Fighting Alone
by Thomas3Garchomp
Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.
1. Chapter 1

_While waiting for his eighth gym battle against Volkner, Ash watched as Dawn competed in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Despite a good early start, she suffered a defeat and only made it to the top thirty-two. Unfortunately, Dawn decided to immediately head to Hoenn to compete there. She decided to leave Ash early._

_Brock was similarly forced to leave. After his mom left to go travel for six months, his dad was injured during a pokemon match. Flint became unable to take care of the kids and manage the gym. Brock was left with no option, but to return to his hometown._

_Ash naturally felt betrayed that he was abandoned partway through his journey. Now he must deal with this as he prepares for the strongest gym leader of them all. The undefeated Volkner._

Ash plowed through the light rain as he tried to find some place to camp for the night. Pikachu was taking shelter in his jacket, and Ash felt loneliness creeping on him as he tried to find a place. Finally his eyes alighted on a cluster of trees nearby. He quickly jogged over and sank onto the drier ground in relief.

Ash watched Pikachu jumped out of the jacket, before commenting, "Now we just need to set up camp." Pikachu slumped its shoulders in disappointment.

Ash frowned, and an idea struck him. He touched the poke balls on his belt, and thought for a second before pulling two out. He quietly said, "Infernape, Gible, come out."

The first one turned into a chimp-like creature with a flame on his head. A white torso and shins, orange fur on its thighs and arms, and golden plate like armor covering its shoulders, hands, and knees. The fire type looked at the rain bleakly before turning to Ash for instructions.

The second pokemon was slightly smaller. His only dragon type appeared. Most of its blue body consisted of a finned head. Its large mouth was open showing sharp teeth. Under its mouth was a patch of red. Its short arms and legs made it look like it would have difficulty moving. The mark on its fin indicated it was male.

Ash immediately ordered, "You two can help set up camp. Infernape, gather any dry wood you can find, and start a fire. Gible, use dig to create a trench around the campsite. That should keep us a little drier hopefully. Pikachu and I will set up the tent." His pokemon nodded and set off to work.

It only took moments before Gible had successfully dug the trench around the camp. Gible moved through the wet soil as if it wasn't even there. Infernape disappeared into the trees as he tried to find wood to burn. Only the flame on its head kept it visible to Ash. Ash and Pikachu got the tent up quickly too. It was a task that they had been doing for years.

When the tent was up properly, Ash tuned to see Infernape returning with wood. The pokemon quickly created a ring of stones before using Ember to start the fire. They all gathered around the fire's heat.

After several minutes where Ash got the warmth back into his body, he grabbed his backpack and pulled out all their pokemon food. The tent and pokemon food together weighted over fifty pounds, and Ash grimaced to know that he only had enough for two days here. Usually they had three people, but now he would have to stay close to towns more often.

He pulled out several bowls and grabbed the rest of his poke balls before saying, "Come on out. It's dinner time."

Out came his twin tailed water weasel, Buizel, his gray predator bird, Staraptor, and his giant turtle-like pokemon, Torterra. The pokemon gathered around as Ash poured out the size for each. Ash silently prayed about Torterra's rather meager appetite compared to his size, and cursed Gible's large appetite.

When all the servings were distributed, Ash informed them softly, "This is the last of the stuff Brock made. So after tomorrow we'll need to survive on the store bought kind." His pokemon sighed, but didn't blame him for the unfortunate turn of events. Ash grimaced as he pulled out a dry ham and cheese sandwich before stating in an irritated voice, "Wish I could just eat something from a bag."

Ash quickly stuffed down the less than appetizing sandwich and watched as his pokemon ate. The rematch with Volkner was on his mind. Before he had said a three on three, but before they left, Volkner said that he may change that for their next match. Now Ash had to plan for anything.

Torterra and Gible were the obvious choices. They were both ground type, but clearly that wouldn't decide everything. Obviously, other challengers had done the same thing, and Volkner never gave out a badge after losing to an opponent. Volkner must have strategies to beating ground types, and Volkner had seen both his ground types. Ash quickly cursed himself for using Gible instead of Infernape to break himself and Volkner out of the cage.

Infernape and Pikachu wouldn't be bad choices. With those two it would come down to guts and determination, which neither lacked. Infernape's fighting type characteristics would certainly help, and Pikachu always stood a chance. No matter what opponent stood there, those two would put up a fight.

If the battle was more than a four on four, then he would have difficulties. Buizel and Staraptor both had a disadvantage. Both had enough will to shrug off some electric attacks, but neither had a good strategy for beating electric types. After all, Buizel lost in the Wallace Cup to a Lantern, and that had been from a coordinator. Volkner would be on a whole different level.

Finally his pokemon saw Ash examining them, and Pikachu quickly gave him a questioning look. Ash kept a serious face before commenting, "I think we may need to have Buizel and Staraptor battle some electric types before the rematch. If we have a six on six, they need to be ready."

For some reason his pokemon then gave him a sympathetic look. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and started gesturing and speaking. Ash may not fully understand his pokemon, but he was able to get the message by looking at their body language and tones.

Ash frowned at what Pikachu was saying and quickly asked, "I am not thinking of a gym battle as a distraction. I'm fine with being on my own. Dawn and Brock did what they had to."

Pikachu shook his head and jumped onto Torterra. Ash could almost feel the looks his pokemon were giving him. Each of them wanted to help him, and Ash felt his lie crumbling. They knew as well as he did that he wasn't being truthful.

Ash felt his shoulders drop as he laid down. He then started to state, "I don't blame Brock, at all. His family needs him, and it is what he should do. I would probably forfeit the Sinnoh League finals if I heard my mom was ill or something. It is a person's duty. But I definitely don't like Dawn's choice. I helped her out from the beginning with every problem that came along. Then as soon as she gets disappointed about the Grand Festival, she locks herself up for three days and won't talk. Then she says that she's going to Hoenn out of nowhere. Doesn't even think that I might possibly enjoy traveling with her. She decides to skip out as soon as it doesn't favor her, and when I get slightly angry that she isn't even going to wait till the Sinnoh League, she explodes. She starts screaming that my gym battles always held her back. Then she implies that she would have done better without me in the first place. Honestly after that, I'm glad not to travel with her anymore, but I still feel bad that I'm on my own. Ever since the beginning I've had someone backing me up. I guess that I just, am nervous." Ash felt some weight fall off his chest as he released the feelings in him.

He sat up to see his pokemon giving him sympathetic and supporting looks. Ash smiled even though Buizel seemed slightly embarrassed. Ash knew that they would support him no matter what. They were his rock, just as he was theirs.

Ash shook himself before saying happily, "Okay, let's stop talking about things like that. We do need to focus on the gym rematch. Without Brock and Dawn, we can now train much harder. We need to do this smart for us to beat Volkner." His pokemon seemed happy with the change of subject and waited for him to continue. "Now, Buizel and Staraptor need to get used to battling electric types. Whenever we can, we'll battle. Now the rest of you, should probably learn a new move. I realized over all the past events, that we are pretty limited. Torterra, Earthquake would be really useful, and Infernape, Close Combat would help also. Both those moves would have really helped against Flint and Bertha. Now Gible, you know Dragon Claw, Dig, Dragon Pulse, and you almost have Draco Meteor. I've noticed that you have a dormant Dragonbreath, and have trouble after Dragon Pulse. We'll try to perfect those two, when we finish Draco Meteor. Pikachu, you have several that would be useful. Light Screen and Feint mostly. Light Screen would really help your defense, and Feint would work wonders against Paul's Electabuzz and his Protect. Buizel and Staraptor, let's check the pokedex for any possible moves." He then pulled out his trusty pokedex and started scrolling through it. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Wow, Buizel. You have a lot of useful possibilities. Iron Tail, Dig, and Brick Break are all quick possibilities. We'll check more tomorrow. Staraptor, a distance attack would really work for you. Right now, all your attacks are physical. Some possibilities are Heat Wave, Ominous Wind, Air Cutter, Hyper Beam, and Twister. Those will all be difficult to learn, so we'll check later."

He looked up to see all his pokemon were interested, but getting tired. Their eyes were drooping and they were started to waver. Ash laughed and said, "Why not go to sleep now? You all can stay out tonight. The fire will keep us warm till sunrise."

His pokemon happily complied and stared to lay down for rest. Ash looked at the raining sky for a second before climbing into the tent. He crawled into his sleeping bag and thought for a second about his earlier fears about being alone. All seemed ridiculous now. As long as he had his pokemon, he would get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was promptly woken up by Pikachu crying a warning. Ash quickly struggled out of his sleeping bag to rush outside. He found his pokemon growling at a single point in the darkness. Ash knew some pokemon was out there, and he prepared to order his pokemon.

Now Ash could detect a clipping sound approaching. Ash quickly strained to recognize the sound. Hooves on rock. That what it was. What pokemon have hooves. Before he could remember, the pokemon came into the light.

It was a Ponyta. Except it was horribly wounded. The flames on it were practically non existent over its completely destroyed body. Amazingly it had burns all over its boy, and electricity was coming off its body. Not to mention that almost every conceivable mark possible was ridding its body. Clearly it had been too injured and had desperately gone to the first shelter possible. Here had fire and shelter from the rain.

Ash immediately ran up to the injured pokemon. Pikachu immediately shouted protest. An injured pokemon might attack at anything within range. Ash didn't care and as soon as he got close, the Ponyta dropped. Ash grabbed it before it hit the ground and quickly lifted the pokemon next to the fire.

Ash immediately looked at Infernape and ordered quickly, "Come over and use your body heat to warm Ponyta." The pokemon hesitated before running over and making the air uncomfortably hot. Ash didn't care and ran for his backpack. He quickly fished out all the medicine and bandages inside.

With those in hand he ran back to Ponyta and looked at her closely. He immediately knew he didn't have the experienced or enough bandages to save the pokemon. He quickly sprayed the medicine over the worst wounds and bandaged all he could.

He looked at the opening eyes of the pokemon and quickly explained to the pained Ponyta, "I have to get you to the pokemon center. It is several miles to the northeast. I'm sorry, but you are too heavy to carry. I have to capture you. I won't transfer you because it will be quicker than waiting for Professor Oak to realize you are injured. I'm sorry, but this is the only choice."

When the pokemon gave even the slightest hint of acceptance, Ash quickly touched an empty poke ball to its nose. The pokemon disappeared in a red flash. As soon as it stopped shaking, Ash pushed a button in the side to prevent transfer. Ash turned to his concerned pokemon.

"I have to go **now.** I don't have time to take down camp. Torterra, Infernape, and Gible, stay and guard camp. Everyone else will go with me." Ash immediately returned Buizel and Staraptor before running off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

As Ash ran, he saw the sky start to light up. Sunrise was only an hour or so away. Ash sped up as he knew he had almost no time to spare. Ponyta was in critical condition.

The only thing that stopped Ash was when Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. He turned to see Pikachu get struck by an electric attack. Pikachu growled, but seemed ruffled by the shot. Ash knew that must mean it was a powerful pokemon. Ash turned to see the culprit and immediately drew back in shock.

It was a pokemon. A small stone was hovering several feet off the ground. Above the stone was a mass of pink something dotted with green. In the middle was a twisted version of a face. A Spiritomb. Ash had seen one before and it had not been a pleasant encounter. This one was a different one, but Ash now knew what had injured Ponyta so badly.

Ash knew he had to battle this pokemon, but Pikachu had already been hit by an attack. Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex and scanned it. The machine beeped for a second before saying, _Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon. An extremely rare dual ghost and dark type. This mischievous pokemon tends to border on naturally evil. Many myths state cases of this pokemon tormenting human villages in the past, and so most have been sealed by some means. Any that are still free, tend to be stronger than those sealed. Treat with extreme caution. _It beeped for a couple seconds before continuing, _Male. Height: three feet and six inches. Weight: 163.7 pounds. Moves: Will-o-Wisp, Shadow Sneak, Shock Wave, Faint Attack, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ominous Wind, and Pain Split._

Ash ground his teeth. This one was clearly extremely powerful to have hurt Pikachu with an electric attack, and it had a great variety of moves. The last one had been strong enough, and this one was possibly stronger.

Ash knew he had to battle it, and pulled out a poke ball. He then tossed it and yelled, "Buizel, help me out."

The water type came out and glared at the Spiritomb. The wild pokemon let out a furious wail that made Ash step back. This Spititomb was out of its mind right now. Buizel got into a battle stance and waited for orders.

"Buizel, use Water Gun." His pokemon let out a powerful stream of water in response.

Spiritomb disappeared right as the attack came close. Ash and Buizel looked around for a moment before it appeared again. It smashed into Buizel's side and launched it into the ground. Buizel slowly got up from the Shadow Sneak attack.

"Buizel, quick use Aqua Jet." Buizel surrounded himself with water before launching at Spiritomb. This time the attack connected and inflicted serious damage. Spiritomb roared before glowing black. Buizel was now smashed with a black force. Faint Attack. As Buizel got up, Spiritomb glowed yellow before letting out an unavoidable Shock Wave. Buizel howled with pain before dropping to his knees. Spiritomb started to charge up another as Buizel was struggling.

Ash felt a sprinkle of rain dropping and immediately took it into account. He yelled desperately, "Use Water Pulse." Buizel immediately created a ball of compressed water before hurling it at amazing speed to Spiritomb. Buizel's Swift Swim had kicked in.

The water connected with Spiritomb and immediately burst, causing the pokemon to roar again, but then even more pain came. The electricity Spiritomb had been gathering, immediately consumed the water. Electrifying it. Spiritomb roared in agony as is got electrocuted by its own attack. When that finished, Spiritomb looked barely conscious.

Recognizing the opportunity Ash yelled, "Run at Spiritomb, Buizel." The boosted pokemon immediately sped towards its opponent. Spiritomb then acted as Ash thought it would. It shot a Hypnosis which would then allow it to use Dream Eater. Ash grinned and yelled, "Use Counter Shield to repel that, and then combine Water Pulse and Aqua Jet to finish this."

Buizel jumped on its back and started spinning as it launched a Water Gun. The twisting lines of water trapped Spiritomb and destroyed its Hypnosis as it pummeled Spiritomb from all sides. The pokemon couldn't avoid all the attacks approaching and didn't even see as Buizel prepared to end it. After creating another Water Pulse, Buizel launched it and followed right after with an Aqua Jet. The combination attack collided with Spiritomb and caused an immediate explosion. It cleared showing Spiritomb still floating.

Ash watched as the Spiritomb grinned evilly and glowed purple. The pokemon then dropped to the ground. It disappeared inside its rock. Ash blinked for a second then saw Buizel drop to his knees and grasp his stomach in pain. Ash paled as he realized. Spiritomb used Curse.

Ash quickly returned Buizel before glancing at the stationary rock. A Curse attack is crippling to a fresh pokemon. A pokemon as beaten as it was, didn't have a good chance to survive. Ash started to run off. It had decided to do it, he couldn't be responsible to help out.

But fifty feet later Ash stopped and stared at the ground. He looked at Pikachu who slowly nodded and Ash turned around. He found the stone and knelt down next to it. He pulled out a poke ball and hesitantly touched the rock with it. Surprisingly, the rock turned to red energy and flew into the poke ball. No resistance was given.

Ash turned around and started running as he said to Pikachu, "Now we have two pokemon lives in our hands."

Ash got to the pokemon center right as the sun was peeking over the distant mountains. The pokemon center was deserted, and only Nurse Joy lay behind the counter. Ash sprinted up and quickly tried to explain as he tried to catch his breath. "Ponyta…Buizel…Spiritomb…hurt…Curse.."

Nurse Joy sensed the urgency and ordered, "Explain what happened."

Ash took a gulp of air before saying, "Last night an injured Ponyta came to my camp. I treated as best I could, but it is close to dying. When I ran here, a Spiritomb blocked my way. I battled it and defeated it with my Buizel, but before it fainted, it used Curse. Buizel was affected, and Spiritomb is close to death from that. Please help them"

Nurse Joy grabbed his poke balls, but claimed, "I can't treat the Spiritomb."

Ash took a second before yelling angrily, "Why not? It may be evil, but it doesn't deserve to die."

Nurse Joy quickly explained, "No, I can't. I don't know how to treat a Spiritomb. I don't even know of one that has been captured in a poke ball. We don't have anything to help it. I can help Buizel and Ponyta, but Spiritomb is on its own."

Ash closed his hands as he shook with anger. Pikachu looked at him, concerned, but Ash burst out furiously, "Fine, I'll help it." He then snatched the poke ball and ran out of the pokemon center.

He ran to the side and released the Spiritomb. It was still in its stone. Ash quickly grabbed it and said urgently, "You need to come out, Spiritomb." The stone gave no sign of response, and Ash grew angry again. He shook the stone and yelled, "If you don't come out, you'll die. I can't let that happen."

Finally a glow came from the stone and a paper thin appearance came out. Spiritomb looked full from one side, but was truly razor thin from another angle. Ash looked at the practically unconscious Spiritomb. He tried to touch it's face, but his hand passed right through.

Suddenly, Ash realized he had no idea how to help Spiritomb. He looked at Pikachu to see it was completely clueless also. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with something. No berries or bandages would even touch Spiritomb. No way Pikachu or Staraptor could help. That left Spiritomb, but it was as far as he could tell, fully unconscious.

Suddenly Ash had an idea, but immediately grew disgusted with himself. He wouldn't make one of his pokemon go through that. He opened his eyes to see Spiritomb being sucked back into the stone. If it went back in, any chance he had would disappear. It would never come back out.

Finally Ash snapped and yelled at Spiritomb, "Use Pain Split on me." Pikachu immediately started yelling at the suggestion, but It didn't look like Spiritomb even heard him. Ash shook the stone and yelled even louder, "If you don't then you will die. I caught you, so you have to listen to me. Now, use Pain Split on me." Finally Ash caught a twitch of Spiritomb's eye before he felt unbelievable pain strike his body.

Ash fell back as he let out a painful yell as the pain raced through him. It felt like every bone was being broken, and all his blood was being replaced with boiling water. Ash dimly heard Pikachu and someone else yelling before he felt the relief of nothing.

First story, please tell if I published this wrong.

Would enjoy any advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash felt a pressure on his chest. When he tried to raised his arms to move it, his arm flared in pain. He didn't even have the strength to whimper before darkness consumed him once again.

The pressure was gone. Ash waited a second before slowly trying to move his arm again. It was painful, but not so much that it would stop him. He lifted his arm and slowly wiped his face with it. He opened his eyes and viewed the blurred area around him.

"You finally are awake, I see. How are you feeling?" a soft voice said from behind Ash.

He frowned and answered truthfully, "Like someone decided to inject acid into every muscle in my body." He heard a chuckle and thought to himself. He knew that voice. If he could just think clearly for a second, he could tell who it was. It was feminine, but still strangely strong and powerful. Someone who was confident in all they did. Ash still couldn't identify it, and struggled to sit up.

"You may want to take it slowly. Pain Split isn't meant to be used on humans," the voice informed him. He turned his clearing sight at her, but suddenly saw all yellow.

"Pika pii," Pikachu yelled as it jumped onto his face. Ash fell back onto the bed and waited for Pikachu to get off. The apologetic mouse pokemon quickly jumped off.

Ash looked at the women again. He felt his jaw drop. Long blond hair tumbled down to her waist, and in her hair were four odd hair pieces. Gray eyes peered out of a beautiful face. She was dressed in all black. A black undershirt with a black jacket. And black pants to finish up.

Ash sat up instantly and exclaimed loudly, "Cynthia!" Immediately his head pounded from the movement and noise. He grabbed it and leaned back onto the bed with a groan.

He heard Cynthia chuckle before saying, "Nice to see you remember me."

Ash then replied softly, "It is pretty difficult to forget the events that happened when we last saw each other."

"True."

Ash looked at her slowly. He hadn't seen her since they stopped Team Galactic, except on TV. She was still completely dominant as she defended her Championship title.

He spoke curiously, "What are you doing here?"

She sat at the edge of the bed and answered, "Saving your behind, of course." When Ash tried to protest she held up a hand and continued, "Before that though, I was studying some ruins nearby. I've been here for several days. Then this morning before the sun rose, I receive a call from an assistant of Professor Oak saying that one of their trainers had just caught a Spiritomb."

Now Ash sat up and asked, "Why would they call you on that?"

She shrugged and answered simply, "Because I told them to if anyone caught a Spiritomb."

Ash waited for her to continue till he finally questioned in an exasperated voice, "Why did you tell them that?"

She smiled and answered calmly, "Because I had a feeling that if anyone caught a Spiritomb, then they would need help. And I am the only person who knows about Spiritomb."

Ash gave her a skeptic look and asked, "And why is that?"

She smiled even broader and replied cockily, "Because I am the only person that has one. Or at least, was the only person."

Ash raised his hands and said incredulously, "You have a Spiritomb?" When she nodded he continued, "Then why did Nurse Joy say she didn't know anyone who had captured one?"

Cynthia stated as if it was obvious, "She didn't know. I treat my own Spiritomb because no Nurse Joy can. Now back to my story. I get a call saying another person just caught a Spiritomb. Imagine my shock when they not only say it is Ash Ketchum, but he is camped just outside the place I'm staying. Fate, I imagine. Well I figured that if there was trouble, that you would go to the pokemon center. I rush over and see your Spiritomb use Pain Split on you." She ended with a harsh stare.

Ash shrugged and listened as she continued in an annoyed voice, "That was really thoughtless, Ash. Pokemon moves work differently on humans. That could easily have killed you. As it was, it almost paralyzed half the muscles in your body. If I hadn't found you, it could have been hours before Nurse Joy or another trainer found you. Oh yeah, both you other pokemon will be fine. Nurse Joy says the Ponyta will definitely have some scars, but those might possibly go away when she evolves. Your Buizel is already fully recovered."

Ash quickly asked, "And Spiritomb?"

She gave a tiny smile before informing him, "As irresponsible as that tactic of yours was, it was effective. Your Spiritomb will make a full recovery."

Ash sighed and leaned back. So Spiritomb was okay, and now it was his pokemon. Ash found the idea slightly displeasing. He looked at Cynthia and asked nervously, "Is my Spiritomb just evil or something? I wonder whether I should just release it now."

Cynthia waited till he was looking at her before replying seriously, "No. You will not release it, and it is not evil."

Ash was shocked by her tone, but quickly questioned, "What do you mean? I don't see how I could handle a pokemon that would injure Ponyta so badly. Why would it do that?"

Cynthia shook her head uncertainly before admitting, "I don't know, but it definitely isn't evil. It was awake a little while ago, and it was probably better behaved than mine had been at first. Whatever was wrong with it, as soon as you captured it, it disappeared. Something must have caused it to go out of its mind with fury."

Ash thought about how he had thought it was insane when he first saw it. Maybe there was a reason that it was attacking. Ponyta could have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He sighed as he realized he had some work ahead of him.

He decided to change the subject and asked, "What time is it?"

Cynthia checked a clock on the wall and answered quickly, "Four o'clock of the same day you brought your pokemon here."

Ash jumped up and immediately swayed as the blood rushed to his head. He managed to say, "My pokemon are still waiting at the camp. I have to go get them."

Cynthia stood up and shoved Ash back onto the bed with ease. Ash realized that he was still extremely weak as Cynthia said firmly, "No, you cannot go farther than the front yard. Garchomp and I will go fetch your pokemon."

Ash grimaced, but realized that she wouldn't be swayed. He slowly got up and followed her into the yard. He was in front of a small house. Cynthia must be renting it for her research, but there didn't seem to be any buildings nearby.

Ash watched as Cynthia released her most powerful pokemon. The great dragon roared as it was let out. Garchomp looked like a larger version of Gible with longer limbs and torso. It also had a neck, unlike Gible. Garchomp looked around and looked at Ash. It lowered its head and allowed Ash to pat it on the top of its head.

Cynthia looked on slightly shocked before commenting, "That's interesting. Garchomp usually can't stand males unless the situation demands it. It seems she's taken a liking to you. Now where is your camp?"

Ash smiled and grabbed the second to last poke ball on his belt. He then released Staraptor. The flying type dropped to the ground as it waited for orders. Ash ordered calmly, "Staraptor, you are to lead Cynthia and Garchomp to the camp from yesterday. Tell, the rest to listen to her. She will bring you back here." Staraptor squawked to show it understood.

Cynthia looked at Staraptor and said, "I seriously doubt that Staraptor can keep up with Garchomp." Her voice contained a hint of a challenge.

Ash smiled as Staraptor flapped indignantly before ordering Staraptor, "Use Agility, and make sure you keep up with Garchomp. The poke balls should be there, Cynthia."

Ash then watched as the group streaked away at incredible speeds. Ash turned to Pikachu and said, "I guess we just have to wait till they get back."

He then laid down against a nearby tree and let Pikachu curl up against his stomach. He then closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

Ash got woken up by a heavy weight dropping onto his stomach. Ash twitched heavily as he flung the weight away. He opened his eyes to see Gible and Pikachu laughing at him. Gible had jumped on his stomach, to wake him up. Ash looked to see Cynthia and Garchomp watching in amusement.

Ash sat up indignantly and said, "I think a gentle shaking would have worked just as well."

Cynthia laughed and claimed, "You refused to wake up. It was between Pikachu shocking you or Gible jumping on you."

Ash scratched his head as he realized that was very plausible. He lowered his head in embarrassment before asking, "Did Staraptor keep up with Garchomp?"

Cynthia chuckled at the random question, but answered regardless, "No. The first half she managed to, but she exhausted herself by the time we reached your camp. And when did you get a Gible?"

Ash gave a confused face before answering, "A little while ago. Why?"

Cynthia seemed exasperated and said, "Well he is one of the rarest pokemon in the world. They are only found in parts of the mountains, and at the Dragon's Den in Johto. Plus, I thought you were only going to have six pokemon. How did you end up with a Gible?"

Ash frowned and quickly explained, "True, I usually due only have six pokemon per region, so I can work with them extensively. However, that doesn't mean I can't have more. I have a lot of pokemon. I got Gible after Gliscor decided to go training with an air battle master. Do you know Old Lady Wilma?"

Cynthia frowned and stated, "Yeah, she's the one that taught Garchomp Draco Meteor."

Ash nodded and explained, "Yeah, when we were traveling to Sunnyshore for the first time, we came across her. She showed us Draco Meteor with her Altaria. When we were there, we discovered a Gible that was attempting to learn Draco Meteor. I attempted to help it when I was there, and when we left, it followed. After I helped it escape Team Rocket it decided to join me."

Cynthia nodded and commented, "We sure were surprised when we saw it at the camp. Garchomp practically never sees another of her evolutionary family. I also noticed that quite a few of your pokemon have evolved."

Ash shrugged and claimed confidently, "Well we have been working very hard. This is probably the team with the most evolved pokemon on it."

Cynthia's eyes flashed before she commented bluntly, "That didn't stop you from losing to Flint and Bertha though."

Ash grimaced as Pikachu started to glare at Cynthia. Ash opened his eyes and commented, "That was a low blow, Cynthia. Like seven feet too low."

Cynthia actually opened her eyes in shock and asked in a confused voice, "What did I say?"

Ash gave her annoyed look and announced, "You pointed out that I got completely obliterated, twice, in under a month."

Cynthia frowned and stated, "I didn't mean it as an insult. Both those two have much more experience than you, and both said that you surprised them a lot. I actually thought that Flint using Infernape was overkill. That pokemon is by far his strongest."

Ash grimaced again and stated, "A loss is a loss. We didn't do enough, and that is what matters."

Cynthia's eyes darkened as she started to speak in an even darker voice, "I didn't think you were one of those people, Ash. What matters is the effort your pokemon put in. Not whether they win or not."

Ash laughed which shocked Cynthia before stating easily, "You don't get what I mean. I don't mean that winning is everything. I mean that we still have to get stronger." When Cynthia still seemed confused Ash continued passionately, "It doesn't matter whether we got creamed or if it was super close. A loss means that we still have work to do. It means that we aren't the strongest yet, and we have to train to become even stronger. One step at a time till we are above even you Cynthia. It isn't until then that we have finally fulfilled our dream."

Cynthia laughed at his enthusiasm before he continued, "Losing to Flint and Bertha was painful, but necessary. You must realize all this from my perspective. I have competed in the Indigo Plateau, Silver Conference, and the Hoenn League, but have failed to get past the top eight in any. It doesn't matter if I lost to the soon to be champion, it's that I lost. I needed to see how big of a gap is between me and the Elite Four. Remember Paul's Torterra. One shot is all it took for you to beat it. Since then, I have seen that Torterra compete several times. It ripped right through them. No one stood a chance. It put Gliscor out of action for several days, and still had the strength to continue to battle. Yet it took you only one shot to beat it. That helped put things in perspective. Now if I do win the Sinnoh League, and I intend to, I realize how much work I need to do. I saw the outline of the stairway and realized that many people are several stories above me still. Since someone is above me, I must work for every new step till I reach the top. One step at a time, till I surpass even you."

Cynthia laughed at his curious metaphor before stating, "But there is no top. I constantly see the steps above me."

Ash frowned and said, "What do you mean? No one has gotten close to defeating you yet."

Cynthia laughed before thinking on how to explain finally she stated, "Now. In the present I am at the top, but being Champion forces you to see all the _future _challenges. Trainers like you and Paul. People who will work and train till they finally win. I am a target and am forced to know this everyday. When I view the future challenges, I see that there are still steps above me. Anyone who is at the top, is forced to realize that there is no end all be all trainer. There will always be people working to surpass you, and eventually some will succeed. It is inevitable."

She finished her speech and Ash quickly thought about what she said. Finally he shrugged and joked, "Thanks for destroying my view on the championship. Next are you going to tell me love and Santa Claus don't exist?"

Cynthia laughed with him and said, "I'd rather not say. I have absolutely no experience when it comes to that, and you should know Santa Claus doesn't exist."

Ash paused for a second before looking at Cynthia who let out a small squeak as she blushed from her blunder. Ash decided not to question her on it and he looked at Garchomp. The great dragon type was sitting with Gible and Pikachu as they listened to their masters talk.

Ash examined the powerful pokemon before admitting, "I still have no idea how I will beat that though. Possible Glalie, but I'm sure it knows fire and fighting type attacks. Charizard and Sceptile would both be at a type disadvantage. Maybe Snorlax."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows at the pokemon he just named before asking, "Just what pokemon do you have, Ash? I guess I just imagine you with your Sinnoh Team so much that I never considered you having other pokemon."

Ash chuckled at that and started to list his pokemon, "Had a Butterfree, had a Pidgeot, Bulbasaur who helps at Professor Oak's lab, Charizard who trains at the Charicific Valley, Squirtle is leading a Squirtle firefighting squad, a Primeape who has been in training, Kingler, Muk, thirty Tauros, had a Lapras, Heracross, Bayleef, a shiny Noctowl, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie. Also my Sinnoh pokemon, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor, and Gible. I better not have to mention Pikachu. And Ponyta and Spiritomb now."

Cynthia felt her jaw drop. She just couldn't imagine Ash with all those different pokemon. Ash smirked as he saw this act. It felt nice to remind people that he was an experienced pokemon trainer. Not a kid just starting out.

He then looked at Garchomp again and admitted, "But I don't think any could beat your Garchomp right now. That is a complete monster."

Cynthia laughed and quickly pointed out, "And you will end up with the exact same monster soon probably." Ash gave her a confused look so she claimed in an exasperated voice, "Gible evolves into Gabite, and then Garchomp. When he evolves, he'll end up as a Garchomp eventually. A skilled trainer like you could raise that Gible into an even more powerful Garchomp than mine. You did realize this, right?"

Ash shrugged and stated, "Technically, but I never really thought about it."

Cynthia seemed slightly confused and commented, "That's weird. Most trainers catch pokemon based on their future evolutions. Anyone with a Gible, usually is aiming for a Gabite or Garchomp. Most can't handle them, but I figured that is what you were doing. Preparing a future pseudo-legendary."

Ash waved Gible over, who quickly jumped onto his lap. Ash quickly placed his hand on Gible before explaining, "I don't think like that. Pikachu still hasn't evolved. I don't build my team based on what they might become. Many of my pokemon have chosen not to evolve yet. Almost my entire Johto team was not in their final evolution. I look for connection and similarities between us. Most of my pokemon choose to come with me. I don't push them to evolve. They can when they are ready. I caught Gible because we are two kindred spirits. Both of us want to get stronger and help each other. He'll evolve if he wants, not because I want him to."

Cynthia looked incredibly impressed at his thinking. Barely any trainers would agree with his view. To not evolve them quickly, would make it a much harder and longer process, but would be more beneficial in the long run. Cynthia knew that if Pikachu ever evolved, it would be an unbelievably powerful Raichu. The stronger the pre-evolved form, the stronger to post-evolved pokemon. It made sense, but she knew it required courage and determination few had. Cynthia could tell that Garchomp felt similar.

Ash was oblivious to the admiration Cynthia and Garchomp were giving him. Ash quickly stood up and released the pokemon Cynthia had just brought back, and he realized he still hadn't gotten his other pokemon back. He turned to Cynthia and said, "I'm gonna go get Buizel. I think Oak will take Ponyta and Spiritomb. Can you watch my others till I get back?"

An hour later Ash was walking as he stared at a poke ball. He had to keep Spiritomb on him. Ponyta was far too injured to battle anytime soon, but Oak would care for her till she was ready. Spiritomb, though, was probably going to be a problem. Many of the pokemon at Oak's lab would be terrified of it. Oak pulled some strings so that he could carry Spiritomb too. Now he could carry seven pokemon with him.

Ash walked around the house to see all the pokemon were eating. Ash walked up to Cynthia who was lounging next to her Garchomp. He walked up and said quickly, "Thanks for all this. I think I'm going to start training tomorrow though."

Cynthia looked at him and asked, "For your match with Volkner?"

Ash frowned and answered, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Cynthia flashed a secretive smile before saying, "A little birdie told me you and Volkner were going to have a match soon."

Ash put on an annoyed face and asked in an irritated voice, "Did this birdie tell many other people?"

Cynthia smiled again before saying, "You have no idea." She then laid down and made it clear she wouldn't say more.

Ash frowned and walked over to his pokemon. Staraptor and Pikachu were sitting on Torterra, Infernape and Buizel were still eating their food, and Gible was next to Garchomp. As quickly waved for the all to gather around, and then he spoke, "Special arrangements have been made, and Spiritomb will be traveling with us. Let's all meet him."

Ash then released his newest pokemon. The Forbidden Pokemon looked at the surrounding pokemon with a slight bit of fear before Gible and Pikachu approached. As soon as those two went up, the rest followed. Spiritomb looked nervous to be surrounded by so many pokemon, but seemed to be friendly enough.

Ash sighed as he saw Spiritomb would blend in fine. He had been worried, but maybe something had been wrong with Spiritomb before. It was now perfectly friendly. It would definitely be a good addition to the team. He had never caught a ghost or dark type before. It wouldn't be ready for the gym battle, but it was naturally strong. It would be a valuable addition.

The next day, Ash was walking toward the nearby mountains as he reflected over that morning. When he invited Cynthia to watch his match with the promise of repaying her, she said 'he would be surprised by everyone there.' What was that suppose to mean?

He put it out of mind as he found an open clearing where training would be good. He took out his poke balls and released the pokemon inside. Pikachu jumped down to join the team as they faced him.

Ash thought for a second before saying, "Let's all focus on learning new moves now. Torterra, you go a good distance and practice Earthquake. Infernape, can you try to help Pikachu and Buizel learn Dig. We will practice on your Close Combat afterwards. Spiritomb, show Staraptor Ominous Wind. That will really speed up the process, if she can observe the move being done. Gible, go practice Draco Meteor at a safe distance." His pokemon nodded and set off to work.

Ash sat on a rock and pulled out his pokedex. He quickly started checking more possible moves for Buizel and Staraptor. He created a mental list as he thought of the uses of each move, and the difficulty in learning the move.

As soon as he has some good choices down, he looked up Spiritomb. Immediately Ash realized how versatile Spiritomb could be. No weaknesses, and the possibility to learn dark, ghost, electric, bug, water, psychic, and rock type moves. Not to mention Will-o-Wisp. Spiritomb could be a perfect pokemon to open up. If Spiritomb could win the first battle, he would start with an advantage. Ash immediately knew that he was actually extremely lucky that he caught Spiritomb.

When Ash looked up again, he saw everyone progressing well. Ash stood up and walked over to Infernape who was watching as Buizel and Pikachu practiced burrowing underground. Now it was just them getting faster.

Ash knew this and called, "Infernape, let them practice by themselves. We need to work on your Close Combat." He then lead Infernape to a nearby clearing. Ash looked around till he found a long straight stick. He quickly peeled off any bark and found himself with a perfect staff. He grunted in approval and turned to Infernape, who looked pretty confused.

"I think that having a practice partner would help with Close Combat. Try to hit me." When Infernape looked hesitant, Ash quickly said indignantly, "I'm not as weak as everyone believes. I take enough of Pikachu's Thunderbolts to toughen up. Now come on."

Ash looked at his team with pride. They had gotten an unbelievable amount done in two weeks, and Ash was confident that they were ready to battle Volkner. Now there was the two days walk to Sunnyshore and then the battle itself. He wondered whether Cynthia would be there before returning his pokemon and starting the long walk.

"What the hell is this, Volkner? What the fuck is going on? _Prince of Pallet vs. Sunnyshore Throne King. Badge vs. Elite Four Challenge." _Ash roared as he barged into the Sunnyshore Gym.

He immediately registered that Volkner wasn't the only person in the gym. Next to Volkner was the entire Sinnoh Elite Four. Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian. Cynthia was there too and she seemed amused by the situation. Palmer, the Battle Frontier Brain, and Scott were also there. Gary Oak was also there and looked to be having the time of his life.

Ash didn't feel like chatting and walked straight up to Volkner and waved a flier in front of his face as he said threateningly, "What is going on? I come into town and there are these fliers are on every surface popular. And what the hell does _Prince of Pallet _mean?"

Volkner shrugged and pointed to Flint as he quickly summed up, "He decided to make this a big event. Get angry at him."

Flint quickly shot Volkner a dirty look before trying to explain himself quickly, "You see, I think the crowd will make it a better match. No one knows Volkner is battling again, and you are a very popular trainer. People all across Sinnoh will watch this match. We also decided to bump up the consequences. Volkner was talking a while ago about challenging the Elite Four. So, if Volkner wins, he gains permission to do that, and if Ash wins, you get your eight badge. It's pure genius. Personally I liked _Pallet Prince, _but the advertisers thought _Prince of Pallet _was more attractive." Flint finished like everything was cleared up.

Ash wasn't convinced and he said angrily, "No, it's you being bored. This was suppose to be a gym battle, not a televised event."

Gary broke in now, "Come on, Ashy Boy. Not confident. It is just a practice match for the Sinnoh League. At least now, the crowd won't be at the battle. It can only be seen on television. If you back out now, everyone would think you were scared. The odds say that you have almost no chance. Volkner has been training with Flint for this."

Ash turned a death glare at Gary who wasn't intimidated in the least. Ash took a breath to calm down before saying slowly, "I see there is nothing I can do, but I will get my revenge on Flint. It says the match will be a six on six tomorrow."

Volkner nodded and Ash turned to everyone else as he announced, "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna go rest with my pokemon. See you tomorrow." He then walked from the gym as he started planning for his battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash found himself on the side of the battlefield extremely quick. He'd woken up and eaten with his pokemon before heading to the gym. As soon as he'd entered Flint and several TV people had immediately ushered him onto the battlefield and he was now facing Volkner. Besides several more TV people, only the group from yesterday were in the stands. The field was different also. There was mainly flat ground, but there was also a pool. Ash wasn't sure the reason anyone would use a water type in an electric type gym.

Volkner raised his voice and yelled, "You ready, Ash. If you lose this match then you must go to another gym to get your eighth badge." Ash simply nodded and waited for the ref to speak.

Instead the robotic ref that Volkner had used last time spoke, "This shall be a full six on six battle. No exchanges shall be allowed. Is each competitor familiar with the rules. Then begin."

Volkner immediately started by throwing a poke ball. Out came a blue and black lion-like pokemon. It glared menacingly at Ash. The Luxray that Volkner had used last time.

Ash thought for a second before picking a poke ball. He tossed it and yelled, "Show them your will, Floatzel."

Out came his newly evolved water type. It was larger than Buizel and had a floating device going from behind its neck to its legs. Floatzel growled in anticipation as it faced its opponent down.

"Why use Floatzel? Volkner is way too powerful to mess around with," Aaron asked in a shocked voice. Scott and Palmer both nodded in agreement.

Flint grinned and claimed, "He wants to make a point. I battled this pokemon as a Buizel, and it was the strongest of its kind that I had seen before. I'm sure that it is far stronger now. If Ash can pull out a win at the beginning, then that could influence the match greatly."

Cynthia then spoke up in a voice that everyone listened to, "And it is pretty smart. Naturally, Volkner will save his strongest pokemon for last. So Ash should save his pokemon with the type advantage for those pokemon. I think that this will be a very interesting match."

Volkner was suspicious of Ash's choice and decided to start smart. Ash heard Volkner yell for a Shock Wave. Ash grinned. Using a move that can't be dodged. He then ordered Floatzel swiftly, "Use Iron Tail to deflect it."

Floatzel smiled and turned its back to his opponent. Both his tails then started to glow, and he put one into the air as the other was touching the ground. Luxray growled as his opponent turned his back and launched the electric attack.

Everyone watched as the attack soared towards the water type, and as one they watched as the attack nailed the top tail. Everyone gasped as Floatzel smiled. The attack was doing nothing. It was hitting Floatzel, but didn't damage him.

Ash grinned and quickly explained, "It's being redirected to the ground. I remembered the idea from Winona, the Fortree City Gym Leader. She had her Pelipper use Steel Wing to redirect Pikachu's Thunderbolt into the ground. The same principle is being applied here. Now Floatzel, as soon as the attack stops, use Agility."

Volkner was forced to watch as his pokemon stopped the attack and Floatzel start to run around extremely fast. Shock Wave would just be deflected so he ordered, "Discharge on the entire field."

His pokemon immediately let out a powerful electric type attack in a directions. Ash watched and ordered calmly, "Dig." Floatzel dug a whole almost instantaneously as the electricity scorched the ground where Floatzel had just been.

Volkner smiled and yelled, "Use Shock Wave into the hole." The electric pokemon let out the attack into the hole.

Ash yelled quickly, "Counter with Razor Wind." A second later, a small explosion appeared underground as the two attacks connected. Ash frowned in concern, but waited for Floatzel to surface. Finally with a howl, Luxray was thrown into the air as Floatzel appeared right below him. Ash closed his fist in triumph and yelled, "Use Water Pulse."

Floatzel launched the water ball at Luxray who was still in the air. The pokemon howled in response and finally hit the ground. After several seconds, it stood up, showing the signs of battle. Floatzel looked much more fresh, despite several marks from the earlier explosion.

Volkner ground his teeth in anger before ordering, "Use Thunder Fang."

Ash smirked and countered, "Ice Fang, followed by Ice Punch."

Two pairs of energy raced at each other. One yellow and the other blue. They connected in the middle and fought against each other. Finally a small explosion happened and before Volkner could say anything else, Floatzel came from the smoke and smashed the attack into Luxray's flank. The pokemon howled as it was tossed backwards.

Ash watched as Volkner watched in concern as his pokemon struggled to its feet. He then yelled, "Very few pokemon can compete with Floatzel in speed."

Volkner frowned seriously and yelled, "Luxray, use Discharge again."

Ash watched as the attack spread everywhere before he yelled at Floatzel, "Block it with Whirlpool." His pokemon quickly created a giant whirlpool which it held in front of it to take the electric assault. Ash waited till the attack was over before continuing, "Now freeze it with Ice Beam and launch it at Luxray."

Floatzel howled as it shot a white beam at the whirlpool. It froze almost instantly on contact, and Floatzel jumped into the air before throwing the attack at its opponent.

Volkner immediately ordered, "Show them your power and use Iron Tail to break through that and hit Floatzel." His pokemon immediately flipped through the air and connected a glowing tail with the block of ice. Amazingly it split on contact, and Luxray soared through the opening to smash its attack on the head of Floatzel. The attack sent Floatzel flying into the ground with a heavy thud.

Ash watched in concern as Floatzel struggled to its feet with the new mark on its forehead. He then yelled, "Use Razor Wind."

Volkner immediately countered, "Block it with Thunder Fang and use Crunch." The two attacks connected and canceled each other out, and this time Luxray lunged down and clamped its fangs over Floatzel's right arm. Floatzel howled in pain and immediately tried to shake the pokemon off.

Ash tightened his fist in annoyance before thinking of the solution. He then ordered, "Get it off with Payback." Floatzel immediately howled furiously and started to pummel Luxray with its left fist. As soon as the grip loosened, Floatzel threw Luxray clear across the battlefield. Luxray landed with a painful noise.

Volkner immediately tried to get the momentum back by ordering, "Use Charge Beam."

Ash watched as the pokemon started to form a yellow ball of light. Ash exchanged a look with Floatzel, who confirmed his own thought. He smiled and ordered, "Rip that Charge Beam apart with Focus Blast."

Floatzel formed a white blue ball of energy in its hands and launched it as Luxray launched the Charge Beam. True to his order, Focus Blast obliterated the Charge Beam before flying into Luxray. The pokemon let out a yelp as the powerful fighting type attack struck it.

Volkner watched as his pokemon slowly rose. He knew one more attack would finish this so he ordered, "Charge." His pokemon started to glow as it gathered energy.

Ash watched in interest and replied, "You wanna play like that, fine. Floatzel, use Bulk Up." Floatzel grinned savagely as he started to glow red. Ash and Volkner exchanged a look before both ordered.

"Spark."

"Use Aqua Jet to speed up your Ice Punch."

Luxray started to run forward as it surrounded itself with white electricity, and Floatzel launched himself at Luxray with a burst of water. Floatzel then smashed his glowing fist into Luxray's head. The two fought for power before a large explosion happened. Ash watched as he knew the result. The smoke cleared to see Floatzel standing over the decisively beaten Luxray.

"Wow, that was impressive." Flint said in a slight bit of shock as he saw Volkner recall his pokemon.

Bertha nodded and stated, "Ash had a strategy prepared for everything. Besides that last Spark attack, its electric attacks did nothing. Floatzel mainly took damage from that Iron Tail and Crunch."

Aaron nodded and asked, "Why did Floatzel win that last attack so easily though?"

Cynthia answered this time, "Between the Bulk Up and the speed up from Aqua Jet, Luxray was just too exhausted to summon up a full powered Spark. I think Ash knew that after the Focus Blast. Otherwise he wouldn't have exposed Floatzel to an electric type attack."

The group watched as Volkner sent out his last pokemon.

Ash watched as Volkner summoned a trio of magnets hovering off the ground. A Magneton. Ash quickly examined Floatzel. Floatzel was covered in tiny scratches, but mainly it was his head and right arm. There was a mark on his head, and a clear bite mark stretched over his arm and fin. Razor Wind was out.

Ash quickly thought. He couldn't withdraw Floatzel, and Floatzel was at the disadvantage again. The only fighting type attack he could do were Focus Blast and Brick Break, but he was too far away to use Brick Break. Any other move wouldn't be effective.

Volkner decided to make the first move as he yelled, "Discharge."

Ash immediately ordered, "Dodge with Dig." Floatzel disappeared underground as the electric attack came within inches. Ash and everyone else waited for Floatzel to appear again. Ash was the first to notice several trembling pebbles and he yelled, "Come out, and use Ice Beam." Floatzel burst out of the ground and launched the white beam.

"Counter with Mirror Shot." The Magneton spun around with almost impossible speed and launched a glowing white ball at the Ice Beam attack. Just as Focus Blast had destroyed Charge Beam, Mirror Shot destroyed the Ice Beam. It split it down the middle and slammed into the middle of Floatzel's forehead. The exact same spot as the Iron Tail earlier. Floatzel dropped to a knee as it rubbed the spot in pain. Volkner wasted no time in ordering, "Use Zap Cannon."

Ash yelled desperately, "Counter with Water Pulse." The powerful water attack somehow managed to hold the Zap Cannon off, and Ash quickly yelled, "Now, charge up another Focus Blast."

Volkner then yelled, "Use Lock-On, and then fire a Zap Cannon at the ceiling." The red circle appeared on Floatzel's torso and the Zap Cannon was launched towards the ceiling.

The much weakened Floatzel was still trying to gather a Focus Blast, but Ash yelled desperately, "Look up, and block that Zap Cannon." Floatzel looked up to see the Zap Cannon change direction in midair and suddenly launch at Floatzel from above. Floatzel did all it could and launched the Focus Blast. The two attacks connected just a foot from Floatzel's head and caused a massive explosion.

Ash watched in concern as the smoke cleared. It cleared showing Floatzel swaying from side to side before finally collapsing backwards. Ash bitterly lifted the poke ball and returned his pokemon and said, "You did great Floatzel. You took out his Luxray."

"Seems like all those attacks on the head took their effect. First the Iron Tail, then Mirror Shot, and finally that explosion. No wonder Floatzel collapsed," Scott commented grimly.

Flint nodded and explained, "Volkner has trained his Magneton to react lightning fast(no pun intended). Floatzel was too tired to summon up its attacks full power. It didn't stand a chance."

Palmer then stated critically, "And Magneton didn't get hit at all. That beginning completely wiped any advantage Ash had going. I wonder what pokemon he will use."

The group then watched as Ash released his second pokemon. Flint immediately jumped up and questioned irately, "Why would he use Staraptor? Magneton knows Lock-On and has high defense. Now any speed or physical assaults will be nullified. Is Ash just going for shock(I repeat, no pun intended)?"

Everyone else also was confused and Lucian spoke up, "Ash knows how to battle. He must have a trick up his sleeve. We all know Staraptor can learn Close Combat. Staraptor's speed could allow it to get close enough. Ash might also have other ideas."

Flint frowned and started to mutter about 'importance of basics.' Everyone else though started to watch as the match began.

Ash was strategizing in his head. He was also cursing himself for not waiting till Staraptor mastered Heat Wave. Too late now. Staraptor was needed to damage and slow down Magneton. Its reaction time was amazing, and Ash knew that Magneton would triumph. Hopefully though, Staraptor could prepare the stage for an easy win by Infernape. If he used Infernape now, he would become far more damaged. It was a hard decision, but Ash knew his pokemon understood.

"Magneton, start off with Iron Defense."

Ash gave a tiny smile. It was a smart choice, to minimize any possibility of physical attacks, but Ash found a good way to start was having your opponent playing defensive. Ash yelled, "Use Agility to get close, Staraptor."

Staraptor immediately started flying extremely fast. She sped towards Magneton. Volkner immediately yelled, "Hit it with Discharge." His pokemon immediately filled the arena with electricity bolts. Staraptor used her incredible speed to dodge them all. Volkner raised his eyebrows and commented, "That is some impressive speed."

Ash laughed and stated, "You haven't seen speed yet, Staraptor, use Quick Attack to power up an Aerial Ace." Staraptor immediately sped towards Magneton with a white trail behind her. She moved faster than most eyes could follow, and disappeared several feet from Magneton. She appeared at its side and connected the attack into the side.

Ash's eyes widened as Staraptor was stopped completely. Volkner wasted no time before ordering, "Now hit it with Mirror Shot." The white orb shot at the retreating Staraptor. Clearly the attack did almost nothing. Ash just needed to build up the smaller damage.

Staraptor twisted to dodge the attack. The attack missed Staraptor's body, but clipped her left wing. It took a second for Staraptor to straighten out, but it didn't appear to cause any major damage. She seemed able to fly straight still.

Volkner still didn't waste any time as he yelled, "Hit it with Zap Cannon."

Ash immediately countered when the electrical energy was launched by yelling dramatically, "Repel it with Twister." Staraptor let out a call as she started swinging her wings rapidly in a weird pattern. Her right wing went over her left, and then the two went back quickly to their original position. When returning they were turned sideways so that no resistance was given. This was repeated furiously and instantly a major tornado was formed. The powerful dragon type attack surrounded the Zap Cannon. The attack was instantly sucked into the vortex and launched into the side wall. The Twister then surrounded Magneton.

The attack forced a metallic groan out of the steel type. Volkner watched in horror as his pokemon started to spin with the Twister. He then got an idea and yelled, "Magneton, use that to speed up your Rollout attack." The steel type started to spin incredibly fast and launched at Staraptor. The attack smashed into Staraptor, stopping the Twister.

Ash growled. He must have taught it that to battle fire types. It wasn't over though, and Magneton sped towards Staraptor. The flying type was still reeling from the super effective attack, and had no chance to dodge. Staraptor was thrown upwards from the attack.

Ash yelled in a distressed voice, "Straighten out, and counter with Brave Bird." Staraptor managed to straighten out and started diving at Magneton, who was attacking with Rollout. Staraptor started flaming as she dived, and before they connected she spread out her wings and the flames evaporated leaving a blue energy. Now the two attacks connected.

Staraptor was thrown out of the smoke. The smoke cleared, showing Magneton still spinning. Volkner grinned and yelled, "Finish this with one last Rollout."

Ash and Staraptor watched as the pokemon neared. Finally Ash ordered sternly, "Stop it." Staraptor screeched and reached out with its feet, and caught Magneton. Each talon was fastened around the magnets around the three heads. Volkner was stupefied by the maneuver, and Ash grinned. Using Brave Bird to slow down Rollout had cost them a lot, but now they would get it beak. He ordered quickly, "Use Close Combat."

Staraptor started smacking her talons and edges of her wings into the steel type. The metallic groan rang out again as the fighting attack took effect. Finally Staraptor smashed a wing into Magneton and launched it into the ground. Dust gathered around the impact site. Magneton floated again, but this time showing clear signs of damage.

Volkner growled and yelled, "Use Lock-On, followed by Zap Cannon." The red circle appeared on Staraptor's torso, and Magneton launched a ball of electricity.

Ash thought quickly. The attack would hit unless it was destroyed. Twister wouldn't work, so Ash ordered, "Use Ominous Wind." Staraptor started to flap her wings and black air started flowing from them. The two attacks connected. No explosion resulted. The Zap Cannon slowed down to a stand still and slowly started to shrink, and yet the edges of Ominous Wind passed it by a hit Magneton. The attack didn't seem too damaging, but it was building up.

Volkner realized this and ordered, "Shock Wave." The attack hit Staraptor. The pokemon squawked in pain and was forced to stop the Ominous Wind. The Zap Cannon shot forward and smashed into Staraptor. Staraptor was launched into the ground, and started to struggle to get up. Electricity was coming off her feathers, she was paralyzed now too. Volkner knew this was the end and yelled, "Use Tri Attack." The three multicolored triangles shot out and drove into Staraptor. The attack pushed her into the wall brutally. Staraptor slid down the wall and failed to get up.

Ash returned his pokemon and grabbed Infernape's poke ball.

"Despite all that, he still lost," Scott said softly.

Bertha nodded and stated brightly, "Yes, but he did quite a lot of damage. Much more than we originally thought he would. I think he was using Staraptor to set Magneton up for a quick defeat here."

Aaron nodded and claimed, "That Staraptor was something. Such speed, and it managed to stop a Rollout attack. And how would you even teach a Staraptor Twister?"

Gary nodded in agreement and commented, "That sure would be something. Ash must have been training really hard for this. Wonder what else his pokemon have prepared."

Flint sprang up excitedly and said, "Now we are going. His Infernape is out. Now we get to watch strong pokemon."

Ash immediately watched as Volkner used Iron Defense again. He then shouted over, "That won't make a difference here. You are just delaying. Infernape is part fighting type. This is a whole different match." Ash then decided to take the initiative as he ordered, "Use Dig followed by Mach Punch."

Infernape instantly disappeared underground. Volkner watched nervously as he waited for Infernape to appear again. With a roar, Infernape rocketed out of the ground to smash a fist into Magneton. It launched the pokemon into the wall. Volkner growled and yelled, "Use Zap Cannon followed by Rollout."

"Counter with Flamethrower." The Flamethrower destroyed the Zap Cannon, but then the spinning Magneton rushed out of the smoke. Ash calmly ordered, "Stop it and use Close Combat."

Infernape clapped its hands together over the spinning pokemon. It only took a second for Magneton to be forcibly stopped. Infernape immediately set to work attacking Magneton. Ash frowned as he saw that the repeated Iron Defenses were indeed slowing this down. Infernape finally kicked Magneton into the wall again. Ash was displeased to see it still floating.

"Magneton, use Zap Cannon."

"Counter with Fire Spin." The vortex of flames immediately stopped the Zap Cannon, and then trapped the Magneton in place unless it wanted to go through a wall of flames. Ash immediately ordered calmly, "Finish this up with Blaze Kick."

Infernape screeched before rushing towards the immobile Magneton. Volkner watched as the inevitable approached. As Infernape jumped into the air with his foot flaming, he roared, "EXPLOSION."

Immediately a monumental explosion happened right before Infernape hit Magneton. Ash covered his eyes as he cursed the sand flying into his eyes. He tried to see Infernape. Could any pokemon take such a close ranged Explosion attack? Dust completely covered the entire battlefield.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit, that was cheap," Aaron yelled as he tried to cover his face.

"Well, he just took out one of Ash's strongest pokemon," Cynthia said logically as she also tried to cover her eyes and mouth.

Bertha just closed her eyes as she said calmly, "It was very smart. Clearly, he wants to get as much of an advantage as possible before Ash uses his Torterra. This way, he starts this new battle a full pokemon ahead."

Flint grinned and pointed into the dust before he exclaimed, "I don't think so. It is still standing, albeit barely."

Flint was right. Ash saw at the same time. Infernape was still standing. All his body looked marked and burned and the foot he had been using Blaze Kick on was now being held off the ground, but he was standing. Magneton was clearly on the ground after the self sacrifice move. Ash cursed himself at his carelessness. Now, any attack would knock Infernape out.

Ash took a breath and ordered, "Use Calm Mind to pull yourself together." As Volkner returned Magneton, Infernape closed his eyes and started to hum as white energy surrounded his body. After a second Infernape opened his eyes. The calming effects managed to stop the shaking, but Infernape was still one hit away from dropping.

Ash turned and watched as Volkner released his pokemon. Surprisingly it appeared in the pool and Ash watched in horror as a Lanturn materialized. This was bad. Volkner must use this pokemon to battle any ground types, and it had the advantage against Infernape.

"Lanturn, use Thunderbolt followed by Hydro Pump."

"Infernape, counter with Flamethrower. Full Power." The boosted fire type attack succeeded in pushing the Thunderbolt back, but clearly failed against the water type attack. The attack nailed Infernape in the chest. Infernape clearly dropped from the attack.

Ash returned his valiant fire type and whispered to it, "Amazing, you don't realize how much that meant to me that you stayed standing." Ash then tucked the ball away and grabbed another. He then threw it and yelled, "Time to get serious, Torterra, show them your will."

His giant turtle-like pokemon roared and stomped on the ground. Torterra glared at his opponent. Torterra was Ash's power card. Torterra was his way to make up any advantage. Torterra would get the job done.

"**Now, **we get to see a strong pokemon," Bertha claimed with a smile. Ground types always beat fire in her opinion.

Cynthia nodded in agreement and said thoughtfully, "The match up makes sense. Although I figured he'd use Torterra as his anchor."

Scott nodded in agreement, and Gary looked slightly confused. He then questioned, "What's an anchor?"

Bertha quickly answered since Cynthia was stuck in her own thinking, "An anchor is a person's fifth pokemon. Generally the anchor is a pokemon with high power and defense. An anchor is usually used if a person is losing by the second half. They put a strong pokemon in that almost certainly will take out one or two pokemon. Since they are fifth, the opponent shouldn't have more than three pokemon or so left. The anchor takes out a couple, and if the anchor falls, then the trainer still has another pokemon left to wrap up. It is a very high level tactic, but effective when used correctly. Torterra would have been perfect. Fully evolved, high defense, and able to do grass and ground type moves. Ash must have known this, so why didn't he use a different pokemon."

Scott quickly wondered aloud, "Maybe he wanted to keep his other two for later. Even it up now so that those two are fighting on equal footing."

Flint then claimed cockily, "Your acting as if Torterra is sure to take down two. Volkner's Lanturn is trained to battle grass types. It is even better since Torterra is part ground."

Palmer looked at Flint and asked calmly, "You mean he has a way to defeat Torterra?" This just caused Flint to grin broader as they watched the battle start.

Ash quickly ordered, "Torterra, use Leaf Storm." Torterra growled and created a vortex of leaves as it curved towards Lanturn.

Volkner quickly countered, "Jump into the water." Lanturn quickly submerged itself underwater, and the Leaf Storm pounded fruitlessly on the surface. As soon as the attack stopped, Volkner ordered, "Now use Hydro Pump."

Lanturn quickly jumped out of the water and shot a pressurized stream of water at Torterra. The attack connected with the side of his shell, but didn't bother him. Torterra quickly shook his body and broke the attack, but before he could counter, Lanturn was back in the water. Clearly, Volkner was sticking with a hit and run strategy.

Ash quickly decided to put in play their plan and ordered Torterra, "Walk to the edge of the water." Torterra started to slowly lumber over to the pool. When Torterra was overlooking the water Ash ordered, "As soon as you see Lanturn, hit it with Hyper Beam."

Torterra watched intently for a sign of Lanturn and finally saw a shadow at the opposite end of the pool. Torterra quickly opened his mouth and charged up a ball of pure orange energy. With a grunt, Torterra launched the attack. The beam pierced right through the water and headed for the shadow. Following a desperate shout from Volkner, Lanturn managed to dodge by a hair's width. The Hyper Beam collided with a wall and created an explosion underwater.

As water launched into the air, Volkner yelled, "Now use Signal Beam when it can't move." Lanturn surfaced and launched a multicolored beam at Torterra. Torterra let out a grunt as the super effective attack hit. The attack managed to push the Continent Pokemon back several feet, but Torterra took it without making any more noise.

Ash took the time to make the next part of the plan by yelling, "No attack from that distance can hurt Torterra."

Volkner growled and ordered in a bad move, "Lanturn, start swimming closer as you hit it with Ice Beam." Ash flinched at the move, but had been expecting it. An ice type move was perfect for an electric type gym.

Lanturn started swimming rapidly towards Torterra as it let out a blue-white beam at Torterra. Still immobile, Torterra took it with another grunt as the quadruple effective attack hit. Ice started to build up on Torterra's shoulder where it was being hit.

Ash watched intently as the Lanturn got closer. The attack was becoming more powerful as it got loser and Ash started to mutter to himself, "Take it…Little More…Now," He then yelled, "Torterra, use Crunch." With speed disregarding its size, Torterra took a quick step forward and fastened its mouth over the main antenna on Lanturn's head. Torterra picked the pokemon out of the water and started swinging it. Lanturn ignored Volkner's orders and let out a Thunderbolt, which had no effect on Torterra.

Ash grinned and quickly explained confidently, "I got the idea from my rival. He had his Torterra use Frenzy Plant, knowing it wouldn't hit and that I would capitalize on the recovery period. He then allowed my pokemon to get close enough to counter." Volkner growled at the trap and Ash ordered, "Torterra send it into the air and use Leaf Storm."

Torterra launched the flailing Lanturn into the air and summoned the vortex of cutting leaves. It surrounded Lanturn and launched the crying pokemon into the ground away from the pool. Ash then ordered seriously, "Use Rock Climb." Torterra then had its feet grow glowing claws that slammed deep into the ground. Torterra then gave a terrifying roar as it perched on its hind legs and slammed its clawed feet into the ground. A giant block of stone came out of the ground and hoisted Lanturn twenty feet into the air. Torterra then started running up the small mountain as it charged Lanturn.

Volkner quickly ordered, "Ice Beam." Lanturn shot out the counter, but Torterra charged right through it and smacked into the smaller pokemon. Lanturn was thrown off the rock and smashed into the ground. Torterra wasn't done yet, and Volkner watched in horror as Torterra jumped off the rock and headed towards Lanturn. Volkner then yelled desperately, "Use Blizzard, full power."

Lanturn reacted from the desperation in its master's voice and shot the stream of frozen pressurized air at the underside of Torterra. Torterra growled in pain as the ice type move collided with its vulnerable underside, but continued its descent and landed on the ground with a heavy noise.

Ash ground his teeth when Lanturn hopped out from under Torterra. That Blizzard slowed Torterra's descent and threw his aiming off so that that final attack missed, and now, Torterra had his entire shoulder and underside covered in ice. Ash knew he had to get rid of that and ordered, "Use Synthesis."

Torterra started to glow as it took in light and the ice started to crack and melt from the excess energy.

Volkner quickly took advantage and yelled, "Lanturn, use Surf." His pokemon then summoned up a huge wave of water and rode the attack as it bore down on the recovering Torterra.

Ash clenched his fist as he ordered triumphantly, "Use Solarbeam."

Volkner laughed and yelled, "It won't be…" Volkner then watched in confusion and despair as Torterra launched a yellow-green beam from its mouth instantly. The grass type attack ripped the surf down the middle and blasted into Lanturn. The attack suspended Lanturn in midair before evaporating. Lanturn fell without moving and landed. Volkner returned his pokemon in shock before he realized. He then called to Ash, "You used the sunlight from the Synthesis to launch the Solarbeam without charging."

Ash shrugged and answered calmly, "It's useful to have a backup plan prepared for using a recovery move."

"Volkner was outsmarted the entire time there," Lucian commented in admiration.

Flint quickly defended his friend by pointing out, "But he dealed so much damage. That Synthesis didn't finish because of the Solarbeam, and Volkner landed three ice type moves and a Signal Beam. He might have lost, but he crippled Torterra."

Cynthia then let out a small smile and pointed at Torterra before saying, "Maybe not as much as you thought though." Everyone looked to see the rest of the ice break away showing Torterra with only several marks.

Scott pointed out logically, "Torterra have some of the best defense there is. Ash must have known that even super effective attacks wouldn't harm Torterra too much."

Gary quickly added, "And Ash has been known to have unusual pokemon. His Torterra seems even better than most I've seen."

Bertha let out a sweet smile as she added, "And it is far stronger than when I battled it. That was just three weeks ago. Imagine how much stronger it could be by the time the Sinnoh League comes around."

Palmer looked extremely excited as he claimed in an overly loud and dramatic voice, "Looks like I have to work with Rhyperior for the rematch."

Ash watched as a Jolteon was brought out. So Volkner was going for a bug type assault, but it didn't make sense. Torterra was part ground and Jolteon was pure electric type. A single Earthquake and Jolteon would be out.

Ash decided to test it out and ordered, "Start out with a tester Earthquake, Torterra." Torterra growled and balanced on his hind legs before slamming his front into the ground. The ground shook with the impact.

Volkner looked bored as he ordered, "Use Magnet Rise." Jolteon growled and started to glow yellow, and started to float several inches off the ground. The Earthquake passed right underneath.

Ash growled at the nullification of Torterra's ground type moves before ordering, "Use Leaf Storm."

"Counter with Pin Missile."

The bug type attack pierced right through Leaf Storm and started nailing Torterra on the tree placed on his back. That was a particularly sensitive spot for Torterra. Jolteon was keeping up the bug type move. Ash ordered quickly, "Destroy Pin Missile with Energy Ball."

Torterra summoned up the green ball and launched it at the incoming missiles. Unlike Leaf Storm, Energy Ball disintegrated the attack before continuing on to Jolteon. Ash gasped as the Jolteon seemed to fly out of the way. Magnet Rise didn't diminish its speed at all.

Volkner quickly ordered, "Use Signal Beam on the tree." Jolteon let out the multicolored beam which hit Torterra's tree again.

Ash ground his teeth before knowing what they had to do. "Torterra take it." Torterra grunted in confirmation and faced the bug type attack, and refused to move.

Volkner then yelled angrily, "I'm not going to get close this time, Ash. Jolteon, keep up the Signal Beam." Jolteon grunted as it continued the attack. Torterra took it as they waited. A minute passed by and Torterra started to shake, but finally Ash saw the Signal Beam start to weaken. Volkner saw this too and ordered, "Switch to Shadow Ball."

Jolteon switched to launching dark gray balls into Torterra's head. Torterra took it as they knew their chance was coming. After thirty more seconds, Ash saw the new Shadow Ball forming slower. He quickly yelled, "Energy Ball."

Volkner immediately yelled, "Fire." Jolteon let out the Shadow Ball as Torterra fired Energy Ball. The Energy ball quickly destroyed the Shadow Ball before smacking into Jolteon who yelped in response. Between the slowed Shadow Ball and Volkner, in his fear, ordering a premature attack. The Shadow Ball had no chance against Energy Ball. Ash didn't waste any time and yelled, "Stone Edge and then slam it into the ground with Leaf Storm. Then end this with Earthquake."

Torterra roared as multiple circles formed around him. Stones replaced the circles and they all launched at Jolteon who yelped again as the effective attack hit. Jolteon was thrown into the wall. As soon as it pushed itself off, it was smashed into the ground from a Leaf Storm attack. Magnet Rise didn't have a chance against its force. And Jolteon was then nailed with the Earthquake. Jolteon was clearly done from the series of attacks.

Volkner returned his pokemon with shock clearly written on his face. They had been winning for so long before being dismantled in the space of ten seconds.

"Did you see that? How cool was that?" Aaron asked excitedly as he jumped on his seat.

Gary nodded with a smirk and claimed cockily, "Ash had that planned out from the start."

Cynthia decided to play the dark horse as she pointed out, "Except look at Torterra. It is close to fainting now. It just took quite a bit of clear super effective attacks. It may have won, but it came at a big price."

Ash had realized this too and was preparing to launch an all out attack at the beginning. They needed to deal as much damage as possible. Ash watched as Volkner pulled out a poke ball. Volkner looked at it for a moment before throwing it and yelling, "I'm relying on you, Raichu."

Ash cursed as Volkner's first pokemon came out. The larger version of Pikachu swished its tail eagerly. Ash quickly yelled, "Use Earthquake." Torterra roared and slammed his feet into the ground.

Volkner immediately yelled, "Jump and use Giga Impact." Raichu jumped off the ground and started his descent for Torterra. He started to glow purple before he smashed into Torterra's head. Torterra smashed into the ground and cracked the ground below it, but it continued as Torterra bounced up and flipped backwards before rolling onto his stomach again. Torterra was as out as they come.

Ash gasped. To defeat Torterra in one shot. Even weakened he didn't see how. Ash quickly tried to think and saw double vision for a second. He saw Raichu coming down, but also Cynthia's Garchomp. He then saw the attacks connect with his and Paul's Torterra's heads. Then they both did the same movement. Smashing into the ground before the force actually flipped them onto their back. Both with one attack, knocked out a pokemon that shouldn't be able to be knocked out like that.

The head. Both landed on the head, but Ash knew that the head wasn't particularly weak. The forehead was heavily protected, but then Ash thought on something Cynthia said as she treated Paul's Torterra. That strong attacks can send vibrations through the entire body and damage it all. Maybe the head was a way to transfer energy to the rest of the body. Ash returned Torterra as he thought about how he needed to figure that out. That could help in the future.

Ash turned to Pikachu who nodded. Ash then whispered, "Show them your will, buddy."

"One shot. How?" Gary asked incredulously. Ash had just proven his Torterra's defensive power, but all that was just removed.

"Well Giga Impact is an extremely powerful attack," Lucian pointed out reasonably.

"But would that be enough. It is also a physical move, and Torterra have better physical defense than special," Gary argued. Lucian didn't really have a reply to that.

Cynthia laughed and stated, "Garchomp knocked out Ash's rival's, Paul, Torterra. That was his first pokemon, so he had plenty of time to train it. Garchomp knocked it out with a single Brick Break after being hit with Giga Drain and Frenzy Plant. I imagine it is more powerful than Ash's. Imagine a Torterra that has had as long as Pikachu to train."

Gary still didn't seem convinced and claimed, "Except Garchomp is a pseudo-legendary, and is strongest in physical moves. Raichu had far less physical attack power. I just don't see how it could have been done."

Even Cynthia realized the validity of his argument and replied, "Maybe there is a secret. Ash has told me that Paul's Torterra hasn't even been really hurt in a battle since than. Possibly these two hits just hit right."

"This is an interesting match. Ash's Pikachu against Volkner's Raichu. Both their starter pokemon. I wonder if Ash can pull out a victory over Pikachu's evolved form. Volkner's Raichu is extremely powerful," Flint announced as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to face Raichu.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash yelled over to Volkner, "We've been looking forward to this match. Pikachu takes pride in his power."

Volkner quickly replied, "Then we won't disappoint you."

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu."

"Thunderbolt, Raichu."

The two attacks connected and struggled to push the others back. Finally the two attacks simply exploded against one another. Volkner growled as he realized that his Raichu actually didn't have a power advantage against Pikachu.

Ash grinned and called, "Pikachu may not be evolved, but we've been partners for my entire journey. He is the strongest of his kind." Pikachu shook his fist as he called agreement.

Volkner quickly yelled, "Raichu, Thunderbolt at full power."

Ash countered, "Use Light Screen." Pikachu summoned up a yellow plate in front of it, and the electric attack smashed into it. At half power, Pikachu didn't even feel bothered by the attack.

Volkner growled again before yelling, "Fine, Thunder." Raichu let out a scream as it let out the powerful Thunder attack.

In response Ash ordered, "Use Dig. You know what to do."

Pikachu disappeared underground, causing the attack to miss, and Volkner and Raichu were forced to wait for Pikachu to surface. After several seconds Pikachu appeared behind Raichu and launched a Quick Attack. Pikachu smashed into Raichu's back and forced the pokemon to its stomach. When Raichu turned around, Pikachu was already underground again. Raichu growled in frustration.

Pikachu repeated this tactic several times and it showed on Volkner. Volkner yelled irately, "Stop hiding." In responce Pikachu repeated the tactic again before disappearing underground. Volkner yelled, "Prepare Iron Tail and hit it when it comes out."

Raichu nodded and his tail started to glow as the pokemon concentrated. After a second Pikachu surfaced and Raichu jumped. Pikachu did a hasty Iron Tail to defend. Raichu had the greater momentum and weight, so Pikachu got launched backwards. Pikachu slid back on his feet as he landed. Pikachu immediately went underground.

Volkner immediately yelled, "Jump into the holes and use Thunder to stop their running." Raichu immediately jumped into the network of holes that Pikachu had been creating. Ash watched as suddenly the holes started to glow with a yellow light. Then an explosion occurred and the holes caved in. Ash watched emotionlessly as the field suddenly dropped by several inches to create an area of freshly moved dirt.

Ash wasn't worried and several seconds later Pikachu to surfaced, practically unharmed. Ash quickly explained, "You messed up. Light Screen was still up. It halved the damage, and it wouldn't have done much in the first place. Plus, Pikachu knows Dig, so the dirt didn't hurt him. Can the same be said of Raichu, Volkner."

Volkner realized and anxiously watched the dirt. Finally Raichu slowly surfaced. True to Ash's word, Raichu looked more harmed than Pikachu. Volkner had to take advantage of Raichu being the evolved form of Pikachu. Power wasn't the solution, and Raichu's greater size made it impossible to be as fast. So he had to use Raichu's size.

Volkner yelled, "Use Volt Tackle, Raichu." Raichu started to run at Pikachu a he surrounded himself with a yellow aura.

Ash quickly countered, "You use Volt Tackle too." Pikachu started to mirror the actions of Raichu as they charged each other. The two jumped and connected. Amazingly, Pikachu was equal to Raichu. The two stayed in midair for several seconds as they battled for dominance. Finally an explosion created smoke that concealed the two. After it cleared, it showed both standing and Pikachu with a grin plastered across his face as he banged in his on his tiny chest in defiance. Raichu and Volkner both had shock on their faces. Ash explained, "Raichu has done two Thunderbolts and two Thunders. That has lowered his electric power. Pikachu on the other hand has absorbed one of each. This has increased his power. This has more than nullified Raichu's greater size."

Ash continued by ordering, "Pikachu, keep using Volt Tackle till I tell you different."

Volkner was confused. He's been repeatedly outsmarted and so far, Raichu was losing completely to a Pikachu. He decided to go with what he had to and yelled, "Raichu, match all of its Volt Tackles. Keep going till you win.

Ash watched as Pikachu and Raichu kept crashing into one another. One…Two…Three…Four…Five. Ash felt a smile growing as they continued to clash. Finally he ordered calmly, "That's enough Pikachu."

Pikachu stopped and Raichu stopped in confusion too. Volkner was confused. Ash saw that Volkner could only see Pikachu and the backside of his Raichu. Ash decided to explain Volkner's folly. "You messed up. You have forgot the basics of Volt Tackle. It is a recoil move. Since Raichu and Pikachu are equal in power, those repeated Volt Tackles didn't deal any damage, but they did deal recoil damage. Pikachu has overcome that. Like Flint and his Infernape using Flare Bltitz, Pikachu no longer suffers from using Volt Tackle. The same cannot be said for your Raichu."

Volkner watched as his Raichu turned around. Raichu was in major pain. Electricity was coming off of his body because the repeated Volt Tackles. Raichu had just taken half his health away, while Pikachu was still practically unharmed.

Volkner knew he had to do something. So he yelled desperately, "Use Iron Tail."

Ash quickly yelled, "Counter with Iron Tail." Pikachu jumped above Raichu before they connected their tails. Ash immediately continued, "Now Twist."

Pikachu gave his tail a ninety degree twist. Pikachu's zigzag tail actually caught in the Z shape of Raichu's. Now Pikachu started spinning frontward and was dragging Raichu with it. Raichu was letting out a panicked cry as he was moved through the air. Pikachu was spinning relatively slow in the center, but with the added length of both their tail, Raichu was flying through the air extremely fast.

Ash now yelled triumphantly, "Now use Slam." Pikachu used the momentum of the spin to throw Raichu into the ground. Raichu slammed down back first and let out a pained cry. Ash continued, "Now use Iron Tail on Raichu to jump, and then use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu continued its spin till it was right above the downed Raichu where it slammed a glowing tail into Raichu's stomach. The force caused Raichu to let out another cry as Pikachu was flung into the air. Pikachu then let out a growl before letting out a ferocious Thunderbolt.

Ash was forced to shield his eyes from the intense light. When it slowed he saw in a blurred vision, Pikachu land on the ground. His vision cleared, and Ash saw Raichu slowly getting to its feet. It was clearly valiant.

Volkner knew they had to knock Pikachu out in one shot. So he quickly yelled, "Hyper Beam." Raichu started to charge up the ball of orange energy.

Ash grinned. True, Pikachu couldn't learn Giga Impact or Hyper Beam, but they had a way to use them to their advantage. He yelled, "Use Volt Tackle." Volkner gasped at the obvious trap, but it was too late to stop. Raichu launched the beam. Ash watched as the beam approached the glowing Pikachu. At the last second Ash yelled, "Spin and top it off with Iron Tail."

Pikachu jumped right above the Hyper Beam, and used the energy to start spinning head over heels. Pikachu started to have its tail glow amidst the swirling yellow energy as Pikachu spun. It was a lights show as the swirling ball of energy descended on the immobile Raichu. Raichu was forced to watch as his fate approached.

Pikachu smashed the Iron Tail right on the top of Raichu's head. Volt Tackle topped with an Iron Tail, and an added spin created enough power to defeat Raichu twice over. Without making a sound, Raichu was slammed into the ground with enough force that it created a small crater. Pikachu landed breathing heavy. Not much damage, but exhaustion from all the attacks. Raichu wasn't moving at all inside the crater.

"Raichu," Volkner yelled as he jumped onto the field to run over to Raichu.

The audience was in shock. Even if they knew Pikachu's power, they never expected that. Only Gary and Scott even thought Pikachu would win, but they were astonished by the actual result. Pikachu dismantled what many considered Volkner's strongest pokemon. Raichu couldn't get anything going. Raichu didn't stand a chance.

"That was planning," Lucian finally spoke up. Ash had everything planned. Every possibility was taken care of.

"Volkner is taking Raichu to a transporter. He must want to get Raichu to the pokemon center as soon as possible," Flint said quietly. Flint was thinking of all their training. He had helped train Raichu. He never thought Ash would even beat Raichu, much less beat it in such dominating fashion.

Cynthia was the first to speak, "Volkner isn't going to use that pokemon, is he?"

Flint nodded his head and claimed gloomily, "Volkner never thought Ash would get this far. Neither of us thought Ash could beat his Raichu. He always carried that sixth pokemon with him."

Scott spoke up in his raspy voice, "Would you to please explain what you are talking about?"

Flint started to say painfully, "The pokemon Volkner registered as his sixth, is a monster. Arguably it is as powerful as his Raichu. Just one difference. This pokemon doesn't hold anything back. It will attack and attack without regard for anything. It doesn't even listen to Volkner."

"And Volkner is going to use this pokemon," Bertha questioned skeptically.

Flint started to talk exasperatedly, "We never thought he would have to. He always carries it on him so that it doesn't get released on accident, so he had to register it. Ash doesn't stand a chance, but most likely Volkner will get disqualified."

"And what is this pokemon," Lucian questioned.

Cynthia answered grimly, "You'll see in a second."

Ash was confused on why Volkner was looking at his last pokemon so long. He had been looking at it for close to a minute now. It might have to go through Pikachu and Gible, but this was slightly ridiculous. He looked slightly afraid of the poke ball.

Ash finally yelled, "Are we going to start any time soon?"

Volkner hesitated before throwing the poke ball. Ash watched as a large yellow and black human-like creature came out. It was yellow with black stripes and patterns spread over its body. It was by far Volkner's largest pokemon. It stood as high as a tall human and looked extremely powerful. It also had two tails and two antennae on its head. An Electivire.

Before Ash could register anything else Electivire let out a roar and charged Pikachu. Due to shock, Pikachu couldn't get out of the way as Electivire kicked him into the air with Low Kick. Electivire than jumped into the air and slammed Pikachu into the ground with Karate Chop. Pikachu slammed into the ground heavily, and as Pikachu got up, Electivire launched a Thunder attack. The attack paralyzed Pikachu temporarily and allowed Electivire to nail Pikachu in the stomach with Iron Tail. Pikachu was launched into the barrier wall.

Ash briefly heard the robot announce, "The match has not begun. If Electivire attacks again, then it shall be disqualified."

Electivire clearly didn't care and charged at Pikachu with a ThunderPunch. Ash quickly jumped forward. He managed to grab Pikachu and turn away as Electivire threw the attack. The attack nailed Ash in the back and launched him into the wall with Pikachu clutched to his chest.

Ash didn't waste any time in announcing, "I forfeit on the behalf of Pikachu." This managed to catch the attention of the Electivire and it stopped. Pikachu started to yell on his chest in anger. It could still go.

The entire audience was silent and the only noise came from the robot as it announced Pikachu out of the competition. Ash slowly stood up and walked to his box. Pikachu was still protesting being forced out.

As Ash faced Volkner, the latter asked, "Why did you forfeit for Pikachu?"

Ash gave Volkner a glare before replying stonily, "If that attack hit Pikachu, you would have been disqualified. I don't want to get my eighth badge because you are disqualified. Now as soon as I release my last pokemon, the battle starts. I will then defeat that Electivire, and earn my eighth badge **the right way.**"

Volkner looked ready to drop from guilt as he muttered, "I'm really sorry, Electivire just doesn't listen to me."

Ash held up his hand instantly to stop the apology. He then exclaimed viciously, "It doesn't matter. Your inability to control your pokemon had ended up costing me. You can't change that now, but I shall get revenge for it. My sixth pokemon won't lose, and it will beat your Electivire. Now let's start."

Ash then pulled out his poke ball as Volkner froze in astonishment. Ash stared at his last pokemon, but was interrupted by Volkner asking, "You took a ThunderPunch. You could be injured."

Ash quickly replied in an annoyed voice, "No, I'm fine. I have taken electric attacks by Pikachu, and I sparred with Infernape to help it learn Close Combat. You should stop worrying about me and get that Electivire to listen to you."

"That's surprising. I didn't think Ash could think like that," Scott claimed in astonishment.

Gary actually laughed which made everyone look at him before he stated, "And to think Ash's Charizard didn't listen to him for months after it evolved. Although that mainly helped his opponents."

Flint reacted with shock as he asked, "Ash has a Charizard, and it didn't listen to him."

Gary nodded and explained, "He caught it as a Charmander, but after it evolved into Charmeleon, it didn't listen to him. Supposedly though, it then evolved so it could battle an Aerodactyl. Although as I said earlier, it cost Ash more than his opponents."

Cynthia quickly questioned, "What do you mean?"

Gary grew serious and explained, "You all know Ash got top sixteen in his first League. He deserved to get a lot better than that. He battled a trainer much like himself. Before the match though, Team Rocket kidnapped him. He got out, but ended up with fewer pokemon who could battle. He ended up needing a pokemon that could defeat another Charmander and a Squirtle. He only had Bulbasaur and Charizard left. He opted for Charizard, but it went to sleep instead of battling."

"It went to sleep? In the middle of the Indigo League?" Aaron questioned in alarm.

Gary nodded and continued, "That's how it hurt Ash more than his opponents. Volkner's Electivire looks to just want to battle everything. Charizard wouldn't battle any pokemon it didn't consider strong enough. It battled the Charmander for being a fellow fire type, but was so much more powerful than the Pikachu that it didn't consider it worth it. Then, in the middle of the stadium, went to sleep. Ash finally managed to tame it when he was going through the Orange Island. It became his trump card. It helped him win there, and at the Silver Conference. It was actually his pokemon that defeated me and my Blastoise. He then ended up losing to a far more experienced trainer and his Blaziken, but they injured the Blaziken so much it couldn't compete in the next match. That cost their opponent his next match. Now it is training at the Charicific Valley. It might be his strongest pokemon when it comes down to it, but I still remember when it took a nap and cost Ash their battle."

Scott then spoke up, "Not to mention it defeated an Articuno in a one on one match for the Knowledge Symbol."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows as she commented, "I didn't know that. Ash briefly mentioned he had a Charizard, but he didn't talk about it. Maybe this is bringing up some bad memories of those times."

Gary nodded then asked, "By the way, does anyone know what Ash has for his sixth pokemon since Gliscor is off training?"

Bertha immediately questioned, "Ash had a Gliscor?"

Gary nodded and stated, "Yeah, but recently it is off training. I haven't actually asked Grandpa what his sixth pokemon is now."

Cynthia smiled and stated, "It sure is something."

Everyone looked at her before bursting out, "When did you see it?"

Cynthia smiled and said calmly, "I saw Ash a little while ago after he caught a Spiritomb. I saw his sixth pokemon then."

Now everyone burst out again, "Ash caught a Spiritomb."

Cynthia nodded quickly, and Gary finally asked in a resigned voice, "So what is his sixth pokemon?"

Cynthia gave another smile and teased, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Flint frowned and claimed, "Volkner told me he saw what it was, but he forgot. It was used to bust out of a cage, and he forgot in the high pressure situation."

Cynthia smiled again and informed them, "I will tell you though that it is part ground type, and has a double weakness to ice type moves."

Everyone then tried to think of a pokemon like that, but they were interrupted when Ash released it.

Ash looked at Gible's poke ball. Even if it was new still, he trusted it. He said confidently, "I trust you, Gible. Show them your will." He then released his dragon type.

Gible jumped onto the field and started to stare at Electivire. Gible didn't back down to the fact it was twice as tall, and almost seven times heavier. Gible got into a ready stance and waited for orders.

Once again Electivire attacked without orders. It started charging with a glowing fist, which Ash recognized as an ice punch. This time though, Ash was ready and ordered, "Dodge and use Metal Claw." Gible waited till Electivire swung, and then jumped in. Gible then slammed a silver claw in to Electivire. Electivire didn't seem damaged though and used Low Kick on Gible. Gible caught itself and waited for Electivire.

Volkner was trying vainly to command his pokemon, "Electivire, keep a distance and use Focus Blast."

Electivire ignored him and charged forward with another Ice Punch. Ash calmly ordered, "Dodge and use Shadow Claw followed by Dragon Claw." Gible once again stepped in and attacked, once with gray claws and the other time with glowing blue claws. This time Electivire felt it and let out another growl before swinging again. Ash ground his teeth. This Electivire was able to take amazing amounts of damage due to its anger. Ash would have to use more power. Ash yelled, "Same thing, but this time combine Dragon Rush and Iron Head."

Gible paused as it thought about the attack. It had learned a massive amount of moves in training, and probably was having difficulty. Ash had never practiced this move, but he attempted it. Gible once again stepped in and launched itself at Electivire. First it glowed blue, and then silver energy started to mix in. The blue and silver torpedo smashed into Electivire's chest. Gible launched the pokemon across the battlefield.

Ash grinned. Even if Gible still had four more new moves, one was all that would be needed. The grin disappeared as Ash saw what Electivire then did. Electvire stood, let out a roar, closed its eyes, and started to glow blue. It knew Rest. That is bad.

Ash desperately yelled, "Use Dragonbreath followed by Dragon Claw." Gible launched a jet of green flames which surrounded Electivire. Gible then jumped forward and nailed it with a Dragon Claw. Electivire launched into the wall from the attack, but Ash saw it stop glowing and jump up as it was fully healed. Ash growled.

Electivire ignored Volkner who ordered a Light Screen. Electivire started running forward as it started to surround itself with purple energy. A Giga Impact.

Ash quickly yelled, "Dodge with Dig." Gible immediately burrowed into the ground to avoid the attack. Electivire ran right over it, and Gible hopped out behind it as it stopped. Ash quickly yelled, "Keep using Shadow Claw till it can move. Then use Dragon Pulse."

Gible jumped forward and started striking Electivire in the back with repeated Shadow Claw. Gible managed to hit it quickly in repetition, and Electivire let out grunts as each one connected. Finally Electivire started turning around slowly as it regained the ability to use its muscles. Gible immediately jumped back and closed his mouth with a pained look on his face. Dragon Pulse was now Gible's strongest attack, but it still seemed hard for the pokemon. Finally Gible threw its head forward and spat out an orb of blue energy. Gible collapsed backwards in exhaustion. The attack though launched into the stomach of Electivire right as it turned around. The attack launched Electivire back and it landed on its back again. Ash saw to his chagrin that it once again started to use Rest, and Gible needed to rest after Dragon Pulse.

Ash watched as Gible finally stood up as Electivire came out of Rest. No matter how strong Gible was, Rest was just slowly destroying them. They needed to keep attacking and not allow Electivire any time to use Rest.

Volkner though was extremely mad and yelling, "Listen to me, Electivire. You can't muscle through this. You are getting destroyed out there. You can't keep using Rest. If you keep ignoring me, you will lose."

Electivire still disregarded Volkner and launched a Hyper Beam. Ash didn't even bother to give an order as Gible dodged on his own. This would be so easy if they didn't know Rest. Electivire just kept launching attacks at random. Power was the only thing it had.

Now Ash saw Electivire charging with a ThunderPunch of all things., Ash calmly ordered, "Use Bite." Gible waited and opened its jaws as Electivire swung. Gible managed to engulf the entire massive fist of Electivire. The electric attack naturally didn't hurt Gible, but Electivire howled. It then started to swing Gible around as it tried to get it off. It ignored Volkner's orders for a Brick Break with the other hand and did a Thunder. Gible didn't even feel it and continued to hang on.

Ash now commanded, "When you can, send it flying." Gible waited till Electivire tried to slam it onto the ground. Gible landed on his feet and actually lifted Electivire into the air. Electivire was frozen in shock and couldn't do anything as it was thrown into a wall. Electivire tried and failed to stand up. It then started to use Rest again.

Ash cursed again and he ordered desperately, "Use Dragonbreath on it the entire time." The green flames started to pound against the Electivire. The attack looked to be roasting the pokemon alive, but after a minute, Electivire got up completely healed. Gible collapsed backwards as he tried to get his breath back. Ash started to shout angrily, "This is ridiculous, Volkner. Gible will faint from exhaustion before your Electivire lands a shot. If you can't get it to listen to you, then you should just forfeit now. There is no point to this battle then."

Volkner thought about it for a second before yelling at Electivire, "Come on Electivire. Why won't you listen to me? You can't win this unless you listen to me. You used to, what changed?" This time Electivire looked at Volkner with anger and rage in his eyes.

Suddenly Ash felt a pain in his head as images and memories flowed through his mind. Electivire was thinking some things so powerfully that his aura was picking it up. Ash saw an Elekid get hit with an Iron Tail and fly into a wall before getting sucked into a poke ball. Ash then saw the Elekid training with Volkner and his Pikachu. Elekid finally managed to defeat Pikachu with a Brick Break. Ash then watched as Elekid started to glow as it evolved into Electabuzz. Ash even felt its pride and love to battle. Ash also felt its urge to please Volkner by becoming powerful. Ash then watched as Electabuzz lost to Flint and his Monferno. Electabuzz knew it had disappointed Volkner, and threw itself into the training as Volkner attempted to evolve him into Electivire. Finally he managed to do it. He felt the pride of his master, but then it all went wrong. Electivire kept winning battles, but he started to get used less and less. Soon he was lucky to battle once a month, and that was what Electivire lived for. To battle and please Volkner. Finally his despair turned to anger. He had done everything. He had worked so hard and evolved to please his master, but soon he found himself obsolete. Why listen to someone who didn't appreciate him? **Why?**

Ash shook his head to rid himself of Electivire's thoughts. He then called to Volkner, "Volkner, why did you stop using Electivire after it evolved?"

Electivire looked at him in shock, and Volkner looked confused. Finally he answered, "What do you mean?"

Ash frowned and snapped, "I mean that after Electivire evolved, you started to use him less and less. Why?"

Volkner looked even more confused and asked, "How do you know that, Ash?"

Ash grew annoyed and answered irately, "I just read Electivire's thought and memories. Now please explain why you stopped using Electivire."

Volkner seemed confused but answered, "When it evolved it was too strong. It didn't know how to control its power and ended up hurting his opponents. I stopped using him till he learned how to control it, but then he stopped listening to me. I haven't been able to use him since."

Ash felt himself go furious before saying slowly, "And did you ever explain all this to Electivire?"

Volkner looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ash finally exploded and yelled, "I mean did you ever tell Electivire why you stopped using it? That may seem obvious to you, but all he knew was that suddenly, you never allowed him to battle. It evolved so it could help you, and then suddenly you give it the cold shoulder. What was it suppose to think? Now did you ever tell Electivire why it couldn't battle?"

Volkner and everyone in the arena froze. He never blew up like this, but Ash felt overwhelming anger at Volkner. It is a trainers job to help his pokemon. To not communicate with their pokemon is utter failure on the trainer's part. Then to not try and understand his pokemon, and simply lock them inside a poke ball. Ash is surprised Electivire doesn't just fry Volkner. Volkner just figured Electivire understood what he was thinking, and when he didn't, Volkner took the easy way out and just thought Electivire was a wild monster. He never tried to figure out the problem, and Electivire is the one that suffered. Ash couldn't find anything more detestable.

Ash then watched as Volkner realized what was wrong. Volkner walked over to Electivire and started talking to it so nobody could hear them. This took several minutes, but finally Electivire nodded. Volkner hugged the giant pokemon and ran back to the box.

Volkner then yelled, "Thank you, Ash. Electivire will listen to me, and now we can give you the battle we promised."

Ash thought for a second before nodding curtly. If Electivire could get over it, then he could. Plus, Gible got a small break and was a bit fresher now than before. Ash waited for Volkner to start.

"Use Light Screen." Electivire then created a golden wall in front of it. Ash cursed again. Smart move. Volkner then continued, "Use Focus Blast."

Ash countered, "Use Dig to dodge and then attack. Then Dragon Claw." Better stick with dragon and ground type moves for now. Gible burrowed underground and dodged the Focus Blast. Gible disappeared for a second before erupting from underneath Electivire. Gible smashed into Electivire and tossed it into the air with a cry of pain. Gible then jumped after it with a blue claw.

Volkner yelled desperately, "Counter with Brick Break." Electivire grunted and straightened in midair to smash a fist into Gible's claw. Gible hung in midair for a second before being overpowered. Gible smashed into the ground as Electivire dropped down twenty feet away.

Ash watched as Gible got to his feet before ordering, "Use Draco Meteor." Gible started to glow a deep orange as it attempted the strongest dragon type move. Finally he launched the red ball into the air. It reached its peak and started a descent. Another failure. Even with all the training, Gible still couldn't successfully do Draco Meteor.

Volkner laughed and ordered confidently, "Watch and use Protect when it's about to hit." Electivire grunted as he watched the descending attack intently.

Ash then yelled, "Now use Dragon Pulse." Gible grunted and launched the attack as fast as possible. Electivire got distracted and looked at the approaching Dragon Pulse. The distraction stopped it from using Protect and both the attacks connected at the same time. The two powerful dragon type moves connected and created a solid sphere of energy. It then excploded with enough force to rival the Explosion earlier. Ash watched as the smoke cleared. He cursed at what he saw.

Electivire was standing despite being covered in marks. Volkner then yelled, "Looks like that Light Screen managed to blunt the attack enough to survive. Now, Electivire, use Rest." He finished with a grin.

Ash cursed again. Gible needed time to recharge after that fast Dragon Pulse. Ash yelled, "As soon as you can, get ready to perform your strongest Dragon Rush."

Gible struggled to rise to his feet and started to glow blue. The glow was triple the size of Gible when Electivire got up. Ash then yelled, "Now, Dragon Rush." Gible growled and became a streaking blur as he sped towards Electivire.

Volkner quickly countered, "Focus Punch." Electivire ran forward with a glowing fist. The two attacks connected and Ash was forced to shade his eyes at the ensuing light. He watched as Gible somehow managed to slowly push the most powerful fighting type attack back, but then Volkner ordered, "Now, Hyper Beam."

Electivire roared and shot the ornage beam right into the face of Gible. The attack launched Gible back and continued to push him back. The attack drove Gible the entire way across the battlefield before pushing him into the wall, and continued to attack. The beam caused dust to rise as multiple explosions continued the attack. Finally after a full five seconds. The attack stopped. Ash thought it might be the most powerful Hyper Beam he'd ever seen.

He watched as the dust cleared from the intense attack. It cleared showing Gible stuck in the wall. Ash knew it was over. No pokemon could take such an attack. The robotic referee raised its arm and started to announce the result, but Cynthia stood up and yelled, "Look at Gible."

Ash looked at his pokemon and saw Gible was slowly wedging himself out of the wall. Finally Gible dropped to the ground as the robot declared Gible fit to battle.

Ash looked proudly at his pokemon before yelling, "Didn't think we'd have to do this, but ,Gible, use Rest." Gible nodded and sat down as he started to glow blue.

Unfortunately the time it took Gible to recover and start the attack, Electivire ended his recovery period. Volkner couldn't take the time to question the move before he ordered desperately, "Electivire, use Focus Punch."

Ash watched as Electivire ran at Gible. He would reach first and Ash decided to implement their final plan. Ash waited until Electivire was right about to attack before yelling as loud as possible, "Gible, use Sleep Talk."

His loud voice managed to reach his sleeping pokemon and it opened its mouth. Out came a stream of flames. Flamethrower. Electivire roared in pain as the attack stopped Focus Punch. Electivire was too close to move away and the flames started to fill the arena with the smell of burning fur. Ash had been planning to use Flamethrower for shock right after the Sleep Talk, but this worked just as well. Finally Gible opened his eyes and the Flamethrower stopped, but Volkner immediately yelled, "Use Focus Blast." Electivire fought through the pain and slammed the ball of energy onto Gible, creating another explosion.

Ash cursed as he had to cover his eyes once again. A Focus Blast at point blank could cause major damage. The dust cleared showing both pokemon barely standing. The entire front of Electivire was burnt and it was swaying back and forth, and Gible was almost beaten too. The Rest hadn't managed to clear all the exhaustion, and then there was the Focus Blast.

Ash and Volkner exchanged a look. Neither could use Rest or they would be knocked out before they woke up. It came down to one last move. They knew what it had to be.

"Electivire."

"Gible."

"Ice Punch."

"Dragon Claw."

"**Full power.**"

Both their pokemon then shot at each other with all the energy they had left. Ash couldn't watch as the two were about to collide, and closed his eyes. He heard a dull thunk, but no sound was made.

Ash opened his eyes fearfully and saw the result. The entire left side of Gible's face and fin was frozen solid, but the right claw of Gible was embedded in the torso of Electivire. Ash watched as Electivire groaned and took two shaky steps backwards before toppling on its back.

Ash was frozen as he dimly heard the robot speak, "Electivire is unable to continue. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash wobbled before Pikachu gave him a shock. Ash then ran towards Gible, and gripped the pokemon in a bone crunching hug. The dragon returned it and Ash heard Pikachu yelling triumphantly. They had done it. They had got their eighth badge.

Gible started to glow a deep orange and shot out a Draco Meteor. Ash watched emotionally as the attack succeeded. It exploded in the air and rained meteors in a perfect circle around them. Pikachu added to the light show with his strongest Thunderbolt. The viewers all across Sinnoh and the other regions watched the celebration of explosions and thunder surrounding the emotional trainer as the rest of his pokemon came out to celebrate their triumph. The TV ended with Ash Ketchum surrounded by his pokemon.

Thanks for reading, and I welcome any comments. Flames or not. 

I'm going to have Ash catch much more pokemon, send in any you hope to have him catch. I've already got several in mind, but I would enjoy more.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, several things.

If you haven't noticed, I have forsaken the whole four moves only thing. I think more moves is far more interesting. 

I thought I explained briefly Dawn and Brock in the beginning, but I'll clear it up in this chapter.

Ash was backed by all his pokemon as Volkner walked up. The gym leader had his shoulders slumped and his head hanging, but there was a tiny smile on his face. Ash couldn't tell if it was fake or a genuine one.

Ash walked up and quickly said, "That was a great match. Easily the hardest gym battle I've ever had."

Volkner smiled gloomily before saying, "And you showed me many things. I am not ready to take on the Elite Four, for one, but I also have much more to learn about being a trainer. You have proven that you are the future of battling, and it was an honor to go against you. You are now the first person who I present the Beacon Badge." He then held out a hand with the Beacon badge.

Ash grabbed it and examined it. It was a circle with two spikes in the bottom, and a gray stand in between them or something. Ash felt the smile on his face and struck the pose he always did.

"Alright, I just got the Beacon Badge." Pikachu then jumped out from behind him and gave a 'pii Pikachu.' The rest of his pokemon contributed to the call also, but suddenly Ash frowned.

Volkner was chuckling at the display, but then noticed the frown and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ash looked at Pikachu and admitted, "We've been doing that since the beginning, but suddenly it felt kind of childish." Ash heard someone start laughing obnoxiously behind him. He turned to see Gary approaching with a giant smirk across his face.

Gary quickly stated, "Seems you are finally growing up. It just took you six years to stop thinking like a ten year old. Maybe you will stop being so dense now."

Ash felt the familiar anger and snapped, "What do you mean I'm dense, Gary?"

Gary just smirked and shrugged, and before Ash could question him more, Flint claimed bitterly, "He's just in a good mood. Since you won, he just won the bet we had going. Now I have to pay for dinner."

Ash raised his eyebrows and stated, "It's your own fault for gambling. Not to mention gambling against me."

Aaron now was excited and announced, "Dinner is on Flint. Let's go to the fanciest restaurant in town and stuff ourselves. We can talk about the battle. Ash needs to tell us all about how he came up with all those maneuvers."

Ash shook his head and explained, "Sorry, but my pokemon need to go to the pokemon center."

Lucian spoke up now, and Ash knew he was defeated, "Even hurt pokemon need to eat. Now they just need some rest and food. We can find a restaurant that will feed our pokemon too."

Ash sighed and claimed, "Fine, but Infernape does need to go. That Explosion attack really hurt him." Ash quickly returned Infernape, who was indeed looking close to fainting again. Ash then turned to Volkner and asked, "Where is that transporter robot you used earlier?" Ash quickly ran to it, transported Infernape to the pokemon center, and ran back to the group who was waiting.

We started walking through the streets. It was midday, and people were starting to come back onto the streets, and the group was gaining much pointing and calls. Luckily. None came forward, and they made quick progress through the city.

Scott finally spoke up, "So when and how did you get a Gible, Ash" That was an extremely impressive pokemon."

Ash nodded and answered, "I worked with Gible a lot when I was preparing for this. Gliscor decided to train temporarily with an air battle master in the mountains to learn how to control air currents in battle. Anyways, after that I had only five pokemon for a while. I don't capture random pokemon too often, but about two weeks after that, we came across Old Lady Wilma. We saw her using Draco Meteor, and talked with her for a while. Eventually a Gible came around and failed to use Draco Meteor. That is this Gible. Actually at first it didn't like me."

Cynthia questioned, "Really, what do you mean?"

Ash shrugged and explained, "More like, didn't trust humans. Whenever I came close, he bit me on the head."

Gary laughed and claimed, "You must have loved that."

Ash grimaced and said, "Yes, it was lovely. I don't want to think about it, but when Old Lady Wilma told me Gible had been trying for a while to do Draco Meteor. I then tried to help it, but then Team Rocket captured her Altaria, I helped release it. After that we left, but Gible followed. The next town we saw it again. It had eaten half the park and actually Palmer's son tried to capture it."

Palmer reacted with surprise before asking, "Barry did?" When Ash nodded again, he continued, "Must have been hoping for a future pseudo-legendary. Did he lose in the battle or something?" Palmer didn't notice the clenching of Ash's fists.

Ash shook his head and informed them, "No, he used Empoleon. If I remember correctly, he used Hydro Cannon to blast Gible off a cliff. Luckily it caught a branch and I went down to get it. After that, Gible chose to come with me. Barry was mad since he considered Gible his now, and we battled. Gible and Empoleon. That has been the only time Barry has managed to beat me in a battle. Empoleon was just too experienced."

Palmer looked devastated as he asked, "Barry has only managed to beat you once? He always said he was so much better than you."

Ash laughed with the group and admonished, "Barry is just extremely confident when it comes to battling. Now does anyone know how much farther the restaurant is?"

Lucian immediately pointed ahead at a nice looking place. There were plenty of tables outside and many of the people also had their pokemon out. Ash started to look forward to eating something good.

They all sat down at a table and waited for a waitress or waiter to come around. Despite several waitresses pointing at them excitedly, it was a waiter that came. The waiter was a kid around nineteen with something about him that made Ash not like him.

The boy was saying in a bored voice, "The manager has said that, due to the fabulous match earlier, your meals shall all be on the house."

Flint was about to jump up happily, but Gary clapped a hand on his shoulder and claimed in a calm voice, "We can't have that. See, Flint promised that he would pay for the food, and it would be a mark on his honor is he didn't follow through. Please tell the manager that that won't be necessary." When the waiter walked away, Gary leaned down and stated in a threatening voice, "You are not going to get out of this Flint. I'm sure that if Ash had lost, I still would have had to go juggle in the park wearing a dress."

These last words made Ash speak up, "What kind of bet did you have going?"

Flint looked at Ash and answered hastily, "You don't need to worry about that. How about everyone release their pokemon now."

Ash released Staraptor, Torterra, Floatzel, Gible, and Spiritomb, and then watched as everyone else released their pokemon. Cynthia released her Garchomp who was quickly joined by Gible, Flint released Infernape, Aaron released Skorupi and Vespiquen, Lucian didn't release any pokemon, Gary released Electivire, Umbreon, and Blastoise, Palmer released Dragonite, Bertha released Gliscor, Golem, Hippowdon, Whiscash, and a Rhyperior, and Volkner released all the pokemon he had just used. They all looked at Electivire nervously for a second before clustering around their old friend.

Ash quickly asked, "Why do all you not have full teams?"

Lucian quickly explained, "Well, I only have Bronzing on me, and he only needs to eat about once a day. I fed him in the morning. As for the rest, everyone either has research labs, battle stations, or Elite Four challenges to take care of. At least for Elite Four members, most of our pokemon are constantly training. When we leave, most of our pokemon stay behind at the headquarters."

"Headquarters?" Ash asked in a confused voice.

Lucian continued, "When a person becomes an Elite Four member, they gain training grounds in the region Pokemon League headquarters. They are designed so that the Elite Four member can train to the best of their ability. Like Flint's is practically a volcano inside a building. When we actually get to leave, we usually only take one or two pokemon with us. Bertha is usually the only exception."

Bertha shrugged and stated, "I'm too old to try and train all the time. So are my pokemon. We are probably going to retire in a few years, so why spend twenty-four seven training."

Gary now spoke up as he looked at Spiritomb, "This is impressive. Larger than average, and an extremely rare pokemon to see, much less capture."

Ash walked over and was amused to see Spiritomb slightly nervous under the scrutinizing eyes of Gary. He then stated, "Yeah, he actually helped a lot during training. He managed to teach Staraptor Ominous Wind in like two days. He wasn't able to battle himself, but he is getting a lot stronger. Really got me thinking about some things." Gary looked curious, but their food came and didn't allow him to question it.

Ash quickly dug into his food and let out an audible groan of pleasure as he tasted the Chicken Parmesan. He quickly dug in quicker and started eating the food faster than seemed possible. His pokemon were used to it, and were eating their own food. The same couldn't be said for anyone else. Everyone was staring as he finished the food in under two minutes. Nobody else had even touched their food yet as Ash leaned back with a contented sigh.

Finally Cynthia spoke up, "Hungry, Ash?"

Ash looked up and quickly explained, "Not really, more wanting good tasting food. Brock always cooked, and I never really learned how. When we were training I always ate packaged sandwiches from convenience stores. I mainly worked on making better pokemon food. I only experimented with using berries to make better tasting pokemon food. My pokemon have always eaten the food Brock made. Since he wanted to become a pokemon breeder, he's even better at making pokemon food then human. Just having regular store bought kind got them annoyed. The chicken parmesan just tasted so good."

Gary spoke up in a joking voice, "So you mean you are spoiled."

Ash shrugged and commented, "Maybe, but my pokemon are even more spoiled." Pikachu sent a weak shock at him, which he barely felt.

Flint finally spoke up by asking, "By the way, where are Brock and Dawn?"

Ash didn't answer for a second before replying softly, "Brock's in Pewter City and Dawn's in Hoenn."

Flint looked annoyed and asked, "Why?"

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder in support. Ash took courage from that and explained, "Dawn finished top thirty-two at the Grand Festival. She was really disappointed, and decided to head to Hoenn right away to continue competing in contests."

"She didn't even wait till after the Sinnoh League," Volkner asked curiously.

Ash shrugged and stated, "I was annoyed too. We got into a little fight over that, but it doesn't matter. Brock absolutely had to go home. His father was acting as a gym leader, but an opponents Rock Throw accidentally smashed his foot. He can't do anything for several months, and his mother was away on business. Brock went back to take care of the family, and take over the gym gain."

Gary now spoke in a sympathetic voice, "Man, that sucks. Suddenly getting left alone after the Grand Festival."

Ash shrugged and stated in a blank voice, "Not really actually. I definitely miss Brock's food, but we got a lot of training done. I doubt I could have won if it wasn't for them leaving. We always were moving around, so I never got a good time to practice with my pokemon continuously. It might be slightly more lonely, but I think it is good that I am finally on my own."

Ash got annoyed by the sympathetic looks he was getting and decided to ignore them till they got over it. Over the next ten minutes several things happened. They got their desserts and that annoying waiter started hitting on Cynthia. The guy wouldn't just go away despite the fact that Cynthia clearly wasn't interesting. The guy wouldn't even back away when her Garchomp started growling at him.

Ash immediately got pissed. The guy threatened in a high voice, "That pokemon can't touch me. If it does, I could easily sue. That could ruin your entire reputation," he then finished in a mocking tone, "_Champion."_

Now Ash knew why he hadn't like the guy at first. He'd met several people like him. Believe they are more important then they are, and then abuse any power they can. Ash was trying to think of a way to get the guy to leave, until suddenly the guy was lifted into the air. Spiritomb suddenly came forward as he let out a fearsome growl. He was glowing blue and the guy started to get even higher.

Lucian stepped forward and announced, "Looks like your Spiritomb, Ash, is using Psychic."

Ash looked at him and claimed, "But I haven't ever taught it Psychic."

Lucian gave a slight chuckle, and Ash knew how ridiculous this was. He was questioning a psychic type trainer about a psychic type move. Lucian smiled and stated, "I think Spiritomb picked up some of your anger on this guy, and learned Psychic so he could send it away for you. After all, the guy isn't in any pain. Nothing to sue about."

Ash looked at Spiritomb who confirmed it with a small nod of his entire body. Ash smiled and ordered, "Put him on the roof, softly. Then lets go." The guy was dropped on the roof as he was cursing.

The entire group laughed at the stuck man, and walked away after returning their pokemon. For some reason Cynthia was silent, and avoiding eye contact with him. He quickly asked, "Something wrong, Cynthia?"

She jumped and looked at him before answering immediately, "No, nothing. Anyways, what are you going to do now, Ash? The Sinnoh League is still close to three months away."

Ash smiled. She didn't fool him. He may not know what she was thinking, but he didn't want to push her. He then answered, "I've been thinking about that. I think I'm going to catch a lot more pokemon to use at the Sinnoh League."

Gary looked really shocked and commented, "That has never been your style, Ash. You preferred having fewer pokemon, and working with them extensively. What changed your thinking?"

Ash smiled and nodded before explaining, "Spiritomb. I have always preferred fewer pokemon, but when I was training I really got to thinking. I would never have thought about catching a Spiritomb, but I realized how useful he was. He was able to contribute so much to the training, and I got to thinking. I've always captured my pokemon and stuck with them, and it worked. Now I'm wondering. From all the pokemon I have captured I actually created a list. This includes all pokemon I captured for a sizable time, and who I could probably go back and capture again. I have a single electric type, five flying types if you count Charizard, and the rest are all dual flying and normal types, four grass types, four fire types, six water types, a single dragon type, a single poison type, two pure normal types, a single bug type I can still use, three ground types, two ice types if you count my old Lapras(also applied in water types), two fighting types. I did not include Spiritomb or Ponyta in this. Now if I continue to not include them then I don't have a single psychic pokemon, no rock type, no ghost type, no dark, and no steel. Now I guess I have a dark and ghost type, but I'm so limited. Spiritomb committed so much to this, and I think that catching more pokemon could really help training. Now if I caught more steel or ghost or dark, I could train so much more efficient."

Gary looked slightly confused as he stated, "No offense, Ash, but I never thought you could think logically. You always seemed an impulse kind of guy. I'm impressed."

Ash smiled and claimed, "I've realized everyone thinks that. I don't know how, but I've earned a reputation as a completely dense child that is governed by his emotions. Only Brock has realized I can think."

Gary clapped him on the shoulder and laughed as he said, "You just seem to be like that. I can't imagine you as a real thinker. I remember when you woke up late, and ended up with Pikachu."

Ash smacked him on the back of the head before announcing, "I'm going to the pokemon center to rest my pokemon. I'll be heading to Pallet Town tomorrow for a couple days. Thanks for watching our battle. Hope to see you all again soon." Ash then turned away and walked away from the group.

He only got halfway down the street before Volkner caught up to him and stated, "I'm going to the pokemon center too. We can walk together." Ash nodded and they walked to the edge of town where the pokemon center was. The pokemon center was located at the edge of town by the forest bordering Sunnyshore. It was also by a popular tourist attraction, a steep cliff overhanging the sea.

* * *

Suddenly the world turned upside down and Ash heard a deafening explosion. Ash felt himself slam into a building after being launched into the air. He heard Pikachu cry as it struck the wall too. Ash quickly stood up as Pikachu struggled to his feet. Ash looked around and saw Volkner still on the ground, and the street almost completely deserted. Right now, almost everyone was in the shopping district.

Ash looked for the cause of the explosion and what he saw made his jaw drop. He'd seen this pokemon before, but this one was different. It was almost like a rock dinosaur. A large horn was perched on its head with a smaller one above it, and plates covered multiple areas of its body. Its arms looked to be almost cannon-like. Its tail had a large ball on the end that looked like a wrecking ball. A Rhyperior, but completely different. This one was far larger than those he'd seen before. It must stand close to twelve feet tall, but that wasn't the main thing. It was a lighter gray than those he'd seen, and its plates were yellow. A shiny Rhyperior.

The Rhyperior had shot something which looks to have wrecked a house. It looked to be recharging. Ash reacted immediately. He threw a poke ball and yelled, "Floatzel, use Water Pulse." Floatzel appeared and immediately looked at his opponent. The Rhyperior caught sight of Floatzel and gave a fearsome roar. Floatzel didn't back down, and lauched the ball of water. The attack exploded, but didn't hurt Rhyperior more than a stray rock would. Ash cursed as he remembered Solid Rock. He then yelled, "Use Aqua Jet Floatzel."

Floatzel formed the water cocoon and launched himself at the Rhyperior. The attack was far slower than usual, and Rhyperior had plenty of time to swing its arms. A glowing arm smashed into the side of Floatzel. Hammer Arm. The attack sent Floatzel into the wreckage of the building it had just destroyed. Rhyperior then started to glow with electricity.

Ash returned Floatzel right before a Thunderbolt slammed into the spot. Ash looked at the Rhyperior as he thought. Torterra was too injured to battle. He quickly pulled out a poke ball andf threw it. Spiritomb came out to look at the giant opponent.

Ash quickly ordered, "Use Dark Pulse, and then follow with Will-o-Wisp." Spiritomb shot out the dark rings at Rhyperior. Rhyperior roared and launched a Rock Wrecker. Dark Pulse held it for a second before being pushed back. Right before it hit, Spiritomb let out three purple flames. The Rock Wrecker smashed into Spiritomb right as the Will-o-Wisp connected into Rhyperior. It didn't seem bothered at all despite the three burns on it. Ash gasped. No pokemon could take a burn. Something was wrong here.

Spiritomb got up despite clearly being in pain. Volkner couldn't do anything, and this Rhyperior could destroy half the city. Ash had to defeat it, and then contain it. Ash yelled at Spiritomb, "We have to capture this Rhyperior before it causes more damage. Use Hypnosis." Spiritomb immediately launched a purple ball as it barreled towards Rhyperior. Rhyperior gave another ferocious roar as circles started to form around it. The Stone Edge shot forward and destroyed the Hypnosis before continuing onto Spiritomb. Ash quickly yelled, "Protect." The rocks harmlessly smashed into the green sphere Spiritomb summoned.

Ash knew they were outclassed here. A furious pokemon could ignore pain and focus entirely on offense. A Rhyperior has some of the best defense there is. Spiritomb wasn't trained enough to take this pokemon down.

As Rhyperior prepared to attack again, help came. Ash heard orders for a double Flash Cannons and Dragon Rage. From the side the attacks came. Two silver beams and a flaming ball smashed into the side of Rhyperior. Amazingly this seemed to do nothing, and the pokemon roared before turning to his new opponents. Ash saw a glint of silver on its neck. Ash knew he had seen this before.

Rhyperior turned to see a Bronzong, Dragonite, and fellow Rhyperior. It roared and faced the challenge. Immediately it launched another Stone Edge extremely quick. Bertha's Rhyperior stepped in front and took the blow without flinching. Now it was a battle between two Rhyperior.

Bertha kicked it off by ordering, "Rock Wrecker." Her Rhyperior roared and launched the giant rock at its opponent. The furious Rhyperior just lowered its head and suddenly its horn started to rotate. The Rock Wrecker connected with the Horn Drill and literally split apart. The giant rock smashed to pieces and flew harmlessly by the Rhyperior. It wasn't over yet, and suddenly the Rhyperior smashed its two fists together and its plates flashed for a second. Then it started to run incredibly fast at Berth'a immobilized pokemon. It had used Rock Polish. It got close enough in seconds and used another Hammer Arm. It actually sent the smaller pokemon flying through the air like a rag doll. The six hundred pound pokemon was thrown over several houses till it landed in a field marking the edge of the town. The pokemon followed it as Bertha cried out in concern.

Ash ran after the two fighting pokemon with Bertha. They came across the building to see Rhyperior steadily pressing Bertha's back. There attacks were all equal, but the shiny Rhyperior's anger was allowing it to press the smaller Rhyperior back. Ash briefly saw the cliffs two hundred yards away. Ash was till figuring out the machine. A Rhyperior that was out of its mind with fury. It reminded him of a memory.

Bertha's pokemon was finally looking about to lose, and suddenly a purple missile came out of the sky and smashed into the stomach of Rhyperior. Ash had definitely seen that before. The attack pushed Rhyperior as if it was nothing. Cynthia came running out followed by the ret of the group. When Ash looked back, he saw the missile slowing down till it disappeared to show Garchomp. Rhyperior had stopped a Giga Impact from a pseudo-legendary.

Rhyperior roared again and grabbed the immobilize Garchomp and flung it away. Garchomp slammed into the ground before jumping to its feet with a growl that could make a herd of Aggron shiver.

Cynthia ran up and exclaimed, "No way any pokemon could take that without taking damage. Something is wrong."

Ash nodded as Gary brought out Blastoise and Lucian and Palmer joined the battle. Now Rhyperior was being pushed back by all them put together, but it still wasn't falling. It was fighting an alliance of the strongest pokemon in Sinnoh, yet it wasn't falling. Suddenly Ash saw the glint of silver again.

He thought back to a Charmeleon and his Pikachu battling a Houndour and Hitmontop. Suddenly both the pokemon grew impossibly angry and became unbeatable. He then saw an angry Electabuzz taking out two different Pikachus.

Ash spat, "Mamba, Team Rocket."

Cynthia was standing next to him and immediately question urgently, "What do you mean?"

Ash began to explain furiously, "When I was traveling in Johto, I found a person named Mamba who developed a machine. It made a pokemon go out of its mind with fury. They became unbeatable. That machine is on Rhyperior right now. We can't knock it out right now. We need to break the machine on its neck."

Cynthia seemed skeptic for a moment before seeing the look on his face. Clear determination and certainty. She nodded once. Ash called to Spiritomb, "Sneak behind Rhyperior and use Shock Wave on the machine." Spiritomb nodded and looked to where Rhyperior was being pushed back. It started trying to signal something to Ash.

Ash looked at the ongoing battle and realized immediately. He yelled desperately, "No, it's too close to the cliff. It's going to fall." Cynthia looked and realized immediately too. Their pokemon had pushed it back so much that it was now at the edge of the giant cliffs. Cynthia tried to call to Garchomp, but it was too late.

The entire chunk of earth Rhyperior was standing on cracked at once. The pokemon started to look around, panicked, but it couldn't run away in time. The rock was slowly starting to fall slowly. Rhyperior would own in the water below.

Ash truly is governed by his emotions. He refused to watch a pokemon that is innocent suffer. He sprinted past pokemon and futilely tried to grab Rhyperior. As soon as he got on the ground, it crumbled and he was sent tumbling into open air. He entered a free fall next to the struggling Rhyperior. He reached out and caught a claw of Rhyperior. He managed to hang on and attach himself to the terrified pokemon. Finally it wasn't furious, but fear is possible worst. As soon as it saw Ash, it started to wave its arm around harder. Ash did the insane and used the momentum to jump himself right into the head of Rhyperior. He grabbed the horn and refused to let go. Rhyperior attempted to bite him, but Ash looked straight into the panicked eyes of the pokemon and yelled as loud as he could, "Stop, Rhyperior. I'm here to help." The pokemon continued to struggle and managed to clamp its teeth onto his thigh. Ash screamed in pain, but refused to let go. His bone wasn't broken, but it hurt horribly. He looked directly into the eyes of Rhyperior and yelled, "Calm down." Finally Ash saw something leave its eyes. It looked confused now, and Ash gave him a small smile.

Ash forgot one thing during this. They were in a free fall. Right as that happened, Rhyperior's back smashed into the water, and Ash felt as if every bone got smashed in Rhyperior cushion the shot. Ash felt himself lose his grip on Rhyperior. Ash instinctively started to swim upwards, but stopped himself as he remembered Rhyperior. He looked down to see Rhyperior sinking. Ash swam down and attempted to grab Rhyperior. The pokemon reached too, and Ash used his arm to launch himself to the machine on Rhyperior's neck. As soon as he touched it, a blue light appeared from his hand and the machine exploded as Ash was launched back.

Ash recovered and saw Rhyperior still sinking. Ash grabbed a poke ball and started swimming after it. If he caught it, it would turn weightless and Ash could get out of there. The Rhyperior once again reached, but this time Ash was too far away. Rhyperior continued to sink to oblivion as Ash couldn't go any farther. He heard the underwater noise of Rhyperior's noise before he felt a tugging.

Suddenly Ash started flying through the water. Within seconds he found himself un the air with Spiritomb hovering next to him. Psychic had pulled him out, but Ash had failed to save Rhyperior. Ash felt tears spring to his eyes.

Both started to float towards the top of the cliff before a light suddenly appeared underwater. The water started to glow orange and suddenly Rhyperior rocketed out of the water with two orange beams coming out of its hands. It had used Hyper Beam to launch itself out of the water. Ash watched as it dropped and grabbed onto a rock sticking out of the water. The only problem, the rock was smaller than Rhyperior, and started to crack when Rhyperior landed. Chunks started to fall into the water and Rhyperior couldn't move now.

Ash immediately ordered, "Spiritomb, let me down and hold that rock together with Psychic." When Spiritomb hesitated Ash yelled, "Do it now. I'll survive, Rhyperior won't." Spiritomb hesitated, but reluctantly dropped Ash and floated over to Rhyperior.

Ash was wrong it seems. The current was far too strong to swim against, and Floatzel was too injured to help. Ash found himself being thrown around. Finally Ash felt himself slam into a rock and his vision start to go dark. He heard a roar as he went unconscious.

* * *

Ash felt pounding on his chest and a sensation on his lips. He coughed as he sat up. He felt water clear from his lungs and leaned back weakly. He tried to get air back into his chest. Ash hadn't felt this weak since the Pain Split incident.

He finally opened his eyes to see everyone gathered around him. He saw Cynthia on her knees above him and he joked, "Looks like my first kiss was with a champion. Thanks for the mouth to mouth Cynthia."

Cynthia visibly blushed before Gary spoke up angrily, "What the hell did you just do? Jump off a cliff hundreds of feet above the sea after an out of control Rhyperior. I take my words back. You can't think logically."

Ash stared at him intently before stating, "Rhyperior was getting controlled. It wasn't his fault, and I refuse to let a pokemon die in front of me. Now what happened?"

Lucian quickly started to say, "After you slammed into that rock, the Rhyperior jumped after you. It then used Hyper Beam to launch itself up again. It grabbed onto the cliff, but those started to break despite your Spiritomb's Psychic. The all of a sudden you slam a poke ball into Rhyperior and it gets sucked in. Then Spiritomb lifts you up here. Nothing else to tell really."

Flint then joked, "Besides Cynthia giving you mouth to mouth."

Cynthia blushed again and Ash decided to give her a break and asked, "So I captured Rhyperior. Where is it?"

Bertha laughed and pointed to his hand before informing him, "You've been clutching it the entire time. Looks like you just caught an overly large and powerful Rhyperior, that also happens to be shiny too. It managed to hold off all our pokemon at the same time. That thing was a freak of nature."

Ash shook his head before explaining softly, "It really isn't anywhere near that powerful. The machine on its neck was making it so angry that it must have been five times stronger than normal."

Bertha seemed shocked, but accepted it. Cynthia finally spoke by saying, "We should get you to a pokemon center."

* * *

A man watched everything from the nearby forest. When the people picked up Ash Ketchum, he lifted a walkie talkie. "The experiment was a failure. Complications arose. Multiple Elite Four members and other high rank trainer managed to stop the experiment. The subject was captured."

Static came for a second before saying, "Understood. Anything else?"

The man thought before saying, "The machine seems to increase power more than the supersonic waves. Ash Ketchum broke the machine before capturing the subject. It also seems he managed to calm the subject down briefly before destroying the machine. Possible error in machine prototype."

"Ask Ketchum. Twice he's interfered in our operation accidentally. Both subjects captured. You are ordered to return to headquarters and file a full report."

"Understood." The man watched the retreating possesion before releasing a Fearow and flying off on it.

Long Chapter.

Sorry is whole Rhyperior episode was too much for you. Brother thought so too. I had to give Ash a shiny Rhyperior. When I first bought Platinum, first Rhyhorn seen was shiny. Rhyperior and Garchomp are my favorite pokemon

Two other shinies coming up soon.

No more Ash/Cynthia romance for a while. Focusing on several others for a while, but Cynthia will be back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash sighed in relief when he finally managed to sit down. The bite on his leg from Rhyperior was throbbing. Being forced to make his way across the pokemon center was just pure torture. He had two poke ball on his belt as he dialed the number for Professor Oak's.

It only took a couple rings for the phone to be answered and Ash was amazed at the party happening on the other side. He heard music and saw people dancing. Professor Oak had a party hat on when he answered the phone. Professor Oak was laughing so hard that he wasn;t even to see who was on the phone.

Ash asked nervously, "Professor, what's happening?"

His voice seemed to catch the attention of Professor Oak who immediately yelled, "Delia, Ash is on the phone." Immediately people started to gather around as they jostled to look through the video phone. Ash laughed nervously at all the people he had grown up with. Finally Professor Oak yelled, "Not right now. Please stop crowding."

Ash chuckled in anxiety before asking, "Professor Oak, why is everyone at your lab?"

Ash watched as his mother jumped into view and exclaimed, "For the celebration party of your victory over Volkner, of course."

Ash grinned and questioned, "Did everyone watch it?"

Delia nodded and continued to speak happily, "Of course, everyone did. You're the trainer's pride of Pallet Town. Whenever you have televised matches, we watch. Same thing when Gary has lectures on TV. You two make this entire town happy."

Ash sighed and looked at Professor Oak and questioned, "Professor, what ever happened to the other two trainers that started with me and Gary?"

Professor Oak frowned and scratched his chin as he admitted, "I don't know. I sort of forgot about them."

Ash sighed and mumbled, "Wonder what happens when I settle down."

Professor Oak didn't hear and quickly asked, "So why are you calling right now, Ash? You should be celebrating."

Ash shrugged and stated, "Can't celebrate, leg injury, but you can't celebrate over winning a gym battle. Even if it is televised, but I called to send over Floatzel and Infernape."

Professor Oak frowned and inquired, "Why? You are allowed to carry seven pokemon. Why are you sending two over?"

Ash quickly asked, "Professor, have you checked the new capture information in your computer?" When Oak shook his head Ash quickly explained, "Well some things have happened. I caught another pokemon, ad need to send some back. Infernape is still hurt from that Explosion, and Floatzel got hurt by my new pokemon. I'll be in Pallet Town tomorrow night, so I just wanted to send them over so they could relax."

Professor Oak replied, "That will be fine, but what pokemon did you capture?"

Ash smirked and answered, "You'll have to wait and see." He then turned off the phone and limped over to the transporter. He inserted the two poke balls and watched as they disappeared in a flash of light. Ash sighed and was ready for sleep by then. Almost drowning can get someone really tired.

But as he walked over to the staircase, Nurse Joy called him over. He sighed gloomily and walked over. She smiled and held out a tray with five poke balls on it. She then claimed, "All your pokemon are fine. They still need some rest, but you can take them."

As Ash reached for them, Pikachu ran out from the backroom and jumped into his arms. Ash smiled and pet his friend on the head. Pikachu snuggled deeper into his arms and Ash laughed before lifting him to his shoulder. When Pikachu was settled firmly on his shoulder, Ash grabbed the other poke balls. He tucked them onto his belt before saying to Pikachu, "I think it is time to show our new teammate to everyone." Pikachu smiled in response.

Ash struggled to walk outside. He felt his leg burning, but he wanted to get this done before he went to sleep. He finally got outside the pokemon center and he walked to a small clearing that was deserted. Ash quickly grabbed Rhyperior's poke ball and released the large pokemon.

Rhyperior looked around in slight confusion so Ash informed it, "Rhyperior, we are outside the pokemon center. I caught you. Do you want to travel with me?" Ash wanted to phrase the question. Rhyperior nodded instantly. Ash sighed and announced, "Then I'll show you the rest of the team. Come out, guys, and meet Rhyperior."

Staraptor, Torterra, Gible, and Spiritomb all came out. All except reacted in shock to the gigantic pokemon before them. Even Torterra felt like he was suddenly a Grotle again, such was the size of Rhyperior. Rhyperior quickly raised an arm in greeting and Staraptor flew up and perched herself on his shoulder. Gible immediately followed and Torterra, Spiritomb, and Pikachu followed after that. Rhyperior was fitting in even better than Spiritomb had.

Ash sat on the ground and watched the socializing pokemon. Now he had a rock type. Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex and scanned Rhyperior. It beeped for a second before saying, _Rhyperior, the Drill Pokemon. The final evolution of Rhyhorn. Evolves when a Rhydon trains intensely when surrounded by a special type of hardened rock. Humans have created an artificial coat called a Protector that trainers can use to evolve their Rhydon. Rhyperior are able to form a large rock from soil they absorb through their arms, and launch this rock by tightening and then expanding their muscles. Rhyperior is the only pokemon that is able to use Rock Wrecker, the strongest rock type move._ It then beeped three more times before continuing, _Male, Height: 11 feet four inches, Weight: 971.2 pounds, Moves: Poison Jab, Horn Drill, Hammer Arm, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, and Dragon Pulse. _Ash then skimmed through the list of possible moves. Rhyperior could be even more versatile then Spiritomb, and he was sure Solid Rock could come in handy. Ash decided to work on Megahorn and Flamethrower first.

* * *

Ash watched as Pallet Town came into view. The ship ride had been completely uneventful. For a thirteen hour cruise, uneventful wasn't good. Ash was practically itching to get off and be in his home town again. Pikachu also looked to be excited to see all his old friends at the lab again. Lucky that Pallet Town was right by the port.

It only took another twenty minutes before the boat docked. Ash and Pikachu were the first to get off the boat. They rushed down the platform and started to walk quickly towards Pallet Town. Between the sleep the previous night, and the nap he'd taken, Ash's leg was now only a dull throb. That and his enthusiasm allowed him to travel the short distance without once thinking about the pain in his leg.

Ash first went to his house. He saw the familiar humble home where he'd grown up. Mr. Mime was, as usual, sweeping the front steps. Ash walked by and said, "Good morning, Mr. Mime. Is mom inside?"

Mr. Mme nodded with a smile and Ash walked through the front door. Mom wasn't in the living room, so he knew she'd be in the kitchen. Ash was right and was greeted with the smell of dinner. He was immediately pulled into a bone crunching hug as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you. You did so great against Volkner. I remember all the shows that said you didn't stand a chance, but you proved them wrong."

Ash was trying to signal for his mom to get off, but she was too busy talking to release him. Finally he yelled, "Mom, stop trying to give me internal bleeding."

Finally his mom released him, and Ash stepped back and bent down to get his breath. He heard his mom apologize, "Sorry, baby. I just haven't seen you in so long, but I made your favorite. Steak with garlic potatoes."

Ash immediately looked up at the mention of food. His mouth started to water as he set down in front of the food. He managed to slow down and tell his mom of some of his adventures in Sinnoh. He told her of Riolu, the lake trio, Team Galactic, his gym battles, Paul, and finally how Brock and Dawn ended up leaving. Ash was glad to see that his mother agreed with him about Dawn, but Ash defended Brock before telling her he was going to the lab to see his pokemon.

The lab was only down the street from his house, situated on a hill. Ash didn't bother going up the driveway, he just jumped the fence and walked straight to the back. He wanted to see his pokemon. Ash hadn't even entered the trees when he heard a cry. He turned to see a small pokemon coming forward excitedly. It was on all fours and had a green bulb on its back. His Bulbasaur. It ran over within seconds.

"Bulbasaur, how you doing? I came to see everyone," Ash quickly announced. Bulbasaur nodded and quickly started leading him through the trees. Ash attempted to keep up with the grass type, but quickly found himself covered in small cuts and his leg throbbing again.

Ash was about to call out to Bulbasaur, but immediately he found himself in a wide clearing. Bulbasaur let out a loud cry as they waited. Suddenly all of Ash's pokemon started stampeding towards him. He managed to back up a couple feet before he got trampled. A few minutes of pure hell later, and Ash found himself looking at all his pokemon. He proudly surveyed his collection. Glalie, Noctowl, Sceptile, Donphan…. Ash smiled and said, "What's up guys? You ready to meet your new teammates."

All his pokemon cried in response and Ash pulled out his five poke balls and released them. All came out. The first thing they all looked at was Rhyperior, and immediately Noctowl flew to perch on its fellow shiny. Ash laughed at that, but then watched as his pokemon started to mix.

Ash saw Floatzel and Infernape and started to examine them. Floatzel looked to be fully recovered with only a small mark still on his forehead, but Infernape still showed signs of damage. Mainly in the foot he had been about to attack with. If Ash left soon, Infernape would need to stay here for a while.

He was thinking on that when he noticed someone missing. Ponyta. She wasn't here. Ash turned to Bulbasaur and asked, "Where is the Ponyta I caught?" Bulbasaur looked around for a second before shaking his head in confusion. Ash turned to Pikachu and ordered, "Let's go find Ponyta."

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder before he ran off to look for his missing pokemon. He wanted to see if Ponyta had any future with battling.

* * *

A half hour later, Ash and Pikachu were still looking. Ponyta wasn't with the other of its evolutionary family, and wasn't in the main clearing. Ash was now checking any of the smaller clearings spread throughout the huge area Professor Oak managed.

Ash turned to Pikachu and asked, "Do you have any idea where to look next, Pikachu?" Pikachu shook his head and Ash sighed before continuing their random search. Finally a sign came, but not in the way he wanted. A pained cry rang out of the forest. Ash yelled, "Ponyta!"

He sprinted in the direction. After barely twenty yards of densely packed trees, Ash ran into another small clearing and was horrified by what he saw. A kid with a Blastoise was taunting Ponyta who was attempting to run away. "Why won't you fight? Afraid or just weak. Probably got all those scars when you attempted to fight. I wonder who would want just an ugly Ponyta like you."

Ash finally snapped out of it and yelled, "Stop it." He then ran towards the group. Ponyta saw him and immediately ran to him and buried its head in his chest. Ash finally saw his pokemon. Scars riddled its body. Dark blotches over an otherwise perfect silver coat.

The kid looked at Ash with a smirk. The kid had short dark hair and looked to be about the same age as Ash. The kid then said, "You must be the trainer of this pitiful pokemon."

Ash hissed back, "Ponyta isn't pathetic."

The kid just smirked more and shrugged before saying, "It wouldn't even fight. Plus the scars. It seems pretty worthless to me."

Ash shook in anger. This guy reminded him of Paul. Ash immediately yelled, "Ponyta isn't worthless. Any pokemon can be strong if you work with them."

The kid laughed and stated spitefully, "Yeah right. Why not just evolve them. Like that rat on your shoulder. I evolved my Squirtle into Blastoise as fast as I could. That made him strong, and I didn't have to work at all."

Ash shook his head and stated, "If you think like that, you won't ever become strong. You shall remain weak for the rest of your life."

This got the kid mad and he yelled, "I'm stronger than you. Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on that wimp's Ponyta."

The pokemon nodded and shot the attack at Ponyta. Ash quickly yelled, "Dodge that." Ponyta managed to jump to the side and avoid the attack. Ash quickly shoved the kid down and yelled, "Imbecile, what kind of a coward are you. To attack a pokemon simply because it won't fight back. You make me sick." Ash stood above the kid as he literally shook with anger.

The kid scrambled to his feet and spat, "Go fuck yourself. Blastoise, hit him with Hydro Pump." This time the pokemon hesitated, but still launched the attack.

Ash hadn't been expecting and couldn't move out of the way in time. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. He couldn't feel it, but heard the attack connect with something. He opened his eyes and saw a glowing shape blocking the attack. Ash saw the shape of Ponyta, but she was glowing. Before his eyes he watched as the shape changed. She grew larger and longer legged. The glowing faded to show a Rapidash. The scars were gone and the flickering of flames all over her body was gorgeous. This was a magnificent Rapidash.

Ash immediately acted quickly and yelled, "Pikachu, hit that Blastoise with Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumped up and shot a bolt of lightning at the water type. The super effective attack rolled it backwards, showing clearly that it was out. One shot was ll. The kid looked in concern at his beaten pokemon and turned around to look at a fist a it cannoned into his nose.

Ash watched as the kid fell back clutching a bleeding nose. Ash then yelled at a kid, "We are meant to be friends with our pokemon. That is what makes them strong. Now get out of here and never let me see you again." Ash then climbed on Rapidash who ran off extremely quick.

Ash felt himself calming down as Rapidash sped through the clearings. He finally pat Rapidash's neck and asked, "You okay? You should take it easy after evolving."

Rapidash nuzzled his hand and Ash smiled before ordering, "Let's go find everyone else." Rapidash started to speed off as they searched for his pokemon. He finally saw them in the distance and they arrived in seconds. Ash saw Professor Oak among his pokemon.

Professor Oak waved and called, "Great, your Ponyta evolved. I knew it was extremely strong, but it was afraid to battle after being hurt. I thought it just needed a reason to evolve. What caused it?"

Ash shook his head and stated, "Nothing of consequence. Just some stupid trainer."

Professor Oak looked curious, but passed it and commented, "You have some very impressive pokemon. Gary also called and said you were planning on capturing more pokemon. I've thought you should too, but figured you needed to figure out on your own. Have you any ideas yet on what you will do?"

Ash jumped off Rapidash and waved Professor Oak over as he claimed seriously, "I actually need your help with that. We need to talk." He then started walking towards the lab with the confused professor in tow.

Repeat, any comments welcome.

Want to figure out what everyone thinks. Vote on the future romances.

Ash/Cynthia, Ash/May, Ash/(insert name here) or Ash/harem

Ash starts on his capturing quest next chapter. Still need recommendations on more future pokemon. I've already got like ten or so planned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, thanks for all the nice comments**

**Currently finals are coming up, but I don't really need to study, so I'm stuck at my house. I'm so bored that I just end up writing like eight hours a day. I'll probably keep this pace up for a while.**

**Enjoy the story**

**Ash sat down at the table as Professor Oak made tea. Ash leaned back comfortably in the chair and watched Professor Oak. Professor Oak is the authority on pokemon and their interactions with humans, so he might be able to help him.**

"**So what do you need, my boy," Professor Oak asked as he carefully carried over the tea.**

**Ash grabbed the cup offered to him, and took a sip only to end up with a burning mouth and throat. Ash set down the cup and commented, "If Gary told you all I told him, then you probably already know."**

**Professor Oak nodded and claimed, "He told me that you wanted to start capturing new kinds of pokemon. I thought this would happen sometime. You have made it much more difficult since you didn't do it as you traveled through all the regions, but I figured you needed to want to on your own. It seems you've finally had the epiphany, but I don't see what you are asking me. Gary told me that you were thinking very logically about this. You should know what to do."**

**Ash held up a hand and explained, "I may be able to think, but honestly it can hurt my head. Now, I have absolutely no experience in going around and capturing all the pokemon I see. You must have some ideas and you can help me, and I could want your help because I respect your opinion."**

**Oak put on a broad grin and clapped Ash on the shoulder before leaning back and thinking. He then started to explain, "This is actually going to be a lot harder than you thought. Let's use Gary as an example. Most trainers go on their journey just like you did, but while you really spent a lot of time dawdling around, Gary got a lot more done. He was able to drive to each gym and was able to spend a lot more time training and capturing pokemon. Whenever he saw a rare or powerful pokemon, he caught it. Now over his entire journey, this accumulated into having at one point or another over two-hundred different types of pokemon."**

"**Now you didn't do that. You usually captured a full team and traveled with those. Plenty of people do this, and plenty of people do it the other way. Both ways has advantages and disadvantages. Most people can't handle training so many pokemon, and most people find having a limited selection…difficult."**

**Ash spoke up now, "What does this have to do with me capturing more pokemon? I already know the different styles."**

**Professor Oak frowned and continued in a slightly more irritated tone, "I'm explaining to you how most people catch different pokemon. You don't have the option of going through all the regions again, so it looks to me like there are two options. The first option is by going to areas where rare and powerful pokemon tend to inhabit. Examples are the Safari Zones, Mount Silver, and the Great Marsh. You travel to these places and attempt to capture any pokemon you find. This is the easier way, but it is pretty random."**

"**Now option two is a lot more thinking. This one will take a lot of planning. You check a list of all the pokemon species there are. You research and actually choose the ones you would like to capture. Then you research where these pokemon are commonly found and go search till you find one. This way might take longer, but you would end up with all the pokemon you desire. You could end up with a 'perfect team.' You could use the databases here, they have much more information then even your pokedex."**

**Ash frowned and thought before commenting, "Seems like a lot of work."**

**Professor Oak quickly claimed, "It is only as much work as you want it to be. You could choose five pokemon extremely quick or you could examine each one and choose based on every detail. Either way, I end up with more pokemon to study."**

**Ash leaned back and thought for a second before saying, "Good thing I already have some ideas. On the ship ride over I was kicking myself for all my mistakes. I have seen and befriended so many pokemon, but I never considered catching them. Now I'm using those memories to help decide. I'll use your databases some, but I've got plenty of ideas already."**

**Professor Oak nodded and ordered, "Follow me." He then led Ash through the building till they came to his main research room. There were quite a few machines, but Ash was looking at the main computer. It is like a super computer. Ash had never liked computers much, but this one impressed him. The screen was eight feet wide and five feet tall, and there was a huge multitude of buttons below the screen. Professor Oak led him to the computer and quickly told him how to use the databases.**

**Professor Oak left and Ash sat down at the computer with a sigh. He started streaming through it as he looked at the pokemon he had already decided on. **_**Nurturing….slow estrangement….abandonment… pseudo-legendary….dragon…steel….dual type…flying…. Psychic….extremely rare… steel feathers…disasters….ghost…masters of courtesy and…fossil pokemon…hive…intimidation… blowing frozen breath… beautiful… compass…**_

**Ash leaned back and closed his eyes. No more. He had done enough for today. He'd confirmed several pokemon, so he would continue tomorrow. He would do only a little bit each day, otherwise he would burst from all the information. He stood up and prepared to leave to go home. Pikachu could sleep here with everyone else.**

"**Leaving already, you've only been on there an hour," Professor Oak said in amusement from a nearby doorway.**

**Ash groaned and said, "But it is already dark. I'll continue tomorrow."**

**Professor Oak shrugged and informed him, "Well I have a present before you leave. I was going to send it to you after you won your eighth badge, but you came straight here. So this should be as good a time as any."**

**Ash followed as Professor Oak led him through a series of hallways. Ash was annoyed since his leg was already hurting, but knew that the Professor must be showing him something important. When Professor Oak stopped in front of a door, Ash questioned, "This is the nursery, isn't it? Are you giving me an egg?"**

**Professor Oak sighed and claimed, "I was, but it hatched just an hour ago, so I'm giving you a pokemon. I hope it will be useful." He then opened the door and allowed Ash to walk through the door.**

**Ash looked around. There were a huge number of eggs, but his was hatched. He quickly spotted a bundle of brown and walked towards the pokemon. It was curled up sleeping, and Ash slowly tapped it on the head. It let out a large yawn and looked up at Ash and gave a little, 'Eeeeeve.' The pokemon was a tiny four legged pokemon. The fur was brown, and the head contained large brown eyes and pointed ears. There was a main of lighter fur around the neck, and there was a big bushy tail. An Eevee, and it looked as if it had just been born. The eyes were drooping, but the pokemon struggled to its feet.**

**Ash chuckled and lightly drew a finger across its head, and drew a purr from it. Ash then said softly, "Hey Eevee, I'm Ash. I was hoping you'd be willing to become a part of my pokemon team. I promise I'd take care of you and be your friend."**

**Eevee didn't give an answer, but sleepily crawled into his arms and started to sleep again. Ash laughed silently, but turned around and carried the pokemon back through the door.**

**Ash turned to Professor Oak and said, "Thank you. I'll be sure to treat her well." A half hour later, Ash was asleep in his bed with Eevee sleeping on his stomach.**

* * *

**Ash covered his eyes as, for the fifth time today, their self made mountain went crashing down. Whenever Torterra and Rhyperior or Snorlax smashed into each other, the vibration actually made the mountain come down. They had already been moved to the rockiest place on the farm so as to not destroy the land.**

**Ash sighed as he saw the three pokemon. Because of their great size, these three had instantly become training partners. They worked well together, but they were so large that it made it difficult to train them around the others. Ash had to walk a good distance to watch them training. **

**Ash called at the group, "Enough for now, come have lunch." His pokemon nodded and started to slowly move towards where they would be fed.**

**Ash walked ahead as he thought. They had been training for a week here, and he was getting a good judge at the improvement of his pokemon. For that group, Torterra and Rhyperior had the best defense. Rhyperior had the best attack power, but he was overall the slowest. Without Rock Polish he moves extremely slow, and it even moved over to his attacks. Rhyperior took the longest to launch his attacks. Snorlax was surprisingly the fastest, and the heaviest of the heavy weights. Torterra was probably the most balanced of the group. That group worked well together.**

**Rapidash was progressing really well. Even if Ash didn't have another horse like pokemon, she was extremely easy to train. She knew Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Stomp, Take Down, Agility, Fire Blast, and Bounce. She was currently working on learning Solarbeam, Façade, and Poison Jab. Façade was the hardest, but several of his other pokemon were also trying to learn that unique attack.**

**Eevee took to battling with a flare, and a clear love of it. She had already learned Quick Attack, Sand-Attack, Bite, Swift, Wish, Iron Tail, Dig, and Shadow Ball. She was now one of the pokemon attempting to learn Façade. **

**The list went on and on. Staraptor and the other flying types were practicing aerial maneuvers, Spiritomb was going with Torkoal and Bulbasaur, and Pikachu worked with the other pokemon his size, mainly Eevee and Cyndaquil.**

**The biggest problem was Gible. It's not that he didn't get along with the other pokemon or that he didn't want to, but he was just so different. He preferred practically battling underground, and he was part dragon type. There weren't any other pokemon that fought like him or had a style that matched up well. Gible now had his entire training schedule being learning new moves and sparring with Ash. Ash knew that he had to do something about that. Gible was now one of his main pokemon, and Ash needed a way to figure out how to train him.**

**Ash quickly yelled for lunch time. As his pokemon were eating Professor Oak came forward with an angry look. "Ash, all I've been hearing for the last week has been explosions and noise. How am I going to get any work done?"**

**Ash shrugged and stated, "I'll be leaving soon. I just haven't figured out where I'm going yet. Probably only a few more days."**

**Professor Oak didn't seem satisfied and said harshly, "Two days. I want you out of here in two day." He then turned around and walked away.**

**Ash chuckled for a second before thinking. Two days should be plenty. He was just thinking on where to start. Oreburgh City, Mount Silver, Meteor Falls, and the Safari Zones were his most likely destinations. He just needed to figure out where.**

**Ash stood up and called to Pikachu and Eevee. The two jumped on his shoulders and he started walking to his house. He needed to get something to eat. He walked past Mr. Mime without a word and walked to the table. His mom had already laid out food and he quickly started to eat. He finished within minutes and preparing to leave when his mom came back in. **

**She looked at him and quickly said a greeting before informing him, "You still haven't checked all your messages, Ash. A lot of people have called to wish you congratulations. Quite big names too. You should listen to them."**

**Ash sighed, but did it regardless. Most were only thirty seconds or so long, but Ash recognized many of them. There were Gym Leaders, people he'd met or battled, his old friends, and he even got several Elite Four members. Drake, Agatha, Bruno, and he even got one from Lance. Ash grinned as he remembered an old saying. 'The measure of the man is the people he can call friends.' He had powerful friends, but one caught his attention.**

"**Hey Ash, this is May. I saw your match with Volkner. You were really impressive. I'm currently in Goldenrod City for the Johto Grand Festival. I realize if you can't, but I was hoping, since it is still a while before the Sinnoh League, that you would come watch me compete. Just like old times. Don't worry if you are too busy, but I would really appreciate if you could come. Call me." She finished in a nervous and stuttering voice that made him smile.**

**He quickly thought. Goldenrod is right by the ocean. He could easily take a boat ride to Sinnoh if he needed too, and it would be a great place to stay as he went through Johto. He could get there really soon, and he could watch a friend in the Grand Festival. I guess that settles where he is going.**

* * *

**Ash was looking at his pokemon. He quickly announced, "Pikachu and Eevee will come naturally. I also want to take Gible. I have some business in Johto that will help him. Staraptor, you are learning a lot here, so you will stay. You too, Infernape, Floatzel, and Torterra. I'll also take Spiritomb, Rapidash, and Rhyperior. I want to work with you guys a little more. Now since I can carry seven right now, I have one more slot open. I know who is going to fill it. Everyone else, keep training hard, but you can slow down a little. Now I'm gonna go find my seventh pokemon."**

**Pikachu and Eevee jumped on his shoulders, but he said quietly, "Only me and Pikachu this time, Eevee." The pokemon looked slightly offended and stalked off to talk with the others. Ash turned to Pikachu and commented, "Time to go meet an old friend."**

* * *

**Ash calmly waited in the clearing. The trees were open and offered enough shelter from the sun. This would be a perfect spot for a herd of Pidgeotto and Pidgey to land. He just needed to see if it was the right herd. Then he would take Pidgeot back. He had the old poke ball in his hand as he waited.**

**He felt the presence before he heard it. He looked up to see a number of bird pokemon hovering over the clearing. He quickly searched, but couldn't find a Pidgeot in their midst. This must be the wrong herd. Ash stood up and prepared to find another clearing when he heard a keen whistle.**

**He reacted immediately and threw himself to the side. He watched as a blur passed by. Time seemed to freeze as he looked at the furious eyes of his old Pidgeot. Time continued and the pokemon pulled up after its failed Quick Attack. It hovered ten feet above as Ash yelled, "What's wrong, Pidgeot?"**

**Ash saw at that moment the eyes of his old Pidgeot. It was mad beyond belief. Hurt was also contained in its eyes, and it let out another screech before it sped at him again. Ash dropped to the ground to avoid the dive again. Pidgeot pulled up again and prepared to attack again. Ash was left with no choice.**

"**Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and launched the attack. The speeding pokemon disappeared right before it connected, and Ash saw it appear right under Pikachu connecting with the perfect Aerial Ace. Pikachu was sent flying from the attack. Ash sprinted over and managed to catch Pikachu. Pikachu jumped onto the ground again and waited to continue battling. **

**Ash looked up to see Pidgeot still glaring. Suddenly Pidgeot started moving its wings in the pattern Staraptor used when using Twister. The attack forcefully started and surrounded Pikachu. Pikachu growled in pain, and Ash ordered, "Light Screen." The attack softened after the golden plate appeared. Pidgeot cawed in anger and started glowing white. Ash's eyes widened as he recognized the move. Paul's Honchkrow used that move often. Where the hell had Pidgeot learned Sky Attack? Now Pidgeot started flew right down the eye of its own Twister and headed straight for Pikachu. Ash quickly yelled, "Volt Tackle." Pikachu jumped towards Pidgeot as he surrounded himself with electricity. The two attacks connected and pushed at each other for a second before the type advantage took over and Pikachu blasted forward. Pidgeot got smashed in the chest and sent to the ground.**

**Ash tried to run up to his old pokemon, but it pecked at him when he got close. Now Ash saw the hurt and pain in Pidgeot's eyes. Ash could almost hear the question, **_**Why did you never come back for me? You promised you would come back. It has been five years. Why?**_

**Ash couldn't find an answer and Pidgeot flew off with disgust in his eyes. Ash watched as the herd left. He slowly sat back, and watch as Pikachu walked over. His friend shook his head which clearly meant that Ash would have to figure this out himself. Ash thought.**

**He had thought of Pidgeot whenever he came to Pallet, but Oak always said that he regularly saw the clashes between Pidgeot and Fearow. He couldn't take Pidgeot back when his herd still needed it. Ash smacked his head when he thought of Volkner and his Electivire. He had never gone and explained this to Pidgeot, he just thought it would understand. He thought it would realize that he couldn't take it when its herd still needed it. Pidgeot was probably thinking that it would protect the herd for a year or two and then Ash would come for it. It must have waited and waited before finally thinking Ash had forgotten about it. After all, he had new pokemon to worry about. Ash couldn't imagine the hurt that must have inflicted on his loyal pokemon. Ash needed to make it up.**

**Ash stood and said to Pikachu, "We need to end this feud that we caused." Pikachu looked confused, but followed as he walked off.**

* * *

**Ash nervously climbed the hill. He'd spent hours watching where all the Fearow flew to, and now he knew he was approaching their nest. Even with Pikachu, if they all attacked at once, it would end badly. Ash had to trust that curiosity would save him.**

**Ash finally crested the hill and found himself surrounded by Fearow nests. Ash looked up to see a hundred eyes fixed on him. The Fearow looked amazed to see a human in their nests, and were too shocked to attack.**

**Before they could recover he yelled, "I am here to battle your leader. Only him." The Fearow looked amazed and squawked in confusion. Finally something happened and Ash saw a larger Fearow fly out. It must have been another half larger than the others, and Ash saw a small mark on its head. Confirming the identity of the pokemon he had thrown the rock at. The Fearow saw Ash and immediately screeched in fury. Ash saw the other Fearow preparing to attack, but Ash ignored them and yelled at the Fearow, "We end this now, Fearow. One on one. If you can beat Pikachu in a battle, then you can do whatever harm you want to me. If Pikachu wins, then I capture you."**

**Fearow looked astonished at the suggestion. It looked around at all its faithful subjects who would attack Ash if it wanted them to. It gave a look that said, **_**And why would I do that? I have every advantage. **_**Ash ignored this and stared intently at the pokemon. It seemed to think for a second before nodding and taking flight. It wanted to get revenge by itself.**

"**Pikachu, Thunderbolt."**

**Pikachu shot the attack at the circling pokemon, but suddenly it started moving faster and easily dodged the attack. It had used Agility. Ash watched as it started a dive at Pikachu. Aerial Ace. Ash quickly yelled, "Stay alert, and counter with Iron Tail when you know where it will attack from." Pikachu nodded and started powering up Iron Tail. Fearow disappeared before hitting Pikachu and Pikachu tried to figure out where it would attack from. Seconds ticked by and then Pikachu swung its tail right behind it where Fearow had just appeared. The Iron tail connected with its beak.**

**The force sent Pikachu sliding back, but it was Fearow who squawked in pain. Ash took the opportunity and yelled, "Thunderbolt." Pikachu launched the attack at the hovering pokemon and struck home. Fearow squawked in pain again. **

**As soon as the attack stopped Fearow attacked. It started to glow black and struck at Pikachu, who was too shocked by the fast attack to dodge. The attack sent Pikachu into a nearby rock with a cry of pain. Assurance, and since it was used after being hit, it was twice as strong. Fearow obviously thought the match was over, and started another dive at Pikachu. It started to rotate as it moved. Drill Peck.**

**Ash yelled desperately, "Use Dig to dodge, and then grab onto Fearow and use Thunderbolt. Max Power." Right before Fearow hit, Pikachu dug a shallow hole. Fearow was forced to stop suddenly to avoid the wall which Pikachu had slammed into several seconds earlier. Pikachu then jumped out and jumped on Fearow's back. Before it could struggle, Pikachu let out a powerful Thunderbolt which caused Fearow to screech in pain. Ash covered his eyes from the light. After it ended, Fearow dropped to the ground. Ash quickly threw a poke ball which sucked it in. The ball twitched for so long, Ash was sure it would get out, but it suddenly stopped with a bing.**

**Ash walked up and emotionlessly picked up the poke ball. He then said to Pikachu, "Nice job, buddy. Let's go now." He then left the nest of confused Fearow quickly. He had just caught their leader and they seemed to be headless now.**

**When Ash was a safe distance away he scanned the poke ball. His eyes swiftly went over the moves. He may not have the best history with Fearow, but it was strong. Tri Attack, Air Cutter, and even Hyper Beam. It even had the possibility of learning Sky Attack. Ash tucked the poke ball away and started to look for Pidgeot again.**

* * *

**Ash stood on the tree stump as Pidgeot hovered above. It was now close to sunset. Ash had told Pikachu to stay at the edge of the clearing. Ash was now alone as he faced his furious former pokemon. **

**Ash looked at Pidgeot and held out its old poke ball. He then called, "I didn't come back for you because I thought the herd needed you more. You were needed to fight the Fearow. I have ended that need." Ash then held up Fearow's poke ball and announced, "I captured the head Fearow. Now the herd doesn't need your protection."**

**Pidgeot didn't look convinced so Ash dropped Pidgeot's poke ball and tucked Fearow's away. He then held his arms out and yelled, "I have hurt you. So you can hurt me as much as you want. All I want is that, at the end, you will come with me again." **

**Pidgeot looked at him intently and climbed higher. It then swooped down in a Quick Attack. Ash watched, but just before impact Pidgeot swooped away. It was checking to see if I had any hidden pokemon ready to attack or any other subterfuge. This time it climbed higher and started to swoop down in a lightning fast Aerial Ace. Ash watched. An Aerial Ace can crush ribs with ease, but if it would get him Pidgeot back, he would take. **

**Pidgeot pulled up and smashed a wind right into the underside of his jaw. This caught him by surprise and he flew off the stump. He'd practically bit his tongue off. He spat out a mouthful of blood. That would hurt like hell in the morning, but Ash watched as Pidgeot touched to the ground.**

**Pidgeot stared at him for a second. It could have crushed ribs, but it had settled for simply clipping him on the jaw. Ash saw forgiveness blossom in its eyes and it then went over to its poke ball and tapped a talon onto it. Pidgeot disappeared in a red flash.**

**Ash stood up slowly and picked up the poke ball. I guess Pidgeot just wanted to be shown that he still cared for it. Willing to take an Aerial Ace to get it back, must have allowed it to forgive him. He then said in a slightly slurred voice because of his tongue, "Welcome back, Pidgeot."**

**Ash caught both Fearow and Pidgeot, yah**

**See if you can guess some of the pokemon I have planned from those pieces from the computer**

**Ash is going to Johto**


	10. Chapter 10

No more pokemon this chapter. Just some drama. Hope you enjoy.

Ash was joined by Pikachu, Eevee, and Gible as he flew on Pidgeot. Pidgeot had grown a good deal and was able to take the extra weight effortless. Now they were just watching the scenery go by. From Pallet Town to Goldenrod was a good moth long walk. By ship you could go in two day, but by flying, it was only close to eight hours. In case Pidgeot got tired, Ash also managed to bring Fearow.

Ash frowned at what Professor Oak had told him.

"_Of course I can arrange for you to carry eight. You will be able to have twenty on you by a week's time," Professor Oak claimed as if it was nothing._

_Ash literally thought he was joking and asked, "How would I be able to carry that many pokemon? Why even have the six pokemon rule?"_

_Professor Oak gave him a curious look before stating, "You really didn't think Gary handled all those pokemon of his six at a time, did you?"_

_Ah frowned and thought. He remembered at the Silver Conference when he had checked up on Gary's pokemon profile. Gary had over fifty that were trained perfectly. Fifty that he could send into battle. Brock had just said he must have transferred often and kept them working at Professor Oak's. Ash really didn't think about it at the time, but now he realized that it would be too difficult._

_He turned to Professor Oak and said, "I never really thought about it, but I guess not. No way could he have trained all his pokemon six at a time."_

_Professor Oak nodded and explained, "See, through most of Kanto Gary was going with six. However at the end, he started to have too many pokemon. He started carrying more. Naturally he had to choose six for when going to a gym battle, but he traveled with more. He usually carried anywhere from eight to a dozen through Johto."_

_Ash sighed and asked, "So how do the rules work?"_

_Professor Oak quickly continued, "See the six pokemon rule is, a test. Not many people can train more than six pokemon at a time. They usually struggle with that number. A trainer only has to ask. A trainer will never ask for more, if he has trouble with six, but if he can handle more, why not allow it. Ten is the limit before you need to actually make an appeal at the regional pokemon league headquarters. Then you can carry a max of twenty. Gary did that in the month leading up to the Silver Conference. They set that limit because they thought feeding such a large number of pokemon would be impossible. If someone has a permanent location, like a battle frontier or gym, they can have all their pokemon be transferred there."_

_Ash held up a hand angrily and asked, "You mean I could have asked to carry more pokemon at any time?"_

_Professor Oak shook his head and answered, "No. The supervising professor must also approve the decision. If I had said no, you wouldn't have been able."_

_Ash now asked, "And would you have said no?"_

_Professor Oak grinned before shrugging and stating, "Not till after the Silver Conference. Before that and I would have thought you would be overwhelmed."_

_Ash gave him a hard glare before letting out a small smile and admitting, "I probably would have. So, in a week's time, I can carry twenty."_

"_Professor Oak nodded and stated, "I wouldn't recommend it unless you are close to a town, but yes. You could carry seven."_

_Ash sipped his tea and said grudgingly, "This would have come in handy during the Battle Frontier."_

Ash watched another clearing go by. He looked at all the pokemon there, but none that he wanted. He took the time to look at Fearow's poke ball. Fearow and Pidgeot were the only flying types he had that could carry them for long periods of time. Swellow was far too small, Noctowl was small for its species, and Staraptor was still growing. Charizard was out of the picture too.

Fearow was a tough nut to crack. While it accepted it had been caught, and followed his orders, it didn't like it. The first day had been pretty annoying as it fought with Pidgeot, but Ash had one thing going. Fearow respected only power, and his pokemon were definitely powerful. Fearow seemed determined to become stronger, so it wasn't causing too much trouble. He actually seemed to enjoy it when it came down to it. Currently he was trying to learn Sky Attack, which Pidgeot had shown to his other flying types. All except Staraptor could learn it. Fearow was even contributing by showing Hyper Beam. Fearow may not enjoy Ash the greatest, but Ash had a feeling it would come around. That didn't stop him from hoping that Pidgeot could go the entire distance.

Ash called to Pidgeot, "See any potential pokemon?" Pidgeot shook its head and Ash gave a sigh. He had hoped Pidgeot's great vision would allow it to spot a pokemon he could capture, but still nothing had shown up. Looks like he'd have to go to Goldenrod first.

After another hour, Goldenrod finally came into view. The large town was punctuated with a large radio tower. Ash quickly ordered Pidgeot, "Find the pokemon center, and land there." Pidgeot squawked in confirmation and started to circle as it searched for the pokemon center. After ten seconds, Pidgeot started flying. After another minute or so, Ash landed in front of the pokemon center. He recalled Pidgeot with a word of thanks and looked around. He decided to circle around first, and started walking next to Pikachu, Eevee, and Gible.

Ash smiled at what he saw. A Blaziken and Glaceon was currently battling a Wigglytuff and Cacturne. As he watched, Glaceon dodged a Gyro Ball before being hit by a Pin Missile. Cacturne was then hit with Fire Spin. As Ash sneaked up behind May, Harley called enough. Now Ash was situated behind May without anyone able to see him.

He felt that her pokemon were turning to her, and when she raised a hand Ash said in a relatively good impression of her, "Good job, now I can finally go stuff my face with food." Ash heard laughing as May turned around with fury on her face.

Fury turned to shock before Ash was pulled into a painful hug. Ash coughed several times before finally commenting, "Why does everyone intend to give me internal bleeding due to hugs?"

May pulled back with a squeak, and Ash saw who was with May. Solidad walked up with a smile and a grumpier Harley coming up. Ash exchanged quick greetings before looking at May again.

"How did you get here so quick?" May questioned immediately. She was still wearing the greener outfit she had when she came to Lake Valor for the Wallace Cup.

Ash shrugged and said simply, "Flew."

She seemed confused and asked, "Staraptor?"

Ash smiled and shook his head before explaining by releasing Pidgeot. Pidgeot touched down and looked around at the surrounding group. May looked awed, and Solidad started examining it. He finally looked up and claimed, "A beautiful Pidgeot. More of a battler than an appeal pokemon, but still beautiful. Far larger than mine it."

Ash nodded and explained, "Pidgeot was one of the pokemon I caught when I first started my journey. It's been protecting a herd of Pidgey and Pidgeotto since then." Wanting to quickly get off the topic he turned to May and said, "Pretty good battling there, but you had a clear type advantage."

May seemed to catch the challenge in his voice and quickly claimed, "I don't need a type advantage. Right here, right now. My Blaziken against your Pidgeot."

Ash raised his eyes and said, "That's a challenge I can't deny. I'm still hurting from that tie we had. Plus I want to see how Pidgeot does in a real match." Ash then walked over to one edge of the battlefield as Pidgeot started flying. Blaziken eagerly got on the other side as May walked to her box.

Pidgeot has gotten much stronger since he'd left it, and it had the type advantage. This wouldn't last too long. Ash gave a signal showing May had the first move. He heard her call out a Fire Spin.

Ash easily countered, "Twister." The dragon type attack destroyed the Fire Spin, but Blaziken jumped out of the way before it could connect. Ash quickly ordered, "Quick Attack." Pidgeot started moving towards Blaziken with a silver stream behind it.

"Blaziken, counter with Fire Punch."

Ash watched as Blaziken started running towards Pidgeot. He then calmly commanded, "Increase your speed with Tailwind." Pidgeot immediately sped up and connected with the stomach of Blaziken. Blaziken flew back with a cry before jumping back to its feet.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut," May yelled with panic in her voice.

Ash countered again, "Double Team, and then use Aerial Ace." Pidgeot dodged by creating a circle of copies around Blaziken. When Blaziken was trying to figure out which one was real, all the Pidgeot started diving at the same time. Blaziken jumped to try and avoid it, but the real Pidgeot disappeared and reformed right next to Blaziken. The attack connected and sent Blaziken to the ground heavily.

"Blaziken get up," May called desperately. Blaziken was struggling after the super effective attack. Finally it stood with a roar. May cheered and ordered for Blaziken's strongest attack, "Overheat."

Ash ordered, "Don't dodge, Pidgeot." Pidgeot knew what he was thinking and nodded. Blaziken let out a vicious stream of red-yellow fire at the hovering Pidgeot. Ash now calmly commanded, "Mirror Move."

Now Pidgeot screeched and glowed white before letting out an identical attack. The two attacks connected and exploded. Ash grinned. Now that move wouldn't be as powerful, and then he saw Blaziken breathing heavily. The rush of moves and taking damage was taking a lot of impact. Ash now ordered, "Finish this with Sky Attack."

May looked nervous at the most powerful flying attack before ordering, "Hit it with Blaze Kick. Max Power." Blaziken jumped with its right foot flaming. Pidgeot dived when it was surrounded with pure white energy. The two connected, but there was no doubt the winner. Pidgeot blasted through and connected beak first into the stomach of Blaziken. The super effective attack smashed it into the ground with a cloud of dust rising. The dust cleared to show Blaziken unconscious.

May raised a poke ball and returned her strongest pokemon gloomily. She then walked towards Ash with her head down. When she got up she whispered, "I lost. You were just too powerful."

Ash returned Pidgeot before looking at the sad May. He then questioned suddenly, "Why did you lose, May?"

She looked up confused for a moment before saying, "I couldn't hit you."

Ash nodded and explained, "You lost because you didn't have a defense. As soon as your first attacks failed, you covered your weaknesses by attacking. After I used Tailwind to increase Pidgeot's speed, you attempted to attack repeatedly. You allowed yourself to panic. With Pidgeot's superior speed, you should have worked on defending till an opportunity arose. When you attacked, Pidgeot was able to use its speed to dodge and then attack when Blaziken was most vulnerable. It's like my battle with the Battle Ace, Tucker. I thought that attacking would defend me the best, but I won when I started thinking and breaking down his combinations. Sometimes, a defense is the best offense. I dodged and took my opportunities ,and when Blaziken got tired, I capitalized and launched Sky Attack. Remember the hit and run strategy Tyson used. You should work on that. It would come in useful during the Grand Festival."

May nodded still looking sad and Ash felt bad. He didn't have to beat her so dominantly, especially before the Grand Festival. He smiled at her and led her to the stands where Solidad and Harley were watching.

"That was impressive, Ash. I don't think May has lost like that in a while," Solidad claimed in a praising voice.

"Yeah, you seemed more the coordinator than May did," Harley commented smugly.

Ash saw May start to look sad again, so Ash quickly stated, "Well, I had the type advantage, and Blaziken has already been training today. Pidgeot was fresh." He scratched his head at the lie, but he figured saying Pidgeot was probably more tired than Blaziken wouldn't help May's mood. Solidad seemed to notice though, but May started to look happier. Ash then grinned and stated, "And what would you expect from one of the Sinnoh League favorites. I'm in the top five for favorites to win."

They all laughed at his confidence. Sometimes, distractions work. May was now laughing with the rest. May now noticed his pokemon who had been waiting at the side. She burst out and ran over to them. She gave Pikachu a hug, who returned it happily. She then looked at Gible and Eevee before calling, "I saw your Gible on television, but when did you get an Eevee?"

Ash walked over and said, "Just a week ago. Professor Oak gave it to me as congratulations."

May hugged Eevee and claimed, "It reminds me of before Glaceon evolved."

Ash laughed at the pained expression on Eevee's face before saying, "Hey, don't kill Eevee by hugging." When Eeevee was released from the embrace, Ash looked around before asking, "Hey, where is Drew? I thought you guys would be hanging out together."

For some reason that question caused them all to go quiet and uncomfortable. Ash recoiled from the sudden change in atmosphere and held up his hands before joking, "Did his grandma die or something?"

May looked at him for a second, and Ash was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes. She led Ash to the stands and sat down before explaining, "Ash, I have a favor to ask. Drew has changed since he's come here. At first he was the same, but he's gotten really cocky and arrogant and…ugh."

Solidad continued, "He won his five ribbons without losing once. Now he thinks he's all that, but no one will risk any heavy battling before the Grand Festival."

Harvey now spoke in an annoyed voice, "He's now almost as annoying as infomercials."

Ash looked at Harley after the uncommon expression before saying simply, "And you want me to battle him?" May nodded, and Ash asked, "But I thought you liked him, May? Like romantically."

May started coughing before saying, "I thought you didn't realize that."

Ash sighed. He then explained, "I chose to not immerse myself in such things. Sticking to my strength of battling. That is what I preferred to do. I'm not stupid. I'm pretty sure you kept all those roses he gave you. I doubt that was for 'memories.'"

May looked embarrassed as Solidad and Harley gave her disbelieving looks. She finally snapped, "Okay, I did like him. Did."

Ash sighed and excided to figure all this out. He asked calmly, "What happened?"

She stiffened, but still explained, "After the first few contests and the Wallace Cup, I started traveling with Drew. Hew sort of knew I like him, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. He sort of expected you to do everything on your own. There really wasn't any talking as you did stuff. He seemed to prefer traveling on his own. I then realized that he was only good at the conversations that happen when you see each other once a month."

"You mean he's a good flirt, but a bad traveling partner," Ash said bluntly.

May sighed and nodded before continuing, "Eventually I get really annoyed of this. When I lost a contest, he didn't help me at all. He just left you alone. It was like not having a traveling partner. When in Kanto and Hoenn, I'd see him and he'd make me feel special with his roses and not so subtle praise. But in Johto, he just seemed to get on my nerves. I decided to stop traveling with him after I won my fourth ribbon."

"But then he got kind of possessive. I think he realized I no longer favored him, and he started getting annoyed whenever I was with someone else. Now he's a downright pain to be around. He really doesn't think he can lose, and what's worse is that he might be right. We need someone to just give him a quick beating."

Ash stood up and cracked his knuckles before joking, "A physical or pokemon battle beating. Either is fine with me. I thought you guys went together well, but I never really liked that guy."

May hugged him again and Ash flinched in pain from the hug. When she pulled away she said, "Thank you, Ash. We really appreciate this. He's practicing at the stadium."

Ash nodded before commenting, "And I don't appreciate being used as a means to teach someone a lesson. Also," he then placed a hand on her head and asked, "When did I get taller than you?"

* * *

Ash walked into the stadium. It had taken a good ten minutes to walk there before he went through the gates. Now he watched the deserted stadium at the single trainer standing in the middle. Ash watched for a second before yelling, "Hey, Drew."

Drew looked around to see Ash walking down to him. He turned his back and said, "I don't really want to talk right now, former traveling companion of May."

Ash stopped and countered, "And I don't really want to talk to you, but May wanted me too, also former traveling companion of May."

Drew turned around angrily. He obviously didn't want that mentioned. He then smirked and stated, "I assume they asked you to beat me in a battle." Ash nodded and Drew continued arrogantly, "Okay, I always wanted to beat you. Always thought you were over praised. You become a star after you win a simple gym battle. I never got why May thought so highly of you. Just another trainer who doesn't know the act of subtlety. Always trying to muscle through everything."

Ash listened emotionlessly before retorting, "And I always thought you were an arrogant playboy. And apparently it's gotten worse. I was really didn't like that whole stupid rose thing, but I held it down since May liked you. Now, I actually got requested to beat you. A simple double battle should do fine."

Drew angrily nodded. Ash walked a good distance away before yelling, "I'll release my pokemon first. Won't change a thing. Show them your will, Rhyperior, Spiritomb." Rhyperior let out a roar and Spiritomb simply had to be there to look intimidated.

Spiritomb and Rhyperior. A perfect tag team. Spiritomb had no weaknesses, and Rhyperior had Solid Rock. Both are versatile and know different elemental attacks. Not to mention the secret weapon. Their command over the three mediums.

Drew looked at Ash's shiny Rhyperior. He then said loudly, "Just an oversized monster. Just what I would expect from you. I know about Solid Rock. I won't be stupid enough to get caught in that. However, I will use pokemon that are more resistant to its attacks. Go Roserade, Starmie." The grass and water types appeared and looked at their foes.

Ash smirked. He completely ignored Spiritomb. He even sent a pokemon out that was at a disadvantage. This would be even easier than he thought. He signaled for Drew to start.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf. Starmie, Bubblebeam."

"Spiritomb, shelter behind Rhyperior." Spiritomb followed and the attacks hammered uselessly against Rhyperior. Ash knew though that even Rhyperior couldn't take that forever and he ordered, "Freeze those attacks with Ice Beam." Rhyperior shot the attack, and froze the incoming projectiles. The bubbles were frozen solid and joined the leaves as they dropped to the ground. Ash quickly said simply, "Spiritomb, go." Nothing happened and Drew seemed frustrated.

He yelled, "Roserade, use Sunny Day." A yellow ball was shot into the air, and suddenly the air turned incredibly bright and hot.

Ash knew what was coming and ordered, "Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker." Rhyperior started creating the large rock.

Drew also yelled, "Roserade, use Solarbeam. Then Starmie, use Swift."

Rhyperior launched the rock as Roserade launched the green beam. The two attacks connected, and the Rock Wrecker managed to hold the Solarbeam back, but the Swift went right under and crashed into him. Rhyperior didn't even flinch from the weak attack. Now Ash yelled, "Spiritomb, come out and use Dark pulse and Psychic to throw those two in the middle."

From the ground behind Roserade and Starmie, Spiritomb rose. Spirtomb let out a cry before launching the attacks. The Dark Pulse connected with the back of Starmie and then Psychic lift Roserade up and tossed her forward too. The two connected into the ground and struggled to stand after the super effe4ctive attacks. They finally got to their feet and saw where they were to their own, and Drew's, chagrin. They were now positioned right between Rhyperior and Spiritomb.

Drew yelled in panic, "Solarbeam at Rhyperior, and Bubblebeam at Spiritomb."

Ash calmly countered, "Megahorn to split the attack, and Shadow Ball." Rhyperior lowered its head with its horn glowing. The Solarbeam connected, but split upon connection with the bug type attack. The attack smashed into the ground or shot into the open air before disintegrating. Shadow Ball overpowered the Bubblebeam, and almost reached Starmie before exploding. Now Ash ordered, "Rhyperior, Flamethrower, Spiritomb, Shock Wave."

The two attacks were launched and connected with their targets before they could dodge. Roserade took the Flamethrower, and Starmie took the Shock Wave. The two cried in pain before collapsing against each other.

Ash was shocked to see the two struggling to their feet. They were stronger than he had thought to take two super effective attacks each. Only the strong could do that. Ash didn't allow any mercy before ordering, "Stone Edge and Ominous Wind to finish this."

Rhyperior launched the number of large rocks, and Spiritomb shot the purple wind. They hit their opponents and created a small explosion which cleared to show it was over. Drew returned his defeated pokemon, and Ash returned his with several words of praise. He then approached the coordinator.

When he stood in front of Drew, he then asked, "Do you know why you lost?"

Drew glared at him and attempted to shove him as he yelled, "I don't need advice from you."

Ash caught his hand and spun him around before kicking his butt so he fell on the ground. Whatever Drew was, he wasn't a fighter. Ash then exclaimed angrily, "I'm not doing this to help you. I'm showing you how stupid you were by sending those two pokemon. You realized Spiritomb had no weakness, and decided to focus Rhyperior, even when you realized he had Solid Rock. Spiritomb was the key to that battle. Rhyperior was the shield, and Spiritomb was the arm. You actually put out Starmie who had a weakness to dark type moves. The power of this team is their control over multiple mediums. You saw how Spiritomb appeared behind your pokemon. That was possible because he is part ghost. He actually moved underground. This is the third medium. The first two are the ground and air. Rhyperior was the ground, and Spiritomb was the third medium. At the same time I covered the second medium with their electric and ice type moves if someone used a flying type. You even restricted yourself to a single medium. You didn't even think about where Spiritomb was when Rhyperior provided the cover. You weren't prepared for anything."

"Now stop being cocky and continue training. I've been traveling for six years and yet am just now starting to get serious. No natural talent will get you anywhere. You have to work, and keep a cool head. If you continue thinking you can't be beat, you will get beat **and **lose ever friend you have. If you want to be together with May, stop being an asshole and treat her well. Although you may already be too late. I thought you guys went good together, but you ruined that. Treat her like a lady and maybe you can get that relationship back. I'm not promising anything though. She might have realized that you are just a good for nothing flirt."

He then started to walk away from the furious coordinator. He stopped right before the door when he decided to get one last taunt. Something he had wanted to say many times. He yelled back, "Oh yeah, I always thought you looked gay too." He then walked out of the stadium.

* * *

Pikachu was the first to realize Ash was back. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as he walked into the pokemon center. Eevee soon came over too with May, Solidad, and Harley in tow. Ash had left Pikachu and Eevee there while he dealt with Drew. He ignored their questions and sat down on the couch with a tired sigh. It had been a long day.

He turned to the curious onlookers and stated, "Drew is taken care of. Rhyperior and Spiritomb showed him a good lesson."

Solidad and Harley looked shocked at his pokemon, but May pulled out a pokedex and started looking them up. Solidad quickly said, "Those two are a perfect tag team combination if your Rhyperior has Solid Rock."

"It does, not to mention it is shiny and far larger than average," Ash couldn't help, but gloat a little. Solidad's mouth hung open in shock.

She quickly said suspiciously, "Well congratualtions, but that seems a little bit too perfect of a team for you to just think of. Is there another reason that you used those two?"

Ash grimaced. How did she know that. He quickly stated, "Well, it just happens that there is a doubles battle tournament at Lake Valor a month before the Sinnoh League. I haven't used Rhyperior or Spiritomb in a gym battle. I think it would be nice to have them make a debut before the Sinnoh League." Solidad nodded.

May had finished looking them up now and asked, "So what did Drew say?"

Ash shrugged and answered, "Nothing, but I gave him a good enough beating to get him thinking. He'll probably go back to normal. He'll be giving you roses again in no time." May pouted and looked around angrily. Ash briefly wondered whether she would like him again. He had no interest in May romantically, but Ash honestly figured there were better guys out there for her.

Ash stood up and said, "Pikachu, Eevee. We should go sleep now. We have to leave early tomorrow."

May looked up and quickly asked, "But I thought you were going tow watch me?"

Ash quickly replied, "But I don't want to wait around through the preliminaries. I expect you to win through those, and until then, I have business. I have a few old friends to meet and research to do. Pokemon to catch you know. Don't worry, I'll be back in a week when you make the top thirty-two."

He then pat her on the head and prepared to walk away. Ash stopped. His conscious wouldn't let him walk away right now. Ash turned to the group and informed them, "Drew has made some mistakes. Everyone has to deal with problems at one point or another. He isn't actually that bad of a person. Just confused. So please give him another chance. You don't want to throw a friend away." Ash then walked away with his conscious feeling good.

I had Ash play the bigger man.

Don't worry any Drew lovers. I'll make him look better later. Same with Dawn. It's part of the story.

Now Ash is going on some business. Next chapter you'll find out what he does over the next week.

So far it is between Cynthia and harem.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy the story

The hot noon sun pounded down on Ash as he rode on Pidgeot. They were now only several hours away from Goldenrod again. A week had gone by, and Ash was now returning to watch the rest of the Grand Festival.

Pidgeot suddenly gave a cry. Ash followed its eyes and saw a glint of silver. The shape finished in the distance and Ash grinned. Them taking the roundabout way to Goldenrod had just paid off. Ash called to Pidgeot, "How old would you think?" Pidgeot gave a caw which Ash knew. He nodded and commented, "Good, that means it's still growing. We can continue our experiment, but first we got to catch it. Charizard, I need your assistance."

Out came his great fire dragon. Charizard was extremely reptilian in appearance. Thick legs, and smallish arms were on the torso, and a long neck led to the angular head. Two large wings sprouted from its back. Charizard had hit the last major growth spurt before reaching full size and was much larger than last time he had been used. Charizard was now approaching nine feet. He was now easily in the upper half of Charizard at the Charicific Valley, which were known to be much larger than most. This was odd to Ash as Charizard had never been particularly large, but would now tower over the typical trainer Charizard. Ash had a theory that it was either the diet of the Charicific Valley or the intense training that led to their large size. Ash was now attempting to catch younger pokemon to see if he might be able to create similar conditions which would allow them to grow larger than average.

Charizard let out a roar and a Flamethrower that would alert all the surrounding pokemon to their presence. Ash then yelled, "Skarmory, I challenge you to a battle."

From the forest below rose a silver bird. It was a fearsome looking pokemon. A long vicious beak extended from its head, and its feathers looked dangerous. It was all silver except its eyes which were yellow, and its talons and lower part of its wings which were both red. The fearsome flying and steel type rose to the challenge. Skarmory were extremely territorial and would never back down from a fight. It gave a fearsome screech before charging at Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower."

Charizard shot out the flames, but Skarmory had an answer. Skarmory started to spin as it dived, a Drill Peck. The flames passed right around it due to the air currents it created. Skarmory passed through the entire length before hitting Charizard in the chest. Charizard shook it off with a grunt as Skarmory put some distance.

Ash grinned. This Skarmory was becoming more attractive by the second. He yelled, "Steel Wing followed by Dragon Claw." Charizard started to climb towards Skarmory. His wing started to glow, and Skarmory mirrored the attack. The two struck each other's wings. Skarmory seemed off balance after colliding with the larger foe, and Charizard did a one eighty turn and struck with his claws glowing blue. Skarmory managed to see this and twisted in midair to block it with another Steel Wing, but Skarmory was now positioned awkwardly with its back facing the ground. Ash immediately yelled, "Dragon Rage."

The orange ball surrounded in flames connected with the stomach of Skarmory. Skarmory let out a screech of pain as the attack pushed it downwards. It got lucky that Skarmory actually didn't offer enough resistance to make the attack explode. Had Skarmory been in a proper flying position, it would be much worse. It still greatly damaged Skarmory before it managed to get over the attack. The attack continued down before evaporating before hitting the trees. Skarmory was breathing heavy now as it threw its head back and launched a solid silver beam at Charizard. A Flash Cannon.

Ash quickly yelled, "Ignore it and use Fire Spin." Charizard sent the vortex of flames. They passed the sides the Flash Cannon and surrounded Skarmory, who started screeching in pain. The Flash Cannon continued and connected with the torso of Charizard. Charizard smirked. Such an attack was no more effective on him then throwing a pebble would. Skarmory was still trapped and being hurt by the Fire Spin. Ash knew this was the end and ordered, "Flare Blitz."

Charizard let out a roar and flew in a direct line to the immobilized Skarmory as he became surrounded in flames. Ash watched Skarmory intensely. How a pokemon reacts when they know they are going to lose. Skarmory hesitated for a second before headed straight for Charizard. It didn't even have a move that stood a chance, it just wanted to face its destiny head on. Ash grinned again. This was his kind of pokemon. Charizard smashed right through and sent Skarmory tumbling. A poke ball sucked it in before it fell ten feet. Pidgeot then swooped down so he could grab the poke ball before it fell any farther. Ash quickly scanned his new pokemon. It would be useful. He tucked the poke ball in his now crowded belt and called to Charizard, "Magnificent work, Charizard. I'll fly on you the rest of the way, and give Pidgeot a rest."

* * *

Ash was searching the city now. He didn't feel like going to the pokemon center yet, and had decided to explore. He had released Eevee, so the pokemon could enjoy the sights and sounds of the unfamiliar big city. Eevee was looking around excitedly while Pikachu was pointing things out to her.

It seems many of the last battles were still going on, and people were rushing all over the place. Ash was trying to avoid getting jostled by the crowd. It wasn't an easy task when you were trying to check out the multiple shops at the same time. Ash had practically decided to give up when he saw a gathering of people. Besides at the shops, everyone was moving around. The group of people standing still immediately caught Ash's attention and he walked over.

He worked through the crowd to see their object of attention. It was a women. She had unique dark gray hair. It wasn't black, but not gray either. She seemed pretty tall for women standards, and was well endowed. She looked to be in her early thirties or possibly her early twenties. She was pretty attractive in a unique way, but Ash didn't see why she would be attracting so much attention.

"It's really her. Karen," Ash heard a kid say next to him in awe.

Ash turned to him and asked, "Karen?"

The kid laughed and said, "You not from Johto, huh? Otherwise you would know Karen. She's the dark type specialist of the Elite Four. She's the pride of Johto."

Ash frowned and asked, "Isn't Lance the Johto Champion? Why is she the pride of Johto?"

The kid smirked and explained as if everyone knew and he was talking to an idiot, "Yes, but Lance is also a Kanto Elite Four member. Plus, he doesn't make any public appearances. He just battles and believes his personal life should be his alone. Karen is pure Johto. She is the strongest of the Elite Four and constantly representing Johto. She is extremely popular."

Ash looked away from the kid and thought. Lance had to stay secretive due to the G-men, but Ash had never realized that people from Johto actually didn't like that. Ash thought a champion should stay secret, but I guess everyone didn't.

Ash smiled. An Elite Four, Ash looked at Pikachu who nodded enthusiastically. Ash slowly walked forward into the empty circle that had surrounded Karen who was reading a book. Ash paused several feet from the inattentive Elite Four member before clearing his throat and asking quietly, "Excuse me, Karen. Are you busy?"

Karen looked up in surprise. Probably no one ever actually broke the bubble and approached her. She recovered quickly and said with a smile, "Not at all. What is it?"

Ash quickly said announced in a strong voice, "My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a battle." The crowd immediately started muttering murderously.

Karen's jaw dropped. She had been expecting a courageous fan. She hadn't been challenged in a street since she'd become an Elite Four. She quickly recovered and looked at the man in front of her. Unruly black hair and a Pikachu and Eevee on his shoulder. He looked familiar. She wasn't sure why, but she felt compelled to battle him. She would have done it anyways. An Elite Four can't turn down a challenge.

She smiled and closed her eyes before answering, "I can't deny such a request. If I remember correctly there is a park nearby. We shall battle there."

Ash nodded and followed as she started walking down a street. The crowd followed and Ash heard what they were saying. His decision to challenge Karen had not been popular. He was now considered an idiot without common sense.

They arrived at the field and Ash quickly walked a good distance away. He then turned to Karen who called, "Since you initiated the challenge, you shall state the rules."

Ash nodded and announced, "It shall be a three on three. After one pokemon is unable to continue, both trainers shall send out a new pokemon. The first person to gain two wins shall be the victor." Karen nodded in agreement.

Ash thought quickly. None of his new pokemon would stand a chance. Pikachu had trained earlier and was slightly tired. Charizard and Pidgeot were worn out from flying him here. That meant he had Bayleef, Floatzel, and Infernape to choose from. Not the best line up for a dark type trainer, but he could have worse.

Karen took the initiative and threw her poke ball and announced, "Come on darling." Out of the poke ball came a small black bird. It was tiny with a large bushy tail, a yellow beak, and funny hat shaped arrangement on its head. A Murkrow. Paul has a Honchkrow. Ash immediately thought. Karen could easily have evolved it, so she must have a reason for keeping it unevolved. Most likely the size. Murkrow was so small, it could be trained to move extremely fast and almost impossible to hit. Speed would be needed. Bayleef was at a clear disadvantage so she was out. Floatzel probably had the best type advantage, but Ash doubted he would be fast enough. Floatzel was fast, but not to the level of a flying type. Infernape was fast enough, but had the type disadvantage. Ash quickly decided and threw a poke ball as he yelled, "Show them your will, Infernape."

His fighting and fire type sprang onto the field. Infernape would be vulnerable to the flying type moves, but its fighting type moves would be at normal affectivity due to Murkrow's dark type characteristics. Infernape also was the pokemon that had the only chance of being as fast as Murkrow.

Karen raised her eyebrows. The kid had chosen a pokemon that had a disadvantage. Ash grinned at her shock. He then ordered, "Infernape, use Flamethrower."

Infernape growled and shot the attack at the flying type. Karen closed her eyes as the Murkrow dodged on its own. It practically disappeared when it moved out of the way. Ash grit his teeth, it was even faster than he had thought. Karen calmly ordered, "Aerial Ace."

Ash watched as the pokemon moved toward Infernape at frightening speeds. Ash quickly ordered, "Dig, and then follow up with Mach Punch." Infernape dug a hole to dodge before jumping out a launching a fist at the back of Murkrow.

It looked like there was no way to dodge, but Karen ordered calmly, "Go down and use Wing Attack." Murkrow immediately dived down and pulled up so that it was now upside down and heading at the stomach of Infernape.

Ash quickly yelled, "Use the Mach Punch to repel it." Infernape shot his fist down and the attack connected with the Wing Attack. Infernape grunted and slid back a foot or two, and Murkrow was forced off balance. It managed to regain its balance and hovered several feet above Infernape, who was glaring at it.

Karen was impressed. To use the attack to actually soften her own attack. She quickly ordered, "Sky Attack, Murkrow." Her pokemon started to glow white as it charged up the attack.

Ash immediately ordered, "Flare Blitz."

Infernape surrounded himself with fire and launched at Murkrow. Murkrow followed and moved towards Infernape. Right before they connected, Karen yelled, "Dodge and up." Murkrow then used its incredible speed to dive down and avoid the Flare Blitz. It then came straight up and connected the attack into the exposed stomach of Infernape. The super effective attack sent Infernape soaring through the air. Infernape finally hit the ground, gathering a small cloud of dust. Karen smiled and claimed, "Looks like that's all Infernape wrote."

"Not quite," Ash informed her confidently. She looked at the cloud to see Infernape slowly standing up. He quickly continued, "Infernape is far too determined to be taken out in one hit. You'll have to go a lot better than that."

Ash then looked at the situation. Murkrow was far too fast to hit without a plan. He had to distract Murkrow. He then yelled, "Infernape, keep using Fire Spin. Trap that Murkrow." Infernape cried and shot the flames.

Infernape kept up the attacks, but Murkrow proved fast enough to continue dodging. Ash knew that Infernape knew what he was thinking, though. Finally the objective was complete. Murkrow had been forced closer to the ground to avoid the attacks.

"Quick, attack with Close Combat to keep it from getting back into the air," Ash yelled. Infernape immediately jumped at the vulnerable pokemon and attempted to hit it with anything it could. Punches and kicks all found open air as the extraordinary Murkrow managed to dodge them all.

Karen looked worried though. Murkrow couldn't keep this up, and she ordered, "Double Team." Murkrow created multiple copies of itself that surrounded Infernape.

Ash growled and countered, "Attack with anything you can. FirePunch, ThunderPunch, Mach Punch, Iron Tail. Just hit it." Infernape growled and started to follow. Infernape attacked and destroyed multiple copies as it searched for the real one. Hands and feet were joined by tail as Infernpape swung wildly.

Karen knew she had to act and ordered, "Use Psychic to put some distance between you and get into the air." She hadn't expected to actually have to battle.

Murkrow's eyes glowed purple as it summoned up a force to control Infernape. Ash yelled desperately, "Fight and use ThunderPunch."

Infernape growled and fought the power as his fist started to glow. Infernaoe raised its fist slowly and attempted to attack. Finally Murkrow won and Infernape slid back several feet from the Psychic.

Ash now yelled with a plan, "Flare Blitz."

Karen smirked and ordered, "Sky Attack."

The two attacks shot at each other, and just like before, Murkrow dodged. Ash immediately yelled, "Use Fire Spin below you." Infernape shot the attack below it, and the attack shot at where Murkrow had just appeared. The pokemon was so small that the flames passed right around it, but it successfully blocked Murkrow in. Ash now commanded, "Flare Blitz right down the eye of your Fire Spin."

Infernape now shot like a bullet towards Murkrow. Karen smirked before ordering, "Protect." Infernape bounced painfully off the green shield, and Karen continued, "Finish Shy Attack. Then follow up with Psychic." She hadn't expected to need either of those moves, but she would finish this now.

Murkrow connected into the stomach of Infernape, and then used Psychic to stop the pokemon. Then Infernape got slammed into the ground hard. The dust cleared to show Infernape on its feet, but seconds later he fell back.

Ash returned Infernape as Karen returned her Murkrow. Ash had not expected it to know Protect. She had a perfect defensive offense. She covered every hole in their defense and attacked whenever their opponents were vulnerable. Ash just got handled just how he handled May a week ago.

Karen called over, "I'm impressed. I didn't think you would come close to hitting Murkrow. This time I'm serious though. You won't find it so easy. Come out darling." Out came a Vileplume. The round bottom supported a large red flower on top.

Ash instantly cursed having used Infernape. Baytleef and Floatzel were both at a disadvantage. Bayleef's grass attacks would only be a quarter effective, and Floazel would be bombarded with grass types attacks. Floatzel knew plenty of ice type attacks. That was his best chance. Ash released Floatzel as he yelled, "Show them your will, Floatzel." Floatzel glared at his opponent. Floatzel immediately felt the power of their opponents and grinned with anticipation.

Karen was stupefied again. Once again Ash sent out a pokemon at a disadvantage, and said pokemon looked eager. She started this time, "Petal Dance, Vileplume."

Ash quickly ordered, "Dig." Floatzel dodged the attack, and stayed underground. Ash watched Karen and Vileplume looked for their opponents. Ash now yelled loudly, "Come out, and use Ice Punch."

Floatzel launched from the ground behind Vileplume and swung a glowing fist. Karen ordered automatically, "Mega Drain." Vileplume didn't even turn around before a green vine of energy shot from the center of its flower. This attack circled around Floatzel who dried in pain before resisting into a pained growl.

Ash quickly yelled, "Ice Fang." Floatzel opened its mouth and the two fangs of ice connected with the Mega Drain. A small explosion occurred and Floatzel was dropped. Ash looked at Floatzel. The grass type attack had already damaged his pokemon quite a bit. This was a completely different match. The last match had been mainly chasing and dodging, but this one was a match of power moves. Ash quickly ordered, "Brick Break."

Floatzel started running at Vileplume, but Karen ordered, "Flash." Immediately Vileplume let out an intense light from its body. Ash closed his eyes in pain, and heard the cry from Floatzel who was much closer. Karen continued by ordering, "Sleep Powder."

"Use Whirlpool as a shield until you can see again." Floatzel created the adjusted shield with his eyes closed. The Sleep Powder got caught in the Whirlpool, and Floatzel was starting to gingerly open his eyes.

Karen ordered, "Launch a Solarbeam when you can." Vileplume's flower started to shine as it took in the sunlight.

Ash yelled, "Dodge it." Vileplume then launched the attack, which blasted through the Whirlpool easily before passing over a hole. Floatzel had used Dig to escape underground again. Ash heard Karen call for her pokemon to charge up another Solarbeam. Ash quickly yelled, "Surface and use Focus Blast."

It took a second before Vileplume was launched into the air when Floatzel surfaced right under it. Floatzel started charging the Focus Blast.

Karen yelled desperately, "Straighten out and use Solarbeam." Vileplume managed to flip around and launch the Solarbeam at Floatzel. There was no time to dodge, so Floatzel launched the half charged Focus Blast.

Focus Blast managed to slow the Solarbeam down, but the attack was far too powerful. Solarbeam blasted through and encompassed Floatzel in bright green light. Dirt flew away from the crash sight. Ash watched nervously as the light faded, and the wind stopped throwing his hair around. Finally the attack stopped to show Floatzel still standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Floatzel was covered in marks, but still grinned at his opponent.

Ash knew that Floatzel couldn't take another hit and commanded, "Ice Beam, full power." Floatzel struggled to gather the needed energy after the devastating move it had just endured. By the time it was launched, Vileplume had already gathered enough energy for another Solarbeam. The two attacks launched at each other.

Three Solarbeams in a row had clearly affected the power of this one. It was far smaller, but it was compressed into a smaller beam which would be just as devastating. The two attacks connected and fought for control. Floatzel put his heart into the attack and successfully pushed the Solarbeam back, but Ash saw Floatzel suddenly flinch in pain. Floatzel couldn't keep up the attack, and the Solarbeam increased in power to push it back. The Solarbeam connected with Floatzel and drove him across the field viciously. Several spectators were forced to jump out of the way as the attack continued to push Floatzel. Floatzel smashed into a tree and literally snapped it before hitting another and sliding down. Floatzel was clearly unconscious.

Ash returned Floatzel and watched as Karen walked up. She stopped in front of him and claimed, "That was some battle you gave me. Harder than any I've had outside the Champion's League. I assume you transferred from a league."

Ash nodded and informed her, "I've competed in the Indigo Plateau, Silver Conference, and Evergrande Competition. I've also won the Orange League Islands Challenge and defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier. I'm currently training to compete in the Sinnoh League."

Karen looked impressed and stated, "So much for one so young. Very few people have successfully conquered either of those. I'm sure you did very well in the regional competitions too. I even remember Lance talking about a young trainer with a Pikachu who 'will probably surpass any other. He is the future.' Those are the exact words of Lance. I assume that is you."

Ash grinned and shrugged before saying, "You'll just have to ask Lance about an Ash Ketchum. Maybe he knows another trainer with a Pikachu. I know one who is the one who knocked me out at the Indigo Plateau. I still haven't gotten revenge for that match, but thanks for battling me." He then stuck out a hand.

Karen smiled and shook his hand. Ash prepared to walk away from the mocking crowd. He heard multiple statements again, and smiled at their ignorance. He may have lost badly, but he put up a fight against an Elite Four member. That was enough for him. He was then interrupted by voices.

"Wow, Ash is the one that challenged Karen."

"Nice to see you again, Ash."

Ash got Skarmory, and you will see some of his other new pokemon in the next chapter.

I felt I had written Ash as too dominant, and needed to show he wasn't quite unbeatable yet. Karen was just someone I wanted to write about.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, now you get to figure out what Ash did.

Sorry, no battle this chapter

Ash turned to see the people. One was a brunette girl. She was wearing blue overalls, and under it a red shirt. She had a white hat on over her hair, and long white socks. The other was a passive looking boy. He had bushy hair and wore glasses. Her wore a long sleeve t-shirt and a light green t-shirt over it. It was finished up with jeans.

Ash's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Lyra, Khoury. What are you doing here?"

Lyra quickly replied, "We heard some dumb trainer challenged Karen to a battle. We came as soon as we could."

Ash frowned and said irately, "I guess I'm said irritated trainer. Not the nickname I would have hoped for."

Koury smirked and answered, "Well do you prefer that or _Prince of Pallet?_"

Ash groaned and put his head in his hands before he heard Karen comment, "I guess Ash is more well known then I had first thought."

Lyra squeaked as she remembered Karen was there. Ash figured she must idolize her as well. That didn't stop her chattering though as she immediately started saying, "Yeah, he's the pride of Pallet Town in Kanto. Next to the Elite Four and Gym Leaders, he's the most well known trainer in all of Kanto. He's also really famous in Sinnoh too. Johto and Hoenn are probably the only places that he isn't well known."

Karen frowned before asking, "And what did he do to become so famous? He told me his accomplishments, but none of them are extremely well known events."

Khoury smiled and answered, "He is the first challenger to successfully beat the Sunnyshore gym leader, Volkner. It was also televised in Sinnoh and Kanto."

Karen smacked a fist into her other hand as her face lit up. She then exclaimed, "That is how Ash looked familiar. Lance sent highlights of that match to the Johto Elite Four. It just didn't show the trainers too much. Now that I think about it, that Infernape and Floatzel looked familiar too. I guess I was facing a better opponent than I thought."

Ash turned to her and lowered his head before saying sincerely, "Thank you for battling me. I really appreciate it, but we should probably be leaving now. My friend May will probably be at the pokemon center soon."

Karen smiled and claimed, "I get the feeling we'll see each other again. I'm here till the end of the Grand Festival and you seem to be the kind of person who is constantly in the mix of things."

Lyra then muttered, "You have no idea."

After several more departing words, Ash, Lyra, and Khoury walked away. Ash started to ask as they walked, "So why are you guys here?"

Khoury quickly explained, "After we got back, I accompanied Lyra to the gyms. She had some trouble with the Goldenrod gym leader though." Ash nodded as he thought of Whitney and her Miltank. Khoury quickly continued, "We decided to move on and come back. She has successfully beat Morty and Chuck for the Fog Badge and Storm Badge respectively, but can't seem to beat Jasmine and her steel types. So we decided to come back here. She beat Whitney, but we decided to stay to watch the Grand Festival."

Ash nodded and commented, "I also lost to Whitney my first time, and Jasmine was probably my toughest gym battle next to Clair."

Lyra now asked enthusiastically, "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training for the Sinnoh League?"

Ash raised his eyebrows and questioned right back, "And what sort of training do you think I should be doing. In the mountains for three months? Traveling and capturing more pokemon classifies as training too, but I'm here to watch a friend compete in the Grand Festival." The two nodded in understanding.

The trio now stood in front of the pokemon center, and Ash quickly led their way around to the back. As he thought, he found May, Solidad, and Harley relaxing. The three stood up when they saw Ash.

May sprang up and exclaimed, "You are finally back, Ash. I didn't think you would make it. All three of us are in the top thirty-two." She spoke excitedly, but then noticed Lyra and Khoury. She now asked, "Who are these two?"

Ash quickly replied, "This is Lyra and Khoury. I traveled with them briefly in Sinnoh. I ran into them by coincidence a little while ago."

Lyra quickly said, "Yeah, we came to see a stupid trainer who challenged Karen to a battle. We come to find Ash."

Solidad looked surprised and commented, "You challenged Karen. That must have been unpopular. She is the idol of Johto."

May looked confused and asked desperately, "Can someone please explain who Karen." Lyra started to explain passionately who Karen was, confirming Ash's earlier thoughts. Lyra = Total Fangirl

Ash walked away as they talked. He quickly went to the telephones and dialed for Professor Oak. It only took a second before the Professor answered. Ash quickly stated, "I need to switch some of my pokemon. Just had a tough battle and day. They need to rest."

Oak nodded and claimed, "I'd be happy to. Just tell me what pokemon you want, and I'll go get them. Also I want to congratulate you on some of your new pokemon. They are quite a group."

Ash nodded at the praise before saying, "I send over Infernape, Floatzel, Charizard, and Pidgeot. I would like to have Gible, Torterra, Donphan, and…. Totodile."

Professor Oak nodded and disappeared for a couple minutes before returning and saying he was ready. Ash turned off the phone and walked over to the transporter. He placed his four poke balls in it before stepping back. They disappeared in a burst of light, and within seconds four new poke balls appeared. Ash grabbed them and walked back outside.

Everyone there was talking animatedly. Ash didn't join the conversation and released the four pokemon. Pikachu and Eevee jumped down and quickly started playing with the new arrivals. Ash sat down leaning against the wall and started watching his pokemon. He was thinking deeply as he watched Gible throwing dirt to create a mound which allowed Donphan to use Rollout and jump over Torterra. Dragon types. What should he do?

Ash was interrupted from his thinking by the group walking over and Lyra hitting him on the head before saying, "What you staring at?"

May then added, "And what were you doing the past week?"

Ash looked up before replying, "I think the best way to answer the first question is to answer the second." He then stood up and lifted up the side of his black shirt to show his belt full of poke balls. He then continued, "To make it easier, I shall release the pokemon to help illustrate my points."

Ash sighed before announcing, "At first I went to Mount Silver. It was there that I found Larvatar." He then grabbed the first poke ball and releasing the pokemon. Out came a small green, dinosaur-like pokemon. It had a horn on the top of its head, and a patch of red on its stomach. The arms and legs were fingerless(or toeless.) May obviously thought the pokemon was cute, and attempted to pick it up with a squeak. She made a small noise of pain and stood up as she clutched her back in pain. Ash chuckled. Larvatar was no longer light enough to pick up easily. Larvatar could eat a mountain of soil in little time, and he now weighted over one hundred and fifty pounds. Larvatar looked curtly at May before turning around and walking over to his other pokemon. Ash continued, "I met Larvatar while traveling through Johto. Larvatar was separated from its mother as an egg due to poachers. I was the first person it trusted when it hatched. It would Harden whenever someone else approached, but we got it over that. We took it back to its mother at Mount Silver. I researched and found that despite the mother taking care of their babies after they are born, they start to distance themselves after several years. I flew on Pidgeot till we found Larvatar, and it quickly agreed to come."

"I also caught a unique Scyther that knows Bug Buzz, Light Screen, and Safeguard. I calculated its father must have been a Ledian or Ledyba." He then released his Scyther. Scyther quickly positioned himself beside Ash, but a little bit behind as he studied the group supsiciously. Ash chuckled before saying, "Scyther is very protective. After that I went to Ecruteak City to catch some ghost types. I came at a good time. Morty, the gym leader, told me that recently a new group of ghost types have immigrated to their tower. Mainly the Dusk-family. This sparked as rivalry between the younger pokemon. I went and used Noctowl to catch the leader of the Gastly. It was extremely strong and the natural choice. After that I went and captured the opposing leader, Duskull, using Gastly. Gastly evolved battling it." Ash then released his two ghost types. Haunter and Duskull looked at the group. When Harley muttered something about Duskull being a shrimp, Duskull responded by using Astonish to make Harley fall backwards. Ash quickly warned, "Duskull is very insecure regarding his size."

"After that situation settled down, I went and picked up Charizard from the Charicific Valley. Then I went to the National Park and caught multiple pokemon. A female Nidoran, Yanma, and I won the bug catching contest by catching a large Pinsir." He then released several of the said pokemon. His Pinsir stood six feet tall, and ignored the humans as it joined the other pokemon. Ash continued, "Since I got the Sun Stone, I should probably catch and Oddish or Sunkern."

"Anyways, I also caught Vulpix in the wild. Also a Tyrogue. Tyrogue is at Professor Oak's." He then released Vulpix. "Then I got lucky and helped a breeder's center from some gang. In thanks, the center gave me two newly hatched pokemon. Magby and Elekid. After that I went to the sea and captured water pokemon. I ended up with Shellder, Staryu, Seel, and Horsea. I only have Horsea and Shellder on me. I then went into wilderness again and captured a Tangela and Kangaskhan. Then I went and visited another old friend. I helped a member of his pack. He had evolved into Houndoom, but I still caught him. And I caught Skarmory on my way here." He then released a strong looking Houndoom and his new Skarmory.

Ash looked to see his audience was dumbfounded. Finally May asked, "You caught all those pokemon in a week?"

Ash raised a hand and said confidently, "I did all that in five days. I still have three more pokemon to introduce. The other two days were after I got Houndoom, and before I caught Skarmory. I flew to the Dragon's Den by Blackthorn City."

Solidad quickly asked, "Why would you go there? Did you catch some dragon types?"

Ash smiled and claimed, "No, but I did catch some pokemon. I went there because the best dragon type trainers reside there. See, Gible is my only dragon type, and it is a mystery to me how to train him properly. I went there to research properly. I was lucky and found Clair, and there were also Drake and Lance there too."

"You mean the Hoenn Elite Four member, and the Johto champion," Khoury said in awe.

Ash nodded and announced, "I have met both before, and we caught up some. Clair said it was smart for me to come, and said she needed to see Gible in action. We had a battle. Gible against her Dragonair."

Solidad stated reasonably, "But wouldn't Dragonair be at the advantage. She is the second stage of a pseudo-legendary, and Clair has been working with that pokemon for a while."

Ash grinned as he replied, "Drake and Lance thought so too. Didn't stop us from winning."

May looked excited, "You beat her. Isn't she really strong? I read that her and my dad are the two gym leaders who have given out the least badges. Especially when Gible was weak to her dragon type attacks. How did you do it?"

Ash grinned before explaining, "Well, I also knew that Dragonair was weak to dragon type attacks too. Mainly, Clair used her Dragonair's flight to her advantage, and tried to attack from a distance. I realized this and figured it out. The power of Dragonair is their unique movement. They use energy to fly, and their long body allows them to dodge. So I used Gible's advantage. I stayed underground. I used that to keep dodging her attacks till Dragonair started tiring, and then waited till they were coming close to fire an attack into the holes. Gible bit onto Dragonair's tail. This allowed him to get a good hold, and he held on as he attacked. As soon as it got close range, it was done. Dragonair didn't have many attacks that it could use that wouldn't hit itself. When she tried Hyper Beam, a Dragon Pulse finished it before it could fire. Clair was definitely shocked."

May had her mouth open in awe as she exclaimed, "You really have become that good."

Ash grinned, but put on a serious face as he continued, "Lance and Drake were really impressed. They said that I had a natural affinity to dragon types, and that Gible was rapidly becoming stronger. They actually started to encourage me to become a dragon type trainer."

Now the group was even more shocked. Dragon types were renown for their strength and power, but they were also unbelievably rare and hard to train. Most people couldn't handle it. To have two such powerful dragon type trainers to say that, was a huge honor.

Ash continued solemnly, "I'm not sure. I find the idea attractive. Dragon types are so interesting, and would be an amazing challenge. Yet I'm not sure I could focus entirely on them. I love training all types and bringing out their strength."

Khoury now spoke, "Then it seems obvious to me. You should stay as an all around trainer."

Ash nodded and claimed, "Yeah, that is what I told them. They understood and came to a compromise. They offered me an egg."

"An egg?" May asked.

Ash nodded again and explained, "If I have three dragon types in two weeks they will give me the egg of Lance's strongest Dragonite and Clair's Dragonair."

This drew an audible gasp. Harley immediately asked, "They offered you the egg of a champion's strongest pokemon. That egg could turn into the strongest Dragonite ever if it was raised right. You realize what some people would give for that egg. They could sell it for a cruise liner."

Ash nodded and said ruefully, "They realize that, but they have no need for money. Pseudo-legendaries reproduce almost never. They can't expect another egg for years. They said they are simply looking for a traier to treat it right. They said that they decided I was the best option, but they know I would battle with it. So they placed the restriction. With more dragon types, I could raise it better and smarter. If I can't do it, they want to decide on another person before it hatches. Two weeks is what they gave me."

Now Khoury said intelligently, "That will be difficult. Dragon types are as rare as they come. Unless you can enter the Dragon's Den.."

Ash shook his head and informed them wearily, "No can do. They want to see if I really want the egg. Plus the Dragon's Den is sacred to them. Using it as a place to catch dragon types is as bad as disrespecting dragon types. I have figured it out. Excluding legendaries, there are only the Dratini family, the Bagon family, Gible family, Vibrava, Flygon, Altaria, and Kingdra. Those are the only options."

May was now thinking, "Not good odds. You have Gible, but no other. You said you caught a Horsea, but two weeks isn't enough to evolve it to Kingdra. The Bagon family and Vibrava and Flygon all only are found in Hoenn. The Dratini family are found in several places, but are almost legendary in their difficulty to find. I don't see how you could search for it. You have Gible, so overall it would be useless to catch another. That leaves Altaria. They are found mostly in Hoenn and Sinnoh. My bet would be going to Hoenn. Plus, if you get the egg, you would get a Dratini."

Ash grinned and claimed, "But I have something that might help. This actually concerns you too, May." May looked up, confused. Ash pulled out two pokeballs and continued, "Before this, I went in the Dragon's Den for a little while. I caught three, non dragon type pokemon."

Ash then released the two pokemon. Out came two small birds. They had blue bodies and large fluffy wings. A small beak and two feathers at the top were the only other defining features. Swablu. One was significantly larger than the other.

Ash quickly explained, "When I was there, I found these two. It seems the two had gotten separated from their mother. The larger one is the older sister of the smaller, who is also female. I battles the older, and captured her using my new Larvatar. After capturing the older, I couldn't leave the other. I figured that May would enjoy it. It seems to be more of an appealing pokemon. It knows Featherdance which is an appealing move. The larger one knows Agility and Dragon Rush. Both would help in a battle."

May's face softened as she looked at the baby Swablu, and she picked it up in her arms. She then looked at Ash with a soft expression and stated, "You are giving me this. Thank you so much."

Ash nodded and explained, "Both are sisters, so I couldn't send her to someone she wouldn't ever see again. Your one of my best friends, so she'll be sure to see you a lot. Their evolved form, Altaria, is part dragon. That makes them powerful enough to hold their own against any opponent. I'm sure that she will be helpful. Consider this a thank you. You stuck by me when we traveled together. This should make us equal."

May was looking at Swablu softly and exclaimed, "You helped me in so much, Ash. You were my mentor. If anything, I owe you. If I hadn't already fallen in love with this Swablu, I would have refused."

Ash chuckled at her before saying, "This Swablu is extremely powerful. It is possible that it will evolve quickly with training. I shall do that for a week, and then head off to Hoenn when the Grand Festival is over."

Solidad now spoke up, "You should go now. Your Swablu might not evolve. In which case, you would need to catch both a Bagon family member or a Vibrava or Flygon. Not too likely with both. The extra week might make a difference."

Ash shrugged and flashed a grin before claiming, "I also have another ace up my sleeve, but I would rather not bring it to calling on an old friend. I just have to trust fate. I promised I would watch the Grand Festival and I will. I'll take this time to put some good training in the hole."

Lyra now spoke quickly, "Wait, Ash. You still have another poke ball."

Ash grinned even broader and released the pokemon. Out came a ragged fish. It's body was brown with dark spots, and its fins a dull blue. Feebas. Ash reached down and picked up the Feebas before explaining, "After I caught the Swablu, I was sitting by the river with my feet hanging in. Suddenly, this little guy comes over and starts rubbing against my leg. When Pikachu and Eevee came into view though, it swam back and looked like it wanted to battle. I caught it with Pikachu, and you wouldn't believe some of it's egg moves. Mirror Coat, Dragonbreath, Hypnosis, and Lightscreen. It really will excell at training. Can't even imagine when it evolves. I'm not too good at beauty, but I'll figure it out. For now though, I just want to start training."

Lyra smiled and said in a challenge, "Then how about me and Khoury help. We can have a battle."

Ash looked up and said confidently, "Bring it on."

Okay, now I'm done with so much talking

Next chapter, quite a bit happens

I'm also thinking of starting another story. I'm trying to start it quickly. Please read.

Yes, Ash got a butt load of pokemon.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy the chapter.

Ash calmly asked, "What will the rules be?"

Lyra smiled before announcing, "You shall battle me and Khoury in separate matches. Each will be one on one."

Khoury quickly asked, "When did I agree to battle?"

Lyra gave him an annoyed look before saying, "Come on, Khoury. Grow a backbone. Plus, Ash may be able to help you with your problem."

This caught Ash's attention and he quickly questioned, "What is she talking about? What is the problem, Khoury?"

Khoury scratched his head nervously before explaining, "You remember that Gible I caught in Sinnoh. Three weeks ago it evolved into a Gabite."

"Congratulations," Ash quickly said.

Khoury just shook his head and pulled out a poke ball before releasing the pokemon inside. Gabite materialized. The evolved form of Gible looked around before laying on the ground and starting to sleep. Ash frowned as this reminded him of something. A very unpleasant memory.

Khoury quickly informed him, "Gabite has been acting out since it evolved. It doesn't even want to battle except against Croconaw and Lyra's Bayleef. It listens to me, but has just been misbehaving. I really don't know what to do."

Ash knelt down and looked at Gabite. It gave him a stare as he examined it. It looked pretty strong, and also arrogant. Ash stood up and announced, "I think I know the problem."

Lyra looked excited and asked, "What is it?"

Ash quickly looked at Khoury before stating, "Two things. After pokemon evolve, there are usually two reasons they misbehave. First, sometimes they lose respect for their trainer. They start to think on why they should even follow this trainer. I've had several pokemon like that, namely my Charizard. It wouldn't listen to me at all after that."

Khoury frowned and questioned, "How do I change that? How did you get your Charizard to listen to you?"

Ash thought for a second before replying, "There isn't really any sure fire way. You just have to work and regain their respect. I stayed up all night treating Charizard after he lost in a battle, but I don't think that is the problem here."

Khoury frowned again and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ash raised his hand as he pointed out, "You said that Gabite still listens to you. That means it still has some respect at least. You also said he would only battle Croconaw and Bayleef. Charizard did this too. He started to only consider it worth while to face strong opponents. I think that Gabite has just gotten a little overconfident since evolving. Pokemon become stronger after evolving, and tend to think of themselves as more powerful than they are. Gabite seems to just need to be showed he still isn't unbeatable yet." Ash then pulled out a poke ball with a grin.

Khoury looked nervous as he stated, "You want to battle Gabite."

Ash nodded and claimed, "I also think a little more power is needed. I was going to only use my new pokemon, but I think I'll forgo that in this match. Show them your will, Bayleef."

Out came his Johto grass type. Bayleef looked slightly like a dinosaur. Its body was a light green, and on its head was a large leaf. Around its neck were multiple large buds. Bayleef looked at Ash happily, but refrained from jumping on him due to the battle.

Lyra jumped up and exclaimed, "I didn't know Ash had a Bayleef. It looks so powerful. I'll need to study it as it battles for ideas."

Khoury looked anxious too, and said softly, "I choose you, Gabite." Gabite looked faintly bored, but stood up. Khoury started off by ordering, "Use Rock Smash."

Gabite jumped at Bayleef with his claw glowing white. Ash ordered in a bored voice, "Stop it with Vine Whip, and then use Body Slam." Bayleef gave a cry as the vines shot from its neck. The vines grasped the claw of Gabite. The pokemon froze in shock and couldn't move before Bayleef smashed it into the ground. Bayleef immediately jumped off. Gabite stood with an angry growl.

Khgoury quickly ordered, "Sandstorm, now." Gabite swung a claw up and a burst of sand came out and covered the field.

Ash calmly countered, "Sunny Day." A green orb shot out of the dust, and suddenly the sandstorm disappeared as the sun became increasingly bright. Gabite was surprised as it became visible again. Ash quickly ordered, "Magical Leaf."

Bayleef gave a cry as it created multicolored leaves, which it then flung at Gabite. The attack connected painfully with the pokemon. Gabite struggled to its feet and Khoury ordered, "Dig, quick."

Gabite disappeared underground and Ash waited for it to surface. Bayleef got flung into the air as Gabite surfaced with a cry. Ash calmly ordered, "Vine Whip, and use your momentum to throw Gabite." Bayleef used its Vine Whip to encircle the surprised pokemon. Bayleef then grunted as she lifted Gabite into the air, and when Bayleef slammed into the ground, Gabite got whipped into the ground with double the force. Bayleef got up quickly, but Gabite was struggling to get up. Ash now commanded, "Poisonpowder, and then use Petal Dance."

Bayleef shot out a purple powder from the buds on her neck. The powder surrounded Gabite who bent down in pain as the attack took effect. Bayleef then created a vortex of cutting leaves, similar to Torterra's Leaf Storm. The attack approached Gabite.

Khoury yelled desperately, "Fire Blast, Gabite." Gabite roared as it let out a figure of flames. The attack burned right through Petal Dance and collided with Bayleef. Bayleef flew back with a cry before standing up eagerly. Khoury continued, "Now follow up with Flamethrower." Gabite now launched the jet of flames.

It connected with Bayleef, who stood her ground valiantly. Ash immediately ordered, "Light Screen." The yellow plate started to block the attack, but Ash knew it was still damaging Bayleef. He now yelled, "Now, shut its mouth with Vine Whip, and use Synthesis."

Bayleef shot out two vines which clamped the mouth of Gabite closed. Both trainer and pokemon were dumbfounded. Ash grinned, still worked. Bayleef's buds now started to glow as she started to heal herself with Synthesis.

Khoury now yelled desperately, "Quickly, use Aerial Ace to finish this." Gabite now started to speed at Bayleef at high speeds.

Ash smiled and commanded, "Sweet Scent." Bayleef stopped healing and shot out a pink powder from its buds. Gabite started to slow down groggily as the attack took effect. Gabite now dropped to a knee as the poison hurt it too. Ash now said powerfully, "Finish this with Solarbeam."

Bayleef growled and launched the attack without waiting, the Sunny Day from earlier was still in effect. The beam connected with Gabite and launched it backwards. It slid on the ground before coming to a halt. Khoury lifted the poke ball and returned his pokemon.

Ash walked up to Bayleef who jumped on him happily. Ash laughed, and hugged his pokemon. He then turned to Khoury and stated, "This might now solve it, but it will hopefully help. Just get Gabite to realize that it can't get overconfident. That will just hurt it in the long run."

Khoury nodded and said, "Thanks, I'll remember that."

Lyra now ran up and exclaimed, "I'm even more excited for our match now."

Ash nodded and returned Bayleef before walking back to his side. He then looked at his pokemon before saying, "Haunter, show them your will." Haunter gave a sinister laugh as it flew to the battlefield.

Lyra looked at the ghost type before muttering, "Haunter is both a ghost type and poison type. So I choose you, Girafarig." A giraffe-like pokemon came out. It had two antennae on its head, and a face and mouth on its tail Its hind legs were brown, and the front half was yellow.

Ash thought. A perfect choice. The psychic type moves would be effective against the poison type Haunter. Not to mention, it could know Odor Sleuth, and dark and ghost type moves too. The normal characteristics were also going to make Haunter's ghost type moves useless. She probably used Girafarig against Morty in Ecruteak City. Ash was at a huge disadvantage.

Lyra started by yelling, "Use Odor Sleuth." Girafarig shot out a beam of white light from the intennae on its head.

Ash quickly yelled, "Dodge it, and use Poison Jab." Haunter sank lower to avoid the attack, and one of its disembodied hands shot forward to hit Girafarig in the head. It cried in pain, but it didn't do much damage.

Lyra quickly ordered, "Future Sight, and then use Psychic." She was playing good. Girafarig's eyes flashed before they started to glow blue. Ash saw Haunter become surrounded with a aura.

Ash watched as Haunter got slammed into the ground, and then Ash ordered, "Payback." Haunter shot another hand which was glowing black before it slammed into the chest of Girafarig. The super effective attack caused the pokemon to cry in pain.

Lyra looked worried and ordered, "Psybeam."

Ash immediately countered, "Sucker Punch." He would stick with dark type moves for now. The punch sent Girafarig flying back again. Now Ash ordered, "Hypnosis."

Haunter sped towards Girafarig before stopping right in front of the downed pokemon. Haunter started waving his hands in front of the pokemon. Girafarig ignored the cries of Lyra and stared at the pokemon move. Girafarig started to sway back and forth as the Hypnosis took effect, but suddenly it changed. From behind Haunter cam a white bolt. The attack struck Haunter in the back. The Future Sight attack. Haunter was shot forward as he cried in pain, and Lyra took advantage to yell, "Stop him with Zen Headbutt, and grab onto him with Crunch." Girafarig head butted Haunter with his its head glowing purple. Girafarig then snapped onto Haunter with its teeth. Haunter cried in pain from the double effective attacks. Haunter was now trying to get away when Lyra continued, "Now Odor Sleuth when it can't get away. Then use Double Hit." The light engulfed Haunter as the attack rendered normal and fighting type attacks effective. Then Girafarig reared on its hind legs and slammed its feet into the face of Haunter, one right after another. Haunter flew back from the attack.

Ash looked at Haunter and urged, "Come on, Haunter. Get up. I know you can do it." Haunter started to slowly rise again.

Lyra wouldn't let him and yelled triumphantly, "Finish it with Shadow Ball." Girafarig shot the swirling black ball and nailed Haunter. Haunter was thrown back. She then snapped her fingers and announced, "And that is all she wrote."

Ash shook his head and claimed, "It isn't over yet." He then kneeled down and encouraged the struggling Haunter, "Come on, Haunter. Stand up. Remember how it took three times for me to capture you. You just wouldn't quit and kept fighting. Then you refused to lose and evolved so that you could defeat Duskull. Your power is your will to keep fighting. You will not quit. Now Stand up." Pikachu added to the encouragement from the sidelines by cheering Haunter on. All the pokemon joined in. Finally Haunter managed to get back to the air.

Lyra raised her eyebrows in shock, and commented, "Impressive, Girafarig managed to take out two of Morty's ghost types to win me the badge. Neither lasted this long, but it won't make a difference. Girafarig, use Zen Headbutt."

Ash waited. He had to time this perfectly. Finally he yelled, "Shadow Punch, and then use Giga Drain." Girafarig continued forward and Lyra scoffed at the ineffective ghost type move. Ash closd his eyes and heard the crash. Zoey had proven before that ghost type moves could still defend against non-normal type attacks. Ash opened his eyes to see the Shadow Punch had stopped Girafarig in its tracks, and then two green energy tendrils shot from Haunter's hands. They surrounded Girafarig and started sucking energy fro the pokemon.

Lyra watched in horror as her pokemon started getting drained and she ordered quickly, "Use Crunch on the Giga Drain." Girafarig bit the attack, and a small explosion dropped Girafarig to the ground.

Ash was worried. Haunter had barely gotten any energy back from the Giga Drain, and a few attacks could beat him. He quickly yelled, "Icy Wind followed by Ice Punch." Haunter launched the ice type attack from its mouth. As Girafarig lowered its head from the attack, a punch went through the attack to connect with its torso. Girafarig was thrown back.

Lyra quickly yelled, "Psychic, and then Shadow Ball." Haunter was immobilized by Psychic, and then the Shadow Ball was launched.

Ash countered, "Shadow Ball." The two attacks exploded against each other, and Ash continued, "Fire Punch." The attack connected, and caused another cry from Girafarig.

The smoke cleared to show Girafarig close to fainting too. Lyra now yelled, "Come on, Psybeam. Then Zen Headbutt."

Ash countered, "Dark Pulse, then ThunderPunch. Max power. Put everything you got into it." Haunter was attempting to launch its most powerful attack. Only one go. The Psybeam was approaching fast, and Girafarig wasn't far behind. Haunter was still charging the attack. Finally when they couldn't wait any longer, Ash yelled, "Fire."

The purple rings shot from Haunter's hands. Dark Pulse blasted through the Psybeam, and continued on to Girafarig. Lyra called desperately, "Dodge." Girafarig moved its head and continued with Zen Headbutt. Girafarig jumped to add momentum as its head connected with a fist crackling with electricity. The two struggled for power several feet from Haunter. A powerful explosion rocked the battlefield, and dust and smoke covered the field. Ash calmly waited as it started to settle down. His hair was being whipped around from the wind. The dust settled to show the scene. Haunter was on the ground. He was supporting himself with his fists as they were pressed to the ground. Haunter had a pained look on his face, and was gasping noticeably. Girafarig was on its side.

Ash walked up as his pokemon crowded around Haunter. Ash walked through the group to look proudly at his pokemon. He raised a poke ball and said, "I'll go let Nurse Joy treat you now. You did a good job."

Ash turned to Lyra who looked glum. She forced a laugh before saying, "I guess you are a little too tough. You used a pokemon you have just had for a week to defeat my pokemon that specializes in ghost types."

Ash smiled and said comfortingly, "Don't worry. Haunter is extremely strong. He wasn't the leader of the Gastly for nothing. Girafarig really impressed me. You gave me an amazing battle. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Lyra gave a small smile before commenting, "We should go take our pokemon to Nurse Joy."

Ash nodded and called over Khoury before informing May and the others, "We are just going to give Nurse Joy our pokemon. We'll be back in a minute." They then set off. As they walked, Ash turned to Khoury and questioned, "You still hoping to be a breeder?"

Khoury nodded and replied, "Yep, but I'm still having trouble. I just don't seem to get anything right on my own. I always seem to do my best with someone to teach me."

Lyra sighed and commented, "Because you don't have the guts to take any risks."

Ash shrugged and claimed, "You could probably go to Pewter City. Brock would be happy to help you."

Khoury nodded and claimed, "I might just do that."

Lyra turned around furiously and asked, "Would you really leave me already, Khoury?"

Khoury stuttered before replying, "I don't know. I just said that I might do it someday."

Lyra seemed even more furious as she replied, "Fine then. You should just leave now." She then stormed off.

Ash smacked Khoury on the back of the head and then said in an annoyed voice, "Nice, Mr. Smooth. Next are you going to say that traveling with her was difficult."

Khoury turned to him as he rubbed his head. He then stated, "Well, it was kinda. She has difficulty waking up in the morning, and can't cook for herself."

Ash smacked him again and snapped, "So are you saying that you didn't enjoy it."

Khoury looked confused before answering, "Of course I enjoyed it. I'm just saying it was kinda hard."

Ash sighed and ordered, "So go talk to her."

Khoury stared at him before asking, "Why?"

Ash's eye twitched in irritation. He then said in a painfully slow voice, "You should talk to her because you hurt her."

Now Khoury asked, "How did I hurt her? She couldn't have expected that I would travel with her forever."

Ash clenched his fist before shouting, "You made it sound like you don't care. Goddamn, you are stupid. She didn't expect that, but she hoped that. She fucking likes you. Now go sort this out." Ash then shoved Khoury in the direction of where Lyra ran before he turned around and walked away from the astonished boy.

"I didn't think you were such a romantic," a joking voice said.

Ash turned around to see Solidad walking over with a smirk. He quickly replied, "I already told everyone. I just decided before not to immerse myself in romance. I wasn't stupid."

Solidad did a silent laugh before asking suddenly, "Who do you like, Ash?"

Ash coughed in response. After he managed to stop coughing in shock, he burst out, "What do you mean? What makes you think I like someone. I just decided to stop ignoring romance around me."

Solidad laughed before saying, "And what caused you to drop the act? You had decided to ignore romance before, but in a short time, you have stopped that. You now seem to catch every detail of romance. No way did you just decide to start. I think that someone has forced you to stop and evaluate love."

Ash stared at her before saying, "Good guess, but no. I don't have anyone I am seriously considering."

Solidad paused before asking, "Was it Dawn? I never met her, but you were probably close."

Ash coughed again before answering coldly, "No. Dawn is ten for goddness sakes. I consider her purely as a little sister."

"May then?"

Ash sighed before answering, "No. She is like a best friend to me, but she is thirteen. I am sixteen."

Solidad smiled and pointed out, "Interesting, your explanation was their ages. You seem to really take age differences seriously." Ash stiffened, and Solidad continued gleefully, "And you said before 'seriously considering.' That implies you have considered some people though. So I figure there must be an age difference."

Ash clapped his hands together before stating sarcastically, "You play detective very well, Solidad. Yet they are only speculations, no proof. So there is no reason to explain myself to you."

Solidad thought before saying seriously, "I don't know why you consider age so important, but love doesn't care about age. Many of the girls around you are 'seriously considering' you. If you dismiss them simply because of their age, you will end up hurting them and yourself. Look beyond age to chemistry. You can't throw away true love because of something as irrelevant as age. Look to the girls around you."

Ash raised an eyebrow and claimed, "It seems to me that you are coming onto me right now."

Solidad took a step forward before claiming, "Who know? Maybe I am." Ash felt uncomfortable with her so close. He now realized how pretty she was, but then she turned around with a laugh and waved a hand as she walked away. She then called, "When you get over your denial, I will always be here."

Ash watched as she walked away. He then sighed and turned around. Maybe he does like someone, but it isn't serious. Just a crush that will pass. He'll get over it.

He had never really considered the opposite though. He never really thought about anyone liking him. He had been too obsessed with battling to notice possibly, but he knew it might be true. He knew that he had grown quite a it. He was now closing in on six feet, and he would probably be considered good looking. Brock had also always told him that girls found determination and passion attractive.

Ash sighed. He would figure it out later. Now he had to go give Nurse Joy Haunter. Ash walked towards the counter. He walked up and informed her, "My Haunter just had a tough battle. It needs some treatment. Can you please help?"

Nurse Joy smiled before saying, "Of course. That is my job."

Ash smiled and claimed, "But it is always more polite to ask."

Nurse Joy laughed and said, "Yes, that is true."

Their fun chat got cut short by someone calling. Ash turned around to see a girl carrying a Raichu in her arms. The Raichu was struggling weakly, and electricity sparks were coming from its cheeks. The girl ran up and told Nurse Joy in a distressed tone, "My Raichu is suffering from static discharge. Please, help it."

Nurse Joy grabbed Raichu and examined it before saying in a helpless voice, "But we don't have the equipment here to treat static discharge."

The girl now yelled, "What? But this is the pokemon center. Where else am I going to go?"

Nurse Joy looked helpless as she claimed, "Static discharge is extremely rare and… Ouch." Nurse Joy had tried to lay a hand on Raichu, and had gotten shocked. She quickly exclaimed, "Oh no, it's getting worse. It will be twenty minutes before the proper equipment can be sent over."

The girl now yelled angrily, "But Raichu won't last twenty minutes. He'll blow this entire building to smithereens."

The two looked panicked and confused, but Ash acted. He turned to the girl and quickly questioned, "Static discharge. My Pikachu will be able to help. We just need to take Raichu outside."

The girl turned to him questioningly, but she was desperate and he was her only hope She nodded and attempted to pick up Raichu, but she recoiled. She quickly stated, "I can't pick him up. He's putting out too much electricity."

Ash quickly grabbed Raichu. He flinched in pain, but picked up the pokemon. The electricity hurt, but his resistance was enough to carry it briefly. He then turned around and started running outside. It only took several seconds before he was outside.

He yelled urgently, "Pikachu, we need help." Pikachu jumped out from the pokemon and ran over as Ash laid Raichu on the ground. He quickly told Pikachu, "Raichu is suffering from static discharge. I need you to transfer the electricity to the ground." Pikachu nodded.

The girl burst out, "But Raichu would put out far too much. No way could a Pikachu put up with so much power."

Ash turned to the girl with a grin and claimed, "You haven't met my Pikachu." He then took a step back.

The two watched as Pikachu approached Raichu, who was now shooting off visible bolts of electricity. Pikachu approached without fear, and placed his hands on the Raichu. Immediately Pikachu lit up with intense electricity. Pikachu flinched, but kept funneling the power. After several seconds, the power tripled and Pikachu cried in pain. Pikachu quickly suppressed it, and continued the job. Ash was now forced to cover his eyes from the light. It was like looking into the sun. He had only seen static discharge this bad when Pikachu got it at the beginning of Hoenn. He took a step back, and yelled to the other girl, "Get back. I think that the ret of the electricity will be released in one burst."

The two stepped back just as an intense explosion happened. Luckily it was small, but still intense enough to almost blast Ash off his feet. He got into a steadier position as the girl picked herself up.

Finally it stopped. Ash saw Pikachu looking tired as he stood over the now waking Raichu. It looked around confused. The girl ran forward and scooped it in her arms. Ash heard her giving comforting the pokemon. She then turned to Ash and said earnestly, "Thank you."

Ash nodded and allowed Pikachu to jump on his shoulder. He then continued, "But you should thank Pikachu. He did it. My name is Ash. I'm from Pallet Town." He stuck out his hand.

The girl replied, "I'm Giselle."

Ash looked at her for a second before commenting, "Haven't I met you before?"

Yes, I decided to include that one appearance person in the first season. I got a comment, and when I checked her out, I just got flashed of inspiration. A person to officially start the Harem. It might end up with Cynthia, but it would be a while. So I'll have some fun 


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter up. _

_I would consider Giselle more an OC than an actual character. I'll basically be creating her personality._

_Ash looked as the girl. She had long brown hair that reached to her waist. Her hair had a small reddish tint. She was tall for a girl and was only several inches shorter than Ash. She was wearing a white long sleeve, button up t-shirt, and a designer skirt. She had a face that would make regular beautiful girls go into a corner and cry. It was painful how beautiful she was, but Ash had a memory of her._

_He asked, "Haven't I met you before?"_

_Giselle seemed shocked and looked at him closely before saying, "I'm not sure. You seem familiar." She then saw Pikachu on his shoulder, and she let out a gasp and exclaiming, "You are that annoying boy that beat my Cubone in a battle at Pokemon Tech."_

_Ash slammed a fist in his open hand as he remembered. "Oh yeah, you were that stuck up trainer who said Pikachu belonged as a girl's pet, and it is nice to know that I'm 'that annoying trainer.'"_

_She frowned and questioned, "What do you mean stuck up? I can't help it if I am beautiful, talented, and rich all at the same time."_

_Ash frowned and commented, "Still just as humble as before, I see."_

_Ash looked to see May walking over with Solidad. May quickly walked up and demanded, "What happened? You run out yelling, and then suddenly a light show happens."_

_Ash turned to her and said, "I was in the pokemon center when Giselle ran in. Her Raichu was suffering from static discharge, and the pokemon center doesn't have the equipment needed. I had Pikachu release the electricity."_

_May blinked before saying blankly, "Giselle." She then turned to the girl she had previously overlooked. She gasped and whispered, "So beautiful."_

_Solidad now stepped forward and asked, "Haven't I seen you in the Grand Festival posters."_

_Giselle laughed haughtily before exclaiming, "Of course, I'm the official advertisement model for the pokemon leagues and grand festivals. I'm in all the posters for Kanto and Johto."_

_Ash looked in shock at a nearby poster. Yep, there was Giselle surrounded by a number of extremely beautiful pokemon. Ash claimed, "Wow, I never even noticed. I was always more attentive to the pokemon. I didn't even realize there was a human in the picture."_

_May lowered her head and shook head before saying, "Of course you didn't, Ash. You wouldn't notice the world's largest diamond as long as their were pokemon around it."_

_Giselle seemed more shocked though and said in shock, "You didn't notice me. How is that even possible? I can't go outside without every guy crowding around."_

_Solidad laughed before stating, "You don't know Ash. He isn't most guys."_

_Ash shrugged and muttered, "Don't talk like I'm not here."_

_Giselle seemed to be recovering, "That is just weird. He would prefer pokemon to an extremely beautiful girl. How does that work? Is he gay or something."_

_Ash burst out in a coughing fit. He finally yelled angrily, "No, I'm not gay."_

_Giselle didn't seem convinced and asked, "Then why isn't he interested in someone like me._

_May just shrugged and stated, "We don't know. He is just like that."_

_Ash frowned and said, "Well I'm going to go train some more instead of listening to how weird I am." He turned his back on the girls and walked over to his pokemon. He set Pikachu on the ground and said, "You take a breather, Pikachu."_

_He then turned and surveyed his pokemon. He motioned for Skarmory, Staryu, Nidoran, and Scyther. He announced, "Double battle. Skarmory and Nidoran against Staryu and Scyther." Ash then watched as they started their battle. It was pretty equal. Skarmory was the strongest, followed by Scyther, Staryu, and Nidoran. Scyther was attempting to follow Skarmory into the air as Staryu tried to blast it down with Water Gun. They forgot about Nidoran who used Poison Fang on Staryu. Staryu whipped around and used Hydro Pump. The close range attack shot Nidoran across the field, but Staryu slumped forward in pain. Ash frowned. Poison Fang was Nidoran's strongest move, but it shouldn't have been that effective. Ash looked at the grass field before realizing that Staryu had used Camouflage and had become part grass. Then Scyther finally managed to hit Skarmory with Vacuum Wave. Scyther than created a Razor Wind before launching it at Skarmory. Skarmory countered with Flash Cannon before hitting Scyther with Steel Wing. On the ground Staryu hit Nidoran with Rapid Spin. Nidoran looked about to fall before she started to glow. She got larger before materializing into a Nidorina. Nidorina shot out a Poison Sting. Staryu used Gyro Ball to deflect it, but ended up a victim of Crunch. Nidorina then tossed it and shot out a bolt of electricity. The Thunderbolt knocked Staryu out. Ash hadn't taught it Thunderbolt, and that wasn't a common move for Nidorina either. Ash frowned in confusion, but continued to watch. Nidorina jumped on its hind legs and suddenly a yellow orb flew and touched Skarmory. Helping Hand. Nidorina then fired a Thunderbolt at Scyther. Scyther dodged and managed to land an Aerial Ace, but then got hit by a boosted Drill Peck. The super effective attack dropped Scyther._

_Ash signaled for the stop and returned Scyther and Staryu with words of congratulations. He then set off examining the newly evolved Nidorina. He was interrupted from his examination by Giselle walking over. _

_He looked at her as she stated, "You have insulted me."_

_Ash frowned and asked, "How?"_

_She seemed exasperated and replied, "You stated you didn't even see me in the pictures. I am so beautiful that I am a major model. So you insulted by beauty."_

_Ash shrugged and said sarcastically, "Sorry for disrespecting your beauty. Should I get on my knees and grovel. Because I would then be able to see up your skirt. I'll do it, but it might be awkward."_

_She blushed and stated angrily, "You are a cocky little guy. No, I don't intend to let you a view of under my skirt. I am still angry over that loss I had to you. It looks like you are pretty strong, so I will battle you in a one on one."_

_Ash looked at her before asking, "You are still hurting over that fluke all those years ago? Now you don't stand a chance against me. Have you ever competed in a League or any other event?"_

_She stiffened and stated curtly, "Soon after you came to Pokemon Tech, I got pulled out of the advanced class by my parents. Since then I have been acting as a model for Pokemon events. I am there when they present the trophies, but I have kept up my training. I'll compete in Leagues still. What have you done?"_

_Ash shrugged and said confidently, "I have competed in the Leagues of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I placed top sixteen at Kanto and top eight in the other two. I have also successfully beaten the Orange League Challenge and the Kanto Battle Frontier. I am now preparing for the Sinnoh League."_

_She blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly. She then said, "Then beating you will be a good step. My dad has decided to think about letting me start a journey. You will be good practice."_

_Ash thought for a second before shrugging and announcing, "All right, a one on one. I shall choose my pokemon first. I will use one of my stronger new pokemon. Show here your will, Larvatar."_

_Larvatar looked up and nodded before walking onto the field. Giselle looked at it for a second before pulling out a poke ball. She then called, "This guy will enjoy the chance at revenge. Marowak, go." Out came a creature clutching a large bone, and had a skull over its head. The pokemon stared at Larvatar intently. Giselle now continued, "We won't make any mistakes this time. Marowak, Focus Energy." Marowak closed its eyes as it focused its mind onto battling._

_Ash was at a disadvantage due to Larvatar's rock type characteristics. He called, "Iron Defense, and then use Taunt." Larvatar became shiny instantly and then cast at Marowak. Larvatar shot it a contemptuous glance before turning his back disrespectfully. Marowak saw and its arms started to shake angrily._

_Giselle called, "Use Bonemerang." Marowak tossed the bone at Larvatar. It was spinning fast as it approached, and it successfully hit Larvatar in the back._

_Larvatar growled at the attack, but Iron Defense limited its affectivity. Ash now ordered, "Earthquake." Larvatar lifted a foot confidently and then brought it down with incredible force. It was hard to believe such a small pokemon had such power._

_Marowak growled as the vibrations hit it, and he was joined by quite a few pokemon and trainers nearby as the ground shook. Giselle was attempting to keep her balance as she ordered, "Jump and use that to use Bone Club."_

_Marowak jumped high into the air and started descending towards Larvatar. Ash ordered, "Iron Head." Larvatar jumped and glowed silver as he connected with the bone. The two fought or power before both got shot back. Larvatar seemed to have gotten the worst of it since the type differences, but managed to avoid most the damage._

_Giselle seemed shocked and spoke, "You used Iron Head to defend against a Bone Club. What kind of move was that?"_

_Ash shrugged and stated, "You learn a lot when you travel. It isn't all about type. Now, Larvatar, use Stone Edge."_

"_Deflect it."_

_Just like all those years before, the pokemon spun the bone in its hand to destroy all the rocks before they could inflict any damage. Ash was impressed. He then ordered, "Use Crunch." Larvatar started to run towards Marowak._

_Giselle laughed and stated, "Run it over with Double Edge." Marowak started running quickly towards Larvatar while leaving a white trail._

_Ash knew Larvatar would lose that contest and ordered, "Switch to Dig." Larvatar dived and seemed to disappear underground. Marowak stopped and looked around in confusion as both trainer and pokemon were confused. Ash now yelled calmly, "Keep surfacing and using Brick Break." Larvatar shot out from behind Marowak and smashed his hand into the skull on Marowak's head. Marowak let out a grunt, but before he could counter, Larvatar disappeared underground again._

_Giselle seemed angry and yelled, "Why are you hiding like a coward?"_

_Ash laughed good naturedly and pointed out, "You once said I was ignorant because I thought using Bonemerang was cheap. You were right. One of a trainers duty is to figure out and react to their opponents strategy. If you can't do this, then you won't get far. Books matter very little in a battle."_

_Giselle seemed to puff up in anger and stated, "I know that. I have memorized every fact there is on these two pokemon, but I know how to battle. Marowak, Double Team." Immediately multiple copies of the pokemon appeared. Ash waited calmly as Larvatar stayed underground. After a couple more seconds, Larvatar appeared and crashed a hand to the real Marowak's head. The pokemon got up angrily as Larvatar disappeared again. Giselle immediately questioned, "How did it know which one was real?"_

_Ash grinned and explained, "Larvatar is part ground, and was underground. He figured out the real one based on the vibrations."_

_Giselle quickly ordered, "Use those vibrations to tell where Larvatar is." Marowak closed its eyes and focused. Ash wasn't sure whether it could do it. Marowak snapped a head to the side and Giselle commanded, "Focus Punch."_

_Marowak started running to the spot right as Larvatar appeared. Larvatar was surprised his opponent was there, but met the attack head on. Brick Break connected with Focus Punch. They only held for a second before Focus Punch pushed through and smashed into the face of Larvatar. Larvatar was flung, while giving a cry, into the boundary wall of the pokemon center. Larvatar smashed deeply into the wall. A second later Larvatar dropped down from the hole, but the effect had clearly damaged him greatly._

_Giselle continued, "Finish it with Bonemerang."_

_Ash ordered quickly, "Stone Edge." Giselle laughed, but fell silent when the Stone Edge smacked the Bonemerang off its course. It now impacted the wall and simply slid down. Ash now said confidently, "Now that the bone is gone, Dark Pulse."_

_Giselle and Marowak seemed stunned by the turn of events, and Marowak got nailed by the Dark Pulse. Ash continued by saying, "Now Crunch." Larvatar got forward extremely quick and bit the arm of Marowak, who immediately gave a grunt of pain._

_Giselle ordered desperately, "Thrash attack." Marowak started to flail wildly as it tried to hit anything within vicinity. It successfully threw off Larvatar and proceeded to pummel him._

_Ash grew worried and called, "Two can play at this. Larvatar, use Thrash too." Now the two started pummeling each other as they attacked wildly. Both dealed immense damage, but it became apparent that Larvatar was winning. His defense was far higher due to Iron Defense, and Marowak lost most of its attack power from losing its bone._

_Giselle called desperately, "Try to circle around." _

_Somehow her voice reached Marowak and it tried that tactic, but Larvatar stopped it by smashing its head into Marowak's stomach. Marowak flew through the air with a cry. Ash grinned, but then saw Giselle grin too. Ash was confused, but then froze. Marowak had landed only several feet from its bone. She had ordered it to circle around so that it would be launched towards its club. Although Ash immediately saw both Marowak and Larvatar start to sway badly as confusion occurred. Larvatar wasn't in danger, but that confusion could lead to Marowak either approaching or leaving its bone. If it got too far away, Ash wouldn't let it grab it. Giselle had to get the club or this would be over. Ash watched as he bit his lip. Marowak started to move away from its club, but then started to sway in an almost drunk-like state to his club. _

_As soon as the confusion wore off, Giselle yelled, "Pick up your club and use Bone Rush." Larvatar was just recovering and couldn't dodge the barrage of attacks that suddenly impacted it. The super effective attacks drew a cry of pain from the pokemon. Finally Larvatar got thrown from the opponent. Larvatar hit the ground hard and slowly started to stand. Giselle yelled eagerly, "Finish this up with another Bone Rush."_

_Marowak ran at Larvatar, but Ash commanded seriously, "Sandstorm." Larvatar whipped up a sandstorm which surrounded Marowak._

_Giselle laughed again and stated, "Marowak is a ground type. Sandstorm won't hurt it."_

_Ash closed his eyes and announced softly, "Yes, Marowak won't be affected, but you will." When she looked confused, Ash continued, "Sometimes a pokemon needs to act on its own. This Sandstorm has isolated our pokemon."_

_Giselle gasped and looked at the battlefield. She couldn't see Marowak. She yelled desperately, "Continue with Bone Rush."_

_Ash now called, "Do whatever you need to." From the storm came several cries of pain and distress from both pokemon. Ash felt that there was more from Marowak than Larvatar. Finally as the Sandstorm stopped, Marowak got thrown from the remaining cloud to land painfully. Larvatar walked from the dust looking extremely tired. Ash raised his eyebrows and called to Larvatar, "Looks like we need to use our trump card to finish this, Larvatar." Larvatar nodded in agreement as he looked at his rising opponent._

_Marowak rose slowly. He had been worn down by all the small attacks that he had taken. Larvatar had suffered from the few super effective attacks. Both were extremely close to out. Giselle yelled desperately, "Use Double Edge, Marowak. Put everything you got into it."_

_Marowak started to run at Larvatar. Ash watched before closing his eyes and turning away slightly. May gasped on the sideline and burst out, "Is Ash going to just let Larvatar get hit?"_

_Solidad shook her head as she pointed out, "Larvatar also looks unconcerned. I think that Giselle has sealed her loss."_

_Marowak kept charging the defenseless Larvatar. Ash peeked an eye open lazily and waited till Marowak was just baring down on Larvatar before commanding in a final voice, "Hyper Beam." Larvatar let out a cry right before it was obscured by Marowak. Immediately, an explosion happened between them and Marowak got launched into the air by the pushing attack. Marowak dropped limply from high in the air, but Tangela used Vine Whip from the sidelines to have mercy on the pokemon. The unconscious pokemon was lowered softly onto the ground._

_Ash walked up to Larvatar and placed a hand on his head before saying, "Very well done, Larvatar." Larvatar gave a happy cry before he stared to glow. He increased in size, and turned more oval shaped before he stopped. Larvatar had evolved into Pupitar._

_Pupitar was close to double the size of Larvatar and rose to a good four feet tall. He seemed to be in a silver cocoon. Ash pulled out his pokedex and listened, Pupitar, the Hard Shell pokemon. Pupitar are the fist stage evolution of the pseudo-legendary Tyranitar. Pupitar are currently developing inside the shell, but this pokemon is far from helpless. Pupitar are able to launch themselves at high speed by shooting out highly pressurized gas from the inside of its body. This pokemon has the power to topple mountains. _Ash then noted that it weighed over three hundred pounds now.

Ash grinned at his new pokemon and announced, "Well done, Pupitar. I look forward to working with you in the future." Pupitar gave a happy and deep cry before it got surrounded by his pokemon. Ash laughed and left so his pokemon could talk to Pupitar.

Giselle walked over with her shoulders slumped and exclaimed, "I can't believe I lost again."

Ash laughed and then told her, "You did very well. Pupitar is easily one of the stronger pokemon I caught recently. Probably only Skarmory, Scyther, Kangaskhan, and Houndoom could compete with him. Your Marowak did very well."

Giselle smiled and suddenly raised a hand in the air before saying dramatically, "That's right. I haven't even started my journey yet, and I almost beat you. It is clear that I am amazingly talented at battling."

Ash grinned awkwardly before muttering, "Now that confident attitude of yours is just getting annoying." Ash then looked to see the sun setting now, he announced, "Dinner time."

Ash spent the next twenty minutes bringing out pokemon food for his pokemon. When they were all eating, Ash went into the pokemon dining hall. He got a modest amount before seating himself with May, Solidad, Harley, and oddly Giselle. Ash didn't see why she was there, but didn't question it. His answer was provided immediately.

"Man, it must be so cool to be a model. Getting to travel all over the place," May said as she stuffed her face with food.

Giselle seemed slightly put off by May's eating before replying, "Sometimes, but it can be a bother too. I always have to go to photo shoots and meetings, but I guess it is the curse of the beautiful."

Ash commented sarcastically, "Yes, it must be so hard to be beautiful."

Giselle shot him a glare before saying, "Actually it is."

May looked at Ash as she commented, "I may not be as beautiful as Giselle, but I know what she means. It can really be annoying to have guys so obsessed with you. You think you are having a nice conversation, but then suddenly you realize they've been talking to your chest the entire time."

Ash laughed before commenting, "Why didn't you realize it at the beginning? It's pretty hard not to notice something like that."

May shot him a glare before saying, "Quiet Ash. You only just started to not be dense. You don't have the option of talking like its obvious." She then looked at him eating and asked in a confused voice, "What's up with your plate?"

Ash looked at his plate. It was the regular plate with some pasta on it. He looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

She claimed, "When we traveled together you filled your plate with as much as possible, and then you ate as if you had to consume it in two minutes. Now you only have like half your plate filled, and you are eating like a gentlemen."

Ash frowned before admonishing, "Well, I can't eat like a pig for the rest of my life. Maybe you should take that into consideration, May."

Giselle interrupted their playful argument and asked, "You guys traveled together?"

May nodded and explained, "We traveled through Hoenn together, and then through Kanto as he took on the Battle Frontier. He is really the person responsible for making me enjoy pokemon."

Giselle seemed shocked before pointing out, "Isn't that kind of inappropriate for a boy and girl to be traveling together." She then looked at Ash and stated suspiciously, "I actually remember some red head with you too. Are you some sort of player or something? I never would have thought you would be."

Ash frowned and asked, "And why is that?"

Giselle sighed and said as if it was obvious, "Because you are too pokemon orientated. I mean I guess you are pretty good looking when it comes down to it, but you seem too proud."

Ash finished chewing before commenting, "I don't get what you mean by proud, but thanks for calling me good looking."

Giselle blushed slightly at his comment, but seemed not to be ruffled by his comment. She continued, "I mean, how you carry yourself. You seem immediately like a person that has a lot of pride. You are confident in everything, and your sarcastic comments don't ease that either. You don't seem to think that you could mess up at something. That is slightly attractive, but you don't seem to be able to bend your pride. Plenty of girls would want a guy to be passionate and open up to them, but you seem like you couldn't. I just can't imagine you doing that. So since you don't seem to be particularly interested in girls, I can't think you would be popular."

Ash shrugged, He didn't particularly care whether he was popular or not, and he simply commented, "You seem to have thought about it a lot."

Giselle laughed again before stating, "Of course, I mean, a beautiful person like me must be able to choose the perfect guy. To be able to sum up men quickly is a must. I need to be able to find the perfect guy to marry and have beautiful children with."

May now spoke angrily, "But you are wrong. Ash isn't just good looking. He is passionate about everything he does. He is able to make you feel as if he can take on the world. He makes everything sound possible, and then he will help you make it happen. He will help you in anything. When you need someone to talk to, he is always there to listen. He protects his friends and pokemon. He would never let something like hurt them that he has any chance of stopping. And he doesn't ask anything in return. He is selfless and a great person."

May sat down with a blush. An awkward silence descended on the group. Ash caught Solidad giving him an I-told-you-so look. Giselle finally spoke in an interested voice, "Oh this sounds interesting. It seems like Ash is a little bit more popular than I had thought. I'll need to investigate this closer."

Ash stood up and announced, "I'm going to go to sleep. I wouldn't want to make this conversation more awkward than it already is. See you all in the morning." He then walked away.

He hadn't ever even considered May liked him. Drew had always been there, and she had so clearly liked him. He had hoped she chose someone better than Drew, but had never though of him with May. Yet she was clearly speaking with heart on what she said.

As Ash walked away from the table, Giselle ordered, "Spill it."

May looked nervous and stated, "Who are you to interrogate me about Ash? We just met today."

Giselle raised her eyebrows and replied, "I have no right, but you sort of all ready blurted it out. I doubt anyone could have not noticed your passionate speech just now."

May blushed some more and tried to argue, "I didn't mean it like that. We are just friends."

"Yeah right," Giselle stated with an eye roll.

Solidad now spoke up in a serious commanding tone, "Okay, let's cut the crap. May likes Ash. I even have a fondness for him, but you don't have the right to question her on it. It is her own business, and she will tell you when she feels like it."

Giselle leaned back, nonplussed, and claimed, "I just don't see how Ash could get two girls like you to like him."

Solidad now smiled and commented, "You'll see too. No one can be around Ash without feeling it. You will join the competition."

Giselle smirked and claimed, "I can't see me ever falling in love. I'll probably choose a rich guy who I can stand. Love just isn't my style."

Solidad gave a broad grin and challenged, "Tell you what. Ash will steal your heart without even trying, and he won't even realize it. Not only that, but he will do it quickly. Before the end of the Grand Festival, you will have fallen in love with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Solidad has issued a challenge. How will Ash accomplish the difficult task of stealing such an arrogant girl's heart?

May basically confessed her feelings. How will Ash react?

Ash has two pokemon evolve.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy

Sorry, had to work most of today and yesterday

Ash quickly showered after waking up. He then walked down to the field and released his pokemon. Many were still sleepy, but Ash still announced, "How about we have a pre-breakfast work out?" Several pokemon didn't find it a good idea and continued to sleep, but half or so seemed excited.

Ash led them in a quick jog around the entire pokemon center several times. For some it was easy, but for others like Torterra it was a challenge to do that run. At least everyone was not sleepy once we were done.

Ash then called Totodile and Tangela to have a practice match. Ash had to stop that match quickly. He had hoped the type advantage would help Tangela, but Totodile was far too strong. Ash looked at thew other pokemon and called, "Elekid, how about you battle Totodile?"

Elekid looked up in surprise before nodding. Elekid was extremely young, but Ash wanted to get a gauge of his power. Elekid ran forward and immediately launched a Thundershock attack. Totodile stood there and took the attack without anything more than a flinch. Totodile than jumped forward trying a Bite attack. Elekid countered with a ThunderPunch, but it didn't have much effect. Totodile bit the other hand of Elekid. Elekid grunted in pain before using Dynamic Punch. The attack itself didn't hurt Totodile, but the resulting confusion made him stop the attack. Totodile took a couple confused steps back, and Elekid hit him with Cross Chop. Totodile got thrown on his back and then hit with another Thundershock. Ash looked in concern at Totodile, but it immediately jumped up and did his usual dance. Elekid was shocked, and couldn't dodge the Ice Punch. Elekid got launched back, and Ash caught the poor pokemon.

Ash whispered several words of praise before returning the pokemon. He then turned and watched Totodile as he continued to dance. That pokemon had taken those attacks, but didn't seem hurt in the least. That was either showing that Elekid didn't have much power or Totodile had gotten much stronger. Ash figured the second one was more likely.

He walked up to the dancing Totodile and kneeled down as he asked, "Totodile, have you been practicing in battling? You were never this powerful before." Totodile smiled and started to dance again. Ash stood up and claimed, "We need to test your new power. Pikachu, your up."

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to face Totodile. Pikachu immediately shot out a Thunderbolt. Totodile lifted a glowing claw and his tail started glowing. The attack collided with the Metal Claw, and the electricity ran through the two attacks and dissipated into the ground.

Ash frowned and called over, "Did you figure that out from Floatzel, Totodile?" Totodile started jumping which Ash took as an affirmative. So no long distance moves would work, he wondered how Pikachu would handle this.

Pikachu started darting forward in a Quick Attack. Totodile tried to shoot Pikachu with Water Gun, but Pikachu dodged lithely to connect the attack. Totodile slid back several feet before recovering. He immediately shot another Water Gun which connected. It wasn't too effective, and Pikachu split it with Iron Tail before trying another Iron Tail. Totodile countered with another Metal Claw, and then used the other set to land a Dragon Claw attack. Ash gasped as Pikachu flew away with a cry. Totodile had taught himself so many new moves. Iron Tail and Dragon Claw. Totodile had been working hard.

Pikachu landed and growled before streaking towards Totodile in a Volt Tackle. Ash watched to see Totodile's counter. Totodile launched an extremely powerful stream of water at the approaching Pikachu. It had even learned Hydro Pump. Volt Tackle connected with Hydro Pump. Pikachu was immobile for several seconds before overpowering the attack and splitting it till he connected with Totodile. Totodile was thrown back at amazing speed. Totodile slid across the ground, and Totodile started to slowly stand up.

Ash cut in now by announcing, "That's enough. You both did good." When the two sat down, Ash walked over to Totodile and put his hand on Totodile's head before saying, "You are great. You have worked so hard to become stronger. I can't believe it. Nice job." Totodile started to dance happily.

"Ash, don't you think you are making a little too much noise for so early," a voice called in amusement.

Ash turned to see the entire group coming in. He identified Lyra as the one who had spoken. He noted quickly that her and Khoury were much closer than before. He decided to share them the embarrassment and replied, "Nope, definitely not. Training should be able create as much noise as possible."

May shrugged and stated, "Well, I need to go get ready for my match. You are going to watch, right Ash?"

Ash nodded and returned his pokemon. He then said, "I'll go watch the match before yours too." He then joined the group as he prepared to walk away. H then saw Giselle not walking with them. He looked back to see Giselle still standing there. Ash called back, "Giselle, aren't you coming?"

She looked back and hesitated before saying, "No, I'm just gonna stay here."

Ash frowned and asked, "Why? It will be much more exciting to come watch the contests battles."

Giselle gave a nervous smile before saying, "Oh, just too much trouble. I can't really go out in public too much, you know. I just get swarmed by boys and all. I would rather just avoid that all, but good luck May."

Ash frowned again and walked forward before putting his hand out in a welcoming gesture and exclaiming, "Come on. We can't just leave you alone the whole day. I bet you are exaggerating, but I'll make sure no guys harass you."

Then it looked like she would take his hand, but then, to his confusion, she pulled away with a slight blush before saying angrily, "I don't need someone like you protecting me. I am perfectly capable of staying in the pokemon center alone." She then turned her back curtly and walked away quickly.

Ash looked at her retreat in confusion before pulling his hand back. He then turned to the group and asked, "Did I miss something?"

Solidad laughed softly before answering cryptically, "I think she might be afraid of future events. She might be trying to prevent those events from happening. We can just guess her reasons. For now, let's just go watch May. Then you guys can watch me and Harley."

Ash shrugged and followed the group. They led him to one of the stadiums and he then followed as the group left May. Before he did though, Ash ordered her, "Don't lose. I didn't come here to see you get only to the top thirty-two." May nodded enthusiastically, and Ash followed the other group.

When they found some good seats, they turned and watched the matches going on. Ash watched as a trainer got swamped by none other than Drew. Drew's Masquerain and Flygon easily defeated their opponents Meganium and Jumpluff. Ash felt slightly sorry for the trainer for having such a painful ending to the Grand Festival.

Ash watched as Drew shook the guy's hand before walking towards the exit. Drew turned and looked directly at Ash for a second. Ash stared him down for a second before giving him a curt nod without breaking eye contact. Drew nodded quickly before turning away. Ash watched as Drew left the arena. Hopefully Drew would take his advice.

Lyra tugged on his sleeve before informing him, "May is coming out."

Ash turned and saw she was right. He then turned to Lyra and said mischievously, "Congratulations on Khoury by the way." Ash laughed when she blushed before turning back to watch May choose her pokemon. May sent out her Venusaur and a Ledian. Ash didn't know she had a Ledian. But it seemed a good team. The opponent was a man that looked in his early twenties. Ash turned and asked, "Anything on her opponent?"

Harley turned to him and informed him, "His name is Peter Wally. Top notch. He was a trainer before coming to contests, and he seems to keep some of the trainer qualities about him. He usually is more intent on attacking his opponents than looking beautiful. It works for him though."

Ash nodded and commented, "So May has to out coordinate him, and not follow him into a battle."

Solidad now nodded and said, "But it won't be that easy. I have gone against Peter twice. We split it down the middle."

Ash looked at he and exclaimed, "So he is able to beat a Grand Festival Winner once. May has a tough battle ahead." They now watched as her opponent released his pokemon. Out came a Quilava and a…Machamp.

Solidad and Ash both claimed in unison, "Nice choice."

Lyra commented, "I don't think I've ever seen a Machamp in a pokemon contest. It seems much more a battler than an appeal pokemon."

Ash grinned and explained, "And this is partly a battle, and choosing an unexpected pokemon is a great battle trick. No one would think a Machamp would be used in a contest battle."

They then watched as the match started. Immediately Peter started an all out assault. His Machamp started launching Focus Blasts repeatedly, and his Quilava launched a Flame Wheel. Venusaur had major trouble dodging all the attacks and got hit many times, but Ledian managed to fly around and avoid the attacks barely and without elegance.

Ash looked up and saw May losing points quickly. Ash quickly questioned, "I know Venusaur is getting hit, but Ledian is dodging. Isn't dodging worth points?"

Solidad nodded and explained, "If it is done lithely and with elegance. Right now, Ledian is in a panic trying to dodge. That won't earn any points, and May seems to be drawn into his game. She needs to start taking charge if she stands a chance."

May finally ordered for Venusaur to destroy the Focus Blasts with Energy Ball and for Ledian to stop Quilava with Swift. When that was successfully done, she ordered a Mach Punch Vine Whip combo. Her opponent countered though. Quilava got hit, but Machamp caught the Vine Whips with two of his arms. It then used them to launch himself at Venusaur to land a devastating Cross Chop attack. It then actually lifted Venusaur into the air to throw it across the field in a Vital Throw attack. Venusaur landed heavily and looked to be close to out. Luckily Ledian managed to land a super effective Aerial Ace on Machamp. It fell heavily, but was quickly up. Now temporarily, Ledian would have to deal with both Quilava and Machamp. Ledian did a Bug Buzz, but it didn't seem to effect either opponent much. Quilava launched a Flamethrower, but a Light Screen blunted the attack. Machamp immediately came forward and destroyed that with Brick Break. Another Flamethrower directed with Ledian. The pokemon was scorched by the end, but then it got turned around. May yelled for Ledian to drop to the ground, and right as it did, a green beam shot right above it. Venusaur's Solarbeam connected with the stomach of the Machamp. Machamp was blasted into the wall, but it dropped to the ground quickly. It was clearly affected though as it dropped to a knee. May then ordered an Earthquake attack. The attack she gave Venusaur to battle fire types obviously, completely knocked out the opponents Quilava and damaged his Machamp seriously. The opponent ordered a Seismic Toss on Venusaur. Machamp grabbed the pokemon and actually had it in the air when the time ran out.

"**Well, ladies and gentlemen. This was an amazing match. Peter Wally dominated for the majority of the match, but May Maple managed to come back with a last ditch effort and actually knock out Peter's Quilava. Which one won? Time or damage?" **the announcer said over the intercom.

Everyone looked at the screen to see May's picture enlarged. She had won narrowly by her assault in the last thirty seconds. Ash stood up and walked away. He wasn't impressed with May's performance. She had won because of her Venusaur had been so hurt earlier her opponent had figured it was out. It was her opponents fault, not because of her. She had gotten lucky, plain and simple. Ash now realized that he had only seen May training her pokemon once, and that was with Blaziken in an easy practice match.

Ash leaned against the wall near the exit. It was only several minutes until the rest of the group arrived to wait for May. Ash ignored their questions on why he had left early, and waited for May to appear.

Ash saw her before anyone else did. He saw her peek her head around the corner, and look around nervously. She looked to be looking for someone, but she passed right over the group. She was looking for someone else, and she was doing it with a tunnel vision that allowed her to completely miss them.

She stopped and came completely out of the doorway, and immediately saw the group. She headed over and called a greeting. Everyone else rushed forward to congratulate her. Ash watched.

May didn't overlook his absence. She walked up to him and asked nervously, "And what did you think, Ash?"

Ash fixed her with a stare and asked, "When was the last time you trained your whole team for this tournament, May?"

May blinked in surprise before thinking, "I guess two weeks ago."

Ash replied in shock, "You last trained for the Grand Festival two weeks ago."

May nodded and asked, "Why?"

Ash now replied coldly, "Because you are completely unprepared. You won purely on luck. It is one thing to do that every once in a while, but not at the Grand Festival. If you battle like you just did, you won't make it past the top sixteen."

May was frozen in shock, and Solidad quickly stated, "That's a little harsh, isn't it."

Ash replied, "I think it would be worst to not say anything. If I say she did great, then she will go to her next match and do the same thing. If she is extremely lucky, she might win that match, but she would never stand a chance at winning. Luck and no planning will only be able to take her so far. It took me six years to realize that. I'm cutting three years off her time. It might be harsh, but its better than lying. I'll meet you guys at Harley's next match." Ash then left the group.

Ash had an hour to kill with only his pokemon, but he didn't want to train. He ended up going to a café to drink some tea. May's match had struck a note with him. Three Leagues he had done what she had. Each time he had the chance of winning. At Hoenn, if he had even planned a tiny bit for Tyson, he could have won that match. Tyson had dominated his last two matches. Against Ash, it came down to Pikachu having to battle Metagross before Meowth. That match had been as close as they come. If Brock, May, or Max had just told him to take it seriously, he would have won there.

After Ash had cooled down some, he set off towards the stadium where Harley would be performing. He got there a little early and chose an empty seat. Several minutes later, the rest of the group got there. An awkward silence descended as the match started. Ash watched and wasn't surprised to see Harley's Ariados and Wigglytuff win easily.

Solidad's match was right after that in the next stadium over. They waited for Harley to exit, and Ash saw Harley do exactly as May did earlier. When they got to Solidad's match, Ash was thinking of the possible reasons. He was interrupted when Solidad walked out. She was going against one of the favorites. Solidad used her Lapras and Blissey against her opponents Hitmontop and Sneasel. The match was a close battle between two top rank coordinators, but Solidad steadily gained the advantage till the time ran out. There was no question the victor.

The group waited outside for Solidad to exit. Ash even saw her doing the whole lookout thing. When she came over, Ash questioned, "Why are each of you looking for someone when you come out?"

They looked surprised and Harley asked, "Do you really not get what is happening right now in the Grand Festival?"

Ash shook his head and May explained, "There is this gang called the Red Granbulls. Usually they are always up to a little mischief and stuff, but they've started attacking Grand Festival competitors."

Ash raised his eyebrows and asked incredulously, "Attacking the Grand Festival participants. Why?"

Solidad stepped forward as she shook her head and claimed, "No one knows. They just started doing, and they aren't attacking everyone. Just random people it seems like. The police haven't been able to do anything yet, so all the coordinators are being careful."

Ash shook his head and stated, "I can't believe a simple gang would be able to do this. It's almost outrageous."

May nodded with a sigh before saying perkily, "But they haven't attacked for a while. Some people think that the extra police work has scared them off."

They then started walking towards the pokemon center. They were halfway there when Pikachu and Eevee perked up their ears. Ash also turned around. He called to the others, "Did you guys hear that?"

They turned to him and looked confused. Ash heard it again. A small explosion from far away. He quickly sprinted there. It took several minutes, and Ash heard several more explosions. He finally entered the area they were coming from.

Ash saw a Milotic collapse weakly. Ash quickly saw a number of leather clad men with pokemon standing opposite a long blond haired trainer. Ash watched as the pokemon charged at the weak Milotic. Ash acted and threw a poke ball as he yelled, "Rhyperior, I need your assistance. Take the hits."

His giant shiny pokemon appeared right in front of the Milotic. The pokemon couldn't stop in time and connected with Rhyperior. Rhyperior smirked as the effects didn't have almost any effect on him. Ash ordered, "Hammer Arm." Rhyperior roared and raised his two arms above his body before bringing them down on the enemies. Finally Ash yelled, "Hyper Beam." Rhyperior shot the orange beam at all the pokemon still standing away from him. The attack created several explosions as it destroyed the pokemon attacking the trainer.

Ash finally recognized the trainer and walked up. He called, "Looks like I finally get to repay you for helping Glalie, Robert."

Robert looked at him in surprise and commented, "I remember you. You had that magnificent Snorunt that evolved at the Hoenn Grand Festival."

Ash nodded and claimed, "Yep, that's me. And it looks like now, I can help fully."

They were interrupted from their conversation by one of the gang members. He was a big man and was yelling, "Get out of here before we decide to hurt you, boy."

Ash smirked and replied, "Hurt me. You couldn't do that if I was paralyzed."

The gang member grew even more furious and he yelled, "Do you know who you are dealing with? We are the Red Granbulls."

Ash shrugged and commented, "So. It just looks to me like a bunch of weaklings who can't do anything by themselves, and yet are still convinced they are important." Ash was interrupted by the rest of his group finally arriving.

The gang member didn't notice and yelled, "You little punk. I'll show you what happens to boys who can't keep their mouths shut. Mamoswine, Take Down." He then released the large pokemon. It started moving towards Rhyperior with an orange trail.

Ash smirked and waited before ordering, "Stop it." Rhyperior reached out and grabbed its horns. The three fingers of Rhyperior's hands closed around the tusks of the shocked Mamoswine. Rhyperior then roared and actually lifted the Mamoswine into the air by its tusks.

Ash heard Khoury exclaim, "How? Mamoswine are some of the largest pokemon in the world."

Ash smirked and claimed, "True, but to Rhyperior, it is little more than a child in an adults game. Rhyperior, finish this with Fire Blast." Rhyperior was effortlessly holding onto the struggling Mamoswine as he fired the attack. The powerful fire attack blasted Mamoswine into the air, where it promptly hit the ground hard.

The man yelled, as he returned his pokemon, "You haven't heard the last of the Red Granbulls!"

Ash now called to the figures as they climbed on some motorcycles, "And what kind of stupid name is the Red Granbulls?" The men then drove away. Ash pulled out another poke ball and released Donphan. Ash now ordered, "Follow them to their hideout, Donphan. As soon as you know where it is, come back and lead me there." Donphan nodded and started a Rollout to follow the motorcycles.

Ash watched as Donphan disappeared. He turned to see Lyra ask, "Where is Donphan going?"

Ash shrugged as he answered, "He's going to follow those gangs to lead us to his hideout."

May burst out, "Why would you want to do that?"

Ash replied easily, "I'm gonna stop this now. No gang should be able to attack competitors whenever they want. It isn't right."

Robert then walked up after he had returned Milotic and asked, "Why not just tell the police? They will handle this."

Ash shook his head and explained, "Police can't do this. The gang would realize the police were coming and would move away. The only way is to have a single person go. And I wasn't to figure this out. Nothing is done without reason. I want to figure out their reason. They aren't rying to steal the pokemon. Maybe they are betting on a person to win, and are attacking competitors to give their person a better chance. I don't know,but I want to. So I am gonna go blow out the foundation of this gang." Dinphan chose the perfect time to come rolling back.

Donphan started motioning to Ash. He had found it. Ash turned to everyone and ordered, "Tell the police what happened. I figure the explosions will signal where the base is."

May stepped forward and claimed, "I'm going too."

Ash immediately said, "No. I'm going alone. Two people will draw more attention. Now just go and call the police." Ash now turned around and followed Donphan after returning Rhyperior. Luckily no one decided to follow or Ash would have used Spiritomb to keep them away.

The base was remarkably close. It only took five minutes for Ash to find it. It was behind an alley, and remarkably normal looking. It looked like a building with an attached warehouse. Slightly run down, but not enough it would raw attention. When Donphan confirmed the place, Ash returned him. He needed smaller pokemon to battle in hallways. Ash released Totodile, who joined Pikachu and Eevee. Ash then took a breath and walked towards the building.

* * *

Ash looked as the police put out the fire spreading across the building. His newly evolved Feraligatr was helping the Blastoise put out the fire. Ash turned back to the Officer Jenny who was lecturing him.

Ash replied angrily, "It was your Arcanine that started the fire. All you had to do was wait until I subdued the rest, but you insisted on attacking. I had everything under control. I had over half already beaten and unconscious."

Officer Jenny was trying to stay calm as she countered, "It isn't the fire. It's that you entered the base of a gang alone. You couldn't wait for the police to arrive."

Ash exclaimed, "No, I couldn't. They knew you were coming before you did. If I waited for you to arrive, we would have found the place empty. I had to figure out what was going on."

Officer Jenny seemed to be wavering as she stated, "You still acted rashly. Even if you are a good trainer, you shouldn't have done this. If I hadn't word that you had experience with multiple criminal organizations, I would have you brought into the police station."

Ash knew that she was basically done, so Ash tossed her a jacket. On it was a large red R. Ash now claimed, "I found this on the guy in charge."

Officer Jenny looked at it in shock before asking, "Why would Team Rocket attack participants? They would have nothing to gain."

Ash shook his head and repeated, "There is always a reason. We just have to figure it out." Ash then turned to look at the ruins of the buildings.

* * *

Giovanni was sitting in his chair as he looked at several monetary reports. He looked up as a window popped up on his computer. He opened it to see one of his grunts. He asked irritably, "What do you want?"

The man was breathing heavily as he claimed, "Sir, the Goldenrod branch is completely destroyed."

Giovanni roared as he jumped up. He immediately yelled, "That is impossible. We had the police under constant watch."

The grunt quickly replied, "A boy attacked us. He overpowered any who faced him, and distracted us till the police arrived. I only just escaped in time."

Giovanni took a couple deep breaths as he thought. That branch wasn't overly important. It mainly was just some stupid gang members who were easy to manipulate. They were just there as an information link on police reactions. It was mainly the thought that a branch could be wiped out. He sat down and commented, "We'll recover. They were mainly done anyways, but who stopped them?"

The grunt quickly claimed, "A trainer who I recognized as Ash Ketchum."

Giovanni tried to keep his temper under control. Ash Ketchum. He first heard that name years ago. That brat had destroyed and impeded his operations many times, but then he disappeared. He seems to have returned and was even worst now. Three operations he had destroyed already. It didn't affect their plan, but he couldn't risk it. He closed the window, and pushed a button before ordering, "Have someone get the assignment of getting rid of Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I don't care how, but I never want to hear of him again."

Intimidating, Ash might have an assassin after him.

Yes, I made Totodile a badass, and yes, he evolved twice when attacking the base. You'll hear the story next chapter.

Giselle romance next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter. I got horribly sick. I literally spent like the last four days in like a delirium of puking and a fever. Not fun.

I read several comments that I feel I need to reply to.

I actually didn't even realize the whole Swablu and evolution thing. That was a really good point. I'll make a good explanation later, but right now I want to make the timeline that he caught Swablu before the whole dragon type competition started

Also, can someone please explain the whole Advanceshipping and Pearlyshipping thing. I still haven't quite figure out what that stuff means.

Ash slowly walked through the dark. That had been much more intense then he had expected. That wasn't a normal gang. Team Rocket was having them attack the competitors for some reason. He just needed to figure out how.

Ash looked at Feraligatr who was carrying Pikachu and Eevee. Feraligatr had saved him without a doubt. When his pokemon saws him observing him, Ash just smiled and looked away. Feraligatr had paid a price to just help him though. He had evolved twice, and was scarred now.

Ash saw the pokemon center ahead. He quickly walked through the doors only to get mauled. Ash walked in to a slap, some hard words, and a punch to the face. Ash was in shock over what happened. He touched his face as he looked at all those around him. Solidad, Harley, Lyra, Khoury, and Max and Drew were crowding around him.

Ash now acted to the abuse. He caught the Lyra's hand which was going to slap him again, and grab the neck of Drew's shirt. He then lifted Drew into the air before tossing him backwards. Ash then asked, "Not the welcome I expected."

Max now yelled, "Shut up. I come to watch May, and she is crying in her room because of you."

Ash frowned and asked calmly, "Why is she crying?"

Max bunched up in anger before screaming, "We can't talk to her because Blaziken is guarding the door., but you are obviously the reason. Everyone told me what you said to her about her match."

Ash now ignored him and walked up to Blaziken. He looked at May's strongest pokemon before reaching for the doorknob under its arm. Blaziken shifted her arm so that his hand was smacked away. Ash frowned and tried again. Same result.

Now Ash stood back and informed Blaziken, "If what they say is true, I caused May to cry. Then it is my responsibility to help her. Now let me through." Ash tried to grab the doorknob again, but Blaziken still blocked him. Rougher this time. Ash laughed before saying to Blaziken, "One way or another, I'm getting in there. I've known you since you were a Torchic. Not I will tell you that you are just deciding between the hard way or the easy way."

Blaziken didn't budge. Ash reached for the doorknob, but Blaziken actually grabbed his wrist. Ash paused before using his other hand to grab her wrist, and then using his free hand to grab the doorknob. Blaziken obviously got angry, and shoved Ash, and when something the size and strength of a Blaziken shoves you, you fly. Ash flew back and collided with a table.

Ash paused before giving Blaziken a death stare that actually made it step back. Ash stood up and claimed, "I guess you've chosen the hard way."

Khoury quickly exclaimed, "You can't be thinking of battling in the pokemon center."

Ash quickly replied, "I have no intention of battling." Ash then walked towards the door again. Blaziken reached out a hand to stop him again. Ash grabbed her wrist and twisted around before using a judo throw to flip Blaziken. Blaziken was taken completely by shock and flew through the air before breaking the table he had just smashed through. Ash then ordered, "Feraligatr, guard the door till I'm done."

Ash then closed the door as Feraligatr moved in between the shocked group. Ash looked around the room. It was dark, but he could see May lying on the bed face down. He heard her mumble, "Where is Blaziken?"

Ash leaned against the wall, "Currently lying in shock in the remains of a coffee table. Now why are you crying?"

May just buried her head in the pillow. Ash sighed, and slid down the wall to sit and wait. He started hearing some scuffling beyond the door, but it looked like Feraligatr was more than a match for Blaziken. Ash was now playing a waiting game. The room was dark, and Ash heard the sobs of May. He sighed, but knew he had to wait until she talked.

It felt like hours before May finally spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Ash quickly replied, "I thought that was obvious. I'm here to figure out why you are crying."

May muttered something as she buried her face in the pillow again. Ash sighed, and waited. She had spoken so it wouldn't be much longer. After about five minutes May claimed, "You don't respect me."

Ash frowned and repeated, "I don't respect you?"

May sat up angrily and exclaimed, "You said you didn't think I stand a chance at winning, and then you don't think I'm strong enough to go with you to that gang. You thought you would be better off going by yourself. I could have helped, but you didn't think I would be useful."

Ash sighed and walked over till he sat on the edge of the bed before commenting, "I didn't know you were so eager to face criminals."

"It's not that. You put yourself in danger yet felt I couldn't handle it. I battled Team Magma and Aqua with you. The only thing I can get it that you must thing I'm not strong enough to take care of myself, and you felt I would have been a burden," she claimed angrily.

Ash now stated, "Did you ever think that possibly I didn't want to concern you in my affairs. After all you are competing in a Grand Festival. I don't see any reason why you would want to be there."

May countered, "I wanted to go to help you. You went alone to face a group of criminals. Of course I would want to come."

Ash pointed out, "These were a disorganized crime group. I have dealt with Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. This wasn't a risky thing. I didn't need help." He lied on the last bit. Didn't figure that he should tell her that.

"If they weren't a threat, then why couldn't I come?" May asked angrily.

Ash grabbed his head as he shook it. Finally he claimed, "You aren't listening. You couldn't come because there was no reason for you to come. You are competing in a Grand Festival. You should be focusing on that. Not some criminals that don't matter."

May pounded the bed indignantly and ordered, "Admit it, you just don't respect my abilities as a trainer. Even if I am a coordinator, my pokemon are still strong. You just don't think I'm good enough."

"Will you stop putting false words into my mouth," Ash snapped angrily. He then stood up and claimed, "I guess that I have to explain my earlier actions today. It seems you have hopelessly misunderstood them."

Ash stood up and walked over to the door. He flicked on the light switch. The sudden light made him squint in pain. As soon as he could see clearly, he saw the shape May was in. In the dark it had been impossible to see the puffiness in her face and the clear dried tears. Ash felt guilty immediately, but turned to the computer that was in every room.

Ash sat down and turned on the computer. After a couple seconds where it started up, Ash quickly logged onto the internet. He then logged in to his own private trainer's profile. There were a number of videos along with a biography of his trainers life. Ash motioned for May to come over.

Ash asked, "May, have you ever heard the complete story of my first regional League?"

May seemed puzzled, but answered, "I know it was at the Indigo League. I also heard that you got in the top sixteen, but I've never heard you talk about it much."

Ash stared grimly and he recounted, "I was not a skilled trainer at first. I didn't know any of the basics and was completely unprepared for going on a journey. Luckily, soon afterwards I met Misty and Brock. With their help, I managed to qualify for the Indigo League. Although I was given most of my badges for helping the gym, not winning a battle."

May nodded and commented, "I remember Misty saying something about that when we started the Battle Frontier. It was pretty hard to believe."

Ash closed his eyes and he continued, "Well it is true. Only one to three did I win in a gym battle. Anyways, after I qualified I had two months to prepare. You know what I did, I played around. I never trained as seriously as some people, but looking back, I was an idiot. I doubt I got a week of honest training during that time. Still, through natural skill and luck, I managed to get to the top sixteen. I even beat Gary, who only made it to the top thirty-two. It was then that I met a trainer named Richie."

Ash then pulled up a picture of his look alike. May gasped and claimed, "Wow, you two could be brothers."

Ash nodded and exclaimed, "We could have been the same person. He had a Pikachu, Charmander, and Butterfree at the time. During my journeying, I had each of those pokemon at one point or another. There was one difference though. Ritchie thought logically when it came to pokemon battles. He trained, and prepared for the tournament while I simply thought me and my pokemon could overcome anyone. We battled, and here you can see the result."

Ash started the video. He watched as the match started. Squirtle lost to Happy due to a Sleep Powder, Pikachu beat Happy, Pikachu then got exhausted battling Zippo. Ash then watched in in own private torture as he watched Charizard be released. Charizard immediately scared its pre-evolved form witless. Sparky wasn't even able to put up enough fight to prevent Charizard from going to sleep. Ash watched grimly as how he lost his first League.

May was slack-jawed as to what happened. She finally managed to say, "You lost because your pokemon went to sleep."

Ash nodded stiffly and explained, "I caught Charizard when he was still a Charmander. His previous trainer had left him because he was considered weak. Charmander then evolved into a Charmeleon, but it stopped listening to me after that. It evolved into a Charizard to battle an Aerodactyl. It still didn't listen to me, and my naïve self thought it would all work out in the end. I didn't even attempt once to train him. I lost my first League, with a pokemon that was so strong it didn't even feel the need to battle."

May now snapped irritably, "I get it. Keep training. I can't keep thinking I can overcome without training my pokemon."

Ash shook his head slowly before claiming, "It isn't just that. You need to see things how they are. I completely believed I would win that tournament. I didn't even register the possibility I would lose. When I did lose, I took it hard. I didn't talk to anyone for days. I wish I had people to say to me, what I told to you earlier today. It wasn't out of malice or wanting to be mean. I just want you to be prepared for anything that could happen."

May now said weakly, "I knew that. This isn't my first Grand Festival. I can take anything that can happen."

Ash swiveled the chair around so he was staring at her. He kept up the look till she shifted in uncertainty. Ash then said softly, "I thought Dawn was the same way. So I said exactly what one would have expected me to say. 'That was great. You are going to go all the way, Dawn.' You know what, I was wrong to do that. I saw the problems she was having, but felt that I didn't want to discourage her by pointing out her flaws. Then she lost. Bad. She went against a quality opponent and couldn't get any strategies going. When she lost, I saw how disappointed she was. She was devastated because she honestly believed she would win, and Brock and I didn't do anything to warn her. I honestly don't blame her for leaving. I was mad at first, but I didn't do what a friend should do, I didn't tell her what she needed to hear. Now I wasn't going to make that mistake again with you."

Ash paused before continuing strongly, "If I didn't respect you, I wouldn't have ever traveled with you. Anyone that I am friends with, I respect in some form. Truly, I respect you. You are one of my best friends, and like a sister to me. I really just didn't think you would benefit from me lying to you. I know you have it in you to win, but the trick is to bring it out."

Ash then stood up and kissed May on the forehead before walking out of the room. He opened the door to see Feraligatr's broad back blocking it. Ash slipped beside the pokemon and looked at the scene. Someone had cleaned up the coffee table, and he saw everyone resting on the couches. Blaziken was the only one fully awake. Blaziken jumped up at the sight of Ash and approached. Feraligatr moved in front of Ash protectively.

Ash chuckled and said softly, "May is in the room. You should give her some time though to think. I'm going to bed. I'll wake everyone up." Ash then watched as Blaziken started to diligently guard the door again. Ash then turned to the group of sleeping people and pokemon. Ash clapped his loudly, causing them to jerk awake. Ash then informed them, "I talked to May. She should be fine soon, but she needs time to think. Give her until morning. For now, let's all go to sleep."

The group started to stand, but Khoury managed to ask, "Ash, what happened to your Feraligatr. I assume it evolved from your Totodile, but it has a scar on its side. What really happened?"

Ash looked at him slowly before stating, "We went in. We fought. Pikachu and Eevee got separated from Totodile and I. We ended up in a crowded room. Totodile got hurt, and then evolved to help me. He was strong enough to evolve twice. That is all you need to know."

Ash then returned Feraligatr and Eevee before walking away with Pikachu. Now he just had to hope that they accepted his limited answer, and that May caught his hint about him being uninterested in a romantic relationship.

Ash was watching as Vulpix and Magby were trying to win in their battle of Flamethrowers. Vulpix seemed slightly stronger, but Magby was certainly spirited. Ash raised his hand for the end, and the two sat down as they breathed heavily. Ash congratulated them before sending out Donphan and Torterra. Donphan was using Rollout to circle Torterra as both pokemon were figuring out a way to attack.

Ash heard people approaching. He held his hand up to stop them as Torterra used an Earthquake attack. Donphan used a rock to jump up, but Torterra immediately launched a Leaf Storm attack. Donphan switched to Rapid Spin to deflect most of the damage, but still took damage. Donphan landed heavily, but immediately stood up and used Fire Fang. Torterra roared in pain, but couldn't reach Donphan. Ash watched to see how Torterra would handle the situation. Torterra growled and white circles formed around him. They materialized into rocks, and then they launched at both the pokemon. It wasn't effective on either of them, but it was enough to dislodge Donphan. The two were staring at each other as they prepared to continue, but Ash called for a stop. The two pokemon were confused, but walked up to him as he turned to see the group. Everyone besides Giselle and May were there.

Max looked angry and asked, "Why did you say something like that to May yesterday?"

Ash calmly looked at the grown up kid before retorting, "I already told May. I have no obligation to tell you."

Max looked shocked at his reply, and exclaimed furiously, "I'm her brother. I deserve to know what made her so sad."

Ash gave him a cold glare as he replied, "I don't think so. May isn't some helpless girl being bullied by a playground bully. She can tell you, but I see no reason I should."

Max looked slightly hurt and he asked, "When did you change so much, Ash?"

Solidad stepped forward and added, "Yes, you seem in a rather bad mood."

Ash took a deep breath before stating, "Sorry, but that is just a rather sensitive subject. Don't worry, I think May will be fine. Let's just talk about a different subject."

Max seemed to hesitate, but Harley quickly asked, "Are you going to train every morning? It sort of ruins people still sleeping."

Ash smirked and commented, "It is nine. People should already be awake by now."

Solidad now smiled and informed him, "Well those who weren't awake are now going to give you a piece of their mind."

Ash frowned, but then saw what she meant. May and Giselle were stomping over with murder in their eyes. Ash took a mini step back before they reached him. He felt shrank back instinctively as the two yelled in unison, "Be quiet."

Ash had enough sense not to reply. May looked like she had just rolled out of bed, and Giselle still was radiant. Though she too seemed slightly less done up as she usually was. She apparently had been forced out of bed early by his training.

Ash shrugged and tried to turn away, but May started speaking, "Geez, I get you want to train, but you don't have to go overboard. You are already really strong."

Ash turned around and commented, "You haven't seen Paul or Cynthia in action. I have to train to beat Paul at the Sinnoh League, and Cynthia is still on a completely different level than me. I doubt I could take down a single one of her pokemon."

May seemed shocked and asked, "Is there anyone really that powerful?"

Ash nodded and Giselle asked uncertainly, "Are you talking about the Sinnoh Champion? The Cynthia. She's suppose to be the strongest Champion of all the regions."

Ash nodded and informed her, "Yes, that Cynthia. I've met her several times while traveling through Sinnoh. She even battled my rival Paul. Her Garchomp must be the strongest pokemon I've ever seen. It defeated four of Paul's pokemon with one shot each. Easily on the level of legendaries."

May seemed surprised, but Giselle interjected, "But she is coming to the Grand Festival."

Ash's head snapped around as he immediately questioned, "What? When? Why?"

Giselle seemed surprised by his outburst and claimed, "I don't know. Close to the end. She's suppose to be there for the award ceremony."

Ash felt his mouth hang open in shock. She was coming here. He was going to see Cynthia in a matter of days. How was he going to handle this?

When I reread my last chapter, I realized I did make Ash a little bit too vicious, so I decided to make the whole apology and explanation thing a big deal. Max I just decided to have come visit May

Hopefully Giselle romance will be in the next chapter. I planned it for like two chapters ago, but I just keep adding things in between.

Cynthia is coming, and why is Ash so panicked?


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sorry, still no room for Giselle, but this chapter is pretty interesting anyway.

"Professor, I need to exchange my pokemon now," Ash yelled at the monitor in panic.

Professor Oak seemed shocked and took a step back before commenting, "Of course, but you seem in a weird mood. Is anything the matter?"

Ash shook his head quickly before muttering, "Doesn't matter." He now spoke quickly, "I am sending over all of my new pokemon except Skarmory, Scyther, Pinsir, Houndoom, and Swablu. Please send over my entire Sinnoh team, Pidgeot, Charizard, Fearow, Spiritomb, Rapidash, Snorlax, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Sceptile, and Glalie. That should be about right with the pokemon I still have on me."

Professor Oak was rubbing his chin as he said out loud, "That is probably the collection of your strongest pokemon. You've been keeping several on you for a while now. What has changed, Ash?"

Ash looked away awkwardly before muttering quickly, "I just found out Cynthia is coming at the end of the Grand Festival. I have something to do before then."

Professor Oak perked his head up and exclaimed, "The Sinnoh Champion. So exciting. I've wanted to talk to her and her grandmother for a while now, but I just haven't been able to arrange a meeting. This is a nice coincidence. Your mother and I were already discussing going to the awards ceremony."

Ash asked incredulously, "What? You were going to come?"

Professor Oak nodded before continuing like it was no big deal, "Well, you need to wait several minutes while I get all those pokemon. Just send the ones on your side over while I collect them." Professor Oak looked to be about to leave before he asked suddenly with a grin that made Ash shiver in fear, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Why did the news that Cynthia was going to be there effect you? You've met her several times, so nerves shouldn't effect you. So it must be a different reason. If it is something illicit, then your mother deserves to know, and I would be happy to give her the message. If it has to do with pokemon, then I should be able to know as your supervising professor. Well? Are you going to…" Ash shut off the monitor unceremoniously. Ash shivered as he realized that the professor wasn't as professional as Ash had always thought. Do not let your guard around him, Ash noted quickly.

Ash stood up and walked over to the transporter. He put poke balls in five at a time, and then watched as they disappeared. It could only handle that many pokemon once at a time. It took several minutes for Ash to transfer all the poke balls. He then leaned against the wall as he waited for his other pokemon to appear. It took several minutes before they finally started to appear. Ash started the laborious task of finding spots for all of them. Once all his pockets were filled with the new poke balls, he quickly walked off. He passed through the doors and walked over to the group. They were talking intently.

Solidad looked up and saw him first. She asked, "What were you doing, Ash? You ran in there without a word, and have been there for well over ten minutes."

Ash shrugged before saying quickly, "I just had to exchange some of my pokemon. I intend to train harder than before."

May now jumped and asked excitedly, "Then how about I train with you. You were the one who said that I should train more seriously."

Ash gave her skeptical look before questioning, "What pokemon do you have on you?"

May answered happily, "Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Ledian, Clefairy, and Dugtrio."

Ash claimed bluntly, "Sorry, but I don't think that will work out."

May's smile froze. She blinked a couple times before asking, "Why not? Aren't you the one who told me to start training?"

Ash scratched his nose in anxiety before informing her, "Maybe it is better if I show you some of the pokemon I will be training with." Ash then randomly grabbed a couple poke balls and released the pokemon inside. Out came Sceptile, Houndoom, Glalie, and Spiritomb. A rather intimidating group to be honest, Ash thought to himself. He then turned to May and explained, "I'm going to start training my elites. I just think it will be a little too intense for those who have to compete soon. You should train some, but even with tomorrow being a day off, I don't think it would be wise to train together."

May nodded in defeat, but Max asked quickly, "Why is tomorrow a day off? Doesn't that just mess up the whole schedule of the tournament?" May also looked curious as to this answer.

Ash was about to explain, but Solidad beat him to it, "They have the break with only the top sixteen for a reason, It is the most logical time to do it."

"Why the top sixteen? Wouldn't the top thirty-two make more sense?" May asked.

Ash now answered, "The top sixteen is probably the time when the most elites are left." When some people looked confused he continued, "See, the top thirty-two is technically the start of the champion's tournament, but honestly it is pretty easy for there to be several people who don't match up. There are sure to be ten or so people who had unusually easy preliminaries. However letting one round go by, it makes it most likely that the top sixteen are the strongest trainers of them all."

Solidad now started speaking, "And the top sixteen are all strong enough to possibly win the tournament. All are at the level where most likely luck and strategy are the only differences in the future matches. There shouldn't be any matches where one is matched against a clearly superior opponent. It comes down to who comes more prepared and has the better luck."

"Thus they give the top sixteen time to rest as to allow them the greatest chance to be prepared. Perform and finishing touches on strategies and such," Ash finished calmly.

He looked to see several of the group still confused. He asked, "Do you still not get it?"

Harley now broke in with a devious smirk that made Ash sweat, "No we get it, but that isn't the interesting part. You two kept allowing the other to talk, and seemed to know what the other person was thinking. It almost seemed that you two were on the same wavelength or something. It is interesting."

Ash exchanged a quick glance with Solidad. He had done that without even realizing, but Solidad seemed completely calm. Ash quickly replied with slight panic in his voice, "We just both knew the reason really well."

Harley stepped forward with the same sly grin and asked, "Are you sure? Or was it possibly something else?"

Ash shoved a hand in front of Harley's face as he exclaimed angrily, "I did not come here to get interrogated. I want to start training. I don't even want to guess what you are implying, but I don't have time." Ash said this as he returned his pokemon and releasing Fearow. He climbed on the pokemon before informing them, "I'll fly to outside the city to train. I'll be back around dinnertime."

Fearow flew into the air carrying, and the group watched. Solidad watched with a slight grin before saying to herself, "Ash may act like an adult, but he still is a kid at heart. Looks like I'll have to educate him before I can make any move. Now I just need some pawns to help me."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he got into the air. He patted Fearow's neck before ordering, "Just take us to a place where we can have some serious training. Don't push yourself though, we have some rough training ahead." Fearow angled their course to a forest.

Ash keened back as he contemplated what had just happened. He seriously hadn't even noticed that Solidad and him had been explaining together. Now that he thought about it, they actually had very similar ways of thinking. Both attempted to think logically, but sometimes relied on their gut feelings. It didn't surprise him that they both had perfectly analyzed the reasons for the break, but Ash still felt nervous around her. He trusted his gut, and it told him that Solidad was far smarter than he had reason to believe. Whenever they met, he felt he was getting manipulated to perform her goals without even realizing what they were. That wasn't really a turnoff, I fact Ash found it rather sexy, but it made him wary around her.

Ash announced out loud, "I think that I need to figure out how Solidad thinks. That will be a fun way to relax from all the stress I've undergone recently." Ash caught Fearow giving him an upraising look, so Ash claimed, "My father once told me that mind games are the best exercise a man can get. Now, I'm going to put that theory to the test. Who knows, he may be right."

When Fearow landed in a large clearing with many rocky boulders in the area. Ash released all his pokemon who roared to be out. They seemed both excited, and slightly nervous for the training.

Ash quickly yelled, "Okay guys. This is going to be the hardest training we've ever done. This may be rough, but if some can't keep up, I'll send them to Professor Oak for now. We have only one week to prepare for Cynthia. We have one week to prepare for the greatest trainer in the world."

His pokemon roared in anticipation, so Ash ordered, "Okay then get started. Gible, I'm relying on you for this week. You are going to get the boring job for now." Gible looked up and nodded in acceptance, so Ah ordered, "Charizard, Rhyperior, Feraligatr, Sceptile, and Swablu, go with Gible. Gible, you know what to do. The rest of you, pair up with someone and do practice matches. I'll go around and order anything different."

Ash covered his eyes from getting the dust from another explosion. For hours, he had been forced to deal with all the fighting. He looked to see that this one was caused by Houndoom and Floatzel and their Solarbeam and Water Gun colliding. Ash had a feeling that those two would really push each other. Both had enough pride and arrogance to cover an entire team of regular pokemon. Those two looked determined to battle it out.

Ash looked at Gible instructing his own private group. That group is where Ash's hope rested. He just needed to trust that they could get it done with the limited amount of time that they had.

Ash looked to see Pikachu battling with Infernape, Bayleef, and Glalie all at once. It was a free for all over there. Infernape seemed to have the advantage, but immediately Pikachu nailed him with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu then charged in with a Volt Tackle, and Infernape returned it with a Flare Blitz. The two attacks were even, but then Infernape used Mach Punch while they were at that distance. Ash saw what was the matter. Pikachu was launched right in between Bayleef and Glalie who had just launched Solarbeam and Ice Beam respectively. Ash didn't even have time to move before the attacks connected on each side of Pikachu.

Ash shouted as the resulting explosion blew smoke through the air. When it settled, Ash looked up and froze at what he saw. Pikachu was being held by a white and blue pokemon. It resembled a human women, but was hovering off the ground as it held Pikachu in its arms. A shiny Gardevoir.

Ash was too shocked to move, and just watched. Gardevoir slowly lowered Pikachu onto the ground. It then turned and looked Ash straight in the eye. Ash felt intimidated by the power and knowledge in those eyes. For possibly the first time ever, Ash felt like he his mind was being examined. Finally the pokemon disappeared, leaving the entire battlefield in silence. Ash now realized that the entire group had been watching that Gardevoir in amazement.

Ash finally announced in a shaken voice, "Continue for now. I'm going to go for a while."

Ash walked forward and was met by Pikachu who gave him a serious look. Ash leaned down and rubbed his best friend's head before stating, "I have to go. And alone. I felt it. She wanted me to follow. She needs me to do something, and I need to go. She saved you. I have to thank her." He then stood up and ordered, "Keep training, but be careful everyone. We can't have any accidents like that."

Ash then walked into the forest. He had felt that Gardevoir needed him for something. He didn't know what, but he still would have attempted to find her. He had to thank her for saving Pikachu.

Ash wandered through the trees for close to an hour before he felt something. He didn't know how, but he felt a presence close by. He trusted the feeling and started heading in the direction. He felt the presence getting stronger, but he started to have another feeling. Another presence was there, and Ash felt in danger. He started to scan the area, but there was nothing to justify the feeling. Ash still felt it was better to trust his gut here.

Ash finally saw a weird area. There was a clearing where sunlight seemed to emanate from. The dense canopies of the trees caused the entire forest to seem dark, but that area was filled with light. Ash walked into the clearing, and immediately knew he was meant to be there.

Ash looked up into the open sky for a minute as he let the sun warm him. Just being in this clearing felt like happiness. Ash took a deep breath before opening his eyes as he turned his head. He stated, "Found you." He was looking at the shiny Gardevoir.

But Before he could take a step forward, he felt something pressed to his throat. Ash froze and turned his head to find himself face to face with a Gallade. It wasn't a comforting sight, but Ash kept a calm face. He felt the blade of Gallade shifted before he heard a masculine and furious voice in his mind, _Leave, human. My sister is not a prize for you or any other._

Ash kept it calm as he tried to examine the situation. So the Gardevoir and Gallade were brother and sister. Ash didn't know how, but he was sure that Gardevoir was female. Ash now could assume that many trainers had attempted to catch the shiny pokemon, and Gallade now defended his sister from any threat. So why would Gardevoir want him to come here?

Gallade pressed the blade harder before communicating telepathically, _I know you understand me. Leave now, human._

Ash thought for a second. He didn't know what Gardevoir wanted him to do, but he needed to stay. Both for her an himself. Best not to say that Gardevoir brought him here. Ash replied, "Sorry, but I can't allow myself to leave yet."

Ash felt the air almost grow colder from his words. The Gallade stepped back and lengthened both the blades on its arms and then pointed one at Ash as it stated, _Then I shall remove you. You humans are all the same, attempting to capture a pokemon simply because they are shiny. I shall not allow you to capture my sister. _

Ash replied calmly, "You said I wanted to capture her. Or even you for that matter." Ash had found a way to win the argument with this pokemon. Masters of swordsmanship and courtesy. Ash would fight by using that. Ash now continued, "I cannot leave yet. Your sister saved my pokemon. Actually not just my pokemon, my best friend. If I don't apologize, then that will tarnish my pride."

Ash saw the slightest bit of hesitation by the Gallade. Ash knew that any Gallade would find it almost impossible to deny someone using such an honest reason. Simple courtesy demanded thanking someone for helping them. For Ash, he had to do this. He had spoken true. He couldn't just leave without giving his thanks.

Ash thought he won, but he felt something slash his chest. He fell back in shock. He landed on the grass and looked up to see Gallade standing over him. He then looked down to see that Gallade had slashed at him. His shirt had a clear line torn from his shirt, and Ash felt pain. He looked up in shock at the Gallade. Gallade control the blade on their arms. Not only length, but sharpness. When battling, they blunted the edges of the blades, but it had just swung at him with the edge sheer. Ash couldn't even comprehend how angry a Gallade would have to be to do that. Even if it had only traced the very edge of his chest.

Ash saw clearly that Gallade was as impossibly angry as one would have to be. Gallade screamed telepathically, _Don't try to trick me. Don't think that I am foolish. You will have to do far more than that to gain my respect, and only then will I allow you to go to my sister._

Ash hardened his face. He now knew what Gardevoir needed of him. She wanted Ash to beat Gallade. Gallade needed to be shown that humans weren't as bad as it obviously believed. Gardevoir had become a prisoner of her brother's paranoia.

Ash stood up stiffly. He then stated, "If I have to, I would beg to be allowed to give Gardevoir a proper thank you, but I still doubt you would let me." Ash gave the Gallade an ice cold look before continuing, "So I shall force you to move aside."

Gallade didn't move a muscle, but claimed telepathically, _I doubt you can do that. You have no pokemon on you._

Ash shrugged and stated, "I won't be using pokemon. Gallades are masters of the sword. So we shall have a weapons fight." Ash now reached the ground to pull up a large stick. A perfect staff. Almost too perfectly shaped, and Ash wondered whether that Gardevoir had predicted it would come to this. Ash turned around holding the staff and announced, "If I land a clean hit on you, then I am allowed past. If you break me before that, I shall leave and never come back."

Gallade scrutinized him for a second before lashing at the staff. His blade sheared it completely in half. Ash then heard, _I accept. I cannot refuse such a challenge. However, I demand that this be a swords match. Now we each have to separate blades. I shall destroy you, and prove that humans are no good. _Gallade then got into a fighting stance.

Ash carefully got into his own stance. This was not good. Ash had always sparred with a staff, and a staff provided a great defense against two weapons. Ash was far less experienced with sword-like weapons. Ash may have been able to flip Blaziken, but that was surprise. Against a ready opponent who knew close combat fighting, Ash was simply a frail human in comparison.

Gallade swung without warning. Ash raised one of the sticks to block, but Gallade adjusted the swing effortlessly so that it connected with Ash's upper arm. Ash let out a curse before swinging the other blade. Gallade seemed to disappear as it dodged, and then Ash felt his thigh being struck. Ash tumbled, but rolled through to dodge another shot. He sprang up and stared at the completely calm Blade pokemon.

_I have to admit I'm impressed. You have clearly had some training battling fighting types, but you are still weak. You will never land a hit on me._

Ash then felt like he was going through hell. If Gallade had sharpened his blades, Ash would have been mince meat by now. Every limb felt like it had taken enough shots to break each of them. Ash found that he couldn't walk or attack properly. He had to finish this.

Right as he thought that, Ash got another shot to the right leg. He dropped to a knee and felt the stick in his left hand fly through the air. He bared his teeth at Gallade. Ash stood up painfully, but refused to allow himself to tremble. He saw Gallade tilt his head which made it look like it was thinking deeply.

Ash tried to get his breath back. Gallade had been focusing on his extremities, but Ash had still taken a fair share of blows to the ribs. Gallade ran forward once it saw Ash drop his right hand which had the remaining sword. Ash immediately saw that he couldn't raise the weapon in time to block.

The answer came without any thought from Ash. He charged forward as he swung his right hand. Gallade had hesitated just for a moment from the unexpected charge, but swung one blade to connect with the coming attack. The blade hit nothing and connected with Ash's chest painfully, but Ash grinned as he shouted, "Checkmate." Ash swung his left hand forward to connect the sword with the back of Gallade.

The two stood there for several seconds. They were side by side with their weapons pressed to their opponents torsos. Ash finally heard, _I lost. You charged forward so that I would hesitate, but you knew I would intercept any attack. You switched the blade behind your back and made it look like our attacks would connect. You took a shot to make it so that my other arm was too far away to block. You beat me._

Ash nodded. He then stated, "You forgot my objective. I just had to hit you, and one more shot didn't matter to me."

Gallade lowered his weapon and stated, _I shall keep up my end of the bargain. You are able to talk to my sister. _Gallade then disappeared as it teleported away.

Ash blinked in shock for a couple seconds. He now heard a projected voice. Ash immediately identified the femininity of it, as it contained a hint of singing with it, _You didn't forget I was here, Did you?_

Ash turned to look at the shiny Gardevoir, the reason he had ended up in this mess. Ash laughed before replying, "I must admit that I did. That brother of yours is one interesting pokemon."

Gardevoir seemed happy to before informing Ash, _He's starting to respect you. Push a little more, and you will succeed._

Ash looked into the sky as he thought. If he got a pokemon like that to respect him, that would be a good foundation for a relationship. He might be able to capture Gallade, but Ash shook his head. He turned to the confused Gardevoir and stated, "I don't want to force it upon him. He needs time to think. I'll be back, but I'll fulfill another promise now."

Ash turned towards Gardevoir. He smiled before putting an arm on his sore chest and giving a deep bow. Ash then stated, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my Pikachu, Gardevoir. I shall always owe you a great dept. Pikachu is my best friend, and it would have been devastating to me to see him hurt. Just ask, and I shall do anything within my power to repay you."

Ash heard Gardevoir chuckle. He then heard, _You almost seem to be a human version of Gallade. You already repaid me by battling my brother. Plus I couldn't let a pokemon get hurt, could I?_

Ash straightened and argued, "I wish I was like a Gallade, but I'm a little too selfish for that. And I do still owe you. Just like how you couldn't let a pokemon get hurt, I couldn't let a pokemon think humans are terrible. I would more consider that a selfish act than repaying a favor."

Gardevoir chuckled again and stated, _Actually, you are just like a Gallade. They always act so noble, but think that it is more out of selfish reasons. Sometimes you have to admit to yourself some of your strengths. My brother still can't get over the only selfish act he has committed. I can read humans. I felt that you were the only one capable of changing my brother. I know you are a good person._

Ash thought of that for a second before turning his back and claiming, "You might be right, but it definitely isn't certain. I'll be back, but I still owe you. I think you could sense my presence if you need me, as for your brother. I'll be back soon to finish this."

Ash walked away with his body hurting, but a whole new amount of things to think about.

Okay, a shiny Gardevoir and ordinary Gallade. Yes, that story will continue. As for some who may notice, yes, both my stories have a shiny Gardevoir and Ralts who will end up as Gardevoir. I said briefly when Rhyperior was introduced, but my first Platinum game, I ended up with three shiny pokemon. Rhyperior, Gardevoir, and one other who will be introduced in the future. I intend on keeping them like that in my stories.

A little Solidad/Ash romance. I felt Solidad needed a little more to place a story around. So I made her a little manipulative.

I'm just going to admit this now. I can't seem to start the Ash/Giselle romance. I keep adding things in between. So, I'll get it, but I have no idea when.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, this is a short chapter, but a very emotional one. Easily the hardest I've ever had to write. I hope you enjoy it.

Ash was flying on Charizard with Pikachu and Eevee. It was dark, and Ash had to trust Charizard's sharp vision to guide them. The city was lit up with lights, but Ash had no chance of finding the pokemon center among the great collection of lights.

Ash sighed as he leaned back. He was still immensely sore from that match with Gallade. He had gone to his pokemon, but had been almost unable to help because of the pain. Then his pokemon were concerned, and overall training didn't go so great after that. They finally got down to work for several hours, but the sun had set quickly it seemed. Ash hadn't realized how long he'd been gone.

Ash sighed once again. He'd never get serious training done at this rate. Cynthia was only days away. Ash sat up quickly, which made Charizard growl in annoyance. Ash chuckled as he pat Charizard on the neck.

Ash looked at Pikachu and Eevee and asked, "We'll just have to do better tomorrow, right." Pikachu looked exasperated, but Eevee jumped around in excitement. Ash laughed as he watched. Eevee still didn't really have perspective on what their goal was. Ash knew that Eevee had only experienced training so far. He would need to use her in a battle soon.

Ash now felt Charizard descending. He looked down and saw the clear outline of the pokemon center. A couple seconds later, they landed in the back. Ash returned Charizard as he exclaimed, "You did great, Charizard. Rest up for tomorrow's training."

Ash walked into the pokemon center, and walked straight to the front desk where Nurse Joy was typing intently on the computer. Ash quickly asked, "Will you please look after my pokemon. We did some hard training today, and they are pretty tired."

Nurse Joy was still looking at the computer screen as she answered, "Sure, just hold on a moment…and there!" She now looked at him with a satisfied look on her face. She immediately jumped up in shock and yelled, "What happened to you, young man? Your shirt is all torn, and there is blood."

Ash looked down and saw she was right. His match with Gallade had torn his shirt, and there was blood from that single long cut across his chest. How had he not noticed this before? Ash rubbed his head as he muttered in embarrassment, "I sort of got into a fight with a wild Gallade. I guess I didn't realize. This really isn't much."

He got ignored as he found himself being dragged into the back room. He heard dimly, "I'll treat you. Take off your shirt."

Ash sighed, but gave in. He pulled off the remains of the t-shirt and allowed Nurse Joy to examine his torso. The small cut stretched from the far left of his chest, and stopped in the middle of his right peck. The line was perfectly straight, and seemed to have stopped bleeding long ago. Nurse Joy carefully looked at the cut before stating, "You must have been fighting with a strong pokemon. This cut is perfect. Must have been a razor sharp edge. It's sealed up nicely, so infection is low."

Ash laughed and said, "I completely forgot about it, so it can't have been that bad."

Nurse Joy now poked one of his ribs, and Ash flinched. Nurse Joy sighed and stated, "Seems you really got into a fight with a Gallade. You definitely have some bruised ribs. I'll need to check if any are broken." She then set off gliding her fingers along his ribs.

Ash frowned both from the pain, and the fact it felt slightly arousing. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He was interrupted as the door opened to reveal a large group of people. Ash froze. He had a really bad feeling. He turned to see Solidad, May, Max, and, somehow, Brock standing in the doorway. Ash now realized what this was looking like. He had a shirt off, Nurse Joy was bending over him, and her hands were placed on his chest.

Solidad commented humorously, "Looks like I was wrong. I thought you were a kid, but it turns out you are already a man."

May now stuttered out with a huge blush on her face, "Wha-what are -yo-you doing with Nurse Joy, Ash?"

Brock screamed, "Ash, you traitor. How could you?" He then ran away.

Max now asked, "Ash, were you and Nurse Joy just making a baby? All I know is what May has told me. She said that you make a baby by getting undress together. She wouldn't say more."

Ash jumped up and angrily yelled, "What the hell, you guys have dirty minds. Nurse Joy was just checking a cut on my chest. Of course we weren't about to have sex. How could you even think that?"

Nurse Joy now stated, "Wow, I've never had something this embarrassing happen before. I think I should go." She then moved out of the door, but froze. She turned around and quickly stated, "It looks like your ribs are completely fine. I would wash that cut before you sleep, but other than that. Just rest up, and take it easy." She then walked away.

Ash waited till she was gone before turning an ice cold glare on the group. He took several breaths before saying slowly, "I don't know where to start. First though, It seems Brock came to watch May in the Grand Festival. I shall first talk to him because he seems to have overreacted, and hasn't heard that it is a misunderstanding."

Ash strode out of the room looking for Brock. Pikachu and Eevee started running after him. He had a feeling on what way to head. As he thought, Brock was leaning against a tree in the back of the pokemon center. Ash walked up, and leaned on the other side without saying anything.

Ash finally said softly, "It isn't what you were thinking."

Brock sighed and answered, "I figured that, but I wished it was."

Ash frowned. What was that suppose to mean. He finally asked, "So you mean you weren't upset?"

Brock sighed and nodded. Now Ash was even more confused. Brock was obsessed with every Nurse Joy, but he says now that he wouldn't be upset. That would mean he wasn't serious about Nurse Joys, but why would he always hit on them then.

"I don't get what you are saying. What is going on?" Ash asked irritably.

Brock sighed and asked, "Ash, my constant romantic advances, what have they done for when we traveled together?"

Ash frowned and thought, "I guess they were just a little bit of an annoyance. It just became habit."

Brock now claimed suddenly, "I have a girlfriend, Ash." Ash froze in shock. Brock now continued, "We met when we were traveling through the Battle Frontier. She is actually one of the major reasons that I went back to Pewter city."

Ash rubbed his temples as he tried top thing. He finally exclaimed, "This doesn't make sense! If you had a girlfriend, why do you hit on every pretty girl we came across? Why would you still do that?"

Brock paused before stating slowly, "Ash, I'll put things in perspective for you by how I think of things. This may not be relevant in your opinion, but please listen. I heard a story once. It said that humans weren't always like now. During this time, there were no pokemon on earth, but humans flourished. They created machines and technology that we couldn't even imagine now. They created medicine that allowed humans to lived far longer than we can. A healthy person now, will live a maximum of sixty or seventy years. Back then, it wasn't unusual for a person to live twenty years longer."

Ash now exclaimed, "Yes, my mom used to tell me these stories."

Brock now held up a hand and ordered, "Listen till the end. This is how I think of it." He waited till Ash settled before continuing, "But they didn't just make good technology. They created weapons which they used to attack each other. These weapons didn't just damage the humans, they damaged the animals around them. Soon humans were scarce, and the animals began to mutate from these weapons. This is how pokemon became."

Ash now asked, "Isn't this just a kid story though? How could humans have created pokemon?"

Brock replied, "This story is completely true. There is actually a huge amount that some people know on this incident, but that isn't important. Pokemon came to be, and humans started to rebuild. However, these humans saw the changes they had caused. That is why they changed to make sure it would never happen again. They removed any knowledge of the weapons, and the technology which had destroyed so much. We became 'peaceful people.' We soon bonded with pokemon, and figured out the methods we have today to capture them. This of course happened hundreds of years ago, but it is completely true."

Ash was now growing annoyed. This story may be interesting to listen to while relaxing, not as an answer to a question. Ash snapped, "Come on, and explain how this is important Brock."

Brock sighed and waited for several seconds for Ash to calm down before he explained, "Due to these great changes though, our life spans shortened. Ash, do you know that a ten year old wasn't even considered halfway grown up during these old times?"

Ash now recoiled a slight bit. He claimed, "No, I didn't. A ten year old now is considered basically able to fend for themselves."

Brock nodded and informed him, "We now start aging far quicker. A person is sometimes full grown by the time they are sixteen now. You are weird that way. You seem to be growing now instead of before. This is unusual, but not unheard of. In the old days though, they didn't stop growing till they were at twenty or so."

Ash now looked up and admitted, "That is pretty interesting. A twenty year old now pretty much would have a job and close to a family by then."

Brock nodded and claimed, "You just got very close to my point just now Ash, but I need to finish still. Ash, how many kids become trainers on a journey?"

Ash thought before stating, "Most don't go on journeys. They get their first pokemon, and then stay at home. I would say that only a few hundred trainers journey in each region."

Brock nodded and exclaimed urgently, "Exactly, only a very small portion of kids go on journeys. Those that do, also go through amazing sacrifices. You just mentioned that a twenty year old could very well have a family by that age. Yet, those who live in towns, and don't journey, usually have lovers by the time they are fifteen."

Ash now groaned. This wasn't going anywhere. He asked, "I still don't see how this is relevant."

Brock now jumped angrily and yelled, "Damn it, Ash. Think about it. You are sixteen, and yet haven't even thought about settling down. You still intend on traveling till you become a pokemon master. You realize how long that could take. Lance and Steven are both in their late twenties, yet neither are married. Cynthia is the youngest champion **ever, **and she was nineteen when she became champion. She is so busy that she can't even think about love. She is twenty, and is trapped by the roll of champion. Who knows how long before someone manages to beat her. The roll of champion will probably make it so that she can never get married. That is what being a champion causes."

Ash now stood and angrily yelled, "So what are you saying?"

Brock paused and Ash saw him shaking with anger. Brock finally yelled, "I don't want you to continue on your journey. If you become a master, that practically guarantees that you will never get married. You may not think of that now, but you will regret it later. No family, and no one to grow old with. I always flirted because I wanted you to think about love. You love pokemon so much, that the only way you would settle down, would be if you fell in love with someone. If I didn't flirt, your entire life would only encompass pokemon. You are like my family, Ash, and I can't watch as you set yourself up for misery."

Ash shook in anger. So that is what Brock thought would happen. Ash would train and journey till he finally became master. He would then become so filled with staying master that he wouldn't ever grow up. He thought Ash would never find his loved one.

Ash now said coldly, "Well, I'm not your family, Brock." Ash saw Brock visibly recoil, so Ash continued in a furious voice, "I am not one of your little brothers you are responsible for. You think I'm still the same kid I was when I started. You think all I think about is pokemon. Well then, go fuck yourself Brock. I thought you were the person who understood me. Yet here I find you think I'm helpless. Well for your information, I knew all of what you just said. I know that I might not end up married. I fully realize that becoming a master may result in that, but that is my choice. If I choose to fulfill my dream at that cost, It is none of your fucking business. You don't have to protect me. I am not a little kid. I am able to think, and I have the ability to make my own choices."

Ash turned away and started walking away from the completely shocked friend he had always traveled with. Ash felt Brock weakly raise a hand to stop him, and Ash stopped. He then announced quietly, "I have met all those people you mentioned. Never have I heard Lance regretting becoming a pokemon master. I haven't ever heard Cynthia say she wished she had never gotten into pokemon. You act as if someone who doesn't find love is for sure going to end up miserable." He now turned to Brock and stated, "And who ever said I don't have someone I love?"

Ash now strode away. Pikachu and Eevee were quiet from the intense talk they had just witnessed, but they followed nonetheless. Ash walked into the pokemon center and sat on one of the couches. He needed to think. Ash knew that a person usually couldn't get married if they were over twenty-five. There just wasn't any suitable partners left. Now Ash thought on his possible future. If he managed to do what he needed to. If he beat Paul, and won the Sinnoh League, what after? Ash would become one of the youngest trainers to ever compete in all the Leagues. Not to mention getting to the Victory Tournament of each. He would become eligible to enter the Champions Tournament. Yet, Ash had battled Elite Four members. He had watched Lance, Steven, and Cynthia battle. Who knows how long till he surpassed them. Years. Cynthia had been the youngest Champion ever when she won when she was just nineteen, and she was probably the strongest champion of them all. If Ash managed to do the impossible and defeat her by the time he was nineteen, then he would be in the same situation she was in. He would be forced to wait for someone to come and defeat him. If Cynthia was predicted to stay Champion for a decade, the person to beat her would last just as long. That would mean he might be thirty by the time he was free from the responsibility. It was just as Brock said. Ash would become a prisoner of the role of champion. Could he really handle the possibly bleak future this would lead to?

Ash was interrupted from his thoughts. He heard footsteps and looked up. Brock, May, Max, Solidad, and even Giselle were there. He raised his eyebrows as he waited for them to speak. Finally Brock claimed, "These guys heard our whole conversation, but that isn't why I'm here. I have to apologize. I think I might have behaved wrong. It really isn't any of my business."

Ash stood up and said slowly, "You are right. It wasn't any of your business, but I can forgive you. No one doesn't deserve a second chance who made an error because they wanted to help someone. However I believe that this is truly my business. So I would appreciate it if you don't mention this again. Good night." Ash now attempted to walk away from the group.

May grabbed his shoulder. He waited without turning around, but he could feel her shaking. He heard her sobbing quietly before she spoke, "Ash, is it true what you said? Is there someone you love?"

Ash paused. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his to comfort him. Ash finally admonished, "Possibly. I can't say it is love, but I can't seem to get over her. I keep finding myself thinking of her. I first thought it was a crush, but I think that is impossible. I am not sure. That is all I can tell you." Ash started to walk away.

He was once again stopped when May shouted, "I'll not stop." Ash turned to look at her as she continued, "I know you think of me as a little sister, but I don't think of you as a brother. I think I love you. So I will continue to love you, and I will make it so that you fall for me." Ash saw small tears dripping down her face.

Ash was shocked into silence, and now Solidad stepped forward. "I sort of already suspected. I don't know who, but I knew it was somebody. So I am already prepared for this. It seems I don't have to educate you, so I will go the same path as May. I will make you fall in love with me. Not many men will be able to resist the charms of an older woman." She finished with a smile.

Ash looked at the two of them. There might be more like them. How could he justify hurting so many? Was there any way that all could come out in one piece.

Ash looked at them and simply nodded before walking away. He passed through the lobby and heading to his room. He unlocked the door and allowed Pikachu and Eevee to go in before shutting the door. Ash leaned against the door before sliding down till he was sitting on the ground. Pikachu and Eevee watched him in concern. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out an old poke ball that looked to be out of use. Pikachu's poke ball. Ash opened it and looked at the picture he had placed inside.

It was a tiny picture of Cynthia commanding Garchomp in a battle. Ash looked at it as he felt tears gather around his eyes. He finally whispered, "Could Brock have been correct? Could you be crying inside because you are unable to find the one you belong with?" The picture gave no answer, and Ash leaned his head against the door as tears started streaming down his face. Pikachu and Eevee jumped into his lap to comfort him. Ash silently thought of love. Could he be in love. Could he help Cynthia somehow? Ash couldn't seem to find any answers.

He finally stood up as he headed over to the bed. Maybe he should have kept ignoring love. It just seems to complicate life.

Oooooh, Ash has a crush on Cynthia.(Sure you all expected this, but it was difficult to think of a way to reveal it.)

Harem is intensified, May and Solidad make it official.

FOR SURE, ASH/GISELLE NEXT CHAPTER.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

I have had complete writers block on my other story, so I decided to continue this one.

Long chapter, hope you enjoy.

"Seems like Ash is still training all day," Giselle commented as she stroked her Raichu. She was sitting on a chair in the lobby of the pokemon center. She had just watched as Ash had quickly left. She didn't bother to get up. Ash just would disappear once he got outside. The same thing had happened yesterday.

"Well I think training is the obvious way to avoid us after that whole situation two days ago," Solidad pointed out as she sipped some tea and read a magazine.

Giselle looked at the coordinator. If she hadn't heard it, Giselle wouldn't have thought Solidad even cared about Ash by how she was acting. Yesterday too, she didn't even seemed surprised that Ash was gone the entire day. For someone who had claimed to be in love with Ash, she was slightly unconcerned.

"Shouldn't you be like May, and keep trying to talk to Ash?" Giselle asked.

Solidad smiled without looking up and claimed, "No, that is the complete wrong thing to do. Ash basically had his world turned upside down two days ago. For now, he will be the most defensive he ever is. It will be much better to let him calm down before going after him."

"Really, because it seems more like you don't care," Giselle said sarcastically.

Solidad set down her tea before informing her seriously, "For that you are definitely wrong. It's just that I am not a thirteen year old like May. I have dated boys before, and I know what makes them tick. Ash's world has constantly been focused on pokemon, but now it must feel like romance is being forced on him. Someone like Ash won't welcome that change. You can't force it on him, but slowly convert his world. That is what I shall do. I shall slowly make myself become a major part of his world." She said all this calmly and with an air of confidence.

Giselle felt impressed despite herself, but she wouldn't let herself be beaten. She now stated, "Seems to me though like more of an excuse to not make a move. I know romance too, and pushing is always the best way. Who doesn't feel good getting complimented?"

Solidad now gave her a skeptical look before quickly questioning, "Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Um…no."

"Ever kissed someone?"

"…..No."

"Have you ever even held hands with a boy before?"

"…….."

Solidad smiled before claiming, "So you obviously don't know anything about romance."

Giselle glared at Solidad before saying loudly, "I do too. I'm always surrounded by boys. I haven't even been able to leave the pokemon center this entire time because I'm so popular. I only have to look at a guy for him to fall for me." She said the last sentence in a clearly smug voice.

Solidad smiled before raising a finger and stating, "That is your looks. Nothing more. No offense, but you rely on your looks for everything. I can't deny that you are easily more beautiful than I am, you will probably get even better looking as you grow, but you don't seem to have anything else. You are a good trainer, but haven't gone on a journey. You are extremely smart, but have yet to use it. And you are extremely beautiful, but you take it for granted."

Giselle shook with anger. She was a better than average trainer, but had she ever done anything with it? She was able to memorize an entire book, but had she ever used her intelligence for anything besides training? She had beauty, but where did that get her? Could she deny what Solidad said? Giselle sat back down irritably. She couldn't stand to lose.

Giselle pouted for several minutes as Solidad continued to drink her tea. Raichu started to peacefully nap beside the chair. Finally Giselle stated, "Well I will clearly win the other bet. There is no way I will fall in love with Ash."

Solidad stayed silent for several seconds before stating slowly, "Possibly not in the timeframe I suggested."

Giselle now exclaimed, "Not ever!"

Solidad thought before claiming, "Oh, you will, but when Ash decides to make you."

"When he decides to make me? Ash doesn't have a romantic bone in his body," Giselle stated in a laughing voice.

Solidad now said confidently, "True, but he doesn't need one. He has everything he needs to get any girl. He just doesn't show them in romantic ways. As soon as you actually spend some time with him, you will understand. Ash can make you feel special, and he does it without even trying. I'm actually glad he doesn't have much consideration for romance. If that boy actually knew how to flirt, he'd have ever girl in Kanto as a fan girl."

Giselle looked at Solidad skeptically. Solidad seemed happiest as she described Ash. Giselle finally asked, "What did Ash do to get you to fall for him? I just don't see how it could happen."

Solidad smiled before explaining, "Simple. He congratulated me. You know I beat May in the finals of the Kanto Grand Festival. After I beat her, she was devastated. Naturally those traveling with her went straight to comforting her. Honestly, I was a little hurt. I had been hanging with them for several days, but I didn't even get a congratulations as they comforted May." She now took on a glassy look in her eyes before continuing, "But Ash. He came and started talking about our match with such excitement. Even if he cared about May, he wasn't going to leave me out. He cares about everyone and everything."

Giselle now exclaimed, "So he won your heart by simply congratulating you?"

Solidad laughed before answering, "Of course not. You have to remember that he was far younger than. Much more like a kid. I was intrigued, but definitely not in love. He did that after he came here. I had been stuck with the image of him inside my head, but I didn't accept. He was a kid. It was after he came here that I accepted it. He had grown so much. Mentally and physically. I could finally see him as an adult, and it was just easy after that."

Giselle stayed silent. Solidad just had the appearance of someone completely love struck. There was no doubt about it. Solidad was smitten, and for the first time, Giselle felt some fear. If Ash could get a girl like Solidad, could Giselle stay firm. Giselle shook her head. She couldn't fall in love. She wouldn't let it happen.

Ash felt the blade touch the side of his neck as he sat cross legged on the ground. He opened his eyes to see Gallade in front of him. _What are you doing, Ash? I told you yesterday not to come back._

Ash calmly looked at Gallade before pointing out, "I see you are finally referring to me by my name, and not 'human.'" Ash saw Gallade shift uncomfortably, so Ash continued, "And I told you yesterday. I want you two as my pokemon. Clearly both of you are incredibly independent and resent humans, so I need to earn your respect. I will make you choose me as a trainer. No battles and no pokeballs. I shall make you choose me. So, every morning and before I leave, I shall sit here for an hour. I will keep doing it till you decide to join me."

_Or till we leave this area, _Ash heard a feminine voice point out. He looked over and saw Gardevoir at the edge of the clearing.

Ash shrugged before saying simply, "If you two choose to run from adversity, then you aren't the pokemon I thought you were. If that happens, I wouldn't want you on my team." Ash saw Gallade visibly recoil. His words had stuck deep.

Ash watched as Gallade leaped away. He watched where he had went impassively. _You certainly know how to play mind games. I certainly didn't expect such a move. It is certainly effective though._

Ash smiled before claiming, "One of the few things my dad taught me how to do, was read a situation and act accordingly. This was the best choice of action."

Gardevoir looked at him as she commented, _Well your father must have been smart. You acted perfectly. My brother is wavering. He had known you would come back, and he welcomed it. He wanted proof that no matter how noble, humans always acted the same. He expected you to come and challenge for a battle. Then he could settle all his beliefs and leave without any troubles. Now though, you are continuing to upset the laws he has believed in. He doesn't know what to do._

Ash sighed before claiming, "I'm sorry to cause him problems, but this is needed. I couldn't let him continue with those beliefs."

_Indeed._

Ash now looked at the shiny Gardevoir he had been so easily talking with. He now said seriously, "You need to think also. I'm not just here for your brother. I want both of you. This applies to you as well. You should think seriously on this."

Ash heard Gardevoir chuckle. He looked at her to see her staring at the sky. Ash found himself unable to say anything from the sight. He finally heard Gardevoir communication in a dream like voice, _I know. Though, remember, I am able to see the future. It is far from perfect, and even what I can see clearly, are completely uncertain. Nothing is certain in this world. Every action has resulting consequences. So, I have never trusted this power, but there was one vision I had complete trust in. No reason, but I was sure it would happen. I knew you would come, and I have been waiting. Never sure when, but I knew a human would come and change my brother and I. I wasn't sure how. I just knew. Ash, you may have only known of my existence for several days, but I have waited for you for several years. I am as prepared as possible to become your pokemon. It shall truly happen, and I wait for that day. First though, you shall have to overcome my brother. That is the only challenge. _Gardevoir then teleported away.

Ash shook his head. Gardevoir had completely mesmerized him. It was just so unique. A pokemon so certain of their path, and accepting it completely. Ash now knew that Gardevoir wasn't just a shiny pokemon. While he might change Gallade, Ash had a feeling Gardevoir might change him. Ash felt slightly apprehensive, but put it out of mind as he sat.

After an hour, Ash stood up and walked towards the clearing where his pokemon were training. He reached it after several minutes. His pokemon were working hard. The entire system of training was now running smoothly. Every pokemon knew their job.

After a minute, Pikachu saw him and ran over. Ash let Pikachu climb on his shoulder. All his pokemon stopped for a moment when they saw him, but he signaled for them to start again. Ash then worked his way in between the pokemon till he reached the spot where Gible was working with a number of his pokemon.

"Gible, how is it going?" Ash asked. Gible looked at him and started motioning. Ash nodded. He finally stated, "That is good. We predicted that several pokemon would have difficulty, but it seems overall that it is going well. Not an easy task to learn so many unfamiliar moves. Keep up the good work."

Ash sighed as he looked around. There really wasn't much to do here. Infernape was busy battling with Skarmory, and there weren't too many other pokemon who he could spar with. He needed to catch more fighting types, or evolve Tyrogue. Maybe he should have just found something worth while to do instead of watching his pokemon work hard with nothing to do.

Ash called for his pokemon to stop. He started returning the tired pokemon till only Pikachu and Eevee were left. Ash started walking through the forest back to the clearing. Before reaching the clearing, Ash turned to his two pokemon and claimed, "I have to do something that you two can't know about. Now, Eevee, you can either return to your poke ball or go play in the forest with Pikachu. Either way, you two have to wait until I come back or call you."

Pikachu and Eevee looked confused, but nodded before running into the forest. They knew he had been doing something the past couple days, but they obviously trusted him enough to handle it. Ash smiled before continuing walking.

When he reached the clearing, he sat down cross-legged and waited. This time, nothing appeared at first. Ash found himself alone for half an hour as he sat there. This was far more unnerving than having an unstable Gallade in front of you.

Finally Gallade and Gardevoir appeared, but Ash jumped up when he saw Pikachu and Eevee being held by Psychic between them. Ash immediately heard from Gallade, _Don't worry. They stumbled upon us as they played. They've been talking to us for a while about you. Both have extremely high opinions of you. It was quite informative to talk to two of your pokemon, and both have completely different perspectives. Pikachu is your first pokemon, while Eevee is a new one that has been with you since hatching. Both were able to tell us a lot._

Ash nodded before saying stiffly, "Of course, but I'd feel more comfortable if you let those two down. Naturally, it makes me slightly apprehensive to see two of my pokemon with two wild pokemon.

Gardevoir nodded and guided the floating Pikachu and Eevee till she dropped them on his lap. Pikachu and Eevee didn't seem bothered by the situation and just looked at him calmly. Ash laid a hand on each of their heads before turning back to Gallade and Gardevoir. He now stated, "I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but I think the situation demands I leave now. I hope you two understand."

Gardevoir nodded and announced, _Naturally._

Ash stood and prepared to leave, but was interrupted, _You are going to walk away from a chance._

Ash looked over his shoulder at Gallade before asking, "What?"

Gallade didn't move, but communicated telepathically, _After hearing first hand from your pokemon, I shall give you a chance to capture me. A battle._

Ash turned and fixed a stare on Gallade before pointing out, "Didn't I say that I wouldn't battle you."

Gallade now claimed slowly, _True, but my will shall not bend. You have done everything you needed to. You earned my respect, and have changed my entire belief system. There is no doubt that you will be a trainer worth following… but this is something I have to do. My honor will not allow myself not to battle for my freedom. It goes against my very nature that I would willingly follow a human without first being defeated first. So, on my honor as a Gallade, I shall battle with every fiber of my being to defeat you, the one I have deemed worthy of following. You shall first need to utterly defeat me to capture me. On my honor, I shall fight._

Ash kept his face emotionlessly. He looked at the ground as thoughts swirled through his head. Finally he looked up with a fierce grin before announcing, "Then on my honor, I shall return the favor and defeat you! Infernape, I need your assistance." He then threw the poke ball and released Infernape.

Infernape immediately got into a fighting stance which Gallade mirrored. Gallade immediately raised a blade which had a purple energy surrounding it. Gallade then swung it down with a grunt, and the energy formed a blade as it headed towards Infernape. Psycho Cut.

Ash yelled, "Flamethrower." Infernape let out the blast of fire. The two attacks connected, but Psycho Cut split the Flamethrower like it wasn't there. The attack then connected with Infernape head on. Infernape let out a grunt as he was pushed back. Ash growled. He hadn't thought of how tired Infernape was from the training. That Flamethrower was at barely half power, and even at full power it wouldn't stop a Psycho Cut. Flamethrower was an attack that was spread over a far larger distance than Psycho Cut. Even if the two attacks had equal power, Psycho Cut would only connect with a small portion of Flamethrower. Ash had been foolish.

Infernape got back to his feet and growled at the impassive Gallade. Ash watched as Gallade launched another Psycho Cut. He now ordered, "Dig." Infernape instantly disappeared underground, and stayed there for several seconds. Gallade stopped easily, and didn't seem worried at all. Moving unbelievably fast, Gallade slammed a fist into the ground. Ash instantly heard a muted cry from underground. Ash gasped. Gallade had actually hit the ground right before Infernape came up under him.

Ash now yelled, "Infernape, come up away from Gallade." Infernape appeared ten feet or so from the impassive Gallade. Ash clearly saw the mark on Infernape's head. He now claimed, "We underestimated this Gallade, Infernape. It can sense where you are underground. Use Calm Mind to increase your power."

Infernape nodded and closed his eyes and started humming as white energy flowed out of him. Gallade instantly launched another Psycho Cut. Ash didn't bother ordering as Infernape instinctively leaned to the side, allowing the attack to miss. The attack left a furrow in the ground. Ash now ordered, "Get in close and use Blaze Kick."

Infernape started running at Gallade. Gallade mirrored it, and the two ran at each other. Gallade's blade glowed black. Night Slash. When they got close enough, Gallade launched the attack. Ash yelled, "Dodge and then Blaze Kick." Infernape now did a somersault to land sideways on his hands. He then showed his amazing flexibility by actually bending his back in a wave like motion so that the Night Slash missed completely. Infernape then while upside down connected a flaming foot into the head of Gallade. Gallade was forced to knee from the sheer shock of the exchange, and the attack allowed Infernape to launch himself into the air above Gallade.

Ash yelled, "Come down and use Iron Tail." Infernape flipped through the air as his tail glowed. Gallade stood up and prepared another Psycho Cut. Ash knew that a Psycho Cut that stayed on the blade, and wasn't launched forward, would be far more powerful. He couldn't allow that to hit. Gallade prepared to hit Infernape with the attack. Ash now yelled, "Use Iron Tail to control your movement."

Infernape spun one last time before swinging the Iron Tail as Gallade swung his blade. The two attacks connected, but Ash saw Infernape's tail wrap around Gallade's blade. Infernape then used the muscles in his tail to push himself backwards so that the attack passed right in front of his face. Now Infernape was actually hanging by his tail from the right blade of the astonished Gallade. Ash yelled quickly, "Flamethrower."

Infernape used his tail to spin around till he faced Gallade, he then let out a stream of flames into the torso of Gallade. Gallade let out a grunt as he was thrown backwards. Infernape agilely landed on his feet. Ash had found Gallade's weakness. Gallade was very stiff in his style of fighting. He couldn't improvise, and found himself unable to counter unexpected maneuvers.

Ash now ordered, "Fire Spin." Infernape let out the vortex of flames, and Gallade launched a Psycho Cut. This time though, it was far weaker. It split the Fire Spin, but Infernape calmly leaned to the side to dodge the attack and Gallade wasn't as lucky. The Psycho Cut hadn't been strong enough to disperse the Fire Spin, and the attack now surrounded Gallade. Ash immediately yelled, "Finish it with Overheat."

Infernape let out a screech as he launched the powerful fire attack at the immobilized Gallade. Ash grinned as the attack approached, and connected. Fire Spin seemed to contain the Overheat inside to increase the damage. Now it was a tornado of almost solid orange flames. Finally the Overheat overpowered the Fire Spin, and the entire structure exploded. Ash stood still as heat exploded over the clearing. Smoke covered the field from the devastating explosion. Ash grinned at the victory. It was wiped of his face as he saw a small movement. He quickly scanned the smoke as he tried to find Gallade. He found it as Gallade jumped straight up in the air. Ash and Infernape were both shocked. Before they could recover, Gallade sped towards Infernape at an unbelievable speed. Gallade smashed into Infernape. Infernape was too shocked to even let out a cry as he was thrown back. Infernape connected with a tree.

Ash was speechless. No pokemon could take such a vicious attack and be okay. Gallade had burns, but only those resulting from a weak fire attack. Nothing like that monumental combination he had just used.

Ash heard a voice, _Don't be fooled. My brother is a psychic type. Just because you didn't see, doesn't mean he didn't do something._

Ash looked around. Gardevoir had just told him something. Infernape was still getting up, so Ash quickly thought. What could have protected Gallade? Gallade couldn't have moved in the Fire Spin, so he couldn't have dodged. He had several burns, which showed he had taken damage, but too little for using an attack to blunt the Overheat. That meant he had to have used a defensive maneuver. Light Screen could have blunted the attack, but it still would have dealt more damage than was present. That meant that Protecthad been used. Ash smiled. Gallade must have used Protect when he saw Overheat. The burns musty have been from the initial Fire Spin. The fire had covered up the Protect, so he couldn't see.

Infernape now got to his feet, but it was clear to Ash that Infernape was almost out. That must have been Aerial Ace. Before Ash could order anything, Infernape became surrounded by a purple aura. Psychic. Infernape struggled, but quickly got launched towards Gallade, who was preparing a Psycho Cut. This would end it, but Infernape couldn't overpower that Psychic in time. Ash yelled, "Use that momentum to use Flare Blitz."

Infernape surrounded himself with flames, and the Psychic had already launched Infernape forward, and now it was too late for Gallade to stop the momentum. Gallade did the only thing he could, and connected his glowing blade with the Flare Blitz. The two attacks were equal at first, but Infernape gained some momentum right before the explosion happened. Ash saw Gallade getting launched out of the smoke to land on his back. Gallade jumped to his feet almost instantly.

"Mach Punch." Infernape now jumped through the smoke to connect a fist with the head of Gallade. Gallade didn't back down though, and retaliated with a Night Slash. The two stared at each other fiercely as each had the attacks pressing on their face. Ash knew what was going to happen and yelled, "Close Combat."

Both now started exchanging punches and kicks. Ash immediately saw though that Infernape was winning. Gallades were meant for swordsmanship, and kicks and punched weren't their specialty. Infernape though, was practically designed for close combat fighting. While Gallade took wide looping strikes, Infernape kept with straight punches and kicks. Infernape cut Gallade off at every opportunity. Gallade quickly realized this, and jumped backwards. This fight was finally going Ash's way.

This was instantly stopped, as Ash saw Gallade creating a glowing blue ball of energy between his hands. Gallade threw it straight into the sky with a grunt. Ash watched in chagrin as thunder clouds seemed to gather from nothing. Within seconds it started pouring rain.

Infernape almost seemed to crumple under the rain. Infernape was exhausted, and the rain was a final step. Gallade grunted and prepared a finishing Psycho Cut. Ash watched in horror as Gallade launched the attack. Infernape had nothing left to dodge and it exploded on contact.

Ash watched in defeat. He had lost. He was now soaked and had lost the opportunity Gallade gave him. He lifted the poke ball, but was stopped by a powerful and furious screech. He looked in shock as Infernape jumped into the air. Ash immediately knew what was happening. Blaze. Infernape's head flame was out of control, and Infernape had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Infernape was putting out so much heat that the rain was evaporating before it hit Infernape.

Ash watched in concern. Would Infernape rampage like he used to? If that happened, for everyone's safety, he would have to forfeit the match. The fear was dispelled when Infernape looked at Ash, and gave a thumbs up. Looks like Infernape had finally overcome that after he had evolved. Ash grinned.

Gallade seemed shocked, but knew that the match would continue now. Gallade crossed his blades and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Ash watched. Gallade finally let out a grunt as he let out a Thunder straight into the sky. That would definitely hit with the Rain Dance unless it was dissipated.

Ash yelled, "Use Stone edge straight above you." Infernape hadn't mastered the move yet, but Ash had a feeling Infernape was able to do it here. True to his feeling, Infernape created the rings of stones before launching them straight up, right as the Thunder shot straight down. The two attacks connected, and the Stone Edge absorbed the electricity. The stones now hung in the air as electricity traveled between them.

Ash got an idea. He yelled, "Use that electricity to power up your ThunderPunch." Infernape jumped into the air, and shoved his fist between the electrified rocks. Infernape then headed straight towards Gallade with his fist glowing with an unbelievable amount of electricity coursing off it. Gallade couldn't get an attack ready after using so much power on a Thunder, and Infernape swung the attack. Gallade teleported away right before the attack reached. The attack connected with the ground, and a huge explosion followed. Ash covered his eyes till the light disappeared. He then gasped. There was a huge crater in the ground with Infernape standing at the edge with the rain stopping.

Ash saw Gallade appear a small distance away. He then looked at Infernape. Despite Blaze, Ash knew that this needed to finish soon. Ash closed his eyes before yelling, "Flare Blitz at max power."

Infernape coated himself in flames and launched himself at Gallade. Gallade now ran at Infernape as yellow and purple energy surrounded him. Giga Impact. Ash bared his teeth as the two approached each other. This was it. The two attacks touched. The two struggled for dominance. The ground crumbled under the two of them from the sheer force of the attacks. Then Ash was thrown off his feet from the explosion.

Ash got up slowly to see the smoke disappearing. Both Infernape and Gallade were still standing. Ash watched as Infernape let out a large grin as Gallade crumpled.

Ash threw a poke ball. It sucked Gallade in. Ash watched anxiously as the ball twitched. Finally it stopped. Ash stood still. He had done it. Gallade had been captured. Ash finally let out a grin and ran towards Infernape. He pulled the exhausted pokemon into a hug. Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt in celebration, and Eevee shot several Shadow Balls into the air. Ash laughed in glee.

_Impressive. Even at half power your Infernape defeated my brother. He is no push over, _Ash heard.

Ash turned to look at Gardevoir. He picked up the poke ball and stated, "No, he was definitely not a push over."

Gardevoir chuckled before thinking, _So I guess you just have to capture me. Bring out a poke ball please_.

Ash looked at her before asking, "You sure you don't want a battle?"

Gardevoir chuckled before claiming, _If Infernape is your strongest, you wouldn't stand a chance against me._

Ash frowned before saying, "I doubt that. Infernape was at half power there, and had the type advantage. I thought your brother was the stronger of you two, but I think that if I used a pokemon with the type advantage, then I could win."

Gardevoir then informed him, _You might think that, but it is far from true. I taught Gallade everything he knows. After all, I am the one that has had trainers following them for their entire life. My brother became protective because I always protected him when he was younger, but when it comes down to it, I am far stronger. Even had Infernape been at full power, Gallade would have put up a decent fight, but Gallade wouldn't even be able to entertain me in a battle._

Ash raised his eyebrows. He hadn't ever considered the battle prowess of Gardevoir because Gallade had been the more immediate concern, but it made sense that Gardevoir might be stronger. As the shiny pokemon, she would have been forced into battling since she had hatched.

Ash now questioned, "So you believe that you could defeat a dual dark and ghost type pokemon who is just as strong as Infernape?"

Gardevoir now claimed without hesitation, _I am sure of it._

Ash looked at her seriously for several moments before saying, "I guess I'll trust you then. You seem confident, and my pokemon aren't at full power, so I doubt I could beat you." He then held up a poke ball. Gardevoir calmly touched it to get sucked in. Ash put it on his belt and returned Infernape before releasing. He then looked at Pikachu and Eevee before stating, "I don't feel like flying. Rapidash, I need your assistance."

Ash climbed on the flaming horse without any apprehension. After Pikachu and Eevee climbed on, Rapidash started running at such a speed that it was almost as fast as flying.

Ash sat atop one of the towers overlooking the coordinator battlefields. Gardevoir was there along with Pikachu and Eevee. After reaching town, Ash had given Gallade and Infernape to Nurse Joy before heading out to watch May's match. He then had Gardevoir Teleport him to one of the towers, so he could avoid the crowds.

Ash now watched as May and her opponent entered the arena. May's opponent was a girl of similar age to May. The two shook hands before going to their corners. Ash then watched as May released Delcatty and Munchlax. Her opponent released a Sneasel and Dewgong.

Ash commented, "Let's see if May has what it takes to win this tournament."

Ash calmly walked several feet away from the group as they talked. Lyra exclaimed, "That was so great, when that Assist turned into Frenzy Plant. Although the fact that Munchlax tried to eat Sneasel when he used Rest was…odd."

May now complained, "And I lost points because of that. It was the Sneasel that was running around hysterically."

Harvey now pointed out smugly, "Although Munchlax wasn't too beautiful either. Sleep walking after Sneasel with drool trailing behind him."

Ash saw May blush slightly in embarrassment. Ash chuckled and this drew May's attention. She now rushed over to him and bent down with a cute look on her face as she asked, "What did you think, Ash?"

Ash commented, "It was a good hard match. Lots of back and forth. Exciting and definitely a challenge for both coordinators." His answer caused May to look disappointed, so he laughed and pat her on the head as he continued, "You did very well, May.

May let out a squeak and jumped up, causing Harley to joke, "Is May a dog or something? Delighted by a word from their master." May smacked him on the back of the head.

Ash walked away from the argument between the two, and found himself looking at a mob or something. He paused and studied the gathering. It looked like a large group of guys gathering around a point of interest, and more boys kept showing up. Now the rest of the group arrived and looked at the occurrence.

"Ash, everyone," a voice yelled. Ash looked over to see Solidad running over to them. Solidad had a match only ten minutes before May's in a completely different stadium, so she hadn't been able to watch. Solidad stopped in front of them and asked, "May, how did you do?"

May brightly stated, "I won."

Solidad nodded and informed them, "Me too. Opponents pokemon couldn't continue with thirty seconds left."

May smiled nervously, but gestured at the crowd and asked, "What is going on?"

Solidad now said urgently, "I forgot. After my match I managed to convince Giselle to come with me to meet you, but I made a mistake. Turns out Giselle was right. Guys do swarm her when she goes outside. That's why she hasn't left the pokemon center, it seems."

Ash now exclaimed, "You mean that Giselle is the cause of that?" Solidad nodded, and Ash sighed before stating, "Looks like I should help her. Is she wearing a skirt?"

Solidad blinked before asking, "What?"

Ash glanced at her before repeating, "Is she wearing a skirt?" Solidad shook her head, and Ash grabbed a poke ball and threw it as he ordered, "Spiritomb, use Psychic to get Giselle out of there."

The ghost and dark type appeared and let out a deep and ferocious roar as his eyes glowed. Ash heard a scream from the crowd, and he saw Giselle twisting in midair. The crowd looked shocked, and Spiritomb had plenty of time to lift Giselle over. As soon as she was away from the crowd, Spiritomb dropped her from the air right into the arms of Ash. Giselle seemed shocked, and Ash joked, "I knew you were beautiful, but isn't this a little over the top, Giselle?"

Giselle blushed in anger and embarrassment and she pointed at Solidad before exclaiming childishly, "It is her fault. She dragged me out here, and then abandoned me. I almost suffocated in there."

Solidad scratched her head nervously, but a shout went up, "What's the deal?"

Ash looked to see one of the kids stepping forward. The kid had blond hair, and the arrogance of someone who knew they were handsome, but not **that **handsome. Ash cocked his head to the side and asked, "Pardon?"

The kid frowned before claiming, "You can't use a pokemon to get her to yourself."

Ash now frowned before asking, "What do you mean 'all to myself?'"

The kid angrily claimed, "We were all trying to ask her out. If you want a shot, wait for your turn."

Ash raised his eyebrows and asked, "So let me get this straight. You and all these guys were trying to ask this girl on a date?"

The kid nodded and stated, "Obviously."

Ash now started laughing loudly and confidently before stating, "It is interesting to know that Giselle is this popular."

The kid looked confused and asked, "What nonsense are you spouting?"

Ash gave him an amused look before saying, "Use your brains. Do you think that a pretty girl like this would let a guy hold her like this if they didn't know each other?" Now everyone present realized that Ash was holding Giselle closely in an embrace that clearly showed intimacy. Ash saw Giselle's face turn tomato red, showing she hadn't even noticed, and he saw her open her mouth to protest. Ash shot her a quick look before lying, "Giselle is my girlfriend. We were suppose to meet here to go talk. I didn't realize that she would get ambushed by so many men."

The crowd now looked awkward, and Giselle quickly caught on. She now announced, "I told the first guys that I was meeting my boyfriend. They didn't believe me though."

Now some of the kids at the back were slipping away. Ash saw that this was over. He looked over at the group and let out a sigh of relief, but was interrupted. A shout went up, and Ash looked over in shock to see a man wearing a black suit running forward. The man yelled angrily, "Put Lady Giselle down this instant."

Ash softly set Giselle down, and the man pushed Ash backwards as he quickly looked at Giselle. Giselle asked in pure terror, "How long have you been listening, Jeeves?"

The butler gave her an angry look before saying, "The entire time. How could you, Lady Giselle? Keeping a secret boyfriend from your father. You always claimed you didn't have anyone like that. Your father even set up all those marriage meetings." Giselle stutter nervously, but Jeeves continue, "I have to tell your father. The limo is this way ma'am. You are coming too, young man." The butler than gripped Ash in an iron grip and started dragging the two through the crowd.

Ash found himself in shock. He looked at Giselle to see she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Ash gave her a look that clearly asked, _What the hell is going on?_

Ooohh, cliffhanger, Ash is going to meet Giselle's dad. What will happen :0

Ash caught Gallade and Gardevoir, and we find Gardevoir is even stronger than Gallade. This is actually very important.

I made Psycho Cut this way. The energy surrounds the blade, and it can either be launched forward in a ranged attack or kept on the blade for a close ranged attack. In case there was any confusion.

Sorry, I just had to do Jeeves as the butler's name.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, this chapter, in my opinion, is one of my sloppiest. It was really difficult, but I hope you still enjoy. 

Ash looked around nervously. Ash was in shock. One moment he had been helping Giselle, and the next he had found himself pulled through multiple streets. Now he was sitting in the back of the fanciest car he had ever seen, and Giselle was next to him with that crazy butler driving.

Ash looked at before saying emotionlessly, "I think I finally got the situation. Please confirm. You come from a rich family, and your family wishes you to get married to secure your position, but you have refused and told your father that you didn't have anyone special. This butler came to pick you up for something, and heard us say that we were dating. Since this contradicts what you told your father, I am being forced to go meet your father, and from your expression, I can deduce that your father is not someone I want to meet. Am I right?"

Giselle still looked like she had seen a ghost. Slowly she turned to look at Ash and stated, "Basically. My dad is…not cruel, but difficult. He doesn't view some things like normal people. Most likely you will be forced to do things that sound completely irrelevent and unnecessary."

Ash nodded and he looked ahead. Finally he exclaimed, "Am I cursed or something? I can't do anything without having some complex and ridiculous problem arising."

Giselle swiveled in her seat to fix him with an intense glare before she stated forcefully, "I don't like this, but we are stuck. I can't tell my dad that I was lying on such a thing, so you have to do anything necessary. I don't care whether you have to jump in a volcano, you have to become the perfect boyfriend in front of my father. You have to convince him we are dating, okay. There is no other option."

Ash leaned back with a sigh before exclaiming, "Fine. I won't abandon you, but this has to stay reasonable. Make sure it isn't too excessive."

The door of the car was opened and Giselle stated quietly, "Impossible. You don't know my father."

Ash stepped outside only to freeze. He was standing in front of a long lane with multiple servants lining the sides. The wide lane led to probably the largest and fanciest house Ash had ever seen. This must have been equal to James' largest house. Multiple fountains and gardens spread around the mansion. A large wall enclosed the several square miles of the house.

Ash stated, "Yeah, my request is impossible." He then felt himself ushered by several of the servants. Pikachu and Eevee let out several cries of protest as they were plucked from his shoulders. Ash couldn't get a word out as he was moved. He resigned himself to the treatment with a sigh.

Several minutes later, he found himself entering the house. Once again he found himself `stunned by just how rich this house seemed. He had guessed Giselle was rich, but this was ridiculous. You could buy a city for the same amount as this house would cost. She must be the daughter of some major business owner to have a house like this.

Ash was directed into a room, and ordered to stay there until he was summoned. After the door closed, Ash looked at the room. It looked like a V.P. suite at a five star hotel. Ash sat on one of the beds. They hadn't even brought in Eevee and Pikachu. Ash pulled out a poke ball and released Gible and Gardevoir. Gible looked around curiously, but Gardevoir looked completely calm before asking telepathically, _What is your will, master?_

Ash raised his eyebrows and commented, "Since when am I called 'master?' Never mind. Gardevoir, I assume you were able to figure out the situation from your poke ball." Gardevoir nodded in confirmation, and Ash continued, "So I need your help to prepare. I left your brother in the treatment of Nurse Joy before this. I might need a pokemon that can Teleport, but I wouldn't want to reveal you. Please go and get your brother's poke ball. Nurse Joy should be done treating him by now. Gible, I just called you out cause this house is kind of creepy to be alone in."

Gible laughed and nodded, and Gardevoir disappeared in a flash. Gible jumped onto the bed, and Ash laid back as he thought. Did he have any experience with rich people? How would he convince Giselle's father that he and Giselle were dating? They had only even been friends for several days. What did he even know about Giselle to begin with? She was spoiled, cocky, a skilled trainer, and extremely beautiful. That was basically all. He had a challenge ahead.

Gardevoir appeared holding a poke ball with her psychic abilities. Ash grabbed it and said, "Okay, we should inform Gallade on the situation. I have no idea what will happen, but I have a feeling that I'll need his help."

Ash released Gallade who quickly bowed before saying, _My sister has already informed me on the situation, master. I understand the situation._

Ash leaned back, _Really, so that means you can communicate while inside your poke balls. That is interesting. I knew that pokemon had some awareness in their poke balls, but I had no idea it was that complete._

Gardevoir now explained, _This isn't always the case. Naturally, both of us being psychic types, and our close relation ship has influenced our level of connection. I doubt I could communicate easily with any other of your pokemon in such a state._

Ash nodded and continued, _Okay, and I notice that Gallade referred to me as master also. I would prefer it if you both stopped that. I definitely do not consider this a master-slave relationship._

Gallade now claimed, _We are unable to do that. For us, you are now our master._

Ash sighed before continuing, _We need to discuss this more later, but now we have a more urgent consideration. I need to help Giselle. I might not have much experience with lying or convincing people I'm dating their daughter, but I still need to succeed._

Gallade tipped his head before asking, _Master, please correct me if I am incorrect, but 'dating' is a human mating ritual, correct? So wouldn't it make sense to skip the 'dating' and simply mate? That would accomplish the same thing._

Ash blushed as he stuttered before saying, _Not really. It is difficult to explain, but that will definitely not work. _He now looked to see Gardevoir chuckling. Ash had a feeling she knew the problem here. Ash sighed and put his face in his hands before saying, _You'll realize soon enough why that doesn't work, Gallade. Now however, we can't talk about that. Gible, you will stay out of your poke ball. They took Eevee and Pikachu away for now, and I feel more comfortable with a pokemon around. So, please behave yourself and don't bite anyone on the head._

Ash frowned when he didn't hear a grunt of reply. Ash looked beside himself to see Gible looking both bored and confused. Ash scratched his head. It seemed like Gible hadn't even heard any of the conversation_. _Ash's eyes widened and he exclaimed out loud, "Was I just talking with you guys in my head?"

Gardevoir chuckled again before stating in an amused voice, _Of course. I hadn't realized that you were doing it without realizing._

Ash looked at her before asking exasperatedly, "What? How?"

Gardevoir now explained, _I see. I thought you had realized it, but it seems not. See, a powerful and skilled psychic pokemon can communicate with humans to varying levels. It also depends on the bond of the human and pokemon. Gallade and I are both far more skilled than needed to communicate sufficiently with a human, even without familiarity with said human. However, humans also become more receptive to psychic abilities the more exposure they get. It seems that the repeated meeting we had, you grew more.. Accessible by psychic abilities, and our bonds naturally grew stronger after you captured us. This has resulted in your ability to communicate telepathically with us. You might actually find that you will be subconsciously able to understand your other pokemon. It is possible, although unlikely, that you could eventually be able to sense both the emotions and thought of pokemon that aren't even yours. _

Ash quickly processed the information. He remembered Anabel and how she had been able to talk with pokemon. Now that he thought about it, she was also a psychic type trainer. If he presumed that Gardevoir was correct, that could be the reason for Anabel's ability. Even Sabrina, another psychic type trainer was able to establish a mental link with her pokemon. Does that mean that he might soon be able to do that?

Ash shook his head and stated out loud, "That will be interesting, but not an immediate concern. Gardevoir, can you please tell me when the servants are coming. For now, I'm going to sleep for a while till they come, but I don't want to be caught napping."

Ash laid down on the comfortable bed. After training this morning, and all the events, he was feeling pretty tired. Definitely not in any condition to act like he was Giselle's boyfriend. Ash looked at the side table, and saw a picture. He looked at it closer. There were three people. A man, women, and a daughter. He recognized Giselle as a child, no more than six or seven, and so he figured the others must be her parents. Her father had a stern and business look, but Ash could almost feel the happiness coming from the man. Giselle's mother is obviously where she got her looks. The two looked to be mirror images with only the smallest of differences, except Giselle had longer hair. Her mother only had shoulder length, while Giselle had her hair to her waist. If Ash had to judge, Giselle might be slightly more beautiful, but it was close, and that was considering a lot since he was talking about Giselle. Although, unlike the father, the women looked to be more stoic. Nothing of the raw happiness that Ash felt from the other man. Ash thought about what that meant before falling into a light sleep.

An hour and a half later(about six o'clock)

Ash rushed to make it look like he hadn't been sleeping. Gallade had prodded him awake just moments before. Ash had immediately returned Gallade, Gible, and Gardevoir. Ash had looked in the mirror to see his hair was in worse condition than it usually was, and it wasn't in great condition in the first place. He tried to pat it down with his hands, but gave up with a sigh. He put on his trusty hat and waited. A second later, a knock came from the door.

Ash stood and opened the door. A pretty brunette with a nice purple hair color opened the door. She bowed and stated, "Mr. Ketchum, I'm here to lead you to the master of this house."

Ash nodded and stated, "Lead the way." The maid nodded and walked away. Ash followed, but started to feel uncomfortable with the silence. Since the maid wasn't going to speak, Ash said, "I see that you know my name, but I don't know your. Would you mind telling me?"

The maid seemed like she would faint from surprise, but finally managed to say, "Mina Isa. My name is Mina Isa."

Ash gave her a smile before asking, "So how about I call you Mina, and you can drop the Mr. Ketchum and call me Ash?"

Mina seemed shocked again, but gave a meek little nod. Apparently she didn't get talked to a lot in this job. Ash continued, "So, how long have you been working here? I am curious. You can't be much older than me, but you seem to have worked here quite a bit."

Mina stuttered again, but managed to explain, "For the past two years I've helped when special preparations have been happening. I am not a full time maid, I just do this to get some money when needed."

Ash nodded and said, "It must be interesting working in a huge mansion like this. I really can't imagine all the work that goes into a place like this."

Mina now looked confused and asked, "But didn't you grow up in a mansion like this? All the guests that come here are from rich families also. I assumed the same thing for you."

Ash laughed. He kept laughing till he had to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Finally he exclaimed, "Do I really look like someone who grew up in a rich family? I wear worn out clothes and have a hat on that is years old." He finally stood and informed her, "I grew up in Pallet Town in Kanto. There can't be more than fifteen families there. Really a small, quiet, and peaceful town. This mansion is as foreign to me as possible. I guess that's why I can't stop talking. I'm just nervous. Sorry." Ash scratched his head with a grin.

Mina chuckled before claiming, "It's fine. Usually the guests don't even say anything to us, so it's nice to have a chat."

Ash smiled before frowning as he remembered what she had said. He now asked, "What do you mean 'special preparation?'"

Mina smiled and teased, "Can't tell you. That was one order, don't tell you anything about the mansion or the family who owns it. Anyways, we're here."

She had stopped in front of a large double door. She smiled before walking away. Ash took a breath before knocking on the door. The sound reverberated through the hallways, and Ash heard a strong voice say, "Come in Mr. Ketchum."

Ash opened the doors and walked inside. He found himself in what was either a conference room or a dining room. There was a long table with seats along the entire length. Ash looked at the other end of the table to see the butler standing next to another man in a seat. The man looked to be in his late fifties. His hair was pure gray, and he had a handlebar mustache. His eyes were a cold black, and he was dressed in a crisp business suit. The perfect image of a business man. Quite intimidating, in Ash's opinion.

The man signaled with his hand for Ash to sit down. Ash took the seat on the opposite end of the table so he could look at the man. Giselle's father was examining Ash with a critical eye. Finally the man stated, "I am Giselle's father, Edward Kalien. You may refer to me as Mr. Kalien."

Ash nodded and waited for him to continue, but the man stayed silent as he continued to scrutinize Ash. Ash grinned awkwardly. He turned his head to see that Jeeves was glaring at him with clear venom. Ash lowered his head and looked at Mr. Kalien again.

Finally deciding that he should say something, Ash opened his mouth only to have Giselle's father suddenly interject, "Imagine my surprise. I am coming home from a week long business trip in Hoenn, and I receive a call from our family's head butler. He tells me that my little girl, Giselle, has a secret boyfriend. Honestly, I didn't believe it at first. In all my experiences, never once have I received even the slightest hint that Giselle was interested in romance. She's always been beautiful, smart, and talented, a truly amazing girl, but never has she shown interest in a male. I just couldn't see how this could happen."

"I'm not so sure now. I mean, you are a good looking lad. Slightly ruffled and sloppy, but still a handsome young man. Not to mention everything else about you." He now slapped a folder down on the desk. He opened it and flipped through the pages within as he explained, "Sometimes it amazes me how much information my sources can come up with. In under an hour, they had all this ready. I haven't looked through it, but they've summarized it for me. You grew up in Pallet Town, mainly known as the headquarters for Professor Samuel Oak. You were mainly raised by your single mother after your father died when you were seven. Currently traveling as a pokemon trainer. Just from looking in an instant, I can see that you have competed in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn pokemon leagues. Did exceptionally well, and you have also won the Orange League Challenge and the Kanto Battle Frontier. The first for the former, and one of three on the latter. You also seemed to have formed friendships with almost every gym leader, and plenty of other notable trainers." He now looked at Ash as he continued, "All this is from a simple glance. If I took my time, I could find out more about you than your mother knows."

Ash raised an eyebrow as he asked calmly, "Your point?"

Mr. Kalien closed the folder and leaned forward with his chin in his hands before stating, "Just informing you of the situation. Now, let me ask you. Knowing the amount of power I have, why should I let you have a relationship with my daughter."

Ash leaned back as he asked, "Why is that even relevant?" Mr. Kalian frowned and Jeeves actually stepped forward angrily, but Ash continued in a calm voice, "Yes, you have power. As you proved, you can invade one's privacy without retribution. Yet, I don't see what you are trying to imply. Are you threatening me?"

Mr. Kelian closed his eyes as he stated explained, "Of course not. I am simply showing you the simple facts. Giselle is my only daughter, and shall inherit all that I own. Naturally, that places her in a place of power as well. You, however, have no power. I may have little knowledge on the pokemon world, but it can't give someone actual power. That is for those who have no other ambitions. So, no matter how successful a trainer you are, there will always be a barrier between you two. Giselle belongs with another person on her level. You two are incompatible, so I repeat, why should I let you have a relationship with my daughter?"

Ash paused and leaned back. He now understood what Giselle had said. Her father doesn't see things like most people. He views things from a logical perspective. The black and white of things. He doesn't consider feelings and other things that can't be calculated. It was a complicated way of thinking. Ash knew how he would have to reason with this man. He would obtain nothing unless he first shocked this man. He had to make this man's way of thinking be thrown into question.

Ash now opened his eyes as he announced, "You're right." Mr. Kalian smiled and prepared to stand, but Ash continued, "You know nothing about the world of pokemon, and I also believe that you know even less than about Giselle."

Mr. Kalian stuttered in shock and fury before he finally managed to say, "Nonsense. Giselle is the most important person in my life."

Ash now stated coldly, "Did I ever say she wasn't? I'm saying you don't know her. You state that pokemon battling is for those who don't have any other ambitions, then explain why your own daughter wishes to be a part of that world."

He quickly mumbled, "Giselle has shown some interest in becoming a trainer for a brief period. Nothing serious."

Ash now lifted his hands up as he exclaimed, "See, you don't know anything about her. If you did, then you would realize that she loves pokemon. She cares more for pokemon than anything else. Anyone who talks with her realizes that her dearest wish is to become a trainer."

Giselle's father quickly claimed, "No, she wishes for this company to continue to succeed. She works for that. Not to become a pokemon trainer."

Ash smiled and commented, "I'm amazed how much some people can delude themselves despite all evidence against them. Think about it. She begged you to get into pokemon tech, catches and personally trains her own pokemon, and arranged it so that she attends every major pokemon event by becoming a model. Think about it." Ash had guessed on some things, but he figured those would all fit the truth pretty well. Considering what he could guess on the personality of the man in front of him, Giselle would have needed to push for all those things to happen.

He obviously guessed correctly as Mr. Kalian looked unsure. Ash pressed the attack, "You ask why I should be allowed to be with Giselle, because we understand one another. I actually listen to what she wants. You only bother to hear from her what you want to hear. She works to improve this company because she doesn't want to disappoint you. You hope to cement your company's future by marrying her to another rich family, so she has tried to stay away from developing relationships of her own. She has done everything she could to follow your expectations."

Mr. Kalien now asked, "So you mean that I am the reason she never had any romantic relationships."

Ash sighed and said, "Probably. I mean, look what's happening now. I'm being interrogated because she views me in a romantic light. I think anyone could understand why she would avoid any relationships."

Mr. Kalian looked at Ash and tried to counter, "So why would she stop this? If she has spent her entire life like this, why would she change?"

Ash stayed silent for several seconds before saying, "You'll have to ask her, but if I had to guess, she wanted someone to listen to her. You don't do that, she travels too much to make friends, and everyone has expectations from her. She was able to live up to those expectations when that was all she has known, but when someone actually took the time to know about her, she's pretty defenseless. No offense, but you've set her up for this. It seems to me like she hasn't seen much kindness in her life." Ash held up a hand to stop the denial before continuing, "Yes, you love her, and want what's best. However, you always decided what's best for her, and pushed for what you think. You didn't take into consideration what she wanted. True, you may know what is best for her, but to force someone into something they don't want, for many people that is unhappiness. I probably provide the only outlet she has for free will."

Ash leaned back anxiously. He had been pushing it there. Truthfully, he didn't like to be around Giselle too much. The past few days, he seemed to be more of an acquaintance of Giselle's acquaintance. He didn't talk to her enough to really understand her, but Ash had a feeling what he said was true. Giselle did seem slightly unhappy.

Ash's eyes widened when Mr. Kalian started clapping. Ash watched warily as the man started to laugh. Did he drive Giselle's father insane? Finally the man slapped his hand down on the table as he stopped laughing and gave Ash an amused look. He finally stated, "Very convincing. You actually had me going there. If I hadn't learned a single fact before this meeting, I would have fallen for it. Luckily, I know better." He now gave Ash a mocking smile before continuing, "I don't believe that you are dating my daughter."

Ash eyes widened in shock. He finally managed to exclaim, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you aren't in a relationship with my daughter. You have been traveling for the Sinnoh League before this, and Giselle has been constantly traveling. I just can't believe that Giselle would start to date someone after only a few days. It just doesn't fit her personality. I do know that she is smarter than that. I think that Jeeves, misunderstood something. An honest mistake, and before you try to deny, my sources already talked to the Nurse Joy in town. There is nothing to support the possibility that you two are in a relationship."

Ash sighed. Looks like there had been no chance of succeeding. Ash now shrugged and asked, "So why am I still here?"

Mr. Kalian held up three fingers and claimed, "I have three reasons. One, I was interested. For Giselle to have even gone along with the thought that you were her boyfriend, means that you are unique. I wanted to see how. I clearly see the reason now. My second reason could help explain that." Mr. Kalian stopped. He finally looked up with a smile and a glint in his eyes that made Ash nervous. He then explained, "One thing my men found out interested me. They found that Delia Ketchum, your mother, kept her maiden name. You also took the Ketchum name. I had first thought that your father had been a Ketchum, but it seems not. So I had my men research your father. They finally came up with a name. Charles Volton."

Ash whispered, "Stop it."

Mr. Kalian simply smiled before continuing, "Imagine my shock. I recognized the name. In fact, I knew the man. Possibly the most brilliant man I ever met. It was unfortunate though…I mean his illness."

Ash spat venomously, "Shut up."

Mr. Kalian seemed to be enjoying this as he continued to speak, "I wouldn't have guessed it from your looks though. Besides his hair color, you seem to have inherited mainly your mother's traits. However, I clearly see he taught you several of his tricks before he died."

Ash stood up and yelled, "Quiet."

Mr. Kalian looked slightly shocked and stated, "What seems to be wrong? I'm simply commenting on an old friend. Nothing to be angry about."

Ash took several deep breaths. Even the mention of his father brought a rush of emotions. He finally managed to sit down.

Mr. Kalian now continued, "I guess I can understand why you might be angry. You were raised by your mother, and I'm sure you understand why there might be hard feelings there. However, I still stand by the fact that your father was a magnificent man. I've never met someone as adept at reading and manipulating people. The fact that you managed to come up with such a response on the spot, implies that he taught you some of what he knew before he died. You were able to figure out some very intimate details concerning my daughter with only the bare facts that you know and my reactions. I'm sure that you could take over this entire mansion within hours if I let you."

Ash now announced, "Enough. I get it. You were curious on how I turned out. Now, what is your third reason for bringing me here?"

Mr. Kalian smiled and commented, "Taking control. You must really want to avoid talking about your father. I will accept that for now. As for my third reason for bringing you here, I need your help on something."

Ash quickly questioned, "And what do you need my help on?"

Mr. Kalian raised a hand and claimed, "I can't tell you. For my plan to work, you just need to act naturally. Also, you can't tell Giselle that i know you two aren't dating. My plan requires that she still needs to think she is under observation."

Ash now asked, "So you want me to become a pawn of your plans? Do you really think that is wise? You think that you can manipulate me?"

Mr. Kalian now grew serious as he claimed, "Yes, because I need you to take control. I need you to use what your father taught you, and refuse to follow any of my orders."

Ash sighed. He now asked, "So your orders are to not follow any of your orders, and by doing that, I shall accomplish your goal."

"A perfect plan. By simply being present, you shall hopefully help me. Something your father would have loved."

Ash frowned and announced, "And I assume I don't get the choice to not attend."

Mr. Kalian claimed, "Not really."

Ash stood and announced, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll follow whatever you have planned. However…" Ash now gave a cold look to Mr. Kalian before explaining, "You shouldn't underestimate me. My father might not have been able to play with me outside or show me pokemon, but he contributed a different way. He taught me how to think. How to plan, and how to solve puzzles. Mainly though, he taught me how to protect myself from people like you. Who make their living from controlling people. You may think I'm a pawn for your own plans, but I won't finish that way. I'll come out on top. Till I figure out how to do this, good day."

Ash walked away from the pair to walk back to the room he'd been in earlier. This might actually be fun. It had been a long time since he had been forced to deal with such complicated situations. Hopefully he wasn't too rusty. It was time to bring out a new Ash Ketchum.

Okay, several things.

This chapter really goes with the next one, some things will become clearer next time i update. I just had to split them up to keep it from being like 15,000 words.

Ash's father is mentioned. This is actually really important. I have a whole thing planned from that.

Please give your opinion on the whole, Ash Ketchum was taught to do mind games. I really thought it would be an interesting new aspect to Ash.

Also, some people have commented that this story is going in an undesirable direction. Please offer your opinion so I can tell what I need to change. Thank You.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, super long time since I updated guys.

I know some people have been annoyed(I got a lot of PM that weren't too happy), but I'm back and will update quicker now. I had a lot of important things that last several weeks. My brother graduated high school and I had to go watch, finals, my job, and a lot more. I'm as big a fan as anyone of fan fiction, but sometimes there are more important things then spending several hours writing a story each day.

No offense to you guys who waited patiently. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"I feel like I lost something," Ash groaned as he cried anime tears. Ash was on his knees in the middle of the floor.

Ash had just been subjected to the worst torture he could imagine. A makeover. Ash had been ambushed he attempted to enter his room, and then he had been dragged to this way-too-large-to-actually-exist bathroom. He had then been literally tied to a chair. He had then endured enough torture to drive a man insane. He had his hair forcibly washed, cut, and then styled. Then Ash had been stripped to his boxers, and his clothes had been sent to be burned. Literally. Ash smelled the smoke. Even his precious hat. Ash had finally been untied.

Ash looked up bitterly to glare at his stylist, Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude had long blond hair and an attitude that would have usually made Ash extremely nervous. Like a man who didn't care about anything other than his work. Jean-Claude was looking at a suit, and easily ignored Ash's glare.

Jean-Claude threw the suit at Ash, and ordered, "Put this on. It will make you look fabulous." Ash continued to glare at the stylist and made no move to put the suit on. Jean-Claude looked at him briefly before gesturing and informing him, "You don't have to put it on, but were sending in several maids. You can stay in your underwear, but that would be wrong, non? To perform such acts when you are the boss' daughter's boyfriend. To get intimate with other women. I might admire it a little, but many think it wrong here."

Ash continued glaring at the man, despite the joke, but he started to put the suit on. True to Jean-Claude's word, barely a minute later two maids walked through the door. Ash was just slipping on the jacket. He looked at the maids. One was Mina, and the other was a dark haired girl. The two looked excited as they entered, but immediately zoned out with blank faces.

Ash looked at them for several seconds before he waved a hand and said loudly, "Hello, anyone still in there?"

The two girls flinched when he spoke. The two blushed, and Mina smiled before saying, "Hi, Ash."

Ash smiled back before replying, "Hey, Mina. Who's this?"

The other girl stuttered for a moment before bowing and claiming, "Hello, my name is Elly Smith. I also work as a maid here."

Ash quickly answered, "I'm Ash Ketchum. You can just call me Ash. Nice to meet you, Elly." Ash stuck out his hand with a smile.

Elly blushed before weakly shaking his hand. Mina quickly asked, "What happened to you, Ash?"

Ash shivered and replied quickly, "I underwent torture."

Mina chuckled weakly before continuing, "Seriously, what happened to you? You look…" She then got the glazed look on her faced again.

Ash scratched his cheek and asked, "I know they forcibly gave me a makeover, but did they really do that much?"

Mina shook her head and motioned with her hand. Another servant appeared out of nowhere to hand her a mirror. She then held it up and said seriously, "You have no idea."

Ash blinked in shock from his reflection. He looked…different. Ash had definitely never been concerned with his appearance, despite his natural looks. Ash took after his mother mostly, and she was a beauty worthy of any. Ash had always known that he could end up a good looking man, but he never really cared. He was always out traveling, and never took the time to groom himself. Now, he looked…like a prince. His hair was cut shorter, and it was somehow laying down without any gel. His shorter hair allowed greater focus on his maturing face. His bright amber eyes and playful yet mature face. The suit also made him look professional and charming. Ash had to admit that he could enjoy this.

Ash turned to Jean-Claude and questioned, "How on earth did you get my hair to lie flat without hair gel? It always spiked up no matter what."

Jean-Claude shrugged and claimed lightly, "I am Jean-Claude. I can do anything. I worked for Lady Gaga."

Ash quickly asked, "Who's Lady Gaga?"

Jean-Claude gestured and ordered, "Forget about it. It doesn't matter." He now turned to Ash and continued, "Now, go to that party and knock the women dead. You now carry the reputation of Jean-Claude. I'll turn you back to the dirty boy you were if you fail."

10 minutes later

Ash was following Mina and Elly through another extremely complicated set of hallways. The two were giggling and casting him quick looks. Ash tired of this after a minute and asked, "So are you two able to explain about this party I need to attend?"

Mina looked at him and asked, "How did you know it was a party?"

Ash gace her a skeptical look before pointing at himself and saying, "I was forced to have a makeover and am wearing a suit. What else could it be?"

Mina grinned as she realized how obvious it was, and started to inform him, "These are the usual special occasions I work for. Lady Giselle is usually traveling to model, and the master of the house is usually traveling for their business. Really the only time both of them are here, is when the master has arranged a party. He invites all the big figures in the business world. I think that they were mainly a way to introduce Lady Giselle to possible matches, in my opinion."

Ash nodded and asked, "So how many people will be there? Is it just people Giselle's age or are adults also present?"

Mina frowned and asked, "Why do you want to know this?"

Ash quickly replied, "I'm just wondering what kind of party I'm going to be attending."

Elly smiled and exclaimed, "Doubt that, but it shouldn't matter to us. There are adults there too, but they tend to discuss things at the tables while the kids either dance or battle."

Ash quickly asked eagerly, "They battle there?"

Mina and Elly jumped from his enthusiasm, and Elly said weakly, "Yes, there are often pokemon battles during these parties. These kids don't journey, but they often times buy pokemon. They then use them to battle for entertainment."

Mina quickly looked at Ash and asked, "Are you a trainer, Ash?"

Ash grinned and claimed cryptically, "You have no idea, and it appears it's time for me to show these richies how a real trainer battles."

15 minutes later

Ash entered the ballroom, and immediately froze from how grand it was. It looked like one of the party rooms from those movies you watched as kids. It was huge, and filled with chandeliers.

Ash was gazing in amazement at the decorations when he heard a cry. He looked down to immediately catch two pokemon as they jumped at him. He looked down at them in his arms to see Pikachu and Gible crying anime style. Eevee was calmly walking over looking all primped up. Ash looked down at his pokemon again. Before his makeover they had taken Gible, and Pikachu and Eevee had been taken several hours ago.

Ash's eyes widened and he yelled, "What the heck did you do? You gave my pokemon a makeover!" Ash looked down again before continuing, "Did you polish Gible? Isn't that pokemon cruelty or something? Why does a dragon type even have to be shiny in the first place?"

Mina and Elly lowered their head in embarrassment as the servants setting up for the party looked at Ash. Mina finally said, "Quiet, Ash. It isn't that big of a deal."

Ash looked at her incredulously and exclaimed, "Yes, it is. Who gave you guys permission to do this to my pokemon?"

Mina sighed and answered, "You said you wanted to have your pokemon present at the party. The condition they were in were good enough for battlers, but not at a party like this. Plus, your Eevee seems to have enjoyed it."

Ash had to admit that Eevee seemed to be fine about being cleaned and combed, but he then looked at Gible and Pikachu. He snapped, "I still think it was unnecessary."

Mina shrugged and Elly said quietly, "No use complaining now. Just enjoy that your pokemon look nice."

Ash shrugged noncommittally and let Gible and Pikachu jump to the ground again. The two stood on each side of Eevee, and Ash looked at them. Pikachu and Eevee looked to have had their fur washed, cut, and then combed. Pikachu looked annoyed and depressed, probably much the same as Ash, but Eevee seemed delighted to be looking so nice. Clearly Eevee still inherited the gene of girls and their looks. Gible looked like he was close to pain. He literally looked shiny. They must have washed him or something, and for a ground type like Gible, despite his dragon type characteristics, it must have burned. Ash immediately rubbed Gible's head. Gible calmed down slightly at his touch.

Ash stood and sighed before turning to Mina and Elly and claiming, "I guess I just wait for the party to start now. Then the fun begins."

Half an hour later

Ash was surrounded by pokemon. All types of small and cute pokemon were pressing around him. Vulpix, Snubull, Skitty, Delcatty, etc… Ash was chuckling as he pet them.

Guests had started arriving possibly half an hour earlier. Many of the girls had brought these pokemon, but as soon as they started talking, the pokemon all gathered in a group around Ash, who had chosen to interact first with the pokemon. He was now in the middle of a group of the pokemon. In his opinion, pokemon were far easier to deal with then people who have grown up rich.

That didn't stop him from observing the guests who were arriving. As Mina had said earlier, the kids and adults split up almost immediately. The adults sat at the tables near the bar while the kids gathered at the tables around the dance floor. The kids seemed to have been farther split up by gender. The two groups of young adults had split up as the girls and guys gossiped among themselves.

It seems Ash was gaining quite a lot of attention with the pokemon loving him. "That guy has been with the pokemon the entire time."

"Man, all the girls' pokemon love that guy."

"Who is that guy? I've never seen him before."

"Who cares? Isn't he cute?"

"He looks familiar from something, but I can't see how I could forget such a handsome piece of man."

Ash chuckled at some of the girls' conversations. This might create problems with the guys later, but it was a nice way to increase one's confidence. Ash continued to listen to all the conversations, and immediately noticed when two girls detached themselves from the female gathering to approach him. He looked up to look at the two. Both were wearing dresses, and were decently pretty. Ash stood up as they stopped in front of him.

One of the two girls quickly claimed, "Hello. My name is Desdomona, and my friend's is Jennifer. We were just wondering about you. We've never seen you before. Who are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ash brushed some hair off his suit before replying, "Sorry, my name is Ash. I was just having some fun with these pokemon."

Desdomona nodded and asked, "So why are you here? No one has ever seen you here."

Ash shrugged and informed her, "I'm just a guest of Mr. Kalien. I guess I should say I'm here for special conditions."

Desdomona looked surprised and asked, "You've met Mr. Kalien? Usually he just talks business with the adults. We usually only meet Giselle."

Ash quickly questioned back, "So you've met Giselle?"

Jennifer quickly replied rather nastily, "Of course. Seems logical you have too. So it's easy to say you are obsessed with her just like all the other guys."

Ash laughed which shocked Jennifer. It wasn't difficult to see how the girls here viewed Giselle. Ash shrugged and replied calmly, "Not really. I can't deny she's pretty, but she can get on your nerves. She's way too beautiful for her own good. She's spoiled, arrogant, and hasn't faced any difficulties in her life."

Jennifer quickly exclaimed, "Finally, a guy who has a brain beyond his hormones."

Desdomona laughed too and added, "We usually have to deal with all the guys fighting for Giselle's attention."

Ash laughed again and claimed, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that tonight."

The two girls looked confused, but Eevee and Pikachu chose that second to climb onto Ash's shoulders. Desdomona and Jennifer squealed and quickly grabbed the two. Ash reached his hand out weakly as Pikachu and Eevee gave cries of protest as they were cuddled by the two girls. Pikachu finally managed to get away and jumped on Ash, but Eevee was still being held prisoner by the squealing girls.

Ash caught their attention by pointing out, "Look, it looks like the party is about to start." The girls turned to look and Eevee took the chance to jump towards Ash. Ash caught her before looking. He was right. It looked like the party was about to start.

Mr. Kalien was standing atop the large staircase. Perfectly in line were a number of servants behind him. Mr. Kalien gave a clap that boomed through the room, and silenced everyone in the crowd. Mr. Kalien waited a moment to allow him to gather everyone's attention before starting his speech, "I welcome everyone here for attending. A slight problem has occurred with some of our guests from Kanto and Sinnoh, but they shall arrive in a hour or so. For now, let's start the party. First, let me introduce my daughter, Giselle Kalien."

Mr. Kalien stepped back and all the servants bowed as a set of oak doors opened atop the staircase. Giselle slowly walked through the doors and started walking down the stairs. The entire room was in awe. Even Ash was amazed. He had always known that probably no girl in the world compared to Giselle in looks, but this was ridiculous. Giselle was wearing one of those dresses that no sixteen year old should be able to wear, and worked perfectly with it. It was a red silk china dress that hugged her curves. There was one of those slits on the left side that showcased her perfect thigh. The dress was almost perfect for Giselle. It was only a simple red, but showcased how beautiful Giselle actually was. Although it was maybe a little too tight around the hips and bust area to be decent in Ash's opinion, but it still made it clear that there was no other woman that could match Giselle in looks by a long shot.

Giselle walked down the stairs slowly and elegantly. Ash caught Mr. Kalien giving him a look that made it clear to Ash what to do. Ash stepped forward and walked into the open area by the base of the stairs. Giselle looked slightly shocked by his new appearance, but took it in stride easily. Giselle held out a hand elegantly, and Ash softly took it in his own. He then started guiding her to the dance floor.

They didn't get far though when Jennifer stepped forward and angrily yelled, "What the hell? Did you say that Giselle was spoiled and arrogant? What are you doing with her now?"

Ash raised his eyebrows at her outburst as silence enveloped the entire room. Finally Mr. Kalien announced, "Let me introduce my daughter, Giselle's, boyfriend. Ash Ketchum."

Ash Ketchum looked at the shocked girl before he chuckled and stated, "And I do think Giselle is spoiled and arrogant." Jennifer looked completely confused, and Giselle looked at Ash with raised eyebrows. Ash laughed again before he grew serious and continued, "Did I say I didn't like her? I pointed out several of her faults, but does that mean she doesn't have any good points. Does anyone have no annoying parts? I know I certainly have some annoying traits. I'm cocky, have too much pride, kind of sarcastic, and am too pokemon orientated. I don't know you well enough to point out some of your flaws, but I'm sure you have some. No one is perfect. Giselle isn't perfect either, but I know she's got good points. She is smart, passionate about what she does, and puts as hard as she can at whatever she does. So, yes, she is arrogant, spoiled, and relies too much on her looks, but that isn't important. The trick is to see past the flaws, and see the good in anyone. And in my opinion, Giselle is a wonderful person. So, please allow us to dance in peace."

Giselle sighed and claimed, "I'm unsure whether to feel happy or annoyed about that little speech."

Ash laughed and started to lead her away as he exclaimed, "You should be happy. That's as close to a confession as you are getting."

When the two were standing in the middle of the dance floor, Giselle asked, "Nice speech, but can you even slow dance."

Ash pulled her close enough to make her blush before muttering in an amused voice, "I've danced before."

Giselle asked sarcastically, "What, a wedding when you were eight."

Ash smiled at her before claiming, "More like seven, but…" Ash now leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure that you are so lovely that the entire audience will be so entranced that they'll miss me stepping on your feet."

Giselle actually blushed slightly before admitting, "You are actual pretty good at this pretend dating thing." The two now started to slowly spin around as they danced. After a couple seconds more couples joined them on the dance floor. When the focus of the room was off them, Giselle asked, "So I assume the talk with my father went okay."

Ash paused as he recalled the entire conversation, and the part of his job. He replied coolly, "I didn't get killed if that is what you mean, but I doubt it went good."

Giselle sighed and whispered, "As long as he doesn't know I lied, it's fine."

Ash frowned as he thought about that. Her dad already knew. Her dad was simply playing around here by pretending he didn't know. Ash started to contemplate Mr. Kalien's reasoning for this. What did Mr. Kalien want Ash to do by attending this party? It couldn't be to stand up for Giselle. Anyone could do that. What could only Ash do?"

Giselle interrupted his thinking by saying, "You look good groomed. I expected you in that hat and spiky hair."

Ash frowned self consciously and muttered, "I was forced. You actually owe me a hat. Your servants burned it."

Giselle quietly chuckled and claimed, "You look better this way. Now, we need to come up with a plan to look like a perfect couple."

Ash now laughed and whispered quickly, "A perfect couple can't be planned. No teenagers are a perfect couple anyways. Much more convincing to simply go by our guts. For now, let's spice this dance up. I'm starting to feel bored."

Ash immediately started spinning Giselle around. Giselle was shocked by the sudden change in dance moves. Ash now started leading her in a complicated set of dance moves. Giselle managed to follow excellently. Ash started to laugh as he quickly found out that Giselle was a far better dancer than he.

Ash finally slowed down. Giselle was laughing silently too before managing to say, "A little better than a wedding when you were seven I'd say."

Ash grinned before replying, "Just a tad, but that isn't important. It looks like your dad wants to talk to you." Ash pointed to where her father was waving her over to a group of adults.

Giselle sighed and told him, "Okay, this is better if you don't come. You aren't exactly good at politics. Just relax with your pokemon for a couple minutes." Ash chuckled as Giselle walked away. Giselle was very naïve.

Ash watched her walk away. He managed to hear some of the girls talking nearby though. "Wow, that was like a prince and princess dancing in a movie."

"Yeah, did you hear him defend her earlier? So sweet."

"Why does Giselle have to pick the perfect man?"

"I know, but that looked like love. It was so beautiful."

Ash smirked and walked towards an empty table. He sat in one of the chairs and was almost immediately joined by Pikachu, Eevee, and Gible. Eevee jumped on his lap, Pikachu jumped to sit on the table, and Gible stayed on the floor to watch the dancers.

Ash laid a hand on Eevee's head and continued to think. He needed to figure out why he was here. Since he couldn't tell Giselle her father knew they weren't dating, it must be about Giselle. What was he accomplishing by attending. He might be improving Giselle's image at these parties, but not necessarily better for their family. It would be better for their family if Giselle married one of these rich kids. Getting her to like one of these kids with a fortune would be better. She seemed willing to get an arranged marriage, so that was probably not it. Yet, he wanted Ash to continue pretending to be her boyfriend. That meant he either was attempting to effect a boy at this party, Ash, or Giselle. Excluding a boy and Ash, it was back to changing something about Giselle. He was missing something. Him interacting with Giselle. The key was there. Ash was smart and good at reading people. Giselle was cold and distant. Acting as her boyfriend, Ash would find her weaknesses and…

Ash's train of thought was interrupted by a boy slamming a hand down on the table. Ash paused a second before looking at the boy. Ash was pissed. He had been right on the edge of solving the problem. He looked at the boys standing in front of him. He immediately concluded one thing. All were spoiled and thought they were all that, and they did not look happy.

The kid who had slammed his hand on the table now started to speak, "Hello, Ash Ketchum. You are here as Giselle's boyfriend, are you not?"

Ash raised his eyebrows and replied calmly, "Yes, I am."

The kid seemed annoyed by the response though and quickly claimed, "I just don't see it. What does Giselle see in a guy like you? Being with pokemon so much, it's foolish. You can easily tell that we don't quite like this. We have all been trying to get with Giselle, but she's never shown the slight bit of interest in anyone. It was fine when no one had her, but now she has shown up with some hick nobody. How could someone like you get her to fall for you?"

Ash held up a hand to silence the kid, ignoring the cry of outrage. Ash's eyes widened as he realized. Giselle had never even shown favor to a boy before, and what was the one thing Ash could change in Giselle? He could make her fall in love with him. That was the goal of Mr. Kalien. Not necessarily to pair Ash and Giselle, but just to get Giselle thinking about it. Ash is able to read Giselle, and could act like a perfect boyfriend suited to Giselle. Even someone like Giselle wouldn't be able to be completely unaffected. Then, Ash would disappear. Ash would continue to travel, and would most likely never see Giselle again. Yet, Giselle would still have considered romance. With Ash out of the picture, Giselle might start to fancy another boy. That was Mr. Kalien's goal. To have Ash get Giselle interested in boys, and then leave her life. What kind of father could set up such a plan?

The boy finally snapped and slammed a fist on the table. He then yelled, "You bastard. Pokemon battle now."

Ash stood up and smiled viciously as he announced, "With pleasure." This entire revelation was making Ash relish the opportunity to take out some frustrations.

The other kid looked nervous at Ash's eagerness, but was now stuck in the option because his friends were behind him. He slowly started to walk away. Ash started to slowly follow with his pokemon following him. The other kids who had witnessed the scene spread out and started talking to others. They were clearly spreading the information as people started walking with Ash and the other boy.

The boy finally walked through a set of doors to lead into a full battlefield. Ash raised his eyebrows at such a large stadium inside a house, but decided he couldn't predict what could be in such a large house. Ash walked to one side of the field as the other kid walked to the other.

"Ash, what are you doing?" a voice yelled. Ash looked over to see Giselle stomping over to him. Ash turned and she continued, "Why are you going to battle Richard?"

Ash put his chin in his hand and commented, "So his name is Richard." When it looked like Giselle was about to explode, Ash motioned with his hands as he reasoned, "Your dad knows I'm a trainer, so it makes sense for me to battle. Plus, this guy is annoying me. He needs someone to beat him."

Giselle took several deep breaths before admitting, "All right, but make it quick. Don't stay here for an hour. Come back to the dance floor after." She then started walking away only to turn around and settle down to watch the battle.

Ash sadly watched her getting ready to watch. What should he do? He had to win, but he couldn't harm Giselle, who has done nothing wrong. He only saw two ways to get past this. Either be a bad boyfriend, and not have Giselle fall for him. This would embarrass Giselle though. The other way was to actually make her fall for him. Ash in really bad. That would really hurt her though. How could he beat Mr. Kalien without hurting Giselle?

Ash was interrupted by the referee announcing, "This will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum and Richard Velux. Will each trainer release their pokemon."

Richard now yelled, "I just bought this pokemon. Go, Luxray." The black and yellow lion-like electric pokemon appeared on the field.

Ash pulled out a poke ball. This was a perfect opportunity. Not the best match, but not a bad one either. Ash threw the poke ball as he yelled, "Show them your will, Gallade."

Gallade appeared on the field. Gallade turned to Ash and bowed before doing the same to the opponents. Gallade quickly communicated telepathically, _Your will, master._

Ash used this pause to communicate in secret, _This will be your first battle with me, Gallade. The opponents aren't top notch, but it should be a good opportunity to become more used to battling together. First, what moves do you know._

Gallade quickly replied, _My sister emphasized versatility in our move sets. Most likely any moves you know a __Gallade can use, I'll know it._

Ash blinked before commenting, _That is remarkable. I'll need to talk to you two about that later today. I've recently hit a problem where my pokemon are having difficulty because they've learned too many moves._

Gallade quickly explained, _My sister solved that problem several years ago, but for now we should focus on this battle, master._

Ash nodded and prepared to speak out loud when Giselle exclaimed, "I didn't know you had a Gallade, Ash."

Ash turned to her and replied, "Well, obviously I do. Giselle, this is Gallade, and Gallade, this is Giselle." Gallade bowed elaborately at Giselle, perfectly following the act that Giselle was Ash's girlfriend.

The moment was interrupted by Richard yelling, "Let's just start the battle already."

Ash looked at him and called over, "Sure, it's just you deciding when you lose."

Richard smirked and yelled, "I doubt it. I only get the strongest of pokemon."

Gallade went into a fighting position opposite Luxray, who was spitting fiercely at Gallade. Richard initiated by yelling, "Luxray, use Thunder Fang."

Ash watched as the pokemon bound at Gallade before ordering, "Block it with Leaf Blade." One of Gallade's blades glowed green, and Gallade swung it forward with a grunt as Luxray leaped forward. Gallade slammed the green blade right into the mouth filled with electricity of Luxray. The Thunder Fang connected with the Leaf Blade. Luxray growled as it glared at the unharmed Gallade. Ash grinned. Since Gallade didn't know any steel type moves to deflect electricity, he figured a grass type move might manage. He proved right. Ash now ordered, "Use Leaf Blade again." Gallade used the other blade to slam the attack right under the body of Luxray.

Luxray gave a cry as it was thrown back wards. Luxray struggled to its feet as Gallade watched impassively. Luxray finally got to its feet and sparked in anger. Richard yelled, "Use Discharge, and make it powerful."

Ash quickly countered, "Thunderbolt." Luxray gave a cry as it let out electricity in all directions, and Gallade grunted as he shot out a single bolt of electricity. Despite being the weaker attack, the more focused Thunderbolt protected Gallade from the Discharge. Ash continued by ordering, "Psycho Cut followed by Teleport."

Gallade threw a large blade that shot straight towards Luxray. Richard yelled desperately, "Dodge it." Luxray managed to barely dodge the attack. Luxray immediately tried to find his opponent who had disappeared.

Ash grinned and yelled, "Brick Break." Gallade appeared right above Luxray and swung a blade right into the back of Luxray. It gave a cry, and Ash ordered, "Finish this with Psychic and Night Slash." Gallade glowed blue, and used Psychic to throw Luxray in the air. Gallade then followed with a blade glowing black. Gallade got right above the helpless Luxray before swinging the blade down. The attack slammed into Luxray and threw it straight into the ground. The impact caused dust to briefly cover the pokemon before it cleared to show that Luxray was unconscious.

Ash rubbed his hair as he shouted, "I thought even you would be able to battle better than that. I was actually hoping for a challenge." The crowd was in shock. Silence was the only thing through the room till Ash announced, "If that is all, then Gallade return."

As he thought, Richard immediately exclaimed, "No, let's have another battle."

Ash looked at him and shrugged before saying, "It's your humiliation on the line, but if you insist. How about we have a double battle this time though? Eevee, it's time you had your first battle. Go and join Gallade."

Eevee gave a happy cry before jumping down to stand next to Gallade. Gallade bowed to his partner before turning back to wait for their opponents. Ash looked to see Richard grinning. Ash grinned at the kids naivety. It was obvious he didn't consider Eevee an actual opponent.

Richard yelled, "Okay, Dusclops, Fearow, go." Out came the two pokemon. The Beak pokemon and the Beckon pokemon stood ready to battle.

Ash grinned. Richard had done exactly what Ash had thought he would. Completely focus on Gallade and disregard Eevee. He had sent out a ghost type and a flying type to attack Gallade, but Ash was ready. Both Eevee and Gallade knew Shadow Ball for Dusknoir, and Gallade knew plenty of electric attacks for the Fearow.

Ash quickly ordered, "Eevee, Quick Attack on Fearow, and Gallade, Psycho Cut on Dusclops." Both launched their attacks, and Richard didn't even manage to yell a command before the attacks connected.

Both pokemon were forced back, but recovered quickly. Richard immediately yelled, "Fearow, Mirror Move, and Dusclops, Shadow Punch." Eevee was thrown back from the duplicated Quick Attack, but Gallade used a Psycho Cut to block the Shadow Punch. Richard rode the momentum and continued, "Shadow Punch and Tri Attack, quick."

Ash ordered, "Gallade, Teleport to catch Eevee, and then use Protect." Gallade disappeared only to catch Eevee a second later. The Tri Attack was heading straight towards them, and the unavoidable Shadow Punch swerved in midair to head towards the two. Right before they hit, a green shield enveloped the two and blocked the attacks. Smoke covered them, and Ash quickly commanded, "Eevee, rapid fire Shadow Ball on Dusclops."

Out of the smoke, multiple purple orbs flew out. Dusclops was having difficulty dodging the attacks, and Richard yelled, "Dusclops, use your own Shadow Balls to block those Shadow Balls."

As soon as the Shadow Balls became ineffective, Ash ordered, "Gallade throw Eevee at Dusclops. Eevee, use Iron Tail." Right out of the smoke, Eevee was thrown. Eevee was spinning head over heels as her tail glowed. Dusclops fired a Shadow Ball before it realized the missile wasn't a Shadow Ball. The attack had no effect on the normal type Eevee, and it was too late to fire another attack. Eevee's Iron Tail connected hard with Dusclops.

"Dusclops, use Payback." Dusclops roared and glowed back before Eevee flew back with a cry. Eevee slid on the ground.

Ash immediately yelled, "Eevee, use Wish, and Gallade, protect Eevee." Eevee stood up and gave a peaceful cry into the air. Eevee started to glow. Gallade jumped in front of Eevee and got into a defensive stance.

Richard acted too and yelled, "Dusclops, launch an Ominous Wind. Fearow, use Drill Peck. Let's finish this." Dusclops shot the purple wind as Fearow climbed into the air. Gallade refused to leave his defensive post in front of Eevee, and took the ghost type attack. Fearow dived down while spinning.

Ash yelled, "Black it." Gallade turned and slammed each hand on one side of Fearow's beak. Fearow continued spinning, and Gallade grunted as he continued to try to stop the attack.

Richard now ordered with a giant smile, "Dusclops, use Hyper Beam." The ghost type started forming the orange orb.

Ash ordered urgently, "Now Gallade, use Thunder." Gallade now let out a powerful shock that made the still spinning Fearow screech in agony. Fearow was flung backwards behind Dusclops who fired the Hyper Beam. Ash yelled, "Dodge it, Gallade." Gallade dropped to a knee to have the Hyper Beam pass right over his shoulder.

Now Ash grinned. It was about to end. He had been waiting for this moment. The moment to end it. Eevee emphasized this by jumping up next to Gallade. Eevee looked fresh next to the much weakened Gallade.

Ash now ordered calmly, "Time to end this. Eevee, use Helping Hand. Gallade, one last push. Use Giga Impact." Eevee started jumping and running all around Gallade, who's blades doubled in size in response. Gallade stood and started running towards the immobilized Dusclops. Purple and yellow lights started to surround him.

Richard laughed before screaming, "You are all talk. Giga Impact won't work on Dusclops."

Ash grinned before asking in a mocking voice, "Who said I was going for Dusclops?" Richard froze, but it was too late. Gallade passed right through the immobile Dusclops to connect with Fearow behind it. Fearow had just been standing up from the brutal Thunder attack before. The pokemon stood no chance against the boosted Giga Impact and flew back to connect with a wall before sliding down unconscious. Ash now continued, "Now, Eevee, Shadow Ball, and Gallade, Night slash."

Gallade spun around to swing a glowing black blade at the back of Dusclops right as Dusclops was nailed with a Shadow Ball from the front. The two super effective attacks created an explosion which cleared to show a clearly unconscious Dusclops.

Ash walked up to his pokemon, and picked up Eevee in his arms before nodding at Gallade. Pikachu jumped on his other shoulder to congratulate Eevee, and Gible walked to Gallade and congratulated him. Ash smiled at his pokemon before saying, "Great job you two. Gallade, I'm sorry you took so much damage, but you can rest well now." Ash then returned Gallade.

Before anything else could happen, Giselle spoke, "That was well done. Believe it or not, but Richard isn't weak. He had the type advantage, but it still felt like you were toying with him."

Ash looked at Giselle. Immediately he was reminded of the problem he was facing. He hesitated before finally walking away and saying, "I wish all problems were as easy to solve as a pokemon battle. Let's just get this party over with." Ash had one hell of a problem to deal with.

Okay, hope you enjoyed.

How will Ash get out of this problem with everyone intact? Ash is in a pinch.

This isn't related, but is anyone else disappointed that the Ash vs. Volkner battle was only one episode. For waiting so long, it was a let down.

I'll probably update my 'Destruction of One's Heart' story next, but then I'll hopefully finish this Ash/Giselle thing.

Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, people of all ages, genders, and political parties.**

**First of all, sorry I haven't updated in so long. This chapter was a ***** to write. I have four other versions of the exact same chapter on my computer, and I am satisfied with none of them. Finally I just decided to publish the best one. Hope you enjoy it.**

Ash sat down with a sigh. It was tiring to dance for so long. It had only been half and hour since he'd battled, but him and Giselle had been dancing since. He wasn't sure how Giselle could dance for so long without even having an inkling of sweat.

He looked to see his pokemon too absorbed talking to all the other pokemon to come over to him. He smiled. His pokemon hadn't the opportunity to relax in a while with his insane training schedule. It was nice for them to be able to interact with other pokemon.

He looked around when he heard a chair being pulled back. He was surprised to see Giselle pulling the chair back. She saw his surprise and asked, "Am I not allowed to relax or something?" She sat in the chair with a sigh.

Ash chuckled and pointed out, "I though you weren't tired at all."

Giselle just claimed, "I just can't look tired. It would be bad for my image, but that doesn't mean I'm not tired."

Ash leaned back with a grin as he commented, "So, I guess I should feel honored that I get to see beyond the act."

Giselle frowned and looked away as she quickly said, "You are suppose to be my boyfriend right now. For now, I'll make sure it seems like it."

Ash shrugged and looked around the ballroom. Many people were still gathering, and many also were settling down to talk at the table. He finally asked, "So are all the gatherings like this? It seems like it would get boring after a while."

Giselle shrugged and waved a waiter over. She took a drink and sipped at it as she answered, "Usually. You grow to enjoy it after a while, but mainly the reason for these parties is over there." She lifted her fist and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder without looking. Ash leaned to the side to see the adults all talking. Giselle continued as she sipped her drink, "The adults are the reason these parties happen. The kids usually just get dragged along. While the kids 'play' the adults talk business. I don't listen too often, but I'd say that half the business deals in the world are finished at one of these parties."

Ash raised his eyebrows and joked, "Hopefully they don't drink too much. Multimillion dollar deals probably shouldn't involve large amounts of alcohol." Giselle giggled at his joke.

Suddenly Mr. Kalien stood up, and gained immediate attention. He started to announce, "Unfortunately, several planes that were heading to the party were delayed due to bad weather. However, I am happy to say, they have landed and the rest of the guests are here." Right on cue, the great doors of the ballroom opened, allowing a small crowd of guests to enter.

Ash looked over. It looked like thirty or so people had arrived. Immediately the adults joined the other adults, and the kids started to approach the dance floor.

Ash quickly asked, "I forgot that your dad said there would be a delay with some of the guests."

Giselle nodded and claimed, "He told me beforehand. There was just a storm which delayed their flights. Most of these kids are coming from Sinnoh and Kanto."

Ash grimaced as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He lowered his head and asked Giselle, "Giselle, would it be a problem at all if people here found out I'm a trainer?"

Giselle looked at him with raised eyebrows as she answered, "Not really. Most people have probably guessed that you are from your earlier performance. Why?"

Ash gave a small smile as he claimed, "I just remembered some rumors that I've been hearing. This isn't exactly the place I'd want to test it."

Giselle looked confused, but several girls walked over before she could question everything. One of the girls squeaked and exclaimed, "Giselle, it's so good to see you."

Giselle stood with a smile and replied, "Sarah, Valerie. It's so good to see you." Giselle then proceeded to pull each of them into a hug as she continued, "I haven't seen you guys in months. How have you been?"

The second girl said with a shrug, "The usual. Not to mention our private plane had to land in an airport for like two hours. It looks like we missed half the party."

Giselle pulled back as she claimed, "It has been mostly the same. Some dancing and battles. Whatever."

The two girls smirked and stated, "You always say that. Some people have been telling us that this new guy beat Richard in a battle, and, even more shocking, that you are dating this guy."

Ash now said as he sipped his drink, "It's rude to talk about a person right in front of them, you know." The girls looked at him in shock. They clearly hadn't noticed him sitting there. Ash found it very amusing. He raised a hand and said in a joking voice, "Yo."

The girls jumped when he spoke. The shock only lasted a second before one of the girls said, "Oh, we didn't see you there. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sarah, and this is Valerie."

Ash nodded as he looked at them. Sarah was a blond dressed in a white dress. Valerie was a brunette in a black dress. Both were rather pretty, and the usual nice looking friends.

The two sat down, and immediately Sarah leaned forward to look at Ash's face. Ash leaned back awkwardly, and immediately classified Sarah as the nosy type of person. Sarah asked slowly, "Have I seen you before?"

Valerie nodded and added, "Yeah, you seem familiar. What is your name?"

Ash scratched his head awkwardly as he stuttered, "Uhhh…I'm Ash."

Sarah frowned and started talking to herself, "Ash…Ash…That sounds even more familiar. What's your last name?"

Ash hesitated, but Giselle cut in, "Ketchum. His name is Ash Ketchum. Why?"

The two girls' faces blanked for a second. Sarah said slowly, "Ash Ketchum…" Her face suddenly lit up with excitement and she screamed, "No way. It is you. You are the Ash Ketchum. I can't believe it."

Her screaming attracted a lot more attention. Heads turned to watch the conversation. Giselle ignored the attention and asked in a confused tone, "What is wrong with you? What do you mean 'the Ash Ketchum?'"

Sarah seemed so excited as she said, "Don't tell me you don't know. Just a week or so ago there was this giant event in Sinnoh. Something the Elite Four arranged. Our strongest gym leader Volkner against a kid from Kanto, a Mr. Ash Ketchum. It's become a huge hit in Sinnoh."

Valerie quickly added, "And Kanto too. He's practically become an idol in Kanto."

Sarah now pointed at Ash and exclaimed, "This is that guy. He's the one that became the first person to defeat Volkner. Although…" She gave him an elevator look before commenting, "He seems to have gotten a makeover or something. I can't believe I didn't recognize him."

Giselle asked with raised eyebrows, "Really." She turned to look at Ash before claiming, "He never told me that."

Ash shrugged before explaining, "I didn't really think it was important. Johto is nice because no one recognizes me. I mainly just forgot about it. It was a gym battle. I've had plenty of them. This one was just broadcast. Does it really matter that I battled and defeated Volkner?"

Sarah immediately said bluntly, "Yes, it does matter."

Ash shook head before trying to reason, "Why does it matter? There are hundreds of trainers that would do the exact same thing if they got the opportunity. The single difference is that I got the chance. I was the one that battled Volkner. There are far better trainers out there, and I'm just doing my best to surpass them."

"Very well said, young man," a booming voice spoke. Ash looked behind him to see a short man walking up. The man was wearing khaki shorts, a large red coat, and a purple hat backwards on his head. The man had a large beard and his gray hair went to his waist. He was a man Ash hadn't seen since Hoenn, Charles Goodshow, the president of the pokemon league.

Ash stood up quickly and exclaimed, "Mr. Goodshow."

Ash wasn't the only one who spoke, he heard Giselle exclaim at the same time, "Uncle."

Ash looked at her in shock as he asked, "Uncle?"

Giselle nodded and stated, "He was my mother's older brother."

Ash looked back at Mr. Goodshow in shock. Ash remembered the picture of Giselle's mother from the picture. He tried to picture the two as siblings, but couldn't imagine it.

Apparently some of his disbelief showed on his face. Mr. Goodshow struck a pose and joked, "Can't you see the resemblance?" When he saw the comical expressions on his audience's faces, he stopped the pose and informed them, "Yeah, I get that response a lot." He now joked, "I was always the good looking child."

Everyone fell down anime style. Giselle stood up and begged, "Please be serious, uncle."

Mr. Goodshow shrugged and stated, "Okay." Mr. Goodshow smiled as he looked at Giselle. He opened his arms to signal a hug as he exclaimed, "It's good to see you, Giselle."

Giselle went into the hug as she replied, "Nice to see you too, uncle."

Mr. Goodshow pulled away as he commented, "You have grown so much. Practically fully grown already." He now leaned forward as he asked, "And is that stubborn father of yours still refusing to allow you to go on a journey. If you want I can talk to him. I can't sit by as my beautiful niece is being treated unfairly."

"Will you please refrain from talking of such things to Giselle, Charles," a stern voice said from behind Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow turned to see Giselle's father right behind him. You could tell there was a bit of tension between the two. The business and no nonsense Mr. Kalien, and the joking and pokemon loving Charles Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow shrugged and stated, "You know that I support Giselle's hope in becoming a trainer."

Mr. Kalien nodded as he replied tensely, "And you know that I am hesitant on letting Giselle do such a thing, and I would appreciate if you stopped encouraging such a hobby."

Mr. Goodshow frowned angrily as he stated, "Pokemon is far more than a hobby to many people, Edward."

Mr. Kalien seemed annoyed at the use of his first name, but still ordered, "Regardless, I request that you refrain from bringing up the subject during this party." Mr. Kalien then turned and walked away.

Giselle sighed before asking, "Is it possible for you and my father to not argue whenever you two are in the same room?"

Mr. Goodshow turned and said seriously, "We are just of different opinions, and I can't ever fully forgive him for doing that to my sister."

Giselle quickly ordered, "Not here, uncle."

Mr. Goodshow nodded, and instantly the tension disappeared as he dropped the serious expression. He put on his characteristic smile before exclaiming, "Enough with that for now. A party is a time for fun."

The conversation descended into pointless small talk for several minutes. Ash found his attention waning, but suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Mr. Goodshow as he asked, "Yes?"

Mr. Goodshow nodded towards an empty corner. It was a clear message. _Can I talk to you in private? _Ash nodded and stood with Mr. Goodshow. Luckily the girls were immersed in some conversation on dresses that Ash hadn't a chance of following, so they didn't get stopped.

Ash sat down in one of the chairs before asking, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mr. Goodshow quickly explained, "Well, I have a small problem. I really didn't know what to do, and meeting you here seems like fate. You can help me."

Ash nodded and asked, "Sure, what is it you need help with?"

Mr. Goodshow leaned forward with a smile as he claimed, "I need you to be the representative of Kanto during the Grand Festival award ceremony."

"Huh."

Mr. Goodshow nodded as he continued, "Johto is known for its elite pokemon contests. Only the best coordinators succeed here. On the other hand, Johto's Silver Conference doesn't really match up to the other regions. Most of the regions have their contests and league around the same level, but Johto unfortunately has a far better contest scene. So, Johto tends to make a big deal of the Grand Festival here. One of these events is the award ceremony. Basically they bring in an elite trainer of each region to help distribute the awards."

Ash now said blankly, "And you want me to represent Kanto during this award ceremony."

Mr. Goodshow nodded and said, "Yes. We had Agatha arranged to come. But unfortunately she fell ill and won't be able to come. We were having trouble finding a suitable replacement, but now you have shown up." Mr. Goodshow stopped talking when he saw Ash's face. Ash was dumbfounded.

Ash finally said slowly, "Are you…insane?" Ash now started speaking fast and furiously, "I'm not able to represent Kanto. I'm just a regular trainer. Can't you get one of the other Elite Four members to do it?"

Mr. Goodshow shook head and explained, "No, we cannot. The four Elite Four members of Kanto are Agatha, Bruno, Lorelei, and Lance. Bruno and Lance are both also on the Johto Elite Four, so they are ineligible to represent Kanto. Agatha is sick, and Lorelei is a close friend of Agatha and wishes to take care of her right now."

Ash quickly questioned, "Come on, there has to be someone bigger than I am who is able to do it."

Mr. Goodshow looked at Ash before claiming, "I think you haven't quite realized how popular you are right now, Ash. You probably left Sinnoh quickly, and only stayed in Pallet Town afterwards right. Since then, you have been in Johto, where no one saw the video. Besides the Elite Four, believe it or not, you are probably the best option right now."

Ash quickly replied, "Come on. Represent Kanto. There's no way I can do that. I think you'll have to find someone else."

Mr. Goodshow frowned before saying strongly, "We don't want to find someone else. Come on, Ash. You deserve this. You've worked hard. You are the perfect person for this. You are an up and coming trainer that still has the sense in his head to believe he's not perfect. Don't throw away any opportunities to come your way. You'll regret it if you do."

Ash sighed and put his face in his hands. Finally he said, "I don't feel like you even plan on giving me a choice."

Mr. Goodshow smiled before commenting, "I doubt I did either."

Ash sighed again before answering, "Fine. What do I need to do?"

Mr. Goodshow shrugged and said, "Not really anything till the awards ceremony. The other representatives are…"

"Cynthia for Sinnoh, and Karen for Johto," Ash answered with confidence. His brain had just made the connection on why two such high elites were at or coming to a Grand Festival.

Mr. Goodshow seemed surprised but nodded before stating, "Yes, and we also have Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four arriving in a few days."

Ash nodded before asking, "So anything else I need to know?"

Mr. Goodshow shook his head and said, "Nothing."

Ash narrowed his eyes at the pokemon league president. Finally he said slowly, "Why do I get the feeling that you are lying to me?"

Mr. Goodshow shrugged in an exagerrated manner as before saying, "I have no idea what you are referring too." He now looked at his wrist before claiming, "Now that the problem is solved, I have some things I need to get done." Mr. Goodshow immediately stood up and walked away quickly.

"He was so lying to me."

Ash sighed before standing up. He turned and started walking back to the table with Giselle. As he approached, Ash saw Sarah tap Giselle on the shoulder and inform her as she nodded her head towards Ash, "Now we should stop being third wheels, and give you two some alone time."

Giselle peaked at Ash, but immediately looked away in a cool act. Ash sat down opposite her, and grabbed another drink. The atmosphere quickly turned awkward as neither knew how to start another conversation. As he sipped his drink, she asked, "Did you have a nice chat with uncle?"

Ash shrugged and announced, "It was fine. Mr. Goodshow is always interesting to talk to." He sipped again before asking awkwardly, "Are you two close?"

Giselle nodded with a smile as she explained, "Sort of. As you saw, him and my father don't get along, but he makes it a priority to come every month or so to visit. He's a good guy."

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, and that's what family does."

Giselle nodded with a smile, but Ash sensed a slight bit of sadness from her. Giselle quickly shook it off though and asked, "I haven't heard much about you. Apparently you are pretty famous in some of the regions. Is there anything else I should know. What about your family?"

Ash stiffened slightly as he retorted without thought, "We are pretending to date. That doesn't mean we need to know anything about the other."

Giselle blinked in shock. She didn't know how to react to that. Ash never really snapped at anything. She finally said weakly, "Sorry."

Ash sipped his drink as he thought. He had thought he had gotten over all the issues he had with his family history, but apparently he was wrong. He turned to her and quickly said, "Don't be. It's just a little bit of a touchy subject." He paused for a moment before telling her, "My father died when I was seven."

Giselle quickly said, "I'm sorry. I really didn't know."

Ash shrugged before claiming, "Don't worry. I've already accepted his death. He wasn't the best father in the first place."

Giselle seemed confused, and asked, "Then why were you so defensive earlier?"

Ash hesitated before finally informing her, "It is a very touchy subject for my mother, and it has just rubbed off on me."

Giselle nodded as she thought she understood. She said, "It must have been very hard for your mother to lose her husband."

"It isn't quite like that."

Giselle blinked in confusion again. Finally she exclaimed, "Okay, I am completely confused. What are you talking about?"

Ash sighed, but knew he couldn't not tell her everything now. He finally started to explain, "My father…my mother and him weren't ever on good terms."

Giselle said slowly, "But they were married. How could they not be on good terms?"

Ash frowned as he continued, "I guess that you could say my father was like a lot of kids here. He grew up in a rich family. I'll skip the details, but he was the oldest son of a very influential family. He was spoiled, arrogant, and also possibly the most brilliant person anyone would ever meet. He lived a very privileged life."

"However his life took a big jump when he was nineteen. I haven't ever heard the whole story, but my father was walking around Saffron City in Kanto. The one thing I know is that his world was thrown upside down that day. He fell in love. He happened to pass by a beauty contest. He fell in love at first sight with the winner of the contest. A certain Delia Marie Ketchum, a seventeen year old who dreamed of becoming a model and pokemon trainer."

Giselle now asked tentatively, "And they fell in love?"

Ash shook his head as he stated, "No, they never fell in love. My mother disliked, even possibly despised my father." Ash watched shock cross Giselle face as he continued, "My mother had just finished being a pokemon assistant for Professor Oak, and dreamed of going on a journey as she modeled. When my father made his first move, she made it clear she had no interest whatsoever. She found my father as a spoiled child. He had never faced any hardship. Despite being older, she viewed him as a child. He was arrogant, cocky, and every other thing she found undesirable. He was soundly rejected without second thought."

Giselle now asked again, "So how did they ever get married?"

Ash paused as revulsion rose in him as he announced, "You must realize this in the back of your mind. A rich child from a powerful family will get everything they want. Regardless of whether it is an object or a person. They will get it." Giselle finally realized, and Ash saw the plain horror cross her face. Ash continued, "My mother's family wasn't wealthy. They struggled to survive. Needless to say, when it came down to it, my mother didn't have an option. They got married barely six months after he first saw her, and nine months later, I was born."

"How could a person do that? It's almost like an arranged marriage…" Giselle exclaimed, but stopped at the end. Ash saw horror cross her face again as she made a connection with her own family.

Ash shrugged before explaining, "You may think that my father was a horrible man from this story, but he actually wasn't. He just didn't see things normally. He really did love my mother. He moved to Pallet Town because my mother knew Professor Oak. He did everything he could to please her, but he just wasn't able to imagine not having something he wanted. He just was never able to grasp the idea."

"My mother was never happy, but she eventually grew content in her life. She had a son, and even if she didn't love her husband, she grew to accept her life. However when I was four, my father was diagnosed with a hereditary disease. I forgot the name, but basically his muscles started to degenerate. There was treatments, but no cure. Eventually he was restricted to the house, and he was permanently sent to the hospital. When I was seven, he died."

Ash sighed before continuing, "When my father died, his family took several actions. They hired lawyers and the works. When my father died, they wanted to make sure their possessions were safe. My mother just wanted to forget the whole thing. She immediately settled for a deal. The family gave her enough money to have a decent life in Pallet Town, and in return, she never asks for anything else. Since then, I lived in Pallet Town with her. When I was ten, I went on my journey. I've always kept myself from talking about my father. My mother basically goes berserk whenever I brought him up as a child. Eventually, I stopped bringing it up."

Giselle asked, "So you haven't told any of your other friends?"

Ash shook his head before replying, "Sometimes I talked to Brock about it, but I never told him the whole story. He basically got the picture though."

Giselle thought for a second. Finally she started, "My father and mother were…"

Ash stopped her by clamping his hand over her mouth. He announced, "I don't need to hear it. I especially don't need to force you to say it."

Giselle pulled away before protesting, "But you told me about your family."

Ash shrugged before claiming, "I've come to terms with my family history. You have not."

Giselle quickly snapped, "Who are you to say that?"

Ash smiled at her and ordered, "Then tell me differently. Say that you are fine with your family. Say you are okay with the fact that your mother got forced into an arranged marriage. Say that you aren't sad that she never loved your father. Say that you aren't always crying inside because she died."

Giselle seemed shocked, but couldn't say anything. She finally managed to speak, "How did you know all that?"

Ash stood up and claimed, "My father wasn't able to teach me much. One thing I remember perfectly is that anyone, and I mean anyone, can be read like a book if you look hard enough." Ash walked closer and looked at Giselle's face. She was breaking down. He could almost see the shield she always had up to protect her come crashing down. Ash gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face before saying softly, "It's okay. Some wounds take time to heal. To attempt to fight through them can just cause more damage. There will always be people there to support you if you need it. So don't push yourself."

Giselle looked at him before asking quietly, "Would you be there?"

Ash blinked for a moment before saying, "If you wanted me to be."

"I do."

Ash nodded at the blushing face of Giselle. Ash pulled back and started to walk away. When he sensed Giselle holding up a hand, Ash turned around and claimed, "I'm gonna go and support you. I'm going to talk to your father."

Ash walked across the room to where the adults were talking. He found Mr. Kalien talking to an aged woman. Ash waited several feet away till they noticed him. Mr. Kalien nodded to him, and said, "Mr. Ketchum."

Ash nodded back. He looked at the woman. She was looking at him intensely. Ash finally nodded at her as he said, "Madam Volton."

Ash's very own grandmother nodded impassively and said, "Mr. Ketchum."

Ash turned back to Mr. Kalien and asked, "Is it possible that I could talk to you in private, Mr. Kalien?"

Mr. Kalien nodded and turned to the woman as he said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'll talk to you later."

Mr. Kalien started leading Ash through the ballroom. Finally they walked through a set of doors to end up in an empty room. Mr. Kalien sat down on one of the available chairs, and turned to Ash as he said, "Take a seat if you wish."

Ash shrugged and claimed, "I think I'll stand."

Mr. Kalien nodded before asking, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ash paused for a moment before saying, "I'm asking for you to let Giselle travel with me in Hoenn after the Grand Festival."

Mr. Kalien raised his eyebrows before commenting, "That isn't what you were suppose to do here."

Ash nodded before continuing, "Yes, you wanted me to make Giselle fall in love so that when I disappeared you might be able to transfer her affections to someone else."

Mr. Kalien quickly broke in, "Not surprised you found out. Yet even if you ask, why should I let Giselle travel with you? It will be much better if I stick with my plan."

Ash paused before finally saying, "Because of something you said when we had that first conversation. You said that Giselle was the most important person in the world to you. Now you must decide. Do you want her to be happy? Do you want Giselle to be able to follow her dreams and grow into a well rounded person? Or do you want to force her into the same situation your wife was in? An arranged marriage? A loveless yet financially profitable relationship?"

Mr. Kalien stood up angrily and pointed his finger at Ash before saying intensely, "You hear this. I loved my wife."

Ash looked at him before questioning, "I don't deny it, but were you really satisfied? Are you saying you never wished you could have given her the love of her life? You never regretted that she never got happiness?" Ash now stepped back as he held his arms to the side as he stated, "Now you must decide. Do you want Giselle to end up the same way?"

Ash watched as Mr. Kalien sat back down. Mr. Kalien leaned his head back, and finally said, "You did your job." Ash frowned, but continued to listen, "It seems you inherited your father's gift. That man was my mentor. He was a man that, simply by being there, was able to find the answer. I had hoped you had also inherited the gift. It seems you have." Mr. Kalien looked at Ash before saying, "Giselle can travel with you as long as she agrees."

Ash raised his eyebrows before asking, "It seems my earlier thoughts were wrong."

Mr. Kalien shook his head before explaining, "No, they were right. I just had a second smaller objective. Find out how to give Giselle happiness. I couldn't think of anyone better than you to figure it out. Thank you."

Ash nodded before turning around and walking away to tell Giselle the good news. It seems that this complicated night had finally finished…with his victory.

The next day

Ash and Giselle walked into the pokemon center the next morning. After being given a room for a night, the two had been given a limo ride to the pokemon center.

Ash looked around the lobby, but was interrupted when a rush of people smashed into the duo. Ash finally pulled away and looked at the group. May quickly burst out, "Where have you two been all night?"

Ash held up a hand and ordered seriously, "Don't ask." The group grinned awkwardly at his words. Ash turned to May and Solidad before asking, "How did you two do yesterday?"

Solidad quickly informed him, "Both me and May are in the top four. May knocked out Harley yesterday."

Ash nodded and exclaimed, "Nice job you two."

May stepped forward and told him in a panic, "One problem though. I'm matched up with Drew. We are going to battle to go to the finals."

**Hello once again. **

**I sort of had to exaggerate that Ash was really popular following the Volkner gym battle. I sort of feel dumb now that the anime made the battle so quick and pointless. I needed it for the story though.**

**Ash is part of the awards ceremony. Ooooh.**

**You found out some about my version of Ash's family. Please don't point out if I made a major flaw or something from a tiny irrelevant detail from a movie or something.**

**May vs. Drew next chapter. **

**Next I'll do my first chapter for Tournament of Dominance. By the way, I have to thank **_**The Fanfiction Writer **_**for his advertisement. Thanks dude.**

**Also I want to ask a question. Working Hoenn with Skill. I actually discontinued it briefly, but i forgot to put up the announcement. Whoops. Anyways, so i wasn't even thinking of writing it for the past severasl months. However, i've received a lot of messages lately asking for me to update it. Do you want me to continue it at the expense of fewer updates for each story? Review your answer.**

**As always thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone.**

**Man, this chapter was a challenge. Lucky for you that somehow it ended up stretching on and on. So it is nice and long(for me.)**

Ash announced, "I'm sure you want to tell me everything, and I want to know what happened since I've been gone. However do you think I could get something to eat first?"

May seemed surprised, but nodded. Ash quickly walked into the pokemon center kitchen. He stopped and looked around. Giselle somehow disappeared already. It was funny, it felt awkward not having her around after the latest events they went through together. He shook it off as he took a plate. After loading it up with eggs, biscuits, and bacon before sitting at a table. Before he even finished chewing the first bite, May and everyone else was at the table waiting for him.

Ash chuckled. Since when did his opinion matter so much? Ash gestured with his hands and said, "So what is going on, May?"

May immediately started explaining quickly, "After you disappeared, we went back to the pokemon center. You didn't return that night, but the matches were posted. Harley and me, and Solidad and Bob. We both won this morning. So far the four coordinators left are Solidad, Robert, Drew, and me. The matches are Solidad vs. Robert, and Me vs. Drew."

Ash slowly swallowed before pointing out, "So it looks like Solidad got the more difficult match up." People seemed surprised by this, so he explained, "I think you guys are overestimating Drew. He's good, but so are you May. There is no reason for you to be nervous. Just prepare as much as possible and do your best in the match up. I would place a my bet on you to win."

May looked nervous and asked, "Really, you think so?"

Ash nodded. He turned to Solidad and commented, "I won't be much help for you, unfortunately, Solidad. I'm a battler not a coordinator. I still wish you luck against Robert."

Solidad smiled and nodded before claiming, "I'm rather excited. It has been a long time since I've been the underdog heading into a match. I forgot what it feels like. It's fun."

May looked at Solidad in shock before exclaiming, "You can't be serious, Solidad. I feel like I'm about to faint any second." May turned around in a panic before looking at Ash with puppy dog eyes and begging, "Ash, will you please help me choose my pokemon for my match with Drew?"

Ash thought for a moment before nodding. Immediately he tried to speak, "Just let me finish eati-ahh." May had immediately started dragging Ash away from the table. Ash reached helplessly towards his barely touched meal before sighing in defeat.

Thirty minutes later

May was scrolling through a list of her pokemon on the computer before claiming, "I'm thinking about using Blaziken and Glaceon. They are probably two of my strongest pokemon."

Ash frowned for a moment before asking, "Don't you think that Drew would be expecting you to use them? They are two of your favorite pokemon. He would probably have a strategy prepared against that team."

May turned to Ash before asking, "So what should we do?"

Ash suggested, "Why don't we look at his pokemon first?"

May nodded before looking at the computer. Several minutes later, the window changed to a profile of Drew. May quickly started to explain, "Roserade is still his partner and most used pokemon. However, I would say that his Flygon and Absol are his most powerful battlers. Those two would be my guess for what he'd use."

Ash quickly pointed out, "However those two are the pokemon you defeated at the Kanto Grand Festival."

May nodded before suggesting, "So maybe he would use his Roserade, and Masquerain. Masquerain would cover his Roserade if I used Blaziken, and that would be a very balanced team."

Ash thought for a moment before explaining, "That won't work. Drew could do that, but there are many other teams he could do. Attempting to correctly predict what pokemon he will use is like a needle in a hay stack."

May looked at Ash adoringly before asking, "So what should I do?"

Ash continued calmly, "Instead of picking your pokemon based on what he might do, create it so that it doesn't matter what he does, you are still prepared."

May thought for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

Ash scrolled through Drew's profile before stating, "Drew has no fighting types. He also hasn't added too many pokemon since coming to Johto. How about a normal type combination. Normal types have the ability to use many elemental attacks, and they only have a weakness to fighting type attacks. That is what I'd suggest."

May asked, "A team of normal types."

Ash nodded before taking the mouse and going back to May's profile. After a second of looking after her pokemon he informed her, "I remember your Skitty knew Blizzard. That would really help if Drew used Roserade or Flygon. Munchlax or Clefairy would have to fill the second spot. You know them better than I do. Which would team with Skitty better?"

May thought for a moment before claiming, "Munchlax is really tired after teaming with Dugtrio against Harley. So I'd say Clefairy might be the smarter choice."

Ash nodded before questioning, "What attacks does Clefairy know?"

May smiled before telling him, "Psychic, Water Pulse, Metronome, Calm Mind, Shadow Ball, and Gravity. I've also been trying to teach her Light Screen and Meteor Mash, but I've been having some trouble with that."

Ash stood before nodding and claiming, "That is a very good move set, but Meteor Mash and Light Screen would definitely help. How about I help you? Let's just go to the back and practice."

May seemed excited and yelled, "Cool, let's go."

Ash chuckled at May's enthusiasm before standing. He asked, "Do you have both Skitty and Clefairy in your party. It might help if we train them together. You might think of some combinations."

May slapped her head as she realized, "I'm going to go talk to my dad. Skitty is at his gym." She then ran out of the room quickly.

Ash chuckled once again before walking out of the room. He might as well switch some of his pokemon around too. According to rumor, Cynthia was arriving tomorrow. His pokemon needed a rest.

Within minutes he was in front of the camera phone. However, he was surprised to see Tracey answer the phone. He was sure he dialed the right number. Ash spoke quickly, "Hey, Tracey. Where is Professor Oak? Good to see you by the way, Tracey."

Tracey smiled and nodded before informing him, "Professor Oak is gone for a while, but you'll see why in a little while. What is it you need?"

Ash frowned before claiming, "I don't like the situation, but I don't have time. I just want to switch some of my pokemon around."

After a few minutes, Ash walked back out of the pokemon center with several new pokemon. He found May watching as her pokemon played. Her Blaziken was leaning against a tree calmly, her Munchlax was looking for food, her Ledian was flying in the air, and her Glaceon, Clefairy, and Skitty were all playing in front of her.

May saw Ash and stood up before asking, "Should we start now?"

Ash nodded before saying, "Let's work on Light Screen first. It would protect both of your pokemon in the match, so it is higher priority than Meteor Mash." Ash left out the convenient fact that he didn't have any idea how to teach Meteor Mash.

May nodded before asking, "So how is it that we are going to teach Clefairy Light Screen. I've been trying, but it always breaks under an attack."

Ash looked at her as he explained, "Simple. We have Clefairy do it over and over again. See, it obviously knows how to form the attack, but the attack isn't powerful enough to block the attacks. A Light Screen is formed from the power of a pokemon. By having Clefairy repeatedly use Light Screen, its power and endurance shall increase, and thus so will the Light Screen."

May nodded, but still seemed doubtful. She asked, "But we can't push Clefairy too much today. If she gets injured, I wouldn't be able to use her in the battle tomorrow."

Ash smiled before claiming calmly, "I already got this planned. Just tell Clefairy to use Light Screen on herself."

May seemed uncertain, but called over Clefairy. The tiny normal type hopped over. May crouched down and informed it gently, "Ash is going to help you learn Light Screen. I need you to try your hardest, okay?" After Clefairy nodded, May continued, "Use Light Screen."

Clefairy hopped back away from May before stopping. Clefairy closed its eyes as it tried to concentrate. Finally it opened its eyes and lifted its arms as it gave a cry. A yellow box appeared around Clefairy before going transparent.

May turned to look at Ash. Ash pulled out a poke ball. He lobbed it right in front of him. The ball opened. Ash ordered quickly, "Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball on Clefairy."

Spiritomb appeared to immediate fire a black orb at the shocked Clefairy. Clefairy attempted to run out of fear, but couldn't dodge the attack. The Shadow Ball collided with the Light Screen, but the Shadow Ball was barely slowed before it shattered the defensive screen. Luckily though, the Shadow Ball basically disintegrated on contact with Clefairy.

Ash turned to May before explaining, "Since Clefairy is a normal type, Shadow Ball won't effect it. Also in a while, Clefairy should practice using Light Screen on other pokemon. For that, I've got plenty of ground types to work with Pikachu, dark and psychic types, and I've also got Nidorina and Skarmory for poison and steel."

May smiled before saying in an awed voice, "Wow, you really got all this ready."

Ash nodded before claiming, "I had taught Pikachu Light Screen before my match with Volkner. I needed to figure out ways to practice the move without hurting my pokemon too much." Ash looked at the slightly deterred Clefairy. Maybe he shouldn't have made such a frightening demonstration for the pokemon. Ash smiled before looking at Pikachu. He then asked, "Pikachu, do you think you can demonstrate to Clefairy how a proper Light Screen is done?"

Pikachu nodded before running across the ground towards Clefairy. Pikachu stopped and started to motion and speak to Clefairy, who listened intensely. May looked at Ash before asking again, "What do you mean, Ash?"

Ash grinned in anticipation before calling, "Ready, Pikachu?" Pikachu shook a fist in the air in excitement. Ash nodded before ordering, "Pikachu, use Light Screen, and use Shadow Ball on Pikachu, Spiritomb."

Pikachu's eyes narrowed for a moment before a yellow shield appeared, encasing Pikachu in a box. Spiritomb immediately formed the dark orb in front of it before launching it with a fierce cry. The Shadow Ball headed straight towards Pikachu, who faced it without apprehension. The attack connected with the Light Screen. The Light Screen didn't bend under the attack, and the Shadow Ball exploded, forcing Pikachu back slightly. The Light Screen disappeared showing Pikachu grinning. Pikachu turned to Clefairy who ran up squeaking in excitement. Pikachu scratched his head in embarrassment.

Ash turned to May and told her, "The best thing we can do is simply have Clefairy do it over and over again. Once it will hold around Clefairy, we'll have her try to cast it on some of my pokemon."

May nodded before turning back to Clefairy for the continuation of their training.

One hour later

Ash was watching in amusement as the pokemon played. Ash had released quite a few of his pokemon, who had helped test Cleary's Light Screen. After twenty minutes of practice, Clefairy's Light Screen was powerful enough to hold under Spiritomb's Shadow Ball. Then Ash had released many of his pokemon to have Clefairy use Light Screen on to protect them from other attacks. However, that had soon dissolved into a game. Pikachu and Clefairy were using Light Screen on a pokemon, and then other pokemon attempted to break it with their attacks. It was now just an out of control game, but it was practice nonetheless. The last twelve of Clefairy's Light Screens had held against the attacks of Gible, Torterra, Skarmory, and Spiritomb.

Ash chuckled again. May was watching Clefairy in concern. Ash saw a small movement. Clefairy seemed to stop for a moment, and look around. At the same time, Skitty looked over from its spot sleeping next to Blaziken. Both pokemon started hopping towards a tree. May started stuttering in a panic as the pokemon attempted to work their way through the bunch of romping pokemon. Skitty almost got flattened by Torterra, lucky Torterra saw the tiny pokemon running and managed to move its leg before it was too late.

The two pokemon got through the pokemon at the same time, and both went as fast as possible to the base of a tree. May went around the pokemon to check her two pokemon in concern. Ash stood up to see better.

May turned around and yelled, "They started digging. I think there is something buried here."

Ash's eyes narrowed before standing and walking over. He stood looking down at the base of the tree. It looked like Skarmory's Flash Cannon had hit the area several minutes ago. Ash had a feeling what it was under the soil. Ash looked to his side and called, "Gible, can you come over here?" May looked at Gible before asking, "Why is Gible here, Ash?"

Ash gave her a knowing look before asking, "What item are both Skitty and Clefairy able to sense, even if it is buried under ground?" May still looked confused. Ash looked at Gible before ordering, "Use Dig." After Gible disappeared Ash waited only a second before Gible jumped back out of the hole. Ash snatched the glowing stone away from Gible before Clefairy and Skitty jumped at it. Ash then announced, "The answer is a Moon Stone. Skarmory's Flash Cannon must have cleared away enough dirt to allow your pokemon to sense it."

May looked at the stone in his hands with awe before saying, "I get it. Both Clefairy and Skitty evolve from a Moon Stone, so they felt it was there." Ash nodded, and May suddenly grinned before exclaiming gleefully, "Yay, Skitty and Clefairy get to evolve."

Ash frowned awkwardly and scratched his head as he tried to explain. Finally he told her awkwardly, "Actually…no." May looked at Ash in confusion. Ash continued in a pained voice, "A Moon Stone of this size is only powerful enough for one evolution…So the proper phrase is Clefairy **or **Skitty get to evolve."

May froze as she realized. Ash looked down to see Skitty and Clefairy were now glaring at each other. Moon Stone's weren't common. After they were used, they released an energy before disappearing. Then several years later, a new Moon Stone is formed from that energy. Someone must have evolved one of their pokemon near here several years ago. There weren't many chances to evolve a pokemon that needs a Moon Stone. Which ever pokemon didn't get to evolve might not get the chance for several more years.

Skitty and Clefairy looked like they were about to break into a fight any moment. May looked at Ash pleadingly before asking, "What do I do?"

Ash shrugged before claiming, "Why should I know?" Ash then looked down before announcing, "It looks like these two are going to solve it themselves."

May looked down to see Skitty attempt to use Tackle on Clefairy, but the attack was foiled when Clefairy used Psychic to stop Skitty in midair. Skitty was then thrown away. Skitty slid on the ground before jumping to its feet and using Blizzard. Ash and May jumped out of the way, but Clefairy used its newly learned Light Screen to blunt the attack.

May turned to her Blaziken and was obviously about to order it to break up the fight, but Ash called over, "No, don't break up the fight." May looked at him in confusion, so Ash continued, "Let them battle. Winner gets to evolve. If you chose one to evolve, the other one would feel betrayed and angry. That pokemon might not want to battle the next day. This way at least, one earns the Moon Stone and the other wouldn't be able to complain."

May thought for a second. She didn't seem happy about it, but Ash knew she would accept it. Finally she yelled, "Fine, but if one is about to get hurt then I stop it."

Ash smiled before turning back to the match. Clefairy was once again attempting to use Psychic to pick up Skitty again. Skitty was struggling to break free, but it wasn't working. Finally Skitty swung its hands, and Ash flinched in pain. Clefairy also stopped the Psychic attack, dropping Skitty back to the floor. The pain also stopped. Ash wondered for a second before he saw May's Ledian. Skitty must have used Assist which turned into Ledian's Supersonic. Ash turned to see that Skitty had jumped forward to use Double-Slap on Clefairy. After a few hits, Clefairy was thrown back. Skitty attempted another Tackle, but Clefairy once again used Psychic to throw Skitty away. Clefairy then closed its eyes, and blue waves started coming off it. Calm Mind. Skitty gave a cry before starting to once again use Assist. Out of the paw, came a fierce red beam. Blaziken's Overheat. Clefairy immediately formed a blue orb before launching it at the Overheat. The boosted Water Pulse and the Overheat connected to create a large about of steam which covered the field for a second. The two attacks had cancelled each other out.

The two pokemon now started to run towards each other. Skitty jumped forward for another Tackle, and Clefairy threw a glowing hand forward. The Meteor Mash and Tackle collided, but the Meteor Mash immediately failed, and the Tackle connected. Clefairy flew back, but immediately jumped up again to continue the battle.

Ash was fully engrossed in the battle, and didn't notice a momentary trembling at his hip. May saw a small flash and looked up. Suddenly she yelled, "Ash, look out."

Ash looked up at her in confusion right before something jumped at his side. Ash fell over with a surprised grunt before looking around. A light blue creature was jumping all over him in excitement. Suddenly he was forced to close his eyes as a bright light formed right in front of him. He also felt a heavy weight developing on his stomach. Ash instinctively rolled away.

Ash stood up slowly before turning around. He immediately jumped away from the giant pokemon in front of him. Ash blinked several times in confusion. A Nidoqueen was standing in front of him. Ash's brain felt like it was over loading for a few seconds before Ash realized. He reached down to his belt and felt one of the poke balls hanging over.

Ash looked up nervously before asking, "Are you my pokemon?" Nidoqueen lifted her arms before giving an happy roar, which was basically a confirmation to Ash's questions.

Ash blinked in shock as he chuckled in confusion. He was pulled out of this state when Skitty and Clefairy came running over. The two pokemon started yelling at the newly evolved Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen looked confused now. Ash figured that the spirited Nidoqueen hadn't even thought about anything before using the stone to evolve.

May ran over and exclaimed in a disappointing voice, "Awww, we don't have another stone. Now neither gets to evolve."

Ash quickly claimed, "I did not think this was going to happen. I forgot that Nidorina was still in her poke ball, and that she would probably sense the Moon Stone as well." May look slightly pissed, so Ash continued, "And now your pokemon are mad at Nidoqueen. This way they will be able to battle together tomorrow."

May still didn't look satisfied, but Ash was saved by several people making an entrance. A voice yelled, "What is going on out here?"

Ash looked to see some of the group walking over. Brock, Max, Lyra, and Khoury were all walking over. Solidad must be preparing for her own match, and Ash didn't even guess where Giselle was. Harley had left after being eliminated.

Ash watched as they stopped in front of Ash and May, with their pokemon. Lyra spoke quickly, "Wow, when did you have a Nidoqueen, Ash? We have fun for a few days, and we miss everything."

Ash shrugged before claiming, "I actually just caught it a little while ago. It was a Nidoran. I just remember how powerful Gary's Nidoqueen was, and I decided to capture it. I didn't quite expect it to evolve twice though before I really had a chance to train with it. It's almost a stranger right now." He looked at the Nidoqueen with a blank look. Nidoqueen looked back in a slightly confused manner, it wasn't sure whether it had done something wrong. Everyone looked at Ash, wondering what he was going to do. Finally Ash tightened his hands and grinned before yelling, "This is so cool. Alright then, I guess I got to work with her now. You ready for some training, Nidoqueen?" Nidoqueen gave an eager roar.

Ash's excitement was interrupted by Max questioning in confusion, "What do you mean, Ash? Why work with Nidoqueen now?"

Ash turned to Max before explaining in a rushed voice, "I've been catching so many pokemon lately that I've been forgetting to bond with them. I've been so obsessed with getting stronger the last few days that I completely forgot about becoming friends with my pokemon. If I only concentrate on power, I'm like Paul. I need to remember that becoming friends with my pokemon is the most important part of being a trainer. In fact, I should transfer more of my newer pokemon over also. Sorry guys for sending you back so soon, but I need to do this." He then returned all of his pokemon.

Ash prepared to run into the pokemon center, but was once again interrupted by May, who yelled, "Ash, you can't leave. I need your help to perfect Clefairy's Meteor Mash. I've been trying for weeks, but I just can't get it alone."

Ash stopped and put his chin in his hands before muttering, "She's right. I promised, but I honestly don't have an idea on how to teach Meteor Mash."

Brock now suggested, "It might help to have a pokemon that could show Meteor Mash properly to Clefairy."

May looked at Brock before informing him, "Thought of that too, but only Clefairy, Metagross, and Metang are able to learn Meteor Mash. I just haven't found anyone who could show Meteor Mash to Clefairy."

This stopped as everyone tried to think of a way. Ash chuckled before claiming, "I think I know someone who could help. An old friend, and she could come here within three seconds if she is free." Everyone looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Ash chuckled before looking at Brock, May, and Max before exclaiming, "Anabel. She has a Metagross, and she could use Teleport to come here instantaneously."

Lyra and Khoury looked left out of the picture. Lyra asked May, "Who is Anabel?"

May turned to her before telling her, "Anabel is one of the Kanto Frontier Brains. We met her when Ash was taking on the Kanto Battle Frontier. Her and Ash really became good friends. She specializes in psychic types." May turned to Ash before asking in a voice that sounded slightly pissed to Ash, "Do you even know her number, Ash?"

Ash shook his head before saying, "No, but I still have Scott's number and he'll probably be able to give me Anabel's number. I'll go do it, and see if Anabel minds coming. Then I'll transfer my pokemon." Ash immediately ran off in his earlier excitement.

May looked like she wanted to protest, but stopped. She let out a sigh before turning to talk to Lyra again.

Pokemon Center

Ash waited as the phone rang. Soon a picture appeared to show a chubby and jolly looking man wearing a flower shirt and sunglasses. Scott looked at the phone before saying in a wispy voice, "Why if it isn't Ash. What is the reason for the call, Ash?"

Ash smiled and replied, "Hey, Scott. I just needed some help from you?"

Scott claimed, "Sure. As long as I'm able, I'll help."

Ash nodded before asking, "Is there any way that you can tell me Anabel's phone number? I need to give her a call."

Scott let out a devious grin before questioning, "Why would you need to talk to Anabel, Ash? It couldn't be that you are going to confess."

Ash quickly said in an exasperated voice, "No, definitely not. I just need to ask her if she can help a friend of mine with a problem. "

Scott kept the devious grin on his face as he looked away and said in a sarcastic voice, "Sure, whatever you say."

Ash frowned before snapping in a slightly impatient voice, "Are you going to give me the number or not, Scott?"

Scott chuckled before saying, "Sure." A minute later after Ash had memorized the number, Scott asked, "Is it true that you are the Kanto representative for the Johto Grand Festival award ceremony?"

Ash looked at Scott before asking, "How did you know that? Mr. Goodshow just asked me yesterday."

Scott shrugged before claiming, "It is my job to know everything that is going on in the pokemon world. I'm the best at it too." Scott paused before quickly teasing, "Don't give Anabel a hickey. I have the Battle Frontier reputation to think about." Before Ash could say anything, Scott turned the phone off on his end.

Ash frowned before calling the number Scott gave him. The phone rang a few times before someone on the other side. Ash immediately spoke, "Hello, Anabel. Remember me?"

Anabel blinked as she looked in the screen. Finally she asked tentatively, "Is that you Ash?"

Ash laughed before replying, "Good to see you haven't forgotten about me, Anabel."

Anabel seemed slightly in shock as she replied blankly, "Well, you are the only person to date to have used a normal type against my Metagross." Anabel seemed to snap out of her shock. She shook her head before exclaiming in an eager voice, "Wow, good to see you again, Ash. How have you been?"

Ash shrugged before replying, "Training. Things usual trainers do. You?"

Anabel also shrugged before claiming, "Same. Been battling the challengers to the Battle Tower, just like before." Anabel looked into the screen before asking, "What's the reason for the call, Ash? We haven't seen each other in close to a year."

Ash scratched his head before saying, "I hate to ask this, but…I need a favor."

Anabel raised her eyebrows as she repeated, "A favor?"

Ash nodded slowly before continuing, "I know I don't have a right to ask you, but I can't really think of anyone else who could help. Do you think you can help me?"

Anabel smirked in amusement before commenting, "Matters what the favor is."

Ash asked, "You remember May, she was with me when I challenged the Battle Tower?" Anabel nodded, so Ash continued, "Well she is competing in the Johto Grand Festival, and has a match tomorrow. The only problem is that the Clefairy she plans on using is having major troubles learning Meteor Mash, and none of us have any idea on how to teach it. Then I remembered you, and I was thinking that…"

Anabel interrupted to finish his sentence, "You were thinking that I would be able to help, considering my Metagross knows Meteor Mash. MY Alakazam would also be able to Teleport me there, so it wouldn't be quite as inconvenient as asking someone else."

Ash smiled awkwardly before commenting, "Yep…that." Anabel waited calmly, so Ash asked, "Will you help?"

Anabel closed her eyes and started to overemphasize her thinking. She placed her chin in her hands as she nodded her head. Finally she said simply, "Sure. Why not."

Ash sat up in excitement as he asked, "Really? You'll come?"

Anabel nodded before claiming, "Yeah. I have been watching the Johto Grand Festival on TV at my house, so it would be nice to go watch the rest in person. Also, challengers to the Battle Tower are rare right before the regional leagues go on, so overall I've been rather bored lately. It might be fun to go to Goldenrod."

Ash exclaimed, "Great, you really don't know how much we appreciate this Anabel. So when will you be here?"

Anabel quickly told him, "Unfortunately Scott told me that a challenger will be arriving shortly. I'll be there right after the match. So maybe one or two hours."

Ash smiled before saying, "Thank you, Anabel. We really appreciate it."

Anabel smiled before replying, "Sure thing. See you in a little while."

Ash turned off the phone before walking back outside. He popped his head to see everyone gathered together talking. He yelled over, "Anabel will be here in an hour or two. I'm going to go switch some of my pokemon."

…Later

Ash laughed as some more of his pokemon jumped on him. A lot of Ash's newer pokemon seemed to still be young, and seemed to be excited about being with him. Ash chuckled before saying, "Okay okay, can you please get off me." The pokemon pile jumped off him, and ran away to play another game.

Ash sat up to watch the pokemon play once again. Some of the older and more serious pokemon, Scyther, Pupitar, Haunter, Nidoqueen, Pinsir, and Gallade(Ash decided to continue keeping Gardevoir a secret), were practicing moves by the trees. While most of the other pokemon seemed to be playing some game of tag. The pokemon currently in that game were Pikachu, Eevee, Duskull, Yanma, Tyrogue, Elekid, Magby, and Swablu. The only exception jumped on Ash's back.

Ash rubbed the head of Vulpix before commenting, "Why don't you go and join the others, Vulpix?" Vulpix simply shook her head before climbing up to his shoulder. Ash chuckled again. It seems that Vulpix is slightly spoiled. As he thought about it, he also realized that the only time he'd seen Vulpix really work was when she battled. Ash finally continued, "Okay. I get it. No work unrelated to battling, right?" Vulpix nodded.

Ash continued to rub Vulpix's head as he watched the pokemon. He noticed when Pikachu and Eevee detached themselves from the game to run up over to Ash. Eevee didn't stop, and jumped on Ash to claim his other shoulder. Pikachu stopped though and looked at Vulpix. Vulpix gave Pikachu a calm look. Pikachu scratched his head awkwardly before walking over to sit down next to Ash. Ash was surprised, but ignored it mainly.

The peaceful moments were interrupted without any warning, literally. Ash just felt a heavy weight drop onto his back. Eevee, Vulpix, and Pikachu all jumped away. Ash felt his forehead smack into the ground before the weight bounced off.

Ash rolled over with a groan. He opened his eyes to see Anabel standing over him. He asked in a groggy voice, "What happened?"

Anabel pulled Ash into a sitting position before explaining, "I'm so sorry, Ash. I told Alakazam to teleport right on top of you. I didn't realize he would literally teleport me on top of you."

Ash tried to stand up. He wobbled, but finally managed to regain his feet. He swayed in dizziness before looking at Anabel. Finally he muttered, "That was an unnecessary entrance."

Anabel muttered softly, "Sorry."

Ash held up a hand before claiming, "It's fine. No blood, no foul. Thanks for coming, Anabel."

Anabel replied happily, "It is no problem. It's basically a vacation for me." She put her hands over her head before looking at all the trees around and asking, "So where is this Clefairy that needs help learning Meteor Mash?"

Ash returned his pokemon before informing her, "I was just relaxing with some of my pokemon. The pokemon center is just a couple minutes away." Vulpix dodged the beam from her poke ball. Ash frowned before shrugging and continuing, "Okay, Vulpix. You can ride with Pikachu and Eevee. Anabel, I'll take you to the pokemon center."

Anabel nodded, and the two started walking. Eevee and Vulpix were on Ash's shoulder as Pikachu took the mature role and opted to walk alongside Ash and Anabel. Anabel looked at the pokemon riding on Ash's shoulders before asking, "When did you get those pokemon?"

Ash rubbed both pokemon's head before replying, "Just recently. I've been catching more pokemon recently."

Before Anabel could ask anything else, the two emerged from the trees to see the battlefields of the pokemon center. Ash looked around for a moment as he searched for everyone. Finally he saw everyone talking on some nearby benches. He walked over. May saw him first. She stood up and exclaimed, "Ash. Anabel."

Ash raised a hand before saying, "Hey."

Anabel smiled before saying, "Hello. Nice to see you three again(May, Max, and Brock), and nice to meet you two(Lyra and Khoury)."

After some introductions and small talk, Anabel asked, "So you have a Clefairy that is having trouble with Meteor Mash, May?"

May nodded before saying, "Yeah, we've just been unable to make it work. Thank you for coming to help."

Anabel smiled again before claiming, "It is no problem. This way, I get to watch the Grand Festival in person. I'm sure my Metagross will be able to help your Clefairy in no time at all. I've heard that for a Clefairy to learn Meteor Mash takes quite a bit of expertise."

May nodded in fascination. Seemed Anabel was surprisingly knowledgable on this situation. May finally asked, "Thanks. Do you think we should start now?"

Anabel now exclaimed mysteriously, "Not quite yet." May was confused.

Ash scratched his head before asking, "What do you mean, Anabel?"

Anabel grinned before asking, "You didn't think that I was coming here only for this, did you? I'm glad to help May, but I also have some personal investments here." Anabel turned to Ash before claiming, "Me and you are going to battle."

Ash blinked in shock before repeating, "We are going to battle?"

Anabel nodded before explaining, "You defeated me in our last battle. You even used a Tauros against my Metagross. You are the only person to not use a fire type, and you even managed to beat Metagross. I know you've gotten stronger, and I want to test myself against you. So I want to have a battle before I start helping May."

Ash chuckled awkwardly before giving in. He said, "Okay. I'll battle you."

A minute later Ash found himself on the opposite side of the battlefield from Anabel. He watched as Anabel pulled out a poke ball. She announced, "This is time for some revenge. Go, my friend!" Out of the poke ball came Anabel's giant Metagross. The intimidating pokemon let out a fierce growl.

Ash thought for a few moments before pulling out a poke ball. He was interrupted though when Vulpix jumped beside him. Ash looked down to see that Vulpix wanted to battle. Ash was pleasantly surprised, and even considered using Vulpix. However, his logical side won the battle. Ash bent down before putting his hand on Vulpix and saying, "I'm happy that you want to battle, but this isn't a battle you can win. Even with a type advantage, Metagross would be too powerful. I'll make sure to give you another battle just as exciting though. I promise." Vulpix looked disappointed, but followed his orders.

Anabel called over, "Going to choose anytime soon, Ash?"

Ash ignored her jab and pulled out the poke ball. He threw it as he yelled, "Show them your will, Nidoqueen." The large Drill pokemon landed on the battlefield with a thud. Nidoqueen gave a roar before exchanging a glare with Metagross.

Anabel immediately yelled in a whiny voice, "Really, a poison type. What is up with you?"

Ash shrugged before grinning and saying in a voice full of confidence, "Don't judge a book by its cover. It's what you don't know that is important."

Anabel shrugged before preparing to battle. On the sidelines, Lyra asked, "Why is Anabel talking about Ash's choice. I know that poison types are at a huge disadvantage against steel and psychic types, but isn't Nidoqueen also ground types. That would mean that Nidoqueen will also have some super effective moves against Metagross."

Max now pointed out, "Normally, but not Metagross. Look." Max was pointing at Metagross. Lyra and Khoury followed his gaze to see Metagross pulled in its legs and start floating. They immediately understood, and watched as the battle started.

Anabel started the battle by yelling, "Show them how strong you are, Metagross. Use Meteor Mash." Metagross gave a cry before shooting forward as it swung one of its legs.

Ash countered calmly, "Intercept with ThunderPunch." Nidoqueen jumped forward and pulled a sparking fist backwards. Nidoqueen threw the punch forward with a roar. Metagross also used its attack. The attacks connected. The two pokemon struggled before the erupting explosion pushed them apart. Nidoqueen seemed to have gotten the worst of the power struggle.

Max commented quickly, "It looks like Metagross has the power advantage."

Lyra quickly pointed out though, "It doesn't look like Ash is worried though."

Ash kept his cool and calmly ordered, "Use your Tail to jump, and use Double Kick." Nidoqueen was soon flying through the air and heading towards the top of Metagross.

Anabel also kept her head though, and quickly yelled, "Use Agility to dodge." Metagross pulled its legs in closer before moving to the side quickly. It easily evaded Nidoqueen, who landed on the ground. Anabel took advantage and continued, "Quick, use Bullet Punch." Metagross turned on its side and started spinning like a wheel towards Nidoqueen.

Ash knew that Nidoqueen didn't have time to intercept the Bullet Punch, and no where close to enough time to dodge. So Ash ordered, "Take it head on, Nidoqueen."

Nidoqueen crossed her arms before waiting for the impact. Almost immediately the glowing red legs of Metagross connected. Nidoqueen struggled against the attack for a moment before being overpowered. Nidoqueen was sent sliding back across the ground extremely quick. Right towards Ash. Nidoqueen, seeing this, dug her claws into the ground while sliding back. Nidoqueen ripped a line in the ground before finally coming to a stop right in front of Ash. Ash jumped several feet away.

After Ash was a safe distance away, Anabel continued her advantage. "Metagross, finish this up with Hyper Beam.." Metagross launched the orange beam at Nidoqueen.

Ash quickly countered, "You use Hyper Beam too." Nidoqueen shot an identical attack at Metagross. The two attack connected and struggled for dominance. This time though the two pokemon were equal. Finally the two powerful attacks caused a large explosion.

Ash now realized his mistake. He was far enough from the two pokemon to not be in any immediate danger, but he was too close to the explosion. He wasn't heavy enough to remain standing. Ash was launched through the air backwards towards the trees. Ash looked over his shoulder to see he was heading towards a tree. Ash reached out an arm to try to blunt the impact, but then he saw it happen. A blue light formed in his hands. As soon as the light blue light connected with the tree, Ash stopped without any pain. Ash looked at his palm. A single word flashed through his head. _Aura. _

Ash snapped out of it when he realized the battle was still going on. He looked up to see that no one had noticed him being launched back. He looked at the field to see Metagross heading towards Nidoqueen with a Zen Headbutt. That would be devastating to Nidoqueen.

Ash yelled urgently, "Dodge it." Nidoqueen ducked and Metagross was stuck above Nidoqueen. Ash saw his chance. He immediately ordered, "Use Fire Punch, Nidoqueen." Nidoqueen gave a roar before smashing a flaming fist into the underside of Metagross. Metagross gave a cry as it was launched backwards. Metagross smashed into the ground near Anabel.

Anabel yelled in shock, "What? Fire Punch!"

Ash shrugged before saying with a smirk, "Didn't I tell you that it was what you didn't notice that is important?"

Anabel frowned before saying, "I guess that I shouldn't underestimate you." Metagross started floating again. Anabel continued, "Then let's go. Metagross, use Meteor Mash." Metagross started heading towards Nidoqueen.

Ash countered, "Counter with Fire Punch." The two attacks connected. The two pokemon fought before both being launched back by the explosion. Nidoqueen seemed to have done better this time in the power struggle.

Anabel yelled quickly, "Hammer Arm."

Ash grinned. He had figured she'd try another physical attack. This time though, Nidoqueen had time to counter. Ash ordered, "Dodge and Fire Punch." Nidoqueen leaned back to dodge the Hammer Arm before throwing the Fire Punch right in Metagross' face. Metagross let out a pained growl as it was thrown back through the air.

"Regain control, Metagross." Metagross somehow managed to keep in the air. Anabel quickly ordered in a frustrated voice, "Come on, Metagross. We need to finish this. Use Psychic."

Metagross let out a growl and a multicolored wave start spreading from it. Ash realized that there was going to be no way for Nidoqueen to dodge, so he said, "Just take it, Nidoqueen."

Nidoqueen waited for the attack to connect. As soon as the wave hit Nidoqueen, she let out a pained growl. Nidoqueen fought against the attack, but couldn't break free.

Ash saw as Metagross lowered slightly. Ash called to Nidoqueen, "Come on, Nidoqueen. I know you can do it. Put everything you got into it." His encouragement seemed to reach Nidoqueen, who continued her struggle. Ash could feel that Nidoqueen was slowly being damaged and running out of energy, but Ash kept his eyes on Metagross. Metagross continued to drift lower and lower as it kept expending more energy to keep up the Psychic attack. Finally Ash saw Metagross touch the ground. Ash immediately yelled, "Now! Use Earth Power."

Nidoqueen's eyes snapped open, and Nidoqueen slammed a foot into the ground. A large crack opened underneath Metagross, to bathe the underside of the pokemon in a bright light. Metagross let out an agonized roar from the attack, and the Psychic attack immediately was broken. Now Metagross was in agony from the Earth Power.

Max asked in astonishment, "Why is that Earth Power so damaging to Metagross?"

Brock now said, "Maybe because it is a ground type attack. Because of its levitation ability, Metagross has probably never been hit by a ground type, so it is extra sensitive. Also, Earth Power is a special attack. Metagross has a high defensive ability, so Fire Punch was dulled. However, this Earth Power isn't."

Anabel was desperate. Metagross couldn't take anymore of this. She had to end this Earth Power attack, but Metagross was in too much pain to levitate itself again. Anabel finally yelled, "Shadow Ball." Metagross shot the dark orb, to connect with Nidoqueen. The Earth Power ended to give Metagross some recovery time.

Ash decided to press the advantage, and ordered, "Use Fire Punch." Nidoqueen started to run forward.

Anabel called desperately, "Use Shadow Ball repeatedly." Metagross started launching multiple Shadow Balls at the advancing Nidoqueen.

Ash quickly commanded, "Use Fire Punch on all of them as you advance." Nidoqueen started to use her fists to smack down all the Shadow Balls with Fire Punch. Nidoqueen finally reached Metagross and swung the attack forward to connect with a still forming Shadow Ball. The two attack exploded against each other.

The dust cleared to show both pokemon still in it though. Both looked very weakened by the prolonged battle, though, and both trainers knew it would be over soon.

"Nidoqueen/Metagross, use Hyper Beam!"

The two pokemon launched their attacks. The two pokemon fought against each other once again, but Ash saw that both attacks must be at half the power of before. This time the resulting explosion was barely enough to blow his hair around.

Ash looked at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen was covered in bruises, and was panting heavily. She didn't have enough energy to launch any long range attacks, and it didn't look like Metagross could either.

Anabel took the first move and ordered, "Come on, Metagross. Use Bullet Punch once again." Metagross started to head towards Nidoqueen.

Ash realized Nidoqueen didn't have enough energy to dodge, so he commanded, "Come on, Nidoqueen. Take it head on." Nidoqueen crossed her arms before the attack connected. Metagross started to push Nidoqueen back, but Ash saw when Metagross ran out of energy. He immediately continued, "Grab it and use Body Slam." Nidoqueen roared and used both her arms to grab Metagross' leg. Nidoqueen then turned around and leaned forward to throw the giant pokemon right over her shoulder in a tremendous display of power. Metagross slammed into the ground, and actually got stuck in the ground. Ash now yelled victoriously, "Now, Fire Punch."

Nidoqueen slammed the flaming fist into the underside of Metagross. Metagross let out a small growl as smoke covered the two. It cleared to show Metagross unconscious on the ground.

Ash ran up to Nidoqueen and said, "Great job, Nidoqueen. I'm proud of you."

Anabel returned Metagross and congratulated it before exclaiming, "I never thought I would see the day when Metagross lost to a poison type. Oh well. I guess that we still have much to learn. Congratulations Ash. May, I can help you as soon as Nurse Joy looks at Metagross." She then walked off.

Everyone gathered around Ash as he returned Nidoqueen. He didn't really pay attention though. He looked at his hand as he remembered what had happened. He had used aura. Ash groaned as he wondered whether he would ever have a normal day.

**Okay, hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I've gotten so many reviews and messages asking for Anabel. Surprisingly, I didn't plan for this. Practically this entire chapter was an idea from nowhere. I couldn't think of a way to introduce her, and almost gave up. Somehow my brain made a connection between Clefairy and a storyline to include her. Happened in like a millisecond. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Small mention of aura. That will become more and more important.**

**Next I'll probably update Tournament of Dominance again. Then Destruction of One's Heart.**

**Also, I decided to put Working Hoenn with Skill on hold. Just currently I have three stories going on, a week for each update, that means almost a month between each story update. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
